Squee Ficathon
by PenelopeJess
Summary: Here will contain chapters of intimacy between Addison and Derek. Stories are written by the few writers from the Grey's Anatomy board, 'The Incision'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **So explanation. Squee? Yes, squee. For those who don't know, squee, in AdDek (Addison/Derek) terms, (according to Mel) it means 'orgasmic sex'. Anyway, since GA is out for 3 weeks and we writers from The Incision thought it'd be nice if we have a large dose of AdDek squee when GA is on the break. And here it is, the many short stories of AdDek squee that we have came up with.

**Disclaimer : **We don't own anything. No point sueing us because seriously, we're all broke.

The following is written by our lovely Kendel (**kendel17**).

* * *

Addison sighed. This was not going to working out. In the last 3 weeks, their sex life had gone completely down hill. She knew it, and her husband knew it. In fact, she had devoted most of the last 12 hours trying desperately to make things more interesting. The only thing she managed was to decide was that it wasn't her.

"Ow!" Addison and Derek fell back against their pillows, actually each others pillows, the only thing accomplished in the last 8 hours was they had switched sides of the bed. Addison pressed her hand to her head and officially, threw in the towel. "I give up" she murmured.

Derek immediately reached over to rest a hand on her stomach, "Are you okay?"

"Ya. Thanks."

"Your thanking me for the most boring sex ever?" Derek couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Addison laughed,"It wouldn't be boring if you weren't so afraid of breaking me."

"I'm not afraid to break you."

"Derek, do you really want to spend the next 32 weeks like this? Relax. There is no way your going to... jiggle it lose, or poke it or..."

"Addison..." Derek rolled over so he was closer to her.

"Derek..." Addison tilted her head and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Shut up" Derek reached behind her and pulled away her pillow, gently hitting her with it.

Addison pretended to struggle, but instead maneuvered herself so he hovered over her. Addison grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

Much better she thought as she snaked one hand to rest on his back, the other tracing designs on his chest. She tightened her arm to pull him closer, but he didn't budge.

"What?" she asked, pulling away.

"Nothing," he assured her, leaning back in.

She turned her head and dropped her hands in exasperation, "Seriously. What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Seriously," Addison looked at him straight in the eye, "Then why the hell are you so far away."

Derek looked down at their bodies. Their chest where almost a foot apart and he was leaning on his forearms so none of his weight was resting on her body.

"I'm just..." he sighed and slide down her body, "Being careful." He draped an arm across her hips and rested his chin on his arm.

"Don't," Addison watched him as he studied her. Slowly he ran his fingers over her stomach.

"Here?" he questioned, resting his hand on the center of her abdomen.

Addison smiled, resting her hand over her heart, "Yeah."

Derek smiled and leaned up to kiss the spot his hand had just occupied, "I love you," he murmured against her skin.

Addison smiled.

"You too," Derek grinned as he kissed his wife hard on the lips, "We are going to be late for work."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Yes, I've contributed too. So here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Their coats were meshed together, their bodies pressed against the nurses table as their eyes were wandering on the charts in front of them. Derek had a pen in his right hand, but his left hand was wandering. His eyes shifted towards his wife briefly, smiling slyly as she tuck her hair behind her ears. 

The mind that has been registering the information on the chart stopped as Addison felt a hand up her thigh. She casted a glance towards her husband on her right and caught a cheeky smile on his face. "Derek." she hissed softly, but the hand only slided furthur up, slowly worming its way under her shirt. "Stop!" she warned, trying to focus on the chart in front of her.

"I can't." Derek whispered into her hair as he leaned in. "I need more to make up for the boring sex last night." His hands moved up Addison's back, tugging her shirt loose underneath the labcoat, slowly, he slided his arm around her waist, working a finger up towards her chest.

_Oh god, no._ Addison pled silently. Quickly, she fumbled with the pen and scribbled her signature down on the line and chuck the chart onto the nurses' table. She shifted her body nearer to Derek, a leg clipped between his, her foot stroking against her husband's inner calf. Derek drew in a deep breathe, turning to Addison with a raised eyebrow, but only received a smile in return. He signed the chart without taking a second look like he always did and with another hand, he wrap it around Addison's waist and heaved her up onto the counter. He reached up, kissing her lips, then moving down to her neckline.

"Derek..." she moaned. "We're out in the public."  
"I don't care." he said between kisses. Addison reached down and grab him by the collar, forcing him up onto the counter.  
"People are looking." she said, but her hands were fumbling all over Derek's hair, pressing his head down to her body. Then he stopped, his mind back to the reality that they were out in the public. He casted a sheepish glance towards the on-lookers and dragged Addison away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her shoes clicking against the hospital floor as they ran.  
"We have five hours. Richard's in surgery."

Five hours later, they were still at it.

* * *

5 hours later, the door to Richard Webber's office swung open. But it was his voice that caught their attention.

"I have people telling me that there is a commotion in my office and I rushed all the way here to see this! What the hell is going on?"

Derek and Addison scrambled apart on his couch, grabbing at the clothes on the floor to cover themselves up. Addison's lipstick was almost gone, her hair was in a mess and so was Derek's. Richard slammed the door shut and pulled down the binds, folding his hand across his chest.

"First it was New York and now Seattle? How many furnitures of mine do you have to destroy? Don't make me bring up on how you broke my desk back in New York." he warned, shaking his head as the couple raced to put their clothes on.

"Slow down. There's nothing of you that I haven't seen, Addison. And there's definitely more than I ever wanted to see of you, Derek." he said.

"I'm sorry, Richard. It was her fault." Derek explained, Addison turned to him with a gasp as she pat down her hair.  
"My fault? If you haven't--"  
"I don't want to hear it." Richard cut them off, gesturing a thumb towards the office door. "Get the hell out. Don't let there be a next time but if there is, at least have the brains to pull down the binds and lock the door!"

Nodding with a giggle, the both of them rushed out, avoiding gazes as they pass the hallways together. Richard sighed, pressing the speaker and speed dial on his phone cautiously.

"Debbie, I want my entire office disinfected immediately. This is an order!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **This is a short story by Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**), also from The Incision.(who claims to be scared of us. lol)Enjoy!

* * *

The scotch still burned his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he let himself drown so deeply in the bottle. He could barely remember his own name. All he knew was her. 

His kisses devoured her. He couldn't stop his hands from touching every bit of her. He inhaled her hair as deeply as his lungs could handle. He couldn't help himself. He needed her; all of her.

"Addison," he murmured, but it was lost in their frenzy, as was his endless stream of sweet nothings that he thought were created for her.

He couldn't say if it had lasted forever, or ended too soon, as he fell deep into an oblivion of contentment next to her; feeling more whole than he could've ever dreamed.

His next sensation was of something landing on his rear. He had no idea where he was and he tried to determine where he was.

When it clicked, he couldn't breathe, he froze:

Where he expected red hair….it was blonde.

She wasn't Addison…..and with the alcohol gone he could pretend no longer.

After traditional morning after chat (what did he know about morning after anything - he'd been married 11 years) he disappeared from the house trying to get his bearings.

He felt empty without her, or without his replacement of her, and he massaged his empty ring finger.

"What have I done Addison?"

* * *

**A/N : **(by Chelsea herself) _Okay, well, it was squee, it was Addek. _  
_But it wasn't. _  
_T__his was my response to that awful shower scene in "Much too Much" and my justification for how Derek could've jumped into bed with another woman mere weaks after leaving his wife. _  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Didn't I tell you there'll be more? Ok, no I didn't Lol. But yes, there are more. Alot more, I think. Yes, we're on a squee spree, ifthere's sucha term. The following is by the pretty Michelle (**MichelleR**) from The Incision, who just recently turned into a redhead. Enjoy!

* * *

Derek and Addison Shepherd were known in New York for keeping everyone in the hospital up late into the night whenever they shared an on-call room together. In Seattle, it was slightly different living in a trailer with a bed that barely made it into the 'master' bedroom. 

After an hour of maneuvering and full-on passion, husband and wife fell against their pillows with a yell.

"Thanks..." She managed a laugh while looking at her husband.

He looked amused by her compliment. "You're thanking me for the most boring sex ever?" He reached over, letting his hand go under the sheets to place his hand on her stomach, a touch that could still send shivers up her spine.

"Compared to what we've done here in Seattle from New York..." She stopped and watched as his hand moved up farther. "This is the _best_ we've had in like...six months."

He smirked, his hand stopping right where she wanted to be touched, and she let him know by growling softly. He slid his hand off of her and stood up, making sure she had the best view possible. "Don't worry, honey, if you think this was good, you just wait," He said, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Waiting would be a _very_ hard thing for Addison Shepherd.

---------

Derek stood by the nurses' desk looking over charts for his patients later in the day. His mind had been elsewhere, though, focusing on Addison. He wondered where she had been since they hadn't seen each other since the morning in the trailer. He was brought out of his concentration when he heard steps, but not just steps, high-heeled boots making their way down the hallway and in his direction.

Addison came right up behind him, making sure to lean close enough to his ear. "There's an empty on-call room down the hallway," She casually mentioned in a whisper as she began her walk down the hallway and turned a corner. Derek waited a few seconds before slapping the chart shut and jogging down the hallway to catch his wife going into the room.

Needless to say, the boots were the only piece of clothing that was on Addison for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Another one by me! have fun!

* * *

"Derek." Addison started, stroking her arm subconsciously as she peek up to her husband.  
"Hmm?" Derek asked, sipping at the coffee, his eyes still focused on the newspaper in front of him. The both of them were seated in the empty conference room, spending the morning of their anniversary there in almost-silence. The night before, the both of them were on-call, their eyes straining and hands working to save patients in the middle of the night.

"I've got something to show you." she said softly, a smile tugging at her lips as her husband look up at her with curiosity. Slowly, from under the table, she pulled out the item that she had requested to be shipped over on this very day itself--black, stilleto boots. At the sight of the items in his wife's hands, Derek's eyes lit up, his mouth drawing into a grin as he leaned forward, interested.  
"It's the boots." He said. "I missed the boots."  
"They missed you too." Addison purred, kicking off her heels and slipping the boots on. Derek's eyes wandered down as she pulled her skirt a little higher to reveal more of her thigh.  
"I've got something to show you too." he said, standing up and making his way over to her. He stood in front of her, brushing her hair out of her face as their eyes locked, lust and mischief were the only two words exchanged in the silent message. From his back pocket, he drew out a pair of silver handcuffs, shining under the dimmed light. Slowly, Addison stood up, her fingers tracing her husband's jawline and down to his neck, her nails tickling at his collar bone. Derek drew in a sharp breathe, the cuffs left his hand and fell to the floor with a loud clink. He pressed his lips onto Addison's furiously as he started fumbling with her shirt. But she stopped, pushing him away firmly.

Confusion in his eyes, Derek started to ask, but Addison placed a finger gingerly on his lips.  
"Have you been a bad boy?" she whispered into his ear. At that, he grinned.  
"What's my punishment, officer?"

She smirked, pushing him on top of the table as she made her way on top of him, one leg knelt down on each side of his body.  
"Answer a question." she said, her palms down onto Derek's chest as she leaned into him, their face inches apart.  
"Anything." he managed to breathe out.  
"Did you wear them?"  
He nodded, and her smirk turned into a grin.  
"Good."

It's all about the boots--and the black, leather man-thongs


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Annnd. Another creation of Kendel (**Kendel17**)on the way!

* * *

Derek pawed through bin in the supply closest desperate trying to find a band-aid.

"Hey Babe," Derek turned to see his wife standing at the door a curious look on her face.

"Paper cut," Derek whined as he held up his finger.

"Awww," Addison took at step inside the room and took his hand in hers. Locking eyes with him she kissed the cut gently, "All better?"

Derek cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you."

Addison raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Where you looking for something?" Derek asked suspisiously, recognizing the glint in her eye.

Addison shrugged,"Just you."

Derek glanced at his watch then at the still open door to the supply room, "I have sugery in an hour..."

Addison took a slow step towards him, "An hour? What I have in mind," she said in a low voice, "We could do... twice."

Addison's back hit the door as it slammed and Derek struggled to lock it, "I liked the locks in New York better."

"Well at least you still like something about New York," Addison muttered as she tugged off his belt, tilting her head back as Dereks teeth scrapped over the skin on her neck.

"Don't move away from the door," Derek warned, as he ripped off her blouse, sending more then a few buttons flying.

"Jesus, Derek." she gasped as his hands assulted her skin and his lips trailed over her shoulders, "I have to wear that shirt for the rest of the day."

Derek grinned at her, and kicked away the pants that had fallen to his ankles, "I think you look much better without it." he teased, leaning forward kissing her lips for the first time.

Addison groaned as Derek's hands traveled up her skirt and grabbed hold of her hips. In one smooth motion he hoisted her up, causing her back to again hit the door forcefully.

xxxx

Outside, Miranda Bailey rolled her eyes as she heard someone slam up against the inside door of the supply closet. Damn interns and their hormones.

She crossed over to the nurses station and picked up the phone, Derek Shepherds OR was ready early. Miranda continued to stand there waiting for Shepherd to return her page. She heard the supply room door open and glanced up.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as Derek approached her.

"I had a paper cut,"Derek explained, holding up a finger which now sported a band-aid.

Addison followed a few minutes later, her left shoe not quite on and a blouse that clearly proclaimed that clevage was the new black.

She shrugged. "I had to kiss it better."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** This is hot. Seriously. This is written by the mysterious Raven (**Paroducks**) from The Incision.

* * *

Addison awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. She looked around for Derek and was disappointed to find that she was alone, yet again, for their anniversary. After showering and dressing, she headed to into the kitchen for some coffee. She was surprised to a note with her name scribbled on propped up against the coffee pot. Addison smiled as she recognized her husband's handwriting. She flipped open the note and read "Happy Anniversary, Addie. I have this fantasy where you're riding me, your skin rosy and glowing."

On the ferry, Addison checked her voicemail and listened to a voicemail from Derek. "Your eyes are closed and you're making soft gasps through your swollen thoroughly kissed lips."

Addison practically glowed as she made her way into the hospital. Where she dragged Derek off to a supply closet. "Happy Anniversary, Derek." Kiss "Thank you" Kiss "For the note" Kiss "And the voicemail" She proceeded to show him just how happy she was that he remembered their anniversary. Twenty minutes later Derek's beeper went off and a rumpled and sated couple exited the supply closet. Derek kissed Addison passionately on the lips before heading off to his emergency.

Afterwards Addison found another note in her lab coat pocket. She excused herself and went to read the note in private "Your hair is loose, tousled by my fingers."

The next note was in her locker when she went to change after surgery. "I reach up and caress your perfect breasts as you rise up and down. Your heat burns me, your muscles squeezing me when I pinch your rosy nipples."

After work Addison found a note was taped to her steering wheel "You make this breathy little moan which makes me want you even more."

On the ferry ride back Addison closed her eyes as her husband's voice washed over in the form of another voicemail. "Your body tightness around me as you get closer and closer to the edge." As Addison listened to the voicemail a second time, it only made her even more eager to get home.

Addison found the last note when she got home, taped to the trailer door. She walked into the trailer and read "You make this breathy keening sound, riding me faster and harder. When you finally come with screaming of my name, I see the flawless ecstasy on your face as you peak."

"Happy anniversary, Addison" Derek said as he pushed her coat of her shoulders. After pulling her shirt off and allowing her skirt to pool down around her feet, Derek yanking Addison to him. His mouth finding hers and devouring it as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her a few feet into the bed. He laid her gently onto it and began removing his shirt. Addison watched as the muscles in his chest and arms rippled as he unbuttoned his pants and he stepped out of them. Derek stood up and smiled as Addison's gaze wash over him. Derek crawled over her so he could kiss her breasts as he pulled her legs over his shoulders. As he proceeded to fulfill his fantasy over and over again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : **And this is by our dear Dulchey (**Dulcineah1**) from The Incision. Warning. It's hot. ;)

* * *

"Ow!" Addison rolled onto her back and dissolved into giggles as Derek put a hand up to his injured forehead. She turned her head toward her husband and tried to stop laughing. "Thank you."

"You're thanking me for the most boring sex ever?" Derek asked in disbelief, resting his other hand gently on Addison's stomach.

Addison began to laugh again. "Well, babe, everyone has their off days."

"Oh yeah?" Derek demanded, propping himself up on one elbow. "When's your off day?"

Addison smiled smugly. "Everyone else has off days."

"Right," Derek scoffed, reaching over to brush a piece of Addie's hair off of her face.

"What can I say?" she laughed. "I am the best."

"You're the best," Derek teased. "I thought I was the best."

"You just said the sex was boring!" Addison protested, leaning in to plant a kiss just below her husband's ear. "If you're the best, then why would the sex be boring?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was your fault," he suggested with a grin, and ducked as Addison sent a pillow flying in his direction.

Addison rolled onto her side so that she was facing her husband, her eyes dancing mischeviously. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that you're better in bed than I am?"

Derek smirked. "How much do you want to bet?"

"What do I get if I win?" Addison demanded, and Derek remembered suddenly just how competitive his wife could be. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, but there was no backing down now.

Derek shoved those thoughts out of his mind. He was going to win, so what did it matter? "Let's say that the loser has to be the winner's slave for an entire day." And when he won, he was going to make Addison go camping with him, he though smugly.

"You've got a deal," Addison agreed, looking extremely satisfied with herself. Derek caught himself wondering what she had in store for him, and reminded himself that it didn't matter because he was going to win, dammit. "Whoever initiates the most exciting sex by the end of the day wins."

Derek leaned in to kiss his wife. "Deal."

Addison stifled a yawn as she strolled down the corridors of Seattle Grace. She had gotten little sleep last night, and since she and Derek were running late by the time they got out the door, there had been no opportunity to stop for coffee. She was desperate enough, in fact, to check the nurses station to see if there was anything left in the coffee machine, but before she could get there Addison found herself being grabbed by the arm and yanked into an empty storage closet.

"What the--" she burst out, startled, but then she felt Derek's hands around her waist and his mouth against hers and she barely had time to lock the door before she found herself pressed up against the wall, locked in a passionate embrace with her husband. Twenty minutes later Addison had a ripped blouse and a hickey on her collarbone, while Derek had scratch marks across his back and a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Feel like giving up?" he grinned. "I know this is a hard act to follow."

Addison shook her head as she zipped up her skirt and adjusted her lab coat, trying to look like she hadn't spent the last twenty minutes having near-animal sex in the supply closet with her husband. "Just you wait. The day is still young."

She kissed her husband and let herself out into the thankfully deserted hallway. Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore.

Derek had just sat down to lunch when he heard his pager go off. Damn. He was starving, and the cafeteria's food actually looked edible today. He glanced at his pager--911, Room 531. Derek sighed and dumped his soup in the trash before sprinting toward the elevator.

531's door was shut and the shades drawn, which would have seemed unusual if Derek had taken a moment to think about it. As it was, he was running on adrenaline and burst into the room to find his wife lying back on the bed, her beautiful red hair tumbling down her shoulders and a seductive smile on her face. She was wearing her favorite five hundred dollar high heels, her white lab coat, and…Derek swallowed. Damn, she was beautiful.

Addison beckoned him over and Derek stumbled over to the bed, unable to take his eyes off of his wife. "Just so you know," she whispered, her breath warm in his ear, "Bailey and her interns are coming to check on Mr. Henderson next door in ten minutes. And you're not one for being quiet during sex, Derek, so I suggest that you not waste any more time."

Nine and a half minutes later Derek was out the door, tugging on his scrub top as he sprinted around the corner just as he heard the familiar voices of Bailey and her interns behind him. He and Addison had had many close calls back in New York, and for a moment he felt like an intern again, stealing moments with his wife inbetween the many demands of their schedules.

Addison hadn't won yet, though. He still a few more surprises in store for her.

By the time six o'clock came around, Derek had had sex with his wife in an empty gallery (he had initiated that one), the showers in the attending locker room (Addison had surprised him there) and the elevator (he had come up with that location, obviously). He and Addison were both supposed to be off at seven, and Derek was plotting about how to take her out to dinner and sneak away with her during the meal when he was stopped by Burke, who wanted a neurological consult about a teenage patient of his.

Derek reluctantly shoved away his lustful thoughts of his wife and took his fellow attending to his office for some quiet. He sat down behind his desk and was just beginning to get the patient's case history from Burke when he felt a hand on his thigh.

No way. No ing way. Across the desk Burke continued to talk, unaware that Derek's wife was hiding beneath his desk and was doing some things that were making it just slightly difficult for Derek to concentrate on spinal malformations. He plastered a neutral expression on his face and tried his hardest to ignore what Addison was doing underneath his desk.

"Good God," he muttered suddenly, interrupting Burke's explanation of the particular surgical procedure he planned to use during the operation tomorrow. Damn. So much for ignoring Addison.

Burke furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean--" Derek began frantically. "Look, I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I'm wiped out. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Of course," Burke agreed, but his expression clearly stated his disapproval of Derek's unprofessional attitude. "Clearly now isn't a good time for you."

Burke swept out of Derek's office, thankfully shutting the door behind him, and Addison crawled out from beneath the desk with an extremely self-satisfied expression on her face.

"You're Satan," Derek growled, pulling his wife onto his lap and kissing her hard. "That was the most evil thing anyone has ever done to me. Ever."

"But it was exciting, wasn't it?" Addison smirked.

"Fine. You win," Derek gave in, sliding his hands around her waist. "I'll do whatever you want."

Addison laughed and began to tug Derek's lab coat off of him. "I want you to say it."

He kissed her again, and stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd…you are the best."

That night, the sex was anything but boring. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** I'm on a spree here, baby!

* * *

"Hey." Derek greeted from the back as he headed towards the woman wearing a black coat, her red hair flowing as the wind blew against her face. She turned around with a smile to him, then returned her gaze to the horizon.  
"When you said you found a lunch spot with a view, I should have known." he said, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket as he headed over to his wife. Addison turned around with a laugh, taking a bite of the sandwich from the lunchbox she had packed. She placed a hand over a view-finder and swung herself around it, peeking through its lenses.

"Look what I've found." she said, looking up to her husband expectantly, only to find him looking away from her. She sighed, gritting her teeth in hope that she wouldn't blow up in his face for his ever ignorant behaviour that was getting on her nerves. Fine, she cheated, she deserves to be ignored. But she refuse to just take it down. No, she's Addison.

"Derek, is there still anything that you like about me? Because I really need to hear it right now." she said, staring at him waiting for an answer. He turned around, looking at her, his eyes conveying no love.  
"I like how you always manage to find these little view finders in every city you live in." he said, leaning against the low wall of the hospital's rooftop. She laughed, stepping off the platform.

"I don't live here, Derek."

Then, a smile slowly spread across his face as he took a step forward to his wife. Moments later, he was standing in front of her, her eyes firm and hard, searching his.

"And I like the way you taste when I kiss you." he whispered, allowing his smile to widen. At that, her green eyes softened, a hand reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears.  
"And I like the way you feel when I touch you." he continued, closing the distance between them as he place his hands around her waist. Addison laughed, their eyes locked for a moment before drifting down to each other's lips.

They started kissing, slowly at first, then it became hot with passion. Derek's hand fumbled around the belt of Addison's coat and tug it off, leaving it lying on the cemented ground of the roof, then tore off her coat. Their bodies shifted frantically and not long after, Addison's back slammed into something hard. They pressed against it, undoing each other's clothings while their lips meshed together.

--------

Hours later, the two lay on the floor in each other's arms. The wind was still strong. The lunchbox was left opened on the railing, a black bird flew down to take a nibble at the exposed sandwich. Addison reached out and pulled her black coat over her bare body. Facing Derek, she smiled as he reach out to push the hair out of her face.

"Do you know how dirty this floor is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek nodded, hooking his leg over hers and drew her body nearer.  
"We can always take a bath later... together."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : **New person! This is by Chrissie (**satan**) from The Incision. I never knew washing machines are possible but with Derek and Addison? Everything is possible. ;)

* * *

"You're thanking me for the most boring sex ever?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips. She just laughed and stared at him. He snuggled to her and buried his face on her hair and inhaled her sweet aroma. She snuggled to him and buried her face on his neck.

"I gotta get up" she mumbled into his neck

"Why? It's our day off" He whispered

"Gotta do laundry" she whispered back and he felt her warm breath on his skin. He pulled away and looked at her

"Here's an idea…" He said as the light bulb in his head lit up

"Oh…. I get ya!" She said as she almost read his mind

"Seriously?"

"Uh… no" She said quickly and stood up. She put on some clothes and gathered the dirty laundry. Derek stayed in bed watching his wife moving around their tiny trailer.

"Why not?" He asked in a slightly whiny voice. Addison shot him a look.

"Because, Derek, we live in a trailer, our washer and our dryer are in a shed outside this trailer. A shed where anyone can see us"

"And we live in the _forest _where no one ever goes except the two of us who live here" Derek said as he was still in bed watching her mesmerized by her beauty.

"No, Derek, it's weird" Addison complained "It feels like someone is watching us"

"Oh, come on, we used to do it all the time" Derek whined

"But that was in New York, where we live in a Central Park brownstone, and we have laundry _room_ not a laundry _shed_." Addison said and went to the back of the trailer to do the laundry with Doc in tow

Derek gave it a few minutes before following Addison in their laundry _shed_. He saw her turning the knob as the machine started to vibrate. Addison didn't hear Derek behind her.

"Are you sure you're not turned on?" He whispered, she jumped a little

"Holy-, Derek, you scared m—"Before Addison could finish, Derek pressed his lips into hers. He lifted her up and put her on top of the vibrating washer. He pulled her pants down and climbed on top of her. He kisses her passionately on the lips working his way down.

now its time to use your imagination with all the squee-ness

After all the hot sex and the washer's vibration, Derek was still on top of Addison. Both were breathless and satisfied. They looked at each other and laughed.

"That was not boring at all" Derek said as Addison was still laughing

"I know… See, I told you we'll have and audience out here" Addison said and they both looked at Doc who was sitting there watching them. They just laughed at the poor dog.

Derek leaned to Addison and kissed her again "I love you" he said gazing in her eyes

"I love you too" Addison said softly and leaned in to kiss him

"Don't you have clothes to dry?" He asked and winked at her.  



	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : **Another one by Michelle (**MichelleR**) here. Lovely.

* * *

Derek Shepherd sat in an attending meeting, trying his hardest not to fall asleep against the hand keeping his head up. Preston Burke sat beside him, and noticed when Derek snapped back up after nearly falling over.

"What's up with you, Shepherd?" Burke asked in a clipped tone.

Despite being half-asleep, Derek smirked, his memories triggering up. "My wife," He whispered. "...She kept me up all night long. I came home from surgery to see her standing in the hallway with nothing but an apron and a martini."

The pleasant memory brought a lopsided smile to Derek's face and a disgusted look to Burke's. "I'm never going to be able to look at her in the same way again," Burke mumbled.

"No kidding," Derek's smile turned into his smug grin.

------

Derek sighed as he approached the porch to the trailer, knowing it was about midnight and figuring Addison was either reading or asleep. He grabbed the keys and unlocked and opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his wife. As he looked into the trailer to see if she was in bed, his eyes widened as he saw her dressed in nothing but an apron and holding a glass of martini, which she innocently took a sip of while keeping her eyes on him.

It didn't take Derek two seconds for his bag to be on the floor and his hands on his wife. He made sure the martini was thrown to the other side of the trailer before he lifted her up into his arms and kissing her roughly. He then noticed that boots were beginning to dig into his legs, causing him to stop and smile against her lips.

"You wore the boots."

"I wore the boots. Now shut up," She said, bringing her head down to kiss him once again. Soon Derek's clothes were off with Addison's apron laying somewhere on them.

Never once had the sex been so hot and so great that they didn't even realize they would have to be at a meeting in less than an hour.

"Dear God, Addie," Derek breathed heavily, trying to control himself.

"That makes up for the boring sex, doesn't it?"

"Yes," He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

-------

Derek looked over at Addison as the meeting continued, seeing that she had her elbow propped up on the desk, and that she was sleeping on her hand. A smirk rested on his lips as he remembered the night. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :** I think I need to stop myself. lol. Yes, another one by me.

* * *

"Feeding the beast." Derek said, throwing the coat over his shoulders. Addison turned to him with a frown as she replace the space her labcoat took up with her bag.  
"What?"  
"Feeding the beast. Haven't you heard of it? Bailey's interns have been talking about it." Derek explained, adjusting the collar to his coat.  
"Huh. No. I've never really pegged you as the type who would listen to gossip, Derek." Addison said, pulling her hair out of her coat as Derek reached forward to adjust the collar for her.  
"No. I'm not the type." he said.  
"Glad to know I wasn't wrong" she mumbled.  
"Just they happen to be speaking that loudly and that much about it that it travels to my ears." he explained. "Haven't you heard? Another thing that spreads faster than disease in the hospital is gossip."

-----

"Hey." Derek whispered into her hair from behind. At that, Addison frowned, not actually smiling. She turned around to him and shot him an odd look.  
"Hey." she greeted, leaning towards him as he close in on her to kiss her on the cheek. "What's up?" she asked, continuing her way to the nurses' station to hand the chart in.  
"Nothing." he said, falling in pace next to his wife. They walked side by side, so close that their shoulders bump onto each other now and then.  
"You never really told me what 'feeding the beast' meant." Addison recalled, the both of them stopping by the nurses' station and handed the files over. Derek turned to her with a smile.  
"It's kinda hard to explain. I'll have to uhmm..show you."

-----

"Derek." Addison said, turning to her husband with her arms folded in front of the chest. "Why are we here?" she asked, confused, her green eyes wandering around the empty locker room, half expecting for some gruesome monster to jump out on them.

Derek locked the door to the exit of the locker room secretly, then took a few long strides towards his wife, sliding his hand under her labcoat and around her waist.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Showing you how to 'feed the beast'." he explained, closing the distance between their bodies and looked into her eyes with a smile.  
She unfolded the arms in front of her chest and wrapped them around his neck, seemingly to have gotten the message.  
"Oh. Alright," she said. "What exactly do I have to do?"

Derek leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto her lips, his tongue working to part hers as the kiss deepens. He pulled away, making his way down to her jaw, then to her neck and slowly, do her collar bone. Addison's eyes fluttered close, enjoying the pleasure of his lips against her skin. "Oh Derek." she whispered, her hands running up his thick, wavy hair. His hands moved up her back, peeling the labcoat off her in the process. _Bang._ Derek's back hit the row of lockers behind him. Her hands moved down his back, tugging his scrubs out. _Bang._ Her hands slided under the scrubs, now fumbling with his bare back. And now they shifted again, Derek pushing forward and Addison stumbling back towards the row of lockers behind her. _Bang._ she felt her back hit the cold metal. Someone would have heard them, but they didn't care. Their eyes were closed, lips onto each other's while their hands roam all around each other's bodies.

-----

Three hours later, they were still standing. Now completely bare, Addison was leaning against the wall, looking into the blue eyes of her husband's as they breathed heavily. Together, like a wordless command, the both of them leaned in for a slow kiss.

"What was that about?" Addison asked, a grin on her face as she leaned in for another kiss.  
"That, honey," Derek said between kisses. "Was feeding the beast." 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : **Another one by me! Love all of you from The Incision. :) And of course, my fans. If there are any out there. Haha!

* * *

"Tonight is the night." Derek said, a smug on his face. Addison plopped down onto the bed next to him with a sigh.  
"Do I really have to do this, Derek? Tonight?" she asked, defeated.  
"Oh yes you do. You lost the bet." he reminded her. They had a bet on who Richard was going to call for his temporarily replacement while he was forced to take a vacation with his wife, Adele. Addison had betted on Richard to ask Derek, and Derek, being a sly one, betted that it wouldn't be him, which meant he was betting on either Addison or Preston to be asked. And he was right, Addison was chosen.  
"But I'm exhausted, Derek." she whined, clearly not planning to give in anytime soon. Derek turned to her, propping his head up with a hand and gaze intensely to his wife.  
"A bet is a bet, sweetheart." he chuckled. Addison rolled her eyes and turned to him, facing him in the same position as he is. He smiled. _Oh god, he's so cute when he does that._ she thought, returning a smile back.

"Alright." she said, breaking the wordless exchange between them. "What do you want me to do?"

-----

_She ran her fingers through his hair, coming down to his face. She leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on his lips, having him wanting to beg for more. But when he leaned in, she pushed him down by the shoulders, placing a finger on his lips. He obeyed, staring up at her curiously as a smile pulled at her lips. She has something in mind._

Addison traced the bone structure on Derek's face with her finger, letting it linger a moment on his lips, then it moved down to his jaw line, slowly sliding down to his neck and to his collar bone. Derek shivered with pleasure at her touch, his eyes gazed up to the ceiling as he enjoy the moment of her slender finger sliding around his body.

Then, her finger moved, now teasing at his chest, then slowly moved down to his stomach, sliding across his belly button, feeling his stomach muscles tense at her touch. She giggled, making her way down to between his legs and allow them to stay there for a while, then laughed when Derek groaned when her finger left the teritory. Her finger worked around his inner thigh of one leg, then sliding down to his calf, leaving the tingling effect when she broke contact, moving on to the other leg. And from his feet, she started crawling up towards him, her body hovering above. Their eyes met again, and this time, with a smirk, she leaned down and kissed him on his lips. One that is soft, that would turn hot and rough in seconds to come. 

-----

Derek smirked at his wife's question.

"Just finger me." 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : **Annnd, presenting Kendel (**Kendel17**) once again.

* * *

It was spring. This meant alot of things. It meant that when Addison left the trailer that morning she had over estimated the warmth of the morning. It meant that now that she was standing at the front of the ferry waiting for her husband, and she was freezing.

"Here. Hot Coco," Derek said standing next to her at the railing.

"Thanks," she took a sip and consentrated on the warmth radiating from where her husbands arm touched hers. Unconciously she moved closer.

Derek glanced at her and smirked, "I told you you would be cold." he teased, reaching around her he draped an arm over her shoulder, rubbing gently to get her blood moving.

Addison took a step to her left so she stood between her husband and the railing, enveloping her back with warmth where it pressed against him, "Thats better," she murmured.

Derek smirked and rested his hands on either side of hers on the railing, leaning forward so that his cheek rested against her hair.

Addison smiled to her self, tilted her head back and delicately kissed his jaw on the sensitive spot where it met his neck. She felt his entire body stiffen and his arms close around her a bit tighter.

His head dropped down and he kissed the base of her neck, "Behave yourself." he warned.

"No," she whispered back, taking advantage of his lowered head to assult his earlobe with her tongue and teeth.

Dereks arms tightened around her waist, his hands running aimlessly over her stomach. Suddenly he forced himself to lean away.

Addison smirked and turned around. Looping her fingers through his belt loops she pulled him closer again. "Is there a problem?"

Derek stared at her with pure lust.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and half led, half dragged her to the elevator that would take them to their car, their hot coco forgotten.

It took all their self-control not to paw at each other as the rode the elevator with an elderly couple and young family. Instead they stood very still in the corner, Derek holding tightly on to her hips, Addison leaning heavily against him, murmuring in his ear.

They made their way calmly from the elevator and down the rows of cars, barely making it to their own befor Derek had spun her around and was kissing her hard as he pushed her up against the side. Addison groaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, undoing buttons as he went. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him as she fumbled through her purse for keys.

Derek had her shirt almost completely off befor she found the keys and unlocked the door. Dragging his with her into the back seat she some how managed to through her purse in the front and rip off Derek's belt as he attempted to push her light jacket and blouse off her shoulders.

There lips met frantically as Derek's hands pushed up the fabric or her skirt and Addison sytematically undid the buttons on his shirt and jeans.

"Wait!" she gasped suddenly, pushing him away and leaning into the front seat.

Derek leaned back against the corner of the seat and watched Addison frantically hitting buttons on the radio, "What?"

Suddenly Addison grinned and returned to straddle her husband as he sat catching his breath, "Just checking the time," she murmured, kissing his collar bone. "We don't want to be holding up traffic."

It was definately spring. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : **Another one from Dulchey (**Dulcineah1**). We have all the fun, seriously.

* * *

Derek dipped his brush into the can and slapped some more paint on the wall. "I think we should name him Derek Jr."

Addison looked up from the rocking chair, where she was paging through a catalogue of nursery ideas. "What if it's a girl?"

"I think Derika is a pretty name," her husband offered.

Addison laughed. "Yes, and I'm sure she would thank you for that. Years later. While you're asleep. You won't feel a thing."

"I think it sounds nice," Derek pouted, setting down his brush and coming over to give his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll tell you what," Addison offered. "When you conceive a daughter and carry her for nine months, you're welcome to name her whatever you want."

"I think we'd better hold off on that idea, then," Derek gave in, grabbing Addison's hands and pulling her to a standing position. "Because you and me, pregnant at the same time? Not a good idea. Although I have to say, I had my heart set on having a little Derika."

Addison giggled. "Derek, I'm six weeks pregnant. Which means we have another thirty-four weeks to argue about names."

"Thirty-four weeks, huh?" Derek murmured, kissing his wife's forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. "That means I only have thirty-four weeks to do this whenever I want to."

Addison shivered as her husband's hand moved under her shirt and up her back. "All the more reason for you to do it now."

Derek kissed her again, harder and more insistent than before. He had just slid Addison's shirt over her head when he stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, looking slightly uneasy.

"He, or she, can't, um, hear us, right?"

Addison laughed. "Derek, you're a doctor. You know the answer to that."

"Right." Derek looked embarrassed. "Besides, we do need to christen the baby's room."

Addison smiled. "We did that yesterday, remember? Although technically, we haven't christened the rocking chair yet."

"Well then." Derek gave his wife a wolfish grin and pushed her back down into the chair. "What are we waiting for?" 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : **This one is by the lovely Michelle (**MichelleR**). At the beach. Romantic, romantic. And I'm not kidding. ;)

* * *

Derek smirked, looking into the sunset before he buried his elbow into the sand and turned to his wife of twelve years.

"You know, this was the place we had our honeymoon," He said quietly, bringing his right hand up to slide around her waist.

The smile on her lips made her whole face radiant. "...And somewhere we christened this beach."

He laughed softly, leaning down to where he kissed softly at the pulse on her neck, then brushed his lips over her ear. "I think we christened this _whole_ beach."

She chuckled, bringing her right hand around his body to stroke his lower back.

"Wasn't this the first place we ever had sex as Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head backwards, looking at him with a smug grin. "Hon, I think you're forgetting about the airplane."

"Oh, that's right," He thought back as a smile came upon his lips. "That was fun."

"That was fun," She started, letting her hands linger on the waistband of his board shorts. "But this will be _much_ better."

In an instant, Addison took advantage of her husband's position to roll him into the sand, and to take her place above him, straddling his hips. The look of lust in his eyes could only be matched by the look of pure desire in hers.

She shifted her hips once, making him groan low. "Remember the first time we went at it on this beach?" She thrust now, causing him to moan.

"Yes," He panted, grabbing her by the hips to stop her motions. "If I remember correctly, this was reversed," He smirked, rolling them over to where he was laying on top of her. One hand stayed on her hip as he hooked his fingers through the fabric of her bikini bottom, as his other hand went to her back and went up until he was at the tie to the bikini top.

"God, Derek," Addison breathed, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him roughly. He undid the tie to her bikini and threw the material out of the way as he began kissing lower, working on her pulse point.

It wasn't long before the Shepherds' moans filled the quiet night sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : **Somebody stop me. Seriously. Yes, another one from me.

* * *

"By the looks of this, it's going to take hours before we can reach Seattle Grace." Addison complained, stretching her neck to see the stretch of vehicles lined up in front of theirs. Derek sighed, pressing his hands on the wheel.  
"We'd better call Richard." he said, whipping up a phone and dialed the number to the hospital. Addison turned to him and shot him a look, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"You think he's going to believe us? We pulled the same trick years ago when we're back in New York during our residency." she reminded him flatly. Derek turned to her with a frown as the line on the other side picked up.

"Hello? This is Dr. Derek Shepherd. Could you tell Chief Webber that my wife and I are stuck in a traffic jam and wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital on time? Yes. Thank you." he instructed, the ended the call.

Addison shook her head and pushed the button on the car deck, the music poured out from the speakers as the both of them sat there in silence.

When the song changed, a smile spread across Derek's face, but his wife had not noticed. Addison had her eyes out of the window, her fingers tapping impatiently. The traffic had not been moving for the last ten minutes and it definitely didn't look like it was going anywhere. Derek grinned, his hands moving to a control and pushed down the button, bringing his chair and Addison's back down, the end of it hitting the backseat. She let out a shriek as she fall back to the seat without control. Undoing the seatbelt to free herself to a seating position, she backhanded her husband's arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but he just looked up at her with a grin. Derek reached out, pulling Addison down to him by her neck and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Are we having sex in the car?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye when they pulled back.  
"Just listen to the lyrics." Derek whispered into her ear as the same music continued to fill the silence between them as Addison focused on the lyrics of the song for a moment.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go, till you tell me to..._

She smiled, biting a little at her lower lip, leaning forward for a kiss.

_Throw your clothes (throw your clothes)  
On the floor (On the floor)  
And I'm gonna take my clothes off too...  
I've made plans to be with you  
Girl you wouldn't even know what to do..._

Her fingers reached below to undo his belt as his fingers pry off the buttons of her blouse.

_I'll make love to you  
like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to_

He grinned, his lips kissing down her neck and to her clevage, his lips whispering the words to the song as he did so. She laughed as the breathe tickled her skin, her hands sliding down his back as her husband made his way down to her stomach.

_Baby tonight is the night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish, on your night  
Anything that you want, I will give you the love of your life... _

The both of them shifted their position to make best of the space in the car. The drivers behind them are at risk of encountering another traffic jam.  



	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : **Looks like I'm not the only one on a spree here people! Another one by Kendel (**Kendel17**)

* * *

Derek was exhausted, he had been forced to spend the night in the hospital monitoring a patient who in the end hadn't made it.

"Hey hun," his wife greeted him as she walked up and handed him a large coffee, "How was you night?"

Derek sighed heavily and leaned in to kiss her cheek, changing his mind at the last minute and brushing his lips lightly over hers.

Addison looked at him in surprise. She tilted her head to took at him, "He didn't make it did he?" she asked as she ran her hand comfortingly over his arm.

He leaned closer, unconcously closing the small amount of space between them.

"Hey," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, "It's not your fault."

Derek wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, tangling the other in her hair.

They were oblivious to the stares of the staff, no one had ever seen them share such an intimate moment.

Eventually Addison pulled away, "Come on," she said, holding out her hand.

Derek smiled his first smile of the day as he took her hand in his. As they walked Derek rearranged their fingers so they laced together and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Addison paused momentarily at the nurses station to give them some instructions and ask some questions. Derek stood close at her side, leaning slightly against the counter, their hips touching as he re-memorizing her profile. She squeezed his fingers lightly, and he pulled her imperseptably closer.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Bailey stood on the other side of the counter, "I need your signature on this.

Derek nodded, reluctantly releasing Addison's hand so he could turn more fully towards the Nazi. To his surprise, Addison moved insync him, resting her hand lightly on the side of his waist just above his belt, and even moving a little closer, if that was possible.

Derek smiled and reached out, under her jacket, to place his hand on her lower back, Then he turned his attention to the papers in front of him.

Bailey watched them curiously. She had noticed that they always stood really close to each when they talked, wether they where fighting or getting along, and they unconciously often turned their bodies towards each other whenever they were in close proximity. They always knew when the other was around and they were always watching each other. But they hardly ever touched, not this much, not in front of this many people.

Addison watched as Derek spoke to Bailey, she curled her fingers against his shirt and he turned to look at her, "I'm not going far," she said vaguely, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He nodded and dropped his hand slowly from her waist.

Derek entered the locker room just as Addison was placing the last of her things inside her locker. He went immediately to his locker, next to hers, and flung it open. Addison didn't even flinch as it made a loud bang. Derek kicked off his shoes, but that was all the energy he had. "There was no reason why he shouldn't have made it through the night."

Addison placed a hand on his shoulder turning him towards her and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back as tightly as he could. He started to relax as he felt her finger wandering over his back trying to sooth his tense muscles. He released his hold on her and rested his forehead against hers.

The room was completely silent. Addison trailed her fingers over his jaw and delicately down his neck and across his chest. Reaching down she pulled his scrub top over his head. Returning to their prior position, foreheads touching, Addison continued to trace her hands over his chest and across his back.

Derek moved his hands from her hips to undo the belt of her dress.

"Wait," she whispered urging his hands away.

Derek obeyed, moving his hands to rest back on her hips.

Addison trailed her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles relaxing and tensing again. Reaching his waistband she slowly pulled the drawstring and pushed them off his hips.

Addison then slowly and delibirately un-did her belt and unbuttoned the long line of buttons that lined her front.

The only sound in the room has that of their heavy breathing.

Only then did she let him kiss her. And there was no turning back. 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : **This is from Marisa (**Lightning Cory**), whom I think, also has an account on but I just simply can't remember it. Sorry! Anyway, it's another pretty squee fic from one of us AdDeks of The Incision.

* * *

"Derek. This is ridiculous. It's cold and gross out here." Addison complained while sitting in the rustic boat on the lake. " I can't believe I let you convince me into this..,"

"Addi, shh. You're scaring the fish." Derek said quietly concentrating on the other end of his fishing pole.

" Oh. We have not begun to scare the fish." Addison said, and in one fluid motion, she was on the other side of the boat and her lips were pressed against his. Without a thought, he dropped the fishing pole in his hand and began to pry her lips open with his tongue. Her legs straddled either side of his body as she began to fiddle with the buckle on Derek's belt.

"Der, it's stuck!" She said, tugging at the strip of leather.

" Addi. How can you possibly..." But before he could finish the tiny motorboat had flipped upside down, effectively throwing the pair into the murky water.

"Cold. Wet. Cold." Addison complained once she reached the surface. " Derek?" She questioned. "Derek?" She found her answer as a hand pulled at the zipper on her jeans. Derek came to the surface, belt, pants, and boxers in hand, and smirked.

" We haven't finished scaring the fish." 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : **ok, this I know the penname. From Allie (**Wish Upon A Star**) of The Incision, aka evilmistress007, here on According to her, it's based on true stories, only not of her personal experiences. I'm still debating if I should believe it. Hehe.

* * *

Derek and Addison were enjoying a rare day off. Doing what Addison loved best: shopping. Derek was impatient, he was quite horny and Addison was taking forever, browsing through miles and miles of clothes, shoes, and whatnot. "God Addie, could you not be any slower?" 

Addison ignored him "What do you think of this? Come on, you used to love shopping with me" she said, holding up a turquoise blouse.

"...you are so turning me on..." he said, drooling

"Would it turn you on if I did this?" she ran up and kissed him madly

Derek licked his lips "Now I'm horny..."

Addie looked around. Not many people were out shopping on a quiet Saturday morning, she guessed most were at home sleeping in. "Well... Derek..." she was flipping through numerous pairs of jeans "umm... let's just shop..." she said awkwardly

Derek merely shook his head and lifted Addison off her feet "Wha... what are you doing?" she asked, terrified. She was not good when it came to heights.

He didn't reply, but crept under racks of clothing and started kissing her. Addie caught his vibe and slowly peeled off his pants.

And as I like to say... "the snake has entered the cave..."

"Ow!" Derek hit his head on a metal pole, a few feet above them. Addison giggled as she watched Derek rub his sore head.

"Ready for another round?" she said with a smirk "Or do you give up... and crown me queen of the squee"

Derek glared "It's not over until I say it's over" he ignored the pain and lavishly caressed the beauty of her body


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : **I told you. I need to be stopped. But hey, since no one is stopping me just yet, here's another one from me. lol

* * *

"French beans." Addison announced, picking up a packet of it and placing it down on the grocery basket. Derek grabbed her by the arm as she walked away, pulling her back. Puzzled, she turned to him with a frown. But without a word, he reached in and replaced the french beans with a packet of carrots.

"Carrots, Derek?" she asked. "You have something else in mind for dinner?"  
He shrugged, pulling out a carrot and swung it in the air in front of her, then pick up a long french bean from the packet with another hand.  
"See the difference?" he asked, but his wife continued to stare, putting a hand on her hip as she waited for an explanation.

"This," he said, waving the hand with the french bean. "Is long, but flimsy. Breaks easily."  
"Uh-huh..?"  
"And this," he continued, waving the hand with the carrot. "Is thick, not too long, strong, and doesn't break easily. Like mine." he grinned.

Addison raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes wandering down to the rows of vegetables and then to the grocery basket in her hands. She reached into the basket and pulled out a packet of juice.

"Juice box." Derek mused, receiving a nod from Addison. "But how is that related to the carrot?"

This time, she laughed, leaning forward to her husband with a grin, her voice dropped into a whisper as her lips closed in on his ear.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked, her breathe brushing against his earlobe. Derek turned to her, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm thinking that you should tear open the juice box and put the carrot in." she said. At that, Derek grinned, sliding the basket off her hands and letting it drop to the floor with a clink, grabbing the attention of some grocery shoppers. Addison placed her hands gently down on her husband's chest, their eyes locked and their lips inched forward for a kiss.

"There's a place." he whispered into her hair, his hands sliding up the side of her body. "We can go." Addison nodded against his chest.

-----

Moments later, the Shepherds were tangled between the gap where the crates of fruits were. Surprisingly, no one has spotted them yet. Still laying on the ground, Derek pulled his pants up his legs while Addison worked on putting her blouse back on.

"So," he said. "Ready for grocery shopping? We still need food for dinner."  
She looked up to him with a grin.

"We can always get takeaways. I think the carrot and the juicebox would like to bond more later on."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : **Another one from Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**), both on and on The Incision. Addison and Derek just can't take their hands off each other, can they? -smirks-

* * *

Her heart was racing with anticipation. She had kicked everyone out of the room. She wasn't trying to be a diva; she just needed a moment to take what was happening in. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and held it. She was no narcissist but she knew she was gorgeous; especially today. The soft knock at the door gave her pause. 

"I said I just needed a minute," she declared, impatiently.

"Addie?" his voice whispered.

"Derek! You can't come in!" she exclaimed, looking for something to hide behind.

"Can't I?" he said with a devilish grin as he cracked the door open and snuck in.

"Derek, you can't see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck!"

She hid behind the divider, grinning.

"Aw, come on Addison. I think today, of all days, we get to make our own luck."

He tiptoed across the room and peeked his head around the divider.

"Oh my god," he gasped, "you look amazing."

They both stood there, frozen, smiling.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him, blushing modestly.

"I wanted to see you." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No! Derek, this is a church. Get out! We're supposed to get married any minute now," she began stepping away from him.

He caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"It's not like they can start without us," he breathed into her ear.

Insert Addek squee

---A short time later---

"And by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Again, so soon?" he smirked at her as they forced away their laughter, "if I must."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : **This is from one of the new AdDek members from The Incision--Lisa (**McMarried9**). We're known as the squee squad now... I think.LOL.

* * *

Derek pulled his New York Knicks ball cap further down over his eyes as he lounged in the chair located outside the women's dressing room of the 5th department store Addison had dragged him to that morning. It was Sunday. He could be playing ball with Doc, fishing or even sleeping, anything other than waiting for Addison to try on 9 million different pieces of clothing for their trip.

"What do you think?" Addison came out wearing a black bikini that managed to make her look taller and thinner than she was naturally.

He nudged the cap away from his eyes and observed his twirling wife, "I'd like to take it off of you."

Addison rolled her eyes and leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose, "You've said that about everything I've tried on."

"That's the best swim suit you've tried on, Addie," Derek gave her his honest, albeit lackluster opinion.

"Okay, now was that so tough?" She wondered as she walked to observe herself in the mirror.

"Do I really have to be here, Addie? I'm bored," Derek whined.

He sighed when she didn't answer and sank lower in the chair. His eyes drifted closed as he waited for her to return.

"Hey Derek," Addison's voice reached his ears several minutes later.

"What?" Derek mumbled, not emerging from behind his ball cap.

"Come here."

"You come out here, Addison. I'm comfortable."

"Come_ here_."

Derek mumbled several obscenities under his breath as he moved slowly from the chair.

Addison could be so annoying. Addison had dragged him across the greater Seattle area today looking for clothes, and now she expected him to come into the dressing room. Derek nudged the door that was already cracked open with his toe.

"What's up?" He wondered, still not seeing his wife.

"Come in here. There's something I want to show you."

Derek's jaw hit the floor when he stepped fully into the small room and saw his wife leaning casually against the wall wearing absolutely nothing.

Without even thinking he kicked the door shut and gaped at her, "What-What are you doing?"

Addison shrugged coyly, making no moves.

Once the shock had worn off, Derek literally attacked her. He took her lips in a hard kiss, knocking his Knicks cap to the floor.

With Addison's legs wrapped around his body, Derek used the wall for support and they performed a delicate balancing act.

Thirty minutes later Derek pulled his Knicks cap over his eyes as he sank into the armchair outside of the dressing room of the 5th department store Addison had dragged him to that morning. Only this time it wasn't because he was bored. He was… exhausted. 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : **Another lovely fic by Raven (**Paroducks**)! I'm still waiting for the rest of her fics to be sent to me. You know, for the rest of the parts that said "Insert AdDek squee here" to be updated with actual, AdDek squee. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_6:30am - Bed  
_"You're thanking me for the most boring sex ever?" Derek laughed as he slid closer to Addison. His hand running down her side. 

_2pm - Post-surgery_  
Derek was surprised to find a hand written note from his wife in his lab coat pocket:

_Derek Shepherd_

_You are cordially invited to a picnic dinner._

_Tonight 11pm on the eve of your day off._

_Please RSVP with Addison before 7pm_

_3pm - Supply closet_  
"Now, that definitely was not boring" Derek said as he nuzzled his wife's collarbone.  
Addison merely laughed in response which changed into a gasp as Derek's hands slipped up to give her breasts one last caress before he helped her button up her shirt.  
As the started to exit the supply room Addison asked "What was that for, Derek?"  
"That was me RSVPing for tonight, Addie" Derek smirked before dropping one last kiss on her swollen lips.

_9pm - Attending's lockers_  
After a long surgery, it was finally time to go home. Derek opened his locker and found an envelope laying on top of his clothes. He peeked into the envelope and blushed. Inside was his wife's panties, the same panties he has ripped off her earlier in a supply closet. Needless to say Derek made it home in record time.

_10pm Trailer_  
Derek drove up to see his wife exit the trailer. Addison was wearing a long black coat and high heeled boots, carrying a picnic basket and blankets which she put down to fix her coat's belt.

Derek pulled her panties out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger all the while leering at her.

"You're just in time, Derek."

Derek didn't bother responding before gathering Addison in his arms and mauling her with his mouth. Addison had a dazed look on her face when they parted "Wow."

When Addison had gathered her wits, she handed the picnic basket to Derek. She picked up the blankets and lantern and held out her hand "Coming?"

They walked a bit further out on their land before Addison spread the blankets under a tree. Derek sat down and pulled Addison down to sit down, too. Addison smirked before she crawled over to straddle his lap. As Derek slid his hand up her exposed thigh, he was pleasantly surprised to find the absence off clothing under her coat. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. When they finally came up for air, Addison leaned her forehead against his as Derek began to unbutton her coat. As he slid the coat of her shoulder, he took a moment to admire just how beautiful his was.

_2:30am Under the stars_  
Afterwards Derek turned on his side, tugging the second blanket over them, and looked down at Addison. Tracing her well kissed lips before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Now, that definitely was not boring."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : **Now another one from our Kendel(**kendel17**), who can't resist the urge of writing squee now that she has finally finished her essay. lol. Angry sex? Hmm. Well alright, in her words, semi-angry.

* * *

Every Tuesday morning the staff played with the idea of having Richard Webber committed. Richard, in his attempts to bring the Shepherds closer together had forced them to share an office, claiming that he only had the one available. Tuesday mornings the Shepherds had counseling. And on tuesday mornings they would come into the hospital, lock themselves in their office, and yell. This tuesday was no exception. 

"Oh god Derek," Addison yelled, "I cannot even talk to you when you are like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a child. You are acting like a petty child."

"Am not."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I am not talking to you."

"Now who is being the child?"

Addison glared at him.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you either."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in exasperation, glaring at him across the desk.

Derek took a step forward, leaned forward on her desk and glared back.

Not quite sure why, Derek took a deep breath and quickly leaned forward to kiss Addison, hard.

Addison considered pulling away for about half a second, but instead found herself simultaneously crawling across the desk and pulling Derek on to it. The surface of the desk was slippery and the couple found it hard to keep balanced as their knee's slid out from underneath them and files were pushed out of the way and falling to the floor.

Derek pushed his wife roughly down onto the desk, rigorously attacking her neck with his mouth as he struggled out off his pants. Addison gasped with pleasure as Derek nipped lightly at her collarbone, she frantically tore at the buttons on his shirt as she tried to kick off her shoes which were not giving her any leverage on the slick surface. Finally she attempted to sit up and pull them off herself, but as she did, Derek used the opportunity to flip them over, so Addison found herself straddling him.

"Are we feeling lazy this morning?" She mused as she stripped off her blouse.

Derek ran his hands lightly over her bare skin, then moving them down to her hips, positioning her how he wanted, "Shhh. We aren't talking, remember."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N : **Ok, this is a request from Mel, and I've been poked to do it by Michelle. lol. I swear, it's a request. No, I'm not crazed. So here it is.

* * *

Even before they left the hospital, they could not keep their hands off each other. The elevator door opened, causing Derek and Addison to pull away from each other.

"Let's go to the bar." Derek said, walking out with his arms still around Addison's waist.  
"Right." she whispered breathlessly. "Maybe it'll make us behave. Delay the gratification. We're thirsty, right?" Derek nodded, pulling her body close to him as they headed across the street towards Joe's. His fingers wiggled its way into the side of her skirt, digging down to her hips. She drew in a sharp breathe, and behind him, slided a hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

Before they could even make it into the bar, Derek spun his wife around and pinned her to the glass window of the bar, his lips pressing against hers while his hands moved to slide under her shirt.

"The bar." she mouthed between the kisses. Derek pulled away, shoving his hands into his pocket and drew a few deep breathes. "Right. The bar." he said. Addison wiped her lips as the two of them head straight to the bar which was thankfully, almost empty.

"Double scotch, single malt." Derek ordered.  
"Hot butter rum." she said. The bartender poured them their drinks with a raised eyebrow.

"Great night?" he asked, placing the bottles back. Derek casted a glance to his wife with a grin.

"Soon." he said, taking a gulp from the scotch. He reached an arm over, sliding it around Addison's waist like telling everyone that she was his. It took only a few seconds for him to start pulling her towards him, along with the chair that was underneath her. He leaned in, breathing into her neck as she smiled uncomfortably at Joe, who was trying not to stare at them.

"Derek." she warned, but his lips parted at her neck and pressed in for a kiss. His hands slided underneath her shirt and started roaming around her back, reaching up towards the back of her neck. Addison closed her eyes at the pleasure, biting her lips to stop herself from making any sounds. She dropped the glass to the table and ran a hand through Derek's hair, resting her chin on the top of his head as he nibbled at her collarbone.

"Dude." Joe started. "Get a room. Seriously." But they ignored him. Derek wrap another arm around Addison's waist and hoisted her up onto the bar table.

"Ookay." Joe mumbled to himself, shifting the glasses away from behind them into a safer place. Things like that are sometimes inevitable, but to prevent things from breaking in his bar? He can help it.

-----

The bell to the entrance rang, announcing the arrival of another customer. The blonde casted a smile at the bartender and settled down on the stool in front of it with a sigh.

"Bad day?" Joe asked. It was a habit for him to converse with his customers. Keep them coming back, makes them like the bar better than any others. Meredith nodded. "The usual." she said, allowing Joe to pour her a shot of tequila.

Then, there was a loud crash coming out from behind the bar. Joe tensed at the sound, but continued wiping the glasses nonchalently. Meredith placed the glass down with a frown. "What was that?" she asked. Joe looked up at her and shrugged.

"What was what?" he asked. Another crash. Meredith swore she could hear some giggling.  
"That." she said. "Didn't you hear it? It's coming out from behind."  
"No, nothing I hear." Joe shook his head. And then, there was another crash. Joe would kick under the table for a warning if he could, but he didn't want to risk kicking the wrong person, or the wrong parts. Instead, he cleared his throat.

Meredith slided off her chair and made her way towards the back of the bar. "Do you have a dog in the bar or something?" she asked, curious.

"Uhh..no." Joe answered, shifting his position in hope to cover the entrance. But Meredith pushed past him, still facing him with a smile. "You have a pet." she said.

"Dude, you don't want to--"

"Oh. My. God." Meredith said, cutting Joe's voice off and immediately when she turned her head only to see the naked couple on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and spun around. _Ok, Meredith. Breathe._

Recognising the voice, Derek pulled away from his wife and look up, instinctively throwing a piece of cloth on Addison's body while he pulled one up against his.

"Meredith!" he called out, more shocked than surprised.  
"Hi, Derek." Meredith waved, but her back was still facing them. Still laying low, the both of them raced to get their clothes on.

"Bye, Derek." Meredith said after a moment when Derek failed to respond, then grabbed her bag and dash out of the bar without looking back.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Derek asked, putting his belt around his jeans. Joe shrugged.

"I tried. But she thought I had animals back here and wanted to see it for herself." 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N : **Another one from Lisa (**McMarried9**)!

When they switch me to the blue scrubs, he was like 'The salmon scrubs are hot.' And I was like, 'Are you kidding me? Really?' - Kate Walsh on The View.

Yes, really, the salmon scrubs are hot. ;)

* * *

"Addison, I'm all for sex inappropriate places," Derek spoke under his breath to his wife as they pretended to be perusing charts at the nurse's station, "But no. We can't."

"Fine," Addison scribbled her name on the line and tossed the chart aside and stormed away.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that, lately, Addison's fantasies were getting more outlandish and risky. Oh, he enjoyed it, and early in their relationship _he_ had been the one pressuring fun sexual escapades. But being in Seattle seemed to bring out all of Addison's fantasies. They'd made love in the on call room, the car, the bathroom of Joe's, the middle of the forest, a dressing room at Addison's favorite store and the elevator, twice.

What she was suggesting was ludicrous. It was crazy. It was dangerous. They could easily be fired for it.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and walked away, vowing that he would find another of her fantasies to fulfill and wash the idea from her mind. Just as he was reaching the room his latest patient was located in, something grasped the back of his lab coat and yanked him into a supply closet.

"Addison!" Derek exclaimed.

She chuckled, "I will not be deterred."

"I will not do it," Derek countered.

Her hands snaked out and grasped the back of his head. She pulled him in for a long kiss, releasing him only when she couldn't breathe anymore. With only inches between them, Addison's eyes scanned Derek's trying to determine if she'd convinced him. Just in case, she stood on tiptoe and placed her lips next to his hear and whispered heavily.

"I won't disappoint. I'll wear the salmon scrubs," While she was still tempting him with her promises in his ear, she allowed one hand to snake down the front of his chest slowly and deliberately, eliciting a shiver from her husband.

"God Addie," Derek moaned and stepped away from her before she could successfully dip her hands into his scrub pants.

"Derek, I'm not going to stop this temptation," Addison shrugged, "Until you give in."

He threw his hands up in defeat, "Midnight. Wear the salmon scrubs."

Derek didn't miss the smirk on her face as she walked away. Addison was on his mind for the rest of the day as well as the request he had agreed to. It was insane, but he would do almost anything for those salmon scrubs.

+

8 hours later, as the clock approached midnight, Derek paced the floor of OR 5. He ran through the mental checklist he had developed.

Gallery? Locked.

Door? Closed for Maintenance sign.

Board? Clear.

As far as anyone else was concerned, OR 5 was off limits; it was obviously under upgrades. But the Shepherds knew differently.

Derek glanced at his watch, it was now 3 after 12, and Addison still hadn't arrived. He hoisted himself onto the surgical bed in the middle of the room and sat with his legs dangling over the edge watching the door.

Finally, it opened. And Addison, her red hair contrasting perfectly with the salmon scrubs, entered the room. She smiled approvingly.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Don't I look ready?" Derek raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to come.

Even before their lips had met, he had his hands inside her salmon scrubs.

Sometime later, Addison was slipping back into those same scrubs as Derek watched her.

"Wasn't that worth it?" She looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"If it means you in those scrubs, it's worth it," Derek nodded.

"Well, if that's the case…" Addie smiled coyly and motioned for him to follow her as she walked coquettishly from the OR.

Derek sighed; if he were a better man he would be able to resist his wife's tempting charms. But, alas, he had not been blessed with self-control, and it only took a simple outfit of salmon colored cloth for him to be completely at her will. 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N :** Heads up, guys! From our lovely writer of "Half Love", Melissa (**iloveleo15**)! Yes, a squee fic. I guess she can't get enough of it after filling part of one of her chapters with AdDek squee. Hehe.

* * *

Addison Shepherd stormed down the hall, fixing her ponytail for the fourth time that morning. Bad hair day, bad surgery day...bad day in general. Derek was not helping matters by hanging out with his "friend" Meredith all morning long. Addison slammed in to her office, not noticing that Miranda was sitting at her desk.  
"Bad day?"  
"Jesus! What are you doing here?" She asked, startled.  
"Your husband is looking for you. Apparently he felt the need to kick me out of Richards office where I was doing paperwork, so I am residing here."  
"Why were you in Richards office?"  
"He's not here today. Not coming in at all." Addison grinned. Her day had suddenly gotten much better.

"I wasnt sure you were coming." Derek said, swinging his legs off the side of Richards desk, being careful not to kick it.  
Addison laughed. "I wasnt going to, and then Miranda said that Richard wasnt coming in at all today..."  
Derek laughed. "Exactly."

It wasnt long before all of the curtains in Richards office were closed, the door was shut and locked, and Addison was straddling Derek on top of Richards desk. Without words, Addison leaned down and began to kiss her way down Derek's now bare chest. All that was left on him were his boxers, but Addison had managed to remain fully clothed.  
"Why am I the only one naked?" Derek hissed, reaching up to unbutton Addisons blouse.  
"Because I'm on top." She said, laughing.  
"Not for long." Derek murmured, flipping Addison on to her back and carefully unbuttoning her shirt.  
"You're being careful." She laughed. "That's so unlike you."  
"Well, you have to wear this the rest of the day, and I know you dont enjoy wearing scrubs with your skirts, so..."  
"Derek."  
Derek raised his eyebrows as he slid Addisons blouse off of her shoulders. "What?"  
"Shut up." Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss her, running his hands under the hemline of her skirt and causing her to moan loudly.  
"Add...you have to be quiet." He laughed.  
"Shut up."

insert loverly ADDEK squee

Thirty minutes later, Addison was leaving Richard Webbers office, fixing her hair for the fifth time that morning. She made her way to the front desk and was in the middle of talking to a couple of the interns when she was caught off guard by Dereks arms around her middle. Derek tipped her back and kissed her passionately, causing her to lose her breath for a minute, before standing her up straight, winking, and heading down the hall. Addison cleared her throat and flipped through the chart she had been holding. It was going to be a very good day. 


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N : **From me, again. I couldn't help it. Reading all that squee makes me want to write one of my own. Anyway, those who have read "Our Choice" may find it slightly familiar. I tweaked it to make it non-sad. haha.

* * *

Derek Shepherd sighed wearily as he killed the engine of his car. Today was an exhausting day, his eyes had never been strained more, peeking through the magnified lenses attached to his eyes, trying to work his way through the delicate organ. He jingled the keys of their newly build house the way he always does before slotting it into the keyhole, his eyes gazing upwards for a second to realise that the lights to his bedroom was turned off. He went in, peeling the coat off his body and tossed it onto the hanger. Placing the keys on the kitchen counter, he frowned at the piece of square paper pressed onto it with a paper weight.

_"Come to the bedroom. We need to talk."_

He groaned. When Addison meant talk, it would go on for hours and hours. Talk about their marriage, their living arrangements, about Meredith, about Mark. He didn't want to talk, tonight, he just want to sink down onto the bed and sleep. He was positive that Addison had heard him jingling the keys, heard his vehicle when he pulled into the drive way, and there was no way he could escape the talk from a wife like Addison. _The faster this is done, the faster I can go to sleep._ he thought to himself and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

There was no light pouring out from the gap underneath the bedroom door. _Was she asleep already?_ he wondered, finding himself praying that Addison has indeed fallen asleep before he came home. He neared the bedroom, a sweet fragrance travelling to his nose. _Rose._ he concluded. _Please don't tell me she sprayed air freshener into the entire bedroom._ he prayed, placing a hand over the knob and pushed the door open.

The room wasn't pitched back like he had expected, instead, it was dimly litted with candles that has been placed all around. Rose-scented candles. He stood by the doorway, gaping at the decoration.

"Hi." Addison purred, her fingers tracing the sheets in front of her. Derek found his eyes drifting down to the motion of her fingers, then up her arm and down her shoulders, visibly checking her out in the skimpy, red night gown. Red, the color of her hair. He swallowed. Addison patted lightly at the space in front of her, beckoning him over.

"Addie." He started, but she was already off the bed, gliding towards him. "I..I thought you--"  
"Shh..." Addison coaxed, placing a finger gently to his lips, sliding down to his neck and finally, landing softly on his chest. Derek felt his heart beat increased, his breathe getting heavier. Addison smiled, leaning forward to the side of his head. Her breathe tickled at his earlobe. "Tonight," she whispered. "I'm yours."

Derek drew in a deep breathe to compose himself, his eyes locking into her green ones, and after a still moment, she smiled. Derek tried to smile back, but his breathe was caught. Instead, he leaned forward, enjoying the taste of her lips as they meet. His hands fitted at the back of her neck as her fingers reached up to touch the side of is face, their kiss deepening. With another hand, Addison slided it underneath Derek's shirt, tugging it upwards. For a brief moment, they stopped, pulling the shirt off Derek's head.

Derek grinned, his blue eyes dancing with desire as it looked into his wife's. She placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing them to slide down the sides of his arm that was hooked around her waist.

"God, you're beautiful." he whispered. He leaned forward, dipping his wife over as their lips met once again. Their bodies moved, and soon, Addison felt her back touching the soft mattress of their bed. He reached out, brushing the strands of hair away from her face while she lifted her hand up, fingers tracing his collarbone. Derek leaned foward for yet another kiss, his hands gripped at his wife's shoulders as in just a swift moment, they flipped over, positions switched. Her red hair fell down, acting like a fiery curtain around their faces.

At that moment, 'sleep' no longer existed in the mind of Derek Shepherd's. 


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N : **Yet another one from Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**)! Lovely, I'd say. Now I wish they're insomniacs for real, then they'll be at it all night, every night.

* * *

Her hands were fidgeting. All of her was fidgeting actually. She couldn't sit still. She checked her email, the news, the weather, and the latest medical journals. She caught up on her magazine reading. Nothing worked. She couldn't sleep.

She sat outside for awhile; thinking. She wasn't depressed. Nothing was outright wrong in her life at the moment. Things could be better but they could also be so much worse.

She took a deep breath. Something about spring was so different than the rest of the year. The air smelled differently; it felt differently. This time of year she always felt like this. Maybe it was because everything was being reborn; maybe because she needed to feel reborn.

She snuck back into the trailer.

He was suddenly aware of her fingers trailing patterns on his arm. He felt her slide up behind him, wrapping one of her legs around him. He took an involuntary deep breath. He felt he chuckle a little. He was caught. She moved her mouth to his ear, breathing softly on him. He felt Goosebumps appear all over his body. He smiled as she gently tugged on his ear with her teeth.

He rolled onto his back to look at her. The moonlight shone on her face, softening her beautiful features. He raised his hand to sweep her hair back behind her ear. He smiled as she leaned into his hand. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'd forgotten how enjoyable your spring insomnia could be," he whispered.

"We've forgotten a lot of things," she replied with a pained expression in her eyes.

"I never forgot how much I love you."

"I love **you** Derek," she emphasized, gazing into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over.

They wouldn't sleep the rest of the night. 


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N : **Another from our dear Raven (**Paroducks**):D

* * *

After a long day at work Addison and Derek Shepherd had just stepped onto an empty elevator. The elevator had barely begun moving when a high pitched scraping noise suddenly filled their ears. The elevator began to tremble. Addison felt Derek's hand grab her hand tightly. The lights briefly flickered and went out before the noise stopped and the elevator shuddered to a stop.

As the emergency lights came back on, Derek called the chief on his cell phone to find out how long before they fixed the elevator.

"The back up generator is on the fritz again. They have a patient stuck in one of the other elevators. We're second." Addison groaned at the news.

As Derek leaned against the back wall of the elevator he tugged his wife in front of him. As his arm snaked around her waist to absently draw circles around her belly button Derek asked "If you had to get stuck in an elevator with any one person on earth, who would you choose?"

Addison smirked as she tilted her head to allow Derek to trail kisses down her neck. "Russell Crowe."

Derek stopped mid-kiss. "Seriously?"

Addison turned around in her husband's arms, grabbed the back of his neck before kissing him senseless. When they finally came up for air Addison whispered in Derek's ear "Well, elevators are more your forte. So, he'd be my second choice."

Derek pushed her up against the side wall and whispered "God, you're beautiful."

Derek held the back of Addison's head, plundering her mouth with his tongue. He pushed his wife's coat of her shoulders, as she began to unbutton his shirt. Addison shrugged out of her coat as she began to kiss her way down Derek's chest. Derek pulled Addison's skirt up to bunch around her waist, as he reached to rip off her panties. He absentmindedly stuffed them in his back pocket, while Addison unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. As Derek's pants slid down he hoisted Addison up, allowing her to wrap her long legs around his waist. Derek paused for a moment to savor the feeling of being surrounded by his wife's heat.

Afterwards, Derek rested his forehead against his wife's shoulder exhausted before allowing Addison to slide boneless to the floor. Derek pulled his pant up before pulling Addison in his arms and kissing her gently. Derek smiled as Addison began to button up his shirt, while he smoothed down his wife's skirt. Addison looked around and asked "Have you seen my thong?"

Derek smirked as he pulled them out of his back pocket. Addison blushed as she watch him bring them to his nose and sigh.

Derek dropped his coat on the floor and sat down on it. He looked up at Addison and patted his lap. Addison smiled before settling herself in her husband's arms.

An hour later when maintenance finally got the elevator doors open they found the Shepherds fast asleep smiling in each other's arms. 


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N : **Another one from Raven (**Paroducks**)! I swear we're on a roll. As for Addison and Derek? They can do it practically anywhere. Seriously.

* * *

Derek entered the trailer brushing snowflakes out of his hair after a long day of surgeries, expecting to find his wife. He frowned in puzzlement as he looked around the trailer. The lights were on, Addison's car was parked out front, and her purse was still here.

Derek paused as he heard his wife faintly saying "Oh, come on!"

Derek grabbed his jacket as he followed the sound of her voice outside and towards the back of the trailer. Stopping far enough away as not to be noticed, Derek watched as a heavily bundled figure pushed a ball of snow. Luckily the moon was nearly full and he saw that it was his wife.

Derek stood in the shadows, leaning casually against the trailer, and watched wife. Addison pushing the heavy ball of snow onto another one. Smiling in accomplishment, she bent again to create the final portion.

Derek couldn't contain his laughter as Addison stood back and to evaluate her work. Addison was startled when she heard her husband laughing from behind her "He needs a face."

Addison turned and walked over to him and kissing his lips in greeting. "Yes, he does. Help me?" Addison handed him some items out of her pockets for the snowman's face.

Addison smirked as she bent down to make a snowball. "Derek?"

"Yes?" Derek looked back in time to see Addison throw a snowball at his chest. Followed quickly by another snowball to his head.

"I don't think so!" he said as he grabbed a handful of snow and started retaliating.

Eventually Addison sank to the ground called it quits because she was laughing so far. "Enough!"

Derek dropped a kiss on her lips before flopped down onto the snow in front of her. Addison laid down next to him and brought her arms out to his sides and began moving them up and down. She did the same with her legs.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

Addison gave him a look before saying "I'm making a snow angel."

Derek's laugher filled the night, rich and warm as he rolled to his feet. Addison held out her hands for Derek to help her up. He pulled her up and into his arms so that he could kiss her senseless. When the cold finally penetrated their love induced haze, they both look at her snow angel. Addison bent to draw with her finger a lopsided halo and horns. She winked at Derek as she pointed and said "Me."

"Let's go inside, Addie" Derek said giving her a naughty look. Addison wrapped her legs around Derek's waist as he picked her up and carried her into the trailer. Suffice to say that they did not make it past the kitchen for several hours.

The next morning Derek laughed loudly when he found a Polaroid picture of Addison's snow angel in his lab coat pocket. 


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N : **Another one (from me)! Told ya we're on a roll. ;)

* * *

"Addie, hurry up!" Derek yelled, letting his body fall down to the bed backwards. He bounced off the mattress a little, his blue eyes staring up at the ceiling as once again, in response to his yells to his wife, was the sound of running water. He groaned, flipping onto his stomach as he reached out for the white teddy bear sitting in between their pillows. It's a surprised it had survived this long with Doc around. Somehow, the dog isn't interested in chewing anything of theirs.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and the two attendings happened to not have any surgeries scheduled for that moment. The earliest time they would have to go down to Seattle Grace would be at 2pm in the afternoon, and it was only 9am. They could have slept in, but it was already a habit of waking up latest at 7am in the morning.

Addison slipped into the bathroom laughing after their breakfast, leaving her husband outside with nothing to do except to wait for her to be done.

Derek poked at the stomach of the stuffed toy, smiling at the memory of how it ended up in their posession. He lay down on his back again, cuddling it in his arms like a five year old would. Seconds ticked by, the water was still running and his boredom was getting on his nerves.

"Alright, that's it." he muttered under his breathe, tossing the bear back onto the bed and sat up. With a glance to the bathroom and determination in his eyes, he stood u and walked straight into it, pulling open the door and the shower screen, staring straight at his wife, drenched.

"Derek!" she shrieked. "What the hell are you doing!"

At her reaction, Derek chuckled, leaning towards the door to shut it. Pulling down his shorts, he stepped into the bathtub and allow the hot water to run down his hair, flattening it, and his white shirt was slowly drenched, sticking onto his body. "Joining you in the bath." he explained with a silly smile on his face. "You took too long." he reasoned before Addison could protest. She crossed her arms in front of her bare chest in consideration, and finally, she gave in.

"Fine." she said, then pulled the wet shirt off his body. Derek looked down to his wife with a smile, pushing strands of wet hair off her face, he cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward, planting a passionate kiss on her wet lips. She struggled in surprise at first, but relaxed, her eyes closed while she returned the kiss. Skillfully, Addison plugged the bathtub they were standing on and allow the water level to rise to her ankles. "Derek." she mumbled between her kisses. Before she could say anything, she felt his hand over her mouth, his eyes gazing into hers lovingly. At that, she knew better than to say anything else. Instead, she leaned forward, welcoming the kiss again.

The water rose up to midcalf as Derek wrap his arms around her waist, hoisting her up against the wall while her legs reached up to hook around his waist. They kissed, hands carassing each other's skin. Slowly, the both of them slided down into the now filled bathtub. Neither of them bothered to stop the water from pouring down. Addison leaned back, her body partially submerged into the water. They closed their eyes, sinking underwater as their lips met again for yet another kiss.

There was going to be a flood in the trailer that morning, but neither cared.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N : **I should change the title of this fanfiction to "Squee Spree" or "Squee Madness" or something like that. Squee Ficathon just wouldn't quite do it justice. We've got more than 30 chapters in what, 2-3days? We're on a roll, baby! And oh, this is from me ;)

* * *

Derek balanced the popcorn in one hand and a large cup of coke in another as he waited for the feel of his wife's fingers sliding down his pocket to put his wallet back where it belonged. Addison slotted it in casually, giving it to light pats before taking the box of popcorn over from him. "Yeap, it's in." she said, settling down onto the cushioned seats of the cinema. They had chosen a seat right at the bar, right towards the far end, hoping that no one would seat around them. Being tall has an advantage, especially when it came to the cinema. You can seat anywhere without the fear of being blocked, but well, that's besides the point.

The lights around dimmed, Derek slotted the cup in the space between them as he reached out to shove a handful of sweet and salted popcorn into his mouth, crunching it noisily. _When is it going to start?_ he wondered, stealing glances over to Addison. The range of lights from the screen danced upon her face, enhancing her bone structure now and then. Derek shifted in his seat, pulling the cup out from the slot and took a gulp from it. He leaned over, stretching an arm across Addison's seat as she leaned towards him, her head laid down on his shoulder.

Soon after, the lights darkened, the only source of light in the cinema was the one emitting out from the screen. Addison placed the popcorn box on his lap as she held it steady with one hand, occasionally delivering the bits of yellow and white snackballs into her mouth, chewing it silently as the movie rolled by on the large screen. She felt his fingers moved, drawing circles on her shoulder. Addison shifted her head, snuggling against the warmth of her husband's chest.

Before she knew it, the popcorn box was taken away from her hand, placed on one of the empty seats in front of them. Engrossed in the movie, she didn't mind. But something else had to grab her attention. Derek lifted up Addison's chin, diverting her gaze away from the movie and into her eyes. She looked to him for a moment before her brows creased into a frown.

"What?" she asked, keeping her voice low in the cinema. He smiled, pulling her body closer to his. "Nothing."

Minutes later, the same thing happened, only quite different. Derek had leaned forward, forcing himself on Addison's lips. Startled and annoyed, she pulled away with a glare. But instead of backing off, Derek leaned down again, this time, pressing his lips gently on hers, parting them slowly with her tongue. She kissed back, pulling away for a small friction of a second before leaning forward, locking their lips together. His arms moved down to her back as hers moved up his thigh as silently as possible, their lips working together to build up the lust within the both of them. She ran a hand through his thick hair as he pressed her body to his. With a freehand, Derek pulled up the armrest behind him and leaned back, his wife now positioned on top of him. She peeled off her jacket and looked down, a smile spread across her face as her eyes twinkle in the dark. She straddled him, her fingers sliding down his shirt to undo the buttons.

"You sure you want to do it here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek shrugged.  
"We've got a little more than an hour. We have to hurry before the lights turn back on." he said. Addison's grin grew wider at that, then exposing her husband's bare chest, she placed her palms down onto them and leaned into him.

"Promise me we'll shower later." she teased. He grabbed her by her arms and yank her to him, kissing her desperately.

"Together." he said when he pulled away. "I promise." 


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N : **Another movie theatre squee! From Lisa (**McMarried9**) of The Incision. If my memory serves well, I believe she's **McDreamy** here.

* * *

The movie had been in the theaters for nearly two months and had already slid to the last slot at the discount theater down the street from Seattle Grace, but this was the first time for Derek and Addison to see it as a product of their busy schedules. They were sitting together in the last row of the auditorium, the only other patrons being an elderly couple way at the front, nearly 20 rows in front of them.

Derek thumbed the fabric she had just shoved into hands, proof that only the thin layer of her silk skirt separated him and Addison. He inhaled deeply and glanced around. They really were almost alone. The chances of getting caught were miniscule. And the thought of having Addison right here in the middle of the movie theatre made him _very_ excited.

"Are you sure about this?" He wondered in a hushed whisper.

Her only response was to flick his earlobe with her tongue. A soft moan escaped his lips as her hot breath teased his ear. Neither spoke as her hand untucked his flannel shirt from his jeans and slipped underneath his waistband.

"Get over here," Derek moaned and helped her change chairs so she could straddle him.

She took his lips in a hard kiss and ground her hips against him. Derek couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Shh," Addison reminded him, "We could get caught."

"There's no fun without a little risk," Derek grinned as he began a trail of tantalizing kisses down her neck.

The lights in the theater began to go up, signaling the completion of the film just as Addison was straightening her skirt and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She held out her hand to help Derek stand.

"That was…" Derek adjusted his jeans and kissed his wife on the forehead, "Fun."

"Fun? Just fun?" Addison propped her hands on her hips, "I thought it was exciting."

Derek shook his head and reached into his pocket to show that he still had her underwear, "No, what will be exciting is when I figure out how to get these back on you."

Addison chuckled and took his hand, "I can't wait."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N : **First one by Brandy (**Addy4ever**) of The Incision! It rocks, I tell ya. It does.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Seattle, one of the rare sunny days that occurred every so often. Luckily for the Shepherds, it was their day off and they decided that they weren't going to spend this exquisite day locked up in the trailer with Doc. So they packed a picnic for two and headed out in Derek's car.

"Where exactly are we going?" Addison inquired to her husband who has not told her where they were heading off to.

"You'll see…" he said, giving Addison one of his infamous smiles. She glared at him for a moment, but decided to look away to enjoy the view.

As he drove, Derek couldn't help but notice the beauty that was Addison. She looked amazing in her white, Gucci tank top and her pink, flowery skirt. He then reached out and tucked her hair neatly behind her ear.

She turned and asked, "What?" "Nothing," he answered looking back and forth from the road and Addison, "It's just…you look beautiful, Addison."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Several minutes later he asked her to close her eyes. She started to open her mouth to question and protest, but opted against it even though the unknown was begging for her to find out.

"Keep your eyes closed, and don't peak," Derek asserted. "Yeah, yeah," Addison said a little irritated.

The car pulled to a stop and Derek turned off the ignition, got out of the car, and ran over to the passenger side and opened the door. Addison sighed still not aware of what her husband had planned, but still sat there patiently waiting. Derek undid her seatbelt and led her out of the car.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Derek said. "Ok…" Addison said as she made a face of agitation. Derek chuckled at this but continued to lead her away from the car.

When they reached their destination, Derek held Addison, each hand on the side of her upper arms and his chest against her back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Addison slowly opened her eyes not knowing what to expect. However, she had opened her eyes to an image filled with splendor. There lay ahead was a field of beautiful wild flowers of all different colors. She smiled with glee and ran away from Derek only to run around in the vast field of flowers that surrounded her.

Derek enjoyed the sight of how happy his wife was and started to make his way toward her. When Addison caught a glimpse of her husband again she ran to him and into his arms. Derek picked her up and spun her around, both now engaged in laughter.

After several moments, the laughter stopped and both Derek and Addison had both feet planted on the ground again. They looked deep into each other's eyes and then their lips met.

It was a kiss so deep, so filled with passion that they wanted it to last for all eternity. His tongue spread her lips and entered her mouth causing her to moan slightly. His hands began to roam around going from her waist to her back, pulling her closer into his body. They continued to kiss never breaking contact. Her arms draped around his neck holding him tighter as the kiss grew deeper.

Derek started to tug at her blouse and pulled it over her head causing them to cease their kiss. Derek dropped her blouse to the ground whilst staring at Addison.

Addison's hair gleamed in the sun as it draped over her bare shoulders. She looked amazingly beautiful as the sun's rays bounced off her skin.

With one quick movement, Derek swept Addison off her feet and set her down on the ground and got on top of her. Derek began to kiss Addison's neck, softly at first but harder and harder as he moved downward.

What felt like hours later, Addison lay there in Derek's arms with her head on his chest, both looking up at the sky as the clouds drifted by. Addison shifted her body and rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

"How about that picnic now?" Addison asked. "In a little bit," Derek answered as he started to kiss Addison again. They continued to kiss as they lay there in the sea of flowers that enveloped them. 


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N : **By the one and only Allie (**evilmistress007**), also known as **Wish Upon A Star** on The Incision. Carwash! -drools-

* * *

"So... I'm going out to wash the car" Addison said aloud, to no one in particular although the only other person in the trailer was her husband, Derek.

"You're not going to the gas station to wash it?" Derek inquired, not bothering to look up from his newspaper on a cloudy Sunday morning

"Nope, I feel like staying home" Addie said mysteriously, twinkle in her eye. She had a curious surprise up her sleeve

"Um ok, have fun" He sounded distracted, turning the page of the sports section. Baseball scores, he was a Yankees fan while his ex best friend Mark Sloan leaned towards the Red Sox; they argued about this all the time.

Meanwhile, Addison grabbed a bucket, sponge and soap from under the kitchen sink. Using the hose, she filled the bucket three quarters of the way, added the orange-scented detergent, and soaked the yellow sponge. Grabbing the hose, she rinsed the black car, then began soaping it up. After she was done, it was time to rinse the car. She was finished, but didn't have a chance to do what she wanted to do. Sighing and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she came up with an idea...

What is taking her so long? Derek thought, getting up from his spot on the couch to take a peek. She should be done by now...

To his surprise, she was washing his car, although it had no need to be cleaned. She must of saw Derek peek out the window, for she grabbed the sponge, which was drenched with water. She wrung it out all over her chest, causing her white tank top to become soaking wet. She let out a little groan.

That was all Derek needed to literally run out the trailer. She was incredibly sexy, he had to admit, especially wearing a white shirt over a white bra, both of which were wet. Addie saw Derek's widened eyes, and gave him a sly wink.

At this point, Derek was practically a panting dog, drooling at his wife's appearance. The sun was popping out of the clouds, her red hair shone against the rays of the light. He kissed her like he kissed no woman before, long, deep, hot. She unbuttoned his jeans and let them slip down his theighs...

_In that moment, Derek thought he died, he was in every man's heaven...  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N : **I tell you, people. They can do it _anywhere_. Another one coming up by Kendel (**kendel17**)!

* * *

"And of course, the master bedroom has an amazing view of the city," the realtor led them into the bedroom and motioned to the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined one wall, "Over here," the realtor lead them to a door in the corner, "Is an attached office, but it would also make an excellent nursery."

Addison and Derek nodded uncomfortably, and changed the subject.

"So the master bath..."

"Look Addy, big closets..."

After showing the couple all around the penthouse apartment, the realtor suggested they wander around a bit on their own and 'get a feel for the place'.

Addison wandered back into the master bedroom and stood at one of the windows, looking down, her arms crossed, "We are really high up," she said unnecessarily, as she heard her husband enter the room.

"Mmm," Derek murmured in agreement, looking around, "It would be nice to have the attached office."

"Or nursery," Addison said, turning away from the window.

Derek nodded, "Or a nursery."

They were silent for a moment, watching each other.

"Don't worry Derek, I was just thinking out loud."

Derek shrugged, "It is something to think about."

Addison raised an eyebrow.

Derek took a few steps closer, "But, I'm just thinking out loud too."

Derek reached out his arm as if to encircle her waist but instead reached past her and tapped the glass of the window.

Addison traced his movements with her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Derek smirked, "I just wanted to make sure that the glass wouldn't break, if I was to say, do this." Derek grabbed her by the hips and backed her forcefully against the window.

Addison was momentarily shocked, "Well, it didn't," she murmured in a low voice as he aligned the full length of his body against hers.

"No, it didn't," he whispered back, his breath hot on her skin as he moved his mouth tantalizingly close to her neck, but not actually touching her.

Addison moaned softly in anticipation, "This is a bad idea," she said more to herself then to Derek, who's hands had found there way inside her black trench and were untucking her shirt agonizingly slow.

"You sure?" Derek questioned as he finally allowed his lips touch her skin, resting lightly on on her pulse for a fraction of a second.

"Yes," she gasped. Unable to stop herself, Addison moved her hands slowly up his chest, loosening a few buttons and ever so softly, traced a line with her nail from just under his chin, down his neck, over his Adams Apple to rest in the groove at the base of his throat. She could feel his body tense, and he made a sound deep in his chest that told her, he was as far gone as she was.

Derek inched his hands between them and slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, lightly dragging his fingers over her skin, causing her to shiver.

Not to be outdone, Addison slowly and deliberately undid the buckle of his belt, and dragged down the zipper of his pants as she traced light lines above the waistband of his boxers before easing both garments to the floor, her fingertips grazing his hips. He could feel her ragged breath, hot on his chest.

"So, do you want me to stop?" He teased hoarsly, caressing her upper thighs before hoisting her up and pressing her harder against the window.

"No," she moaned as Derek dragged his lips over her collarbone.

"Then I'm glad your always wearing skirts," Derek groaned against her chest as he hiked her skirt further up her hips.

Addison brought her head down, looking straight into her husbands eyes before bringing there lips together for the first time, "And now you know why." 


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N : **Here, another one by Chrissie (**satan**) on The Incision! Y'all need to tell me your pen names if you have them here at Seriously. lol

* * *

Richard Webber's wife, Adele, had planned a small dinner party for her husband's colleagues. She invited most of the people in her husband's surgical team. She invited the Miranda Bailey and her husband, Tucker, Burke and Cristina, even a few interns, and of course, her favorites and his husband's favorites, the Shepherds.

People are already coming in. Adele smiled excited to meet most of the people her husband is working with. She looked around, interns shied away. It was a little intimidating for them to be having dinner with their bosses. She looked at over Miranda, Tucker, Burke, and Richard. It looks like they were having a conversation about some surgery because Tucker looked a little out of place. They couldn't start dinner because they were waiting. The Shepherds weren't in yet.

----  
In the Webber's driveway parked Addison's car. No one noticed that it has pulled up there about 10 minutes ago. Inside the car, Addison was straddling Derek in the reclined driver's seat. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were a little wrinkled. His button down shirt was opened half way. His pants were off.

"Derek, we're late, they're probably waiting for us" Addison said panting

"I know, but no need to hurry" Derek smirked

"I promise we'll continue this later" She said and kissed him quickly. She got off him and fixed herself.  
----  
Minutes have passed the doorbell in the Webber's household rang.

"It must be Addison and Derek" Adele announced as she made her way to open the door. Sure enough, it was Addison and Derek. They looked as gorgeous as ever, but of course their clothes were a little wrinkled, and they seemed to still be a little out of breath. The couple smiled at Adele and Derek held up a bottle of wine.

----  
Dinner was close to perfection, they started talking about random stuff, debating about sports, politics, medicine and even a little gossip while eating dessert. Derek sat close to Addison and he was lovingly caressing her thigh. Addison was doing the same thing although sometimes she was throwing in some tease. He wanted to react, but he didn't want to attract attention.

"Uh, excuse me, I left my uh… pager in the car" Addison finally thought of a reason to go to their car. She couldn't wait any longer. Derek smiled to himself knowing that his wife couldn't resist his touch. Addison stood up and rushed to their car. Derek gave it a few seconds so it wouldn't seem too obvious.

"Yeah, excuse me too, I need to uh, help her look for it" Derek said and before the other could react, he stood up and went out.

Derek reached their car and saw Addison seating in there waiting for him. He went in the car and hungrily kisses Addison.

----  
They all sensed that there was something going on between the Shepherds. The couple was unusually quiet but they seemed like smiling the whole time. They didn't know if they were getting along or they just had a fight and pretending to be getting along.

They all felt like they wanted to know what's going on so they took a peek in the window to see what's going on in the driveway between the Shepherds.

Sure enough, all they saw the car slightly shaking. _Obviously_, there was something going on between them.  



	40. Chapter 40

**A/N : **I know this is just evil, but I had to write it. -lol-

* * *

Addison drew the streamers out from the back of her car, gathering them into a bundle of her hands. She sighed, not really sure why she was doing this. Meredith Grey is her college, a surgical intern, technically, one of her students, if she dare say. And she was the ex-girlfriend of her husband. She wasn't even really sure if she had considered Mark as her boyfriend during the period of the affair, but that wasn't the point. It was Meredith Grey's birthday and the Shepherds have gotten the morning off, coordinating with the rest of the interns to decorate Meredith's house as a surprise to her.

Derek placed the large cardboard box of party decorations on the floor as he shut the booth of the car with a soft bang. She pulled out the stack of party hats with a laugh, imagining what everyone would say if they were made to wear something that only a party for 5 year-olds would require. She stack them on the top of her head, then drew out a bag of decorations and shut the car's door with a swing of her hip.

The both of them entered the door with the key given to Derek from Izzie and settled the things down on the floor. Derek shut the door behind him as Addison placed both hands on her hips with a sigh, her green eyes surveying the house. The house that belonged to the daughter of her mentor.

"So, where do we start?" Derek asked, knowing that between the both of them, Addison was better in decorating houses than he is. She bit her lower lip in thought for a moment, then pointed to the high corners of the wall. "Streamers, there. Get a ladder and I'll pass you the colors. I don't want you to turn this into a clown house." she said. Derek looked up to the direction she was pointing at and scratched at his hair.

"I'm not that tall, honey." He commented, "And I don't even know if Meredith has a ladder." At that, Addison turned to him with a shrug. "We can stack chairs."

Derek took a step to stand beside her, his eyes fixed on the high wall as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "You know, I was thinking maybe I can do something lower." he started, ignoring the frown that his wife was giving him. "Like, I don't know... you?" he said, then turned to face Addison, his arms sliding around her waist.

Addison gasped in surprise at the contact, then started to bat him away, but he held on, a grin on his face. "Oh, we're not doing it here, Derek." she warned, but he only nodded, a hand sliding up her thigh, bringing her skirt up to her waist. With another hand around her neck, he pressed her down to him for a kiss. Addison felt the passion and the heat seared through her body, her lips parted to kiss her husband back. But that was only so far she allowed things to happen. It was Meredith's house. She pulled away, placing her hands on his chest to keep their distance.

"It's Meredith's house." she reminded him. But he only shrugged.  
"I don't care." he said. "Do you?"

But before she can respond, he hoisted her up to the railings of the stairs and pulled her down for another kiss. She wrap her long legs around his waist, kissing him back with similar desire. He smiled when their lips part for a brief second. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he carried her towards the living room couch, but not before a moment pressed against the wall near the kitchen. Blindly, them gropped around, finally landing onto the couch. From under her skirt, he tuck her shirt out, then unzipping the skirt. She paused, looking into his eyes for a moment before her hands shifted from his back and down to his chest, her fingers working to undo the buttons on his shirt.

They're doing it in Meredith's house. And the couch will not be the only thing that they will be on. 


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N : **They really can do it anywhere. Seriously. This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**) aka **McMarried9** from The Incision. Bathroom squee! -giggles-

* * *

Addison sat in one of the booths at Joe's with Miranda Bailey across from her. Bailey was one of the few friends Addison had in Seattle, which most certainly was a product of her long hours and the fact that she wasn't any Interns favorite attending. She did enjoy Bailey's company; the woman had a sense of humor.

"…and so the bar tender says just take her jacket off," Bailey finished her joke.

Addison nearly choked on her margarita as she laughed, "Wow. That was funny, Miranda."

Bailey nodded and took a sip of her drink, granting Addison the chance to let her eyes wander to the group who had just walked in the door. It shocked her to see that in the middle of the group, which included Burke, the Chief and an attending Addison recognized from plastics. She had thought Derek was still at work.

Her eyes trailed him as he took a seat next to the attending from plastics at the bar.

"Something on your mind, Addison?" Bailey broke Addison's concentration.

Addison shook her head and returned her attention to the sandwich in front of her and took a bite, "Sorry. Were you saying something?"

Bailey launched back into a story about something Addison wasn't paying any attention to the woman. Her eyes had drifted to Derek, again. She found it strange that he was there and hadn't even chosen to acknowledge her.

Just then, Derek casually spun in his barstool and fixed his gaze on Addison. The steadiness in his stare caught Addison off guard and she had to avert her eyes. When she dared look back up, Derek was no longer watching her and engaged in a conversation with the other men.

Addison sighed; maybe she had just imagined it, "Have you made the decision on your fellowship yet?"

She was trying to engage Bailey in a conversation that would allow her to concentrate on Derek. Her eyes drifted back over there, and once again they met his. Their gaze locked and he cocked an eyebrow before standing up an walking down the hallway to he bathroom.

Was she supposed to follow? Addison didn't know. But she quietly excused herself from the conversation and walked into the bathroom.

Derek was leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face, "The counter is sturdy enough to support us, but the bathroom stall would be infinitely more of a challenge."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Bathroom sex, you and I are having some," Derek grinned.

"You're awfully presumptuous, aren't you?" Addison crossed her arms across her chest.

"Am I?" Derek took a step towards his wife and gave her lips a soft kiss.

Addison's tongue instinctively flicked out to lick where his lips had been. Pleased with her reaction, Derek leaned back in and placed another fleeting kiss on her lips.

"So, where are we going to do this?" He wondered, his lips merely inches from hers.

Her eyes darted over to the entrance to the bathroom; it was a simple swing door with no lock. Someone could walk in at any moment.

"Gotta do the stall," Addison breathed heavily as Derek guided her back into a stall, pushing the door shut behind him.

Addison curled one leg around his waist as he pressed her against the wall of the stall. She ran her hands through his hair as he placed a trail of steamy kisses down her neck and collarbone.

She moaned as he lifted her skirt up her thighs, providing him full access. The last truly coherent thought that ran through her mind was that she really hoped Bailey didn't get the urge to use the bathroom.

After their romp in the bathroom stall, the Shepherd's stood in front of the long mirror adjusting hair and clothing. No one would have logically expected a thing, unless they took a look at their flushed faces.

Addison looked over at him, "Bathroom sex, huh?"

"I have a thing for it," He shrugged and took her hand.

The Shepherd's, together, returned to where Addison had been sitting with Bailey and slid into the booth together.

"You were not here before," Bailey pointed an accusing finger at Derek.

Derek and Addison exchanged knowing looks and Addison shrugged, "I found him on my way to the bathroom."

"Okay, you're nasty. And I'm leaving," Bailey moved to stand up.

"Miranda, don't. We're not kicking you out," Addison reached for her friend to stay.

Bailey shook her head, "You two knock yourselves out. I've got a husband of my own waiting for me at home."

Derek looked toward his wife once he knew Bailey was out of earshot, "Bailey and her husband doing… _it_. That kind of turns my stomach." 


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N :** Looks like I'm not the only one who can't stop once I start. -hehe- Here's another one by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Addison looked around the woods and silently cursed herself. She was camping (seriously), and she had no one to blame but herself. When she had spent the entire morning the day before complaining about the wilderness that was their trailer, Derek had calmly suggested that he had a great idea for something to do on their shared day off that would make her love the trailer. She, envisioning a lavish shopping spree to spruce it up, had agreed.

Now, she was sitting in a lawn chair in front of a fire waiting for Derek and Doc to return. Wilderness surrounded her. There was at least one spider crawling up the outside of the tent. A line of ants was running next to her chair. And mosquito had just landed on her forearm.

As she swatted it away, she grumbled, "I am going to _kill_ my husband."

"Who will kill spiders for you if I'm gone?" Derek approached her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I wouldn't be in a situation where I needed spiders killed if you weren't around," Addison retorted.

"I remember killing more than one spider back in New York," Derek rolled his eyes as he placed a few more logs on the fire.

Addison glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Derek wondered with an amused tone.

Addison raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond verbally.

"Just wait till she needs me to get a big bad spider," Derek spoke to Doc, "Then she'll be my best friend."

He grinned when she shot him a look of contempt.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry," Derek whispered suggestively.

"You are _not_ getting any," Addison announced firmly.

"I think you're being stubborn. If you would lighten up you'd have a great time," Derek shrugged, "And _we_ could have a great time. There's no one around for miles."

"Derek. We can have a great time in the comfort of the trailer," Addison argued.

He walked over so he was standing in front of her and offered out his hands. She placed hers inside his, and she let him pull her to her feet.

Derek placed a soft kiss on her lips, and when she began to protest he silenced her with his finger. "Shhh. Addie, do you hear that?"

She listened intently, "Hear what? There's nothing to hear."

"Exactly," He whispered, "We're alone. _Very_ alone."

"It's dirty out here, Derek," Addison propped her hands on her hips, "We're not having sex."

"Would you stop your complaining for thirty seconds, close your eyes and listen?" Derek requested, an edge to his voice.

Addison complied, and Derek came around behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Listen." His breath was hot in her ear, "The wind rustling the trees, the crickets chirping, the birds singing, it's all part of the same thing. It's all working together. You can almost feel it."

Addison was really trying to feel whatever it was Derek was talking about, but the feel of his warm breath against her ear was far too distracting. She swallowed hard as she suddenly became aware of his body pressed against hers. Her entire body quivered as he began speaking again, although she wasn't really paying attention to his words.

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his in fleeting kiss, "No talking."

Derek opened his mouth to protest, but when he felt her fingers pulling his flannel shirt from his pants he knew he was in no position to argue. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that took their breath away. With his hands on her hips, he guided her towards the tent and only broke the tent so he would have time to unzip the door.

He hurried her onto the floor and took a moment to observe her, her eyes hungry with desire before devouring her with another kiss.

Time was irrelevant out here, and neither knew how much had past when Addison rolled from on top of him with a satisfied smile on her face. He brushed a lock of hair away from her moist forehead and tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"So, this is camping?" Addison wondered, her breath still coming in heavy spurts.

Derek grinned, "I told you. You don't know what you're missing."

Addison lifted her head up to give him a soft kiss, "Don't tell anyone. But I just _might_ like camping."

Derek chuckled, "Not a soul." 


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N : **Another one from Brandy (**Addy4ever**) on The Incision! Presenting... Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd!

* * *

"You are infuriating!" Addison screamed across the trailer. "And _you_ are very loud," Derek said under his breath however still loud enough for Addison to hear.

They had been going at it for quite some time, yelling at each other and bickering about what, even they didn't know anymore. Derek stood there with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the doorway to their bedroom while Addison paced back and forth in their dining room shouting obscenities at Derek.

In her fit of anger, Addison began to throw anything she could get her hands on. The fruit basket that was sitting on their dining table flew to the ground while its contents bounced and rolled in every direction. The empty coffee mug on the counter suddenly flew across the room and hit the wall next to Derek, missing him only by a few feet.

Derek, who had not moved, cocked his head to the side gazing at Addison who was now breathing heavily due to her large amount of activity in the past couple of minutes. He uncrossed his arms and made his way over to where Addison stood.

Derek placed his hands on either side of Addison's head and kissed her hard. Addison struggled to pull back, but Derek held her head in place as he continued to kiss her. Finally Addison pushed him back a little and Derek broke the kiss.

They looked into each other's eyes; Derek's deep, blue eyes were filled desire and lust while Addison's were still burning with fury but had subsided minutely because of Derek's sudden act of passion.

Derek's hands moved lower and rested on the back of Addison's neck. He went in for yet another kiss, but this one started out softer than the last. This time, Addison didn't fight back like she had the first time. As several moments passed, their kiss grew deeper and Addison's legs wrapped around Derek as he swiftly picked her up.

A few seconds later, Derek slammed Addison against the cupboard. "Ow," she said as her back had hit hard against the solid wood. Derek with a devilish grin responded by saying, "Now it's my turn to take out my anger." Addison giggled at his statement and started to kiss Derek again.

Derek put her down and as they made their way to the bedroom, buttons flew and shirts were shredded. After several quick moments they found themselves on the bed still engaged in their passionate kiss.

Hours later, Derek and Addison both lay on their sides in their bed facing each other smiling.

"We really need to find a better way of anger management," Addison said abruptly breaking the silence that had engulfed them. "I happen to like my way of managing my anger," Derek answered matter of factly and the two burst out into laughter.

The night was calm and Derek and Addison continued to enjoy each other's presence as they basked in their newfound happiness.  



	44. Chapter 44

**A/N : **Another one! Fast writers, aren't we? -winks- This is by Allie (**evilmistress007**). It was inspired by a real life event.

* * *

Memo from Richard Webber- Surgeons gathering room, Conference Room 2 at 12 pm

Nurse Debbie groaned with disgust as she read the memo. Always something for the doctors she thought, never the nurses. She knew something special was going on, she saw Adele bring in trays of food along with some other people she didn't know.

Addison arrived 10 minutes early at the conference room, she wasn't a person who liked to go someplace tardy. She wandered around the room, and offered to help Richard set out the plates and trays. He kindly accepted, for some reason her stomach was in a knot as she started at the wall clock. For once this week, she wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with Derek; one of them was always busy when the other was free. Today he was in surgery, but with luck he would be done in a few minutes.

One by one the doctors entered as the clock struck noon. Addison's heart sank when she didn't find Derek among the crowd, limply she sat down and sighed, eyes never leaving the clock. 12:02 Addison thought... at that moment a harried Derek entered, his eyes lit up when they met hers. "Oh Derek" Addison smiled as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, I've missed you" Derek said, with genuine passion in his voice. They hadn't seen each other all day, he left early that morning for surgery. "You hungry?"

"Umm not really" She grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth. Derek laughed as he wiped crumbs from the sides of her lips.

"I'm thirsty... want to come get a drink with me?" Derek was already halfway out the door. His wife followed, together they walked to the nearby bubbler. She took a sip from the higher one, while Derek was struggling with the one next to it, a few inches lower. "Damn thing work!" he muttered, slamming the gray "push" button harder than it needed to be pushed.

"You can take a drink from this one..." Addison backed away

"No, I want this one" he replied stubbornly.

She shrugged and took another gulp of the clear liquid. Her idiotic husband still struggled with the broken water fountain and would not accept the fact that it wasn't going to give him any water. "Ugh!" he yelled angrily; jumped and sat on the bubbler, causing it to shift downward slightly. His amused wife giggled.

Derek would not give up. Once he put his mind to something, he wouldn't let it go. Pouting at it's stubborness to produce any water, he started rubbing his ass against the edge of it. (true story, my friend actually grinded the bubbler... hilarious though disturbing) A few people walked by, with disgust and surprise. One yelled out "Hey, people drink from that you know!"

"Well it's freakin' BROKEN" Derek retorted defiantly. Addison laughed at the absurdity of it all, and she kissed her husband lightly on the lips. He pulled her back, and they started making out in the hall, unaware of their surroundings. One thing led to another...

There was satisfaction and pleasure gained from their actions. Unfortunately, the water fountain wasn't strong enough to support both of them anymore and gave in.

"Oh shit we broke it!" Addison whispered, horrified. It had just ripped out of the wall and was laying limp on the floor.

Derek's eyes widened "We are THAT good... well at least no one will drink from it now" he winked 


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N : **Here's one from Stephanie (**writergirl21**) of The Incision! I'll say her pen name here but I can't be sure which it is... sorry!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Addison Montgomery asked her boyfriend and study partner, Derek Shepherd. Derek pulled pillows from her bed, the couch and chairs into the middle of Addison's studio apartment.  
"I am building a fort."  
Addison looked at him like he was nuts. She picked up her abnormal psychology book and began to flip through it, in search of a diagnosis. Derek had obviously lost his mind. They were supposed to be studying for finals, NOT building a fort.  
"Um, honey, why are you building a fort?"  
"We aren't getting any studying done when we see each other, so I am going to study in my fort."  
Addison bit her lip. She was amused and concerned simultaneously. She nodded her head and went back to her books. As a junior at Columbia, finals were often tough and exhausting, especially for those pre-med. Derek must have had a brain overload, Addison decided mentally. She chose to ignore her boyfriend.  
Minutes later, a wad of a paper came flying at her. Addison let out a shriek of annoyance.  
"Derek Andrew Shepherd! What the hell are you doing?" Another ball of notebook paper shot out at her.  
She shoved her books to the side. She was armed with her body pillow.  
"I have an abnormal psychology final in less than 6 hours. I will not get any sleep till Thursday, you throw anything at me again and I will _kill you_," Addison snapped.  
It was two in the morning, on a Tuesday morning. Addison was running herself ragged with all niters.  
Derek peeked his head out of his fort with a smile.  
"If you come into my fort it will help with your psyche …" Derek suggested. Addison rolled her eyes. She knew what Derek was offering. Before she could respond, he reached out and pulled her into his fort. Her socks and sweat shirt were chucked out the fort entrance. She laughed loudly, then moaned.  
"Derek! I have to study!"  
"We are studying...I have an Anatomy final during your psych final..."  
"Hmm, we wouldn't want you to _fail_ that.."  
Addison didn't pick her book up again until 4am

Eight hours later, a grinning Addison walked out of her psychology class. Derek leaned against the wall waiting for his girlfriend.  
" So how did you do?" He asked.  
"I totally aced it."  
"See, I told you the fort will help your psyche." 


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N : **oh, my, god. lol. Seriously, I wake up everyday to read fantastic squee fics. This is from Kendel (**kendel17**)

* * *

"I am bored," Derek declared to no one in-particular as he spun aimlessly in a chair at the nurses station.

"So go home."

Derek spun around to see his wife approaching from the elevators, "I can't, patient keeps crashing, I left you a voicemail. Why are you here?"

Addison leaned across the counter, "Babies don't really care how many hours you have been in the hospital for, if they want to take 32 hours to come into the world, I can't really do much to stop them." she paused, "I left you a voicemail too."

Derek nodded and smiled, flipping through a chart, "It would help if we checked our messages."

"Yes, it would." Addison agreed, "Anyway, I am going to the cafeteria to find something to eat. I'll come find you later."

"Cafeteria is closed," Derek reminded her.

Addison grinned and raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"How come no one ever told me that they never put away the cereal?" Derek mused as he carried his bowl over to the corner where Addison was already sitting.

"They do it for Richard. He told me my first day here."

Derek was shocked.

"Don't look so surprised," she teased as she stood up, "He likes me."

"And you don't like me?" he asked stopping her in her tracks, "You know I love cereal."

A quick smile flashed over Addison face, she put her bowl down on the table and leaned over him, "I like you..." she murmured, leaning into kiss him, a little more aggressively then he was expecting, "...Sometimes."

Derek smirked and snaked his arm behind her neck as she started to pull away, "Do you like me now?" he asked, his voice slightly husky as he pulled her towards him so she was half straddling one of his legs.

"More or less," she replied, smiling as he kissed her and pulled her closer, forcing her to straddle him completely.

They held each other close as their mouths connected greedily, and their hands desperately roamed each others bodies.

"It's been along time since we have had sex in a hospital," Addison groaned as Derek ripped her scrub top over her head and she moved a hand down from his hair to undo the drawstring of his bottoms.

"Richard pulled me aside within a week of you arriving in Seattle to warn me against this sort of thing." he said, between trailing kisses down her neck and across her chest, "Apparently we are not interns anymore" he groaned as he felt her lightly grind her hips against his.

"Well then... he must... be very proud ... of us," Addison bit her lip as Derek's mouth trailed down her breastbone and his hands ran lightly over her back causing her to quiver. She moaned out loud, and in retaliation tugged his shirt over his head, and ran her nails lightly all over his skin.

"Why are we talking?" Derek asked, his thoughts becoming less and less coherent as he gathered Addison in his arms.

"I don't know," Addison gasped as Derek lifted her and roughly placed her on the table, pushing her scrub bottoms off her hips as she quickly kicked off her shoes.

The cereal bowls went crashing to the ground as Addison leaned back allowing Derek to kiss a line from the base of her neck to her bellybutton.

"Derek," she moaned so quietly he almost didn't hear her. His stomach flipped with arousal at the sound, and he brought their lips together again.

Addison locked one leg tightly around his waist, tilting her head back as he covered her shoulder with kisses and he slowly pushed aside the straps of her bra.

Then they froze.

From the far end of the dark cafeteria came the sound of cereal being poured.

Derek and Addison held their breath as they watched the Chief of Surgery pour milk on his cereal and retreat. They were both about the breath a sigh of relief when he paused at the door and ate a spoonful.

"Addison," his voice broke through the silence, "When you get the chance, I believe Mrs. Ashmore was asking about a C-section." 


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N : **Desperate Housewives makes us... desperate? No. Well gives some of us inspiration to make squees. :D This one is from Allie (**evilmistress007**) aka **Wish Upon A Star **of The Incision.

* * *

The moron also known as the Shepherds' marriage counselor was suggesting that they spend some "couple-time" together, nothing sex-related involved. What had come as a disappointment to Derek was an inspiration for Addison. She missed the time they used to spend together back in New York, and surprisingly, her idea of fun was mini-golfing surrounded by a bunch of 6 years olds. Well... that's what the marriage counselor suggested. "What a loser" Derek thought, grabbing a club as his wife searched for a scorecard.

"So... are you up to letting me kick your ass?" Addie said smugly, as they began the first round

You can kick my ass in bed any day he thought. His brain wandered off, thinking dirty thoughts, all while surrounded by kids less than half his height. He let Addison win the first time, maybe if he pretended to lose, they could have sex.

His eyes strayed to a young boy, about 4 years old, dig a narrow hole in the dirt and stick his finger in it. He longingly stared, but his fantasy came to an end when he heard the sound of his wife's fingers snapping "Hey Derek, it's your turn"

"Oh!" He quickly snapped back to reality, and bent down to prepare for his shot. Addison put her hand gently on his shoulder.

Derek had a pained look on his face "Honey what's wrong?" she asked, worried

He grimaced "I... we need to do it someplace. Fast"

Addison looked around, horrified. "We can't do it in front of all these little kids!"

"What am I supposed to do?" he shrieked

"Umm... think nasty thoughts!"

"How can I when you're right next to me!" he argued

Thinking quickly, she pushed her husband into a nearby bush. Pulling off her shirt, she surprised Derek.

"You're not wearing a bra..."

"Makes it all faster... shut up and kiss" She ripped his pants off, almost breaking the button. A flock of birds, who were roosting on a nearby tree, quickly flew away when they realized what was happening.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Half an hour later, they were both satisfied. "Hey... do you feel what I feel?" Derek asked uncomfortably

"If you mean sexed up Derek, then yes, I do" Addison grinned

"No..." he sat up "There's something on my back..."

She almost screamed when she realized what the brown substance on his back was "I hate the outdoors" she muttered

"What's wrong..."

"You got... dog shit on your back!" She was obviously freaked out  



	48. Chapter 48

**A/N :** Living in a forest has it advantages. We should all let Addison know, and I bet she'll love the forest then. Here's another one by Brandy (**Addy4ever**)!

* * *

It was a beautiful day out by the lake. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, a cool wind was present the air. The sound of laughter could be heard a mile away.

Derek and Addison swam around in the lake laughing and joking.

Usually on a day like this, Derek would have packed up his bait and fishing pole and gone fishing while Addison would stay in the trailer, curled up in bed and reading a book or a magazine; however today Derek had surprisingly asked Addison to join him for a nice swim. Addison astonished by her husband's sudden desire to spend time with her took up on his offer in an instant.

Addison wore her red bikini that complimented her crimson hair which was now a deep auburn color due to its wetness. Derek wore only his blue swimming trunks, his hair flat on his head. Both of them were glowing in the sunlight. They were truly a pair made in heaven.

Derek grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her stomach.

Addison turned her head to look at Derek. "How about we go over there?" he asked motioning toward the outer edges of the lake. "Ok," she replied smiling.

Derek then seized Addison's arms and wrapped them around his neck so that he could swim the both of them to the shallow part of the lake. When they reached their destination, Derek set her down on the sand, the majority of Addison's body still submerged under the water and Derek lay on his side next to her propped up on one elbow.

They lay there for a while just staring into each other's eyes in silence admiring the person next to them.

Most of Addison's hair was drying and turning back to its crimson color while the tips, still in the water, stayed auburn. Derek's eyes twinkled because of the sun and his chest rippled as the water defined his toned muscles.

Addison suddenly broke the silence saying, "So…"

"Shhh…" Derek said placing his index finger on her lips.

Derek's finger softly caressed her as he stroked her bottom lip. His finger moved to Addison's cheek and then hooked down to her chin. Addison closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Derek's touch on her skin.

With this, Derek moved in to kiss her. His lips parted as they met hers and Addison's did as well allowing his tongue to freely roam the inside of her mouth while his finger continued wandering down her neck and to her chest causing her to purr slightly.

As they prolonged their kissing, Derek's finger went down lower past the top piece of her bikini to her abdomen. Still kissing Addison, he began to draw small circles on her stomach moving closer and closer to her navel.

Once Derek reached Addison's navel, he traced circles around it and once in a while briskly went across it making Addison moan softly in his mouth.

Derek then pulled away from the kiss and started to tug at the hemline of the bottom piece of Addison's bikini.

Addison grabbed Derek's hand and asked, "Are you sure we can do this here?" as she looked around.

"Addy, we live in the forest, remember? Nobody is around here but us." Derek replied confidently.

Addison then pushed Derek onto his back and put her legs on either side of him, effectively straddling him.

Addison bent down and whispered, "Good," into Derek's ear and began to flick her tongue against his earlobe. "Oh Addy," he groaned. She put his arms around his neck and they engaged in yet another deep kiss.

The sun continued to shine, the birds continued to sing, and the Shepherds continued their fun on the lake. 


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N :** Train rides will never be the same again. -grins- Here's one by Lisa (**McDreamy**) aka **McMarried9** from The Incision!

* * *

Addison's head rested on Derek's shoulder. It was nearly two in the morning, and they were riding the subway back to their hotel room. The Chief had sent them to a medical conference in Manhattan, and that night had been the closing night cocktail party. Derek was wearing a black suit, although the shirt was now unbuttoned several buttons and he was no longer wearing the tie, and Addison was wearing a form-fitting black cocktail dress. By the looks they were getting from the few other people on the subway, they could tell that their formal wear was out of place.

Derek leaned his cheek against the top of her head, and said underneath his breath, "I'd really like to take you right now."

"We're on the subway Derek; there are people here," Addison countered softly and patted his thigh.

"I'm sure they'd avert their eyes if we started doing something," He began running the hand that was cupping her knee up her thigh to the hem of her skirt.

"Derek! Stop!" Addison hissed, slapping his hand away.

"If you didn't want me to want you, you shouldn't have worn something so hot," Derek stood up and leaned against the pole in the aisle in front of Addison.

Addison gave him a small smile, "You think you have that shirt unbuttoned enough? I can see your chest hair."

Derek sent a sideways glance to the people at the other end of the car; they were paying no attention to the Shepherds. He took the opportunity to lean over, placing his hands on each side of her thighs and his head next to her ear.

"Does that turn you on?" He whispered, being sure to breath heavily against her ear.

"A little bit," Addison grinned and put her finger on her chin and guided his lips to hers.

When Derek pulled away from the tender kiss he frowned, "Just a _little_?"

Addison chuckled and opened her mouth to respond, but the subway lurching to a stop interrupted her. Derek straightened to his full height and started for the door. But he stopped when he realized Addison wasn't following.

"Addie?" He wondered, "This is our stop."

"What if we…" She trailed off, lifting her eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you serious? Because I was kidding," Derek coughed at the suggestion; when he had broached the idea, he had never imagined Addison would agree.

"We're alone," Addison motioned to the empty car. She stretched her leg along the bench and looked at him, "Are you going to just leave me here?"

Derek's eyes traveled up her leg to the bottom of her skirt, which was riding far up her thigh, and he needed no more convincing. He crossed to her in two long strides and captured her lips in a kiss with so much force that it threw her back so she was lying along the bench.

The subway lurched to a halt at the next stop just as Derek was standing and redoing his pants and pulling on his jacket, he smiled down at his wife who was still laying on the bench, "We're going to have to walk a couple of miles to get back to our hotel."

Addison stood slowly and adjusted her skirt, she leaned over to whisper his ear as they stepped off of the train, "We could take another train back to the station."

Derek gave a deep chuckle, "Oh that is _definitely_ what we are doing." 


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N : **And they can even do it in small, confine spaces. Here's another by Lisa (**McDreamy**) aka **McMarried9** of The Incision!

* * *

"Mrs. Shepherd," Derek wrapped his arms around his new wife and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"That's _Doctor_ Shepherd," Addison's voice was teeming with glee as she kissed him quickly.

"A thousand pardons," He chuckled, squeezing her tighter.

"Now boarding first class, flight 920-A to Cozumel," A woman's voice came over the airport's speaker.

"That's us," Addison smiled and turned to board.

Derek hurried to catch her, and he placed a protective arm around the small of her waist, broadcasting to the world that she was his. The Shepherds never broke contact as they boarded the plane and took their sets in the last row of first class.

Addison took the seat next to the window and laced her fingers in Derek's, "So, are you ready?"

"To go on our honeymoon? I can't wait," He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss above the new ring on her left finger.

She slipped her hand from his and placed it firmly behind his head. She used it to guide his lips to hers in a passionate kiss teeming with desire. Derek instinctively raised his hands to run them through her curly red locks.

The kiss would have lasted forever had the flight attendant not arrived to offer them drinks.

"He'll have scotch, single malt, and I'll have white wine," Addison smiled, not at all bothered that the woman taking their drink orders was looking at their affection with disgust.

As the flight attendant turned around to get their drinks, Derek gave Addison a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"For what? For knowing what drink you take?" Addison was genuinely curious.

"For being my wife, you goof," Derek rolled his eyes.

"We haven't been married two hours, and you're already calling me mean things!" Addison playfully slapped at his chest.

Derek leaned over and whispered heavily in her ear, "I could call you other things, Mrs. Shepherd."

The way he pronounced her name made Addison quiver. Her voice caught, and it took a real effort to swallow the lump in her throat. If Derek kept tempting her, her resolve was going to crumble, and they would have to consummate their marriage in the very spot she was sitting.

"It's _Doctor_ Shepherd," Addison corrected, pulling away from him to gather her bearings.

They paused their conversation to accept their drinks from the flight attendant, but Derek soon picked up where they left off.

"But if I call you Mrs. Shepherd it means you're mine," He argued.

"So I'm _yours_ now? You _own_ me?" Addison crossed her arms across her chest.

Derek laughed and leaned across the arm separating their seats and kissed her softly, "Of course not. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I might be persuaded," Addison raised her eyebrow suggestively as Derek continued a barrage of kisses on her.

"I will definitely work on that," Derek placed a final kiss on her nose before sitting back as the plane taxied to takeoff.

He rested a hand on her knee but began slowly running it up her thigh. Addison bit her lower lip as his fingers teased their way under the hem of her skirt. She had felt Derek's hands over every inch of her body countless times before; they had been dating for over a year. But, the sensation of his strong hands felt suddenly different now because they weren't just the hands of her boyfriend; they were her husband's.

She draped her arm across his shoulder and fingered his hair as his hand continued its trail up her thigh, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Addie," He didn't stop the gentle teasing with his hand as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

The plane was in the air and the fasten seat belts sign turned off ten minutes later, and Addison was already struggling to keep an even pace of her breathing. Derek's hands, though doing nothing truly inappropriate, were magic.

She cleared her throat and stood slowly, her legs shaky, "I'm going to the bathroom."

The few moments Derek waited, in an attempt not to attract attention, felt like an eternity. And when he felt it was safe, he nearly ran to the bathroom and knocked three quick times on the door.

"It's me," He called softly.

The bathroom door slid open and Addison took a fistful of his shirt in her hand and yanked him into the small space. He reached behind him and fumbled with the latch so that it locked. Once he had done that, his lips descended on Addison's in the most passionate kiss of their married life.

Addison wrapped a leg around his waist and he scooted her onto the sink area, in hopes of giving him more room to maneuver. She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck and didn't stop at her blouse.

Sometime later, Derek stuck his head from the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear and walked back to his seat, a slight pep in his step. Addison followed a few moments later.

Derek leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know, now you're _officially_ Mrs. Shepherd."

Addison's lips parted and her grin spread from ear to ear; she didn't even bother to correct his misuse of her title. She _definitely_ didn't mind being Mrs. Shepherd. 


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N :** Satan never look this good. This is by Kendel (**kendel17**)

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Addison asked in a low voice as she leaned over Derek's shoulder, her mouth close to his ear.

"It's Halloween," he replied not looking up, "This is my costume."

"I see that," Addison turned so she was standing beside him, the front of her body pressed up against his arm, "But that are you?"

"I am the Captain of a Ferryboat." he told her, looking up and finally seeing her.

She was wearing a red dress. It was a little shorter then she usually wore, and a little lower then she usually wore, and her heels were a little sexier then she usually wore. Not that he was arguing, it made her legs look even longer. She looked hot. Too hot.

"And what are you wearing?"

Addison took a step back so he could admire her more fully, "Do you like it?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Really?" she persisted stepping closer, "I was hoping you would."

"Why?"

Addison smiled and leaned forward, "Because, I plan on spending all day, making you want to rip this dress off me."

Derek's jaw dropped slightly, and he stuttered slightly as he spoke, "What are you suppose to be?"

Addison leaned in even closer, her lips tantalizingly close to his ear and her voice dripping with seduction, "Satan."

Derek released the breath he didn't know he was holding as Addison leaned back.

"I'll see you later... Captain," she teased as she walked away.

Derek rested his head in his hands, he was not going to make it through the day.

The next time he saw her he was talking to Meredith Grey. They were discussing the dog when he heard the sound of nails tapping. He looked up to see Addison, her back to him studying a chart at the station. Slowly she brought the tip of her finger to her mouth, wet it and turned a page. Derek couldn't look away, but still nodded and responded to Meredith. Then Addison leaned further over the counter, gracefully lifting one leg as she did. The second both her feet where on the ground she glanced over her shoulder at Derek, who stared in awe. Smiling triumphantly, she started towards him, touching his arm but not stopping on the way by.

Then she joined him at lunch. She didn't say anything. Just sat across from him, and watched. He tried to make small talk but she would only smile seductively, raise an eyebrow, tilt her head, or twirl a piece of hair around her finger. Derek tried his best to ignore her, but he knew and she knew that he wanted to take her right there on the table. Addison locked eyes with him and reclined slightly in her chair. Derek jumped as he felt his wife gently caresses the skin above his ankle with her foot.

"Addison!" he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was watching as Addison moved her foot higher. She only raised an eyebrow.

Derek was beginning to sweat as Addison reached the top of his thigh. Suddenly she stopped. She leaned forward, "I have patients to get back to," she teased, kissing him forcefully as she stood.

Derek sat stunned as she walked away.

He barely saw her again all afternoon. He would catch a glance of her here and there, or she would pass by and run her fingers across his back, sending shivers down his spine. Once she had passed him as she came down the stairs. She had paused when she reached him, dragged her eyes over his body then kissed him slowly on the corner of his mouth. "I like the hat," she whispered.

As the day ended Derek was forced to perform one last, relatively quick surgery.

"Dude," Alex Karev said as he stood beside Derek observing, "Your wife, looks hot today."

Derek glanced up at the gallery and saw his wife sitting there, her legs crossed, just looking sexy. She smirked at him and winked, "Karev, you are suppose to be observing this procedure, not my wife."

"I'm just saying, she's hot."

Derek paused and looked at the intern, "You realize she can hear you right?"

"Oh, I'm banking on it," Alex nodded to Addison, who grinned back, "Your bringing her to the party right?"

"No," Derek finished up the procedure, "We are just going home. I am exhausted."

"That's a shame," Alex looked back up to the gallery, "Hey, you should dump the old man and come out. Izzie and Meredith's."

"All right, Karev. Out." Derek ordered.

Addison raised her eyebrow as Derek glanced back up at her, she grinned and leaned forward.

"You haven't won yet."

As Derek suspected, Addison was waiting for him when he got on the elevator.

"Hey there," she said with a smile as the elevator closed behind him.

"You," he walked towards her until there bodies where only inches apart, "drove me crazy, all day."

Addison smiled and tilted her head back, "That was the idea."

Addison didn't move a muscle as Derek's arms moved around her waist and he began to kiss her neck, "We are losing the dress as soon as we get home," he muttered.

Addison grinned, "About that," Derek quickly pulled away, "I want to go to the party."

Derek ushered Addison thru the front door of Meredith and Izzie's house. "I cannot believe you wanted to come here instead of going home."

"We were invited Derek," Addison teased, "It would be rude not to come."

"You were invited." Derek murmured as helped her take off her coat, dragging her hands down her arms.

Addison turned to face him, "That's right, your the one crashing," she leaned in an let her lips linger on his for a moment before leaving him alone in the entry way.

Derek spent the evening being teased mercilessly by his wife and begging to go home. It was starting to ruin what was an excellent party. He wandered over to her once again and handed her a drink, absentmindedly he put an arm around her waist and held her close, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Addison turned away from Bailey, who she was talking to, and winked at Derek.

"Miranda was just telling me about the vacation her a Tucker are taking next month."

"Really?" Derek tried to pay attention as Bailey went through the details, but all he could concentrate on was Addison's hand roaming around under the cover of his jacket. "I am going to go sit over there, come get me when you are ready to go."

Addison watched her husband retreat once again, then turned back to Bailey.

Bailey looked at her sternly, "What have you been doing to that poor boy all day?"

Addison crossed the room to the empty corner where her husband sat in an armchair. He looked up at her his eyes full of lust.

"You win."

Addison grinned and sat down in his lap, carefully re-crossing her legs. "I know." She slowly leaned forward, her lips slightly parted as she kissed him, leaving it up to him how far to take things. He surprised her by kissing her with no restraint. "Wow," she whispered as he pulled away, "I really did win."

"Yes. You did. Can we go now?" Derek begged, fighting a loosing battle as his hand begged to travel further up her thigh.

Addison laughed and slapped his hand away, "Just let me say good bye to some people. You try to hold on until we get home." She leaned in to kiss him again, not caring that people were definitely watching them.

"We need to move closer," he murmured against her lips as she got up to leave.

Derek watched his wife as she moved around the room saying goodbye. Then Addison caught his eye, she nodded slightly and urged him to follow her.

He entered the hall just in time to see Addison disappear into the kitchen. He kicked closed the door as he walked into the deserted kitchen, approaching his wife where she sat, legs crossed on the corner of the island.

Without saying a word she ducked her head down, meeting his lips and kissing him relentlessly. Without pausing to think about it he moved to untie her dress, thankful it was a wrap, less work, quicker pay off.

"Jesus," he groaned, seeing what she was wearing underneath, "Does that even count as underwear?"

"La Perla seems to think so," Addison teased as she uncrossed her legs and pulled her self closer to him, one leg locked around his back, "If you want to stop, now would be the time to do it," she whispered in his ear as she dragged her moist lips across his jawbone, her fingers trailing through his hair.

"Stop?" he moaned, willing his hands just to leave her skin for a moment, just to undo his pants, "Why should we stop?"

Addison moved her hands to unzip the zipper herself, trailing her hands slowly over his skin as she pushed the materiel away, "Because this is Meredith kitchen."

But Derek had passed coherent thought hours before, all he wanted as he pressed his lips to her stomach was to taste her skin, "Meredith who?" 


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N : **This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)! Italicized is the R-rated parts. Enjoy.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Derek pulled a laughing Addison out of the hospital using a back entrance. He pushed her against the side of building before claiming her lips. As the kiss deepened, Derek nudged Addison's legs apart.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, he gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. His fingers disappeared under the hem of her skirt and started doing magical things to her.

_Derek growled as he felt how wet and tight his wife was, curving his fingers to find that one spot that he knows drives Addison wild. He wasn't disappointed, as Addison started moaning louder and moving against his fingers._

Derek felt himself becoming even harder as he watched her reactions to his touch, with his free hand he started to unbuttoned his wife's shirt.

_Derek was delighted to find that his wife wasn't wearing a bra, especially as her nipples hardened further under his heated gaze. He loved how they bobbed as she moved against him. Derek bent his head so that he could trace Addison's nipple with his tongue. Addison threaded her fingers in his hair holding him in place._

Derek had just undone the top of this drawstring pants when he heard the sound of his beeper going of. "Damn it!" Derek said as he gentle lowered his wife to the ground. After calling the number back, Derek smirked at his wife "I have 20 minutes before I have to scrub in."

Addison smirked back before yanking him to her and wrapping a leg around his waist. As Derek steadied himself against the wall, Addison lowered herself on him.

Fifteen minutes later Derek pressed a hard kiss to Addison's lips before leading them back inside

It was almost midnight when Derek pulled a laughing Addison out of the hospital using a back entrance. He pushed her against the side of building before claiming her lips. As the kiss deepened, Derek nudged Addison's legs apart. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, he gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. His fingers disappeared under the hem of her skirt and started doing magical things to her. Derek felt himself becoming even harder as he watched her reactions to his touch, with his free hand he started to unbuttoned his wife's shirt. Derek had just undone the top of this drawstring pants when he heard the sound of his beeper going of. "Damn it!" Derek said as he gentle lowered his wife to the ground. After calling the number back, Derek smirked at his wife "I have 20 minutes before I have to scrub in."Addison smirked back before yanking him to her and wrapping a leg around his waist. As Derek steadied himself against the wall, Addison lowered herself on him. Fifteen minutes later Derek pressed a hard kiss to Addison's lips before leading them back inside 


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N : **Another one by me! ;) They're just lucky like that not to get caught. haha!

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this. We don't have to do this, you know." Derek asked, an arm around is wife's waist as he took a glance towards Meredith, standing by the couch having a laugh with their dog's vet, Finn. Addison rubbed his arm, lightly, her eyes wandering around the crowded house as they stood on the spot, awkward.  
"We're friends with her, she invited us, we come. That's what friends do." she mumbled, drawing in a deep breathe herself.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd!" Izzie called out as she walked cheerfully towards Addison, then nodding as she saw Derek beside her. "Hi, Dr... Shepherd." she greeted, her eyes drifting down to the arm around Addison's waist. "So..." she started, not knowing what to say. "Good to see you here!" Then without another word, she bounced off.

Finally, Addison let out a sigh and turned to Derek. "You know, since we're here, we might as well loosen up and have fun." she told him through the loud, blaring music in the house. Derek turned to her, almost debating about going home when he caught her eyes. She really want to make it comfortable here, and he gave in, nodding. "Want a drink?" he asked, but she shook her head, a smile spread across her features.

"I wanna dance." she said. And he laughed. "Seriously?"

The couple haven't danced to party music ever since they got too busy with their jobs. The last time they went to a party like this was almost 10 years ago. Addison nodded, then held out her hand as she lead him towards the crowd of people moving to the beat. Upon reaching it, she closed her eyes, starting to loose herself in the song. Even in heels, it wasn't difficult for her to dance in. But it was just fortunate that she wore a red halterneck top and jeans to the party instead of something Manhattan-style. Derek laughed, trying to move to the beat, awkwardly at first.

Five songs and uncountable drinks later, Addison was laughing in her husband's arms as they moved in sync to the coming music. For once, they felt like teenagers again. Then, Derek leaned his cheek next to his wife and whispered into her ear.

"Addie, I'm bored." he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. She turned around to him with a laugh. "Of dancing?" she asked, her body still moving to the beat gracefully, drawing a line down Derek's chest teasingly as she did so. He backed away, holding a hand out to her as a cue for her to follow, and she did, grabbing the hand as he led her upstairs.

The music sounded softer on the second floor, giving the couple a chance to take a breather from all the dancing. They leaned against the wall, feeling the heat within them cool down. Then, Derek turned to his wife with a grin. "You had fun?" Addison nodded, turning to face him with a grin.

Then, in the abscence of loud music, their eyes locked for a moment before their lips did, but hungrily. Derek pressed his lips against her mouth, his tongue working hungrily around. Caught in the heat of moment, Addison kissed back, her hands work to tear off Derek's shirt as their bodies shift, weight pressing onto each other. Then, one of their backs slammed against the door, and surprisingly, it swung open, causing the both of them to lose balance and stumbled backwards, finally, landing straight down onto a bed. Derek reached behind to kick the door close and moved the both of them higher onto the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down, prying her lips apart with his again. He slided his hands behind her neck and undid the knot to her top and tug it downwards, allowing it to slide pass her hips and off her body completely.

-----

Morning came and poured through the windows of the room. Derek woke up with a groan, shielding his eyes as he opened them slowly. They adjusted to the room, then confusion struck him. _This looks familiar._ he thought, then turning to his side to find the redhead he was married to for 12 years fast asleep beside him. _Where am I?_ he thought, and in the next moment, he realised it. As much as he hate to do it, he shook Addison by the arm.

"What?" she muttered, flipping over as her husband grabbed his jeans off the floor and started slipping them on.  
"Wake up!" he hissed.  
"Why?" she groaned, clearly having a hang over.  
"Because we're in Meredith's room!"

And that worked.

"What!" Addison sat up straight in bed and immediately, her hands flew to her eyes to shield them from the sunlight.  
"Party last night. Dancing, drinking, sex, and we're in Meredith's bedroom right now." Derek explained, tossing her clothes on the bed.  
"Oh god." she mumbled, still disoriented. She looked up at her husband blankly. "What do we do?"

He stared at her in disbelief and waved her shirt in front of her face. "Get dressed, Addie! Hurry up!"

And she did. The next thing they know, they've picked up Derek's shirt in the hallway and tiptoed down the stairs, pass the many people who were knocked out on the floor, out of the door, and into their car, speeding away before any one else wakes up.  



	54. Chapter 54

**A/N : **This is another one by Chrissie (**satan**) of The Incision! God, the things I missed when I'm asleep. lol. And yes, they can seriously do it anywhere. I'm trying to think of some place that they haven't done it before...

* * *

"Time of death, 12:24" Derek said frustrated as he took his gloves and mask. He walked out of the OR and went to the scrub room.  
-----

"Man, I'm sorry, I did everything I could" Derek said to his colleague, Brian, whose son was hit by a car.

"It's just…. He's too young, you know, Derek" Brian told Derek. He nodded sympathetically.

"I know, I'm really sorry" Derek said and offered his colleague a hug.

------ ---------

Addison woke up and she can feel her husband still breathing heavily on her neck. She tried to untangle herself from him and the sheets but Derek's grip was too tight. She scanned through the room looking for her clothes. She felt Derek stir. She turned around facing him. She kissed him on the lips lightly waking him up. He opened his eyes slowly and then smiled her.

"Good morning, beautiful" Derek said sleepily.  
"Good morning, my love" Addison said softly kissing him again.  
"That was really good, that thing last night"  
"Yeah, it really was."  
"We gotta get up. We're going to the funeral" Derek said as the both stood up and got ready.

----

Addison and Derek arrived at the cemetery. The gloomy Seattle sky loomed over the sad people who were paying their respects. Derek and Addison stood next to each other with smiled playing in their lips. Both were thinking about their hot raunchy night.

"Addison" Derek whispered in her ear. Addison looked at him. "Wanna carry on with what we were doing last night?" he asked grinning.

"Derek, we are in a funeral, in a cemetery. The least we could do is pay respect to the family who lost someone"

"It's not like we're going to do it right here in from of all these people! We're doing it there" Derek said pointing to the deserted area not far from where they were.

"Still Derek, we're in a funeral, it's just inappropriate"

"Addison, think of it this way: Someone lost a son, someone lost his life and with what we're going to do, we might create a new life"

Addison cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Creating a new life' she liked the idea. But then they're in a funeral.

"You know what, Derek, this is really inappropriate, but what the hell"

Derek took her hand and looked around for a good spot to squee. He led the way as he found a mausoleum. And as they got there, Addison kissed Derek with her tongue roaming in his mouth and tangling into his. Addison took his belt and pulled his pants down as Derek pulled her skirt up. Addison jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips went back to each other's as Derek slowly lowers himself down to the ground.

----  
Addison and Derek stood up. She fixed herself. She straightened her skirt down and fixed her top while Derek pulled his pants up fixed his suit. He then dusted off the dirt on Addison's back and a few dried flowers in her hair and she did the same thing to him.

"Well, that was fun" Derek said and then sighed happily

"Uh-huh, so you think we created a new one?" Addison asked

"I hope so" Derek winked at her and then made their way back to the crowd 


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N : **This is by Kari (**XAddisonShepardX**) of The Incision. She's known as **GilmoreHorseFreak04 **here! Addison and Derek just can't keep their hands off each other, and it so isn't our fault. -wink-

* * *

The Emerald ballroom was filled with stable patients, nurses, interns, residents, and attendings of Seattle Grace, people who saw each other every day. The difference- their usual scrubs were replaced by evening gowns and suits. 

Meredith sighed as she sat on a chair at the table that had name cards for her, Izzie, George, Alex, and Cristina. Around her, there were couples everywhere. Izzie was sitting at the patients' table laughing with Denny, Alex was with his current girlfriend of the week, Cristina was with Burke, and George wasn't in sight. She looked over at the table next to her. Richard and Adele were sitting there, along with Bailey and Tucker and Derek and Addison. Derek was wearing a suit that just might be more McDreamy than him, and Addison was wearing an emerald green floor-length dress, her red hair long and curled.

_Now I get why the patient's husband thought she looked like Catherine Deneuve…_ she thought, noticing how close the Shepards were to one another. _They're married, that's allowed. Argh. _She couldn't stop staring at them, which probably wasn't a good thing, so she did what she always did when she was upset- drank.

MEANWHILE, AT THE OTHER TABLE…

"So then Addison pulls open the curtain, and says, 'I have poisin oak!' and Derek looks and says, 'You do indeed have Poisin Oak.' And then they laughed, and…man, that was one funny day." Bailey laughed as she finished her story. "Oh! And before that, when Addison was talking about Karma! That was funny."

Addison looked at little uncomfortable. Bailey grimaced. "I'm sorry. Got a little carried away in my story."

The table was uncomfortably silent. "So, uh, how are you two doing?" Adele asked, trying to fill the gap. Addison and Derek didn't know how to answer that, and they looked each other in the eye. Addison shrugged just slightly at him, and he jumped in.

"We're doing fine. You know we're working it out." He said smiling, taking her hand. Even Bailey smiled at that.

AFTER DINNER…

The music had been playing for a while, and everyone was either dancing or talking. Addison and Derek sat alone at their table in silence.

"Addie?"

"Hm?"

"What was Bailey talking about, with karma?"

"uh…she asked me how I got the Poisin Oak and I said…that I slept with Mark a year ago a and this is what I got…" she said, sighing. Derek shut his eyes for a minute, wincing at Mark's name.

"And Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you pretending before, when you said we were fine?"

"I…I really don't know. I want to be fine. I'm working on it, I promise."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Add."

"I love you, too."

They both turned their heads when the next song started. It was "The Way You Look Tonight," by Tony Bennet, their wedding song. Derek stood.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "You bet."

He took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, where Adele and Richard, Izzie and Denny, Alex and his girlfriend, and a few other couples were dancing. Addison looked Derek in the eye.

"I see you haven't lost your dancing ability…" Addison said to him.

"And you," he said, making her gasp as he spun her around and back in to face him, "Are just as beautiful as you were when we danced to this song 11 years ago." He leaned in and kissed her, and they stayed that way until a scolding voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Get a room! Set a good example for the interns!" Bailey glared at them.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Are you a dancer, Miranda?"

She glared even more. "Shut it."

"But I saved your husband, who you are dancing with."

"And your wife saved my baby."

"Baby trumps husband, sweetie." Addison added.

"I think we've covered this." Bailey said, and walked away to dance with Tucker.

MEANWHILE…

Meredith sat alone, again. Even Cristina was dancing, only because Burke bribed her with a surgery for the next morning. She looked at Derek again, who was dancing with Addison. She watched as he spun her towards him and pulled her into a kiss, and she giggled against him. _I can't watch this. _She thought, turning back around.

"Meredith?"

She turned around.

"George?"

"Okay, I know that we made a mistake with…what we did, and I know that we haven't been talking. But I want to start over, as friends, like before. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey George?"

He looked back at her.

"Do you want to dance? As _friends_?"

"Sure."

He led her to the dance floor, and they started dancing.

"You know, George, it isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That he loves her."

"Huh?"

"He loves her. She wasn't supposed to be here looking so perfect, and he's not supposed to be looking at her like he loves her and kissing her, and…I'm a jerk."

"You're not a jerk, you're just still upset."

"I know, and I shouldn't be ranting like this to you."

"Hey, what're friends for?"

"Thanks George."

The song ended quickly, and George led Meredith back to the table. She looked around and saw that Bailey and her husband were leaving, and George stood up.

"Sorry Mer, but I told Callie I'd meet her at her house later, so…"

"Go, George. Have fun."

She smiled, relieved that she was friends with George again, nothing more, nothing less. Even though Addison and Derek were in a closet, Cristina and Burke went back to the apartment, and Izzie was driving Denny back to the hospital to do God knows what, she was content. And as she left the banquet hall, she felt better.

_Oh, man. _She winced as she walked past the closet and heard a laugh as something got knocked over. She almost started thinking bad thoughts about Addison, but got over it and walked.

_Good air in, bad air out…_


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N :** Ok, seriously? They not only are able to do it everywhere, but they seem to have the ability to make everything turn sexual. And I'm so serious. First it was cereal, now icecream. Now even food would remind me of AdDek squee. This is by Stephanie (**writergirl21**), which because my memory is horrible right now, I believe she's Beauty in the Breakdown 21. But...I may be wrong. lol

* * *

Addison Shepherd was having a bad day. Her 1st patient was resisting medication. Her dry cleaning had been misplaced. Doc had gnawed on her 800 dollar Manolo Blahniks. The trailer's hot water was on the fritz. Another surgery had been post poned. And Derek was STILL flirting with Meredith. She had caught them making eyes at one another in surgery.  
So, now, Addison sat in the attending's lounge feasting on Ben and Jerry's Phish Phood ice cream. Richard had made sure that her ice cream was always in stock for those bad days.  
Addison had stripped off her scrubs top and fell into an over stuffed leather chair.Her red hair was piled on her head. She giggled to herself. She probably resembled the "college" Addison.  
She laid her head back against the top of the chair. The ice cream made life good again. She picked up a cherry from the little jar next to her and dipped it into the ice cream. She swirled her tongue around the chocolate covered cherry just as Derek waltzed in.  
The couple froze. Derek hated her whenever she did that.It always put _thoughts_ in his head.  
"Hi Derek." Addison greeted. She swallowed the mouth full of ice cream and attempted to smiled.  
"Bad day?"  
"Yeah, my husband was flirting with another woman after he promised me he wouldn't."  
Derek didn't respond. He walked over to the fridge and retrieved a water bottle.  
"I was not flirting with another woman."  
"Right." Addison took another bite of her ice cream.  
"I wasn't," Dere repeated. He slumped into the couch next to Addion.  
"Mm-hmm." Addison jokingly flung half a spoon of ice cream at Derek.  
"What the hell!" Derek shouted. "Addison."  
Addison grinned and launched another spoon full of ice cream at him. Derek jumped up and attacked Addison. She managed to shoot more ice cream at him. Derek decided to mess with her, by pouring the now melting ice cream down her collar bone.  
"Derek!" Addison shrieked in surprise. Derek wrapped his arms around her struggling form and started to lick the dripping ice cream up. Addison quirked a brow. A smirk made its home on her lips. She picked up the pint of ice cream and dropped the remains on to Derek's neck.  
"Oops. Look's like I will have to help you with that."  
Addison yanked his scrub top over his head. The ice cream continued to slid down his chest. Addison knocked him to the floor. She pushed her own ice cream covered camisle down her torso.  
Derek leered at Addison and pulled her down for a ice- creamy kiss.  
"Wait!" Addison called out. She reached up to the table next to the chair and grabbed the cherries. She giggled and returned to her sticky husband.

Maybe today would be a good day after all...

" What the hell are you two doing! Shepherds!" Burke shouted, running from the room in horror.  
. . . . . or not.. The chief was going to kill them.  
The completely satisfied and sticky Shepherds grinned at each other. Derek shrugged and resumed what he was doing. At least he would die a happy man. 


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N : **I'm starting to wonder which part of the hospital they have yet to squee. -haha- This is by Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**)!

* * *

He loved finding her like this.

She was asleep in the on-call room. Her shift had ended half an hour ago. But he got stuck in surgery. And she waited. He loved when she did that. She normally would have watched him but she had been working for over 48 hours. She needed to crash.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the side. He gently stroked her arm, feeling her soft smooth skin.

She made a small noise at his touch and stirred.

"Hey there gorgeous," he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey," she yawned at him, "how was your surgery?"

"It went great. How was your nap?"

"Good, I missed you," she pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Hmm, you're amazing," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"I know you are.." she replied, giggling.

"You have to be cute, don't you?"

"I can be lots of things," she shot him her 'sex kitten' eyes.

"I can testify to that," he agreed, wagging his eyebrows.

"Do you wanna-" he cut her off, engulfing her mouth with his.

Insert your own brand of Squee-licious goodness here.

"This is why you're my best friend, Dr. Sheppard."

"Same for you, Dr. Montgomery."

"Do you think we'll have this much fun when we're Attendings?"

"No, we'll have more."  



	58. Chapter 58

**A/N : **Aww..this makes me smile! Love love love! It's so sweet! By Kendel (**kendel17**)

* * *

As soon as Derek woke up he was happy. The day hadn't even started yet and it was perfect. This was his favorite way to wake up, and he would give anything to keep this moment from ending.

He looked down at Addison, still sound asleep on his chest. He gave her a gentle squeeze and softly brushed a hand over her hair as he remembered the night before.

_"What are you reading?" Addison had asked as she exited the bathroom and moved around the kitchen, doing a few last minute things before bed._

"The Well-Beloved," Derek had replied, flipping a page.

"Hardy?" Addison asked as she'd set the timer on the coffee maker.

Derek nodded even though she couldn't see him, "This guy spends his life trying to create his perfect women as a statue, and it is seriously messing up his personal life. Clearly his well-beloved is Avice. He is just being stubborn and trying to recreate her in all these other women he meets."

"Imagine that," Addison raise her eyebrow as she entered the bedroom, "Maybe I'll read it when you are done."

Derek stared at her as she'd taken off her robe and thrown it over the end of the bed, "I'm only 40 pages in, I'll read it to you if you want, like I used too."

Addison looked at him strangely, "Okay." she crawled into bed and propped her head up in her hand.

Derek cleared his throat, "The Well-Beloved - now again visible - was always existing somewhere near him..." Derek trailed off.

"What?"

"We never read like this."

Addison looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

Derek reached over and took the wrist that was resting on her hip. Slowly and gently he pulled her towards him until she was laying completely on top of him, her head laying contentedly against his his chest, "This is how we read," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head "The Well-Beloved..."  
  
He had read to her long after she had fallen asleep.

And now it was morning, and he hated it because it meant that soon she would be waking up. And he didn't want her to move.

She shifted slightly, her body stretching as if she was waking up, but she didn't. She simply buried her face further into his bare chest, inhaled deeply, and continued to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head. He felt guilty that he couldn't remember the last time they had done this. He ran his fingers over the arm that rested against his, her skin felt so soft first thing in the morning.

Before he was ready, she started to wake up. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his chest and her arms tightening at his side as she pulled herself closer to him. She inhaled deeply and made a sound in the back of her throat that made his heart leap. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with sleep.

"Are you awake?" he gently teased.

"No," she pouted, returning her head to his chest and closing her eyes again.

She was perfectly still for a few minutes, his breathing matching hers, becoming slow and regular. He was starting to drift back to when he felt her hips move slowly against him, lazily teasing him.

He gently tilted her face up towards him, "I know your awake," he whispered as he kissed her.

This was why morning had always been their favorite time to make love. The kiss was slow and gentle. Lips and tongues moved with no agenda, just acting on instinct. Their hands moved against each others bodies, tracing paths on the familiar skin that they had never forgotten. Clothing was removed only if necessary, and never in a hurry. Nothing was rushed, everything slow gentle and perfect.

She was his Well-Beloved.  



	59. Chapter 59

**A/N : **Even when the air conditioner is down, people. That's the power of AdDek squee. -wink- This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)

* * *

The air conditioner at Seattle Grace was broken. In fact, according to the Chief, the air conditioner hadn't been needed in 10 years. Seattle was known for its rain, ferryboats and unvarying climate. It rarely dropped below freezing and it was unheard of to go above 80. Today was July 1st, and the temperature was a humid 100 degrees.

The patients were miserable. The nurses were on edge. And the doctors refused to move for anything short of a code blue. The Chief had agreed that all surgeries, except for emergencies, would be cancelled, and the doctors only needed to do what was absolutely necessary. The last thing he needed was a bunch of health professionals suffering from heat stroke.

Derek Shepherd was lying across an empty bed in the hallway with a few charts stacked on the floor next to him. He wasn't even pretending to work. It was hot, and he was miserable. Heat like this should have been reserved for time spent outside. It should have been for swimming in lakes or for camping in the summer. It was definitely not meant for a hospital.

"Your lazy ass should be doing work," Bailey walked past Derek and smacked him with a chart.

"Do I have to remind you again that I'm technically your boss?" Derek wondered, barely having enough energy to argue.

"And I'm afraid of you and your McDreaminess?" Bailey crossed her arms over her chest, "If you can get off your lazy ass, your wife wants you."

"My wife?" Derek wondered, momentarily confused why Addison would be sending Bailey after him.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "The lounge." She muttered something about good looks getting him through med school under her breath as she left.

Sweat was already beginning to bead on his back and his forehead as he walked the short distance to the lounge. He was actually a little embarrassed to be wearing scrubs because they were most certainly showing sweat spots. Derek's first conscious thought as he stepped into the lounge was that she was wearing the salmon scrubs.

"Hey," She drawled from where she was sitting on the counter, "Are you hot?"

The way she pronounced the word hot made Derek rather certain that she wasn't talking about the temperature. He swallowed, "Um, yeah."

"I've got a way to cool down," Addison lifted an eyebrow and motioned to the door, "Lock it."

Derek did as he was instructed and walked to her, "So um, what are we doing?"

"Top off," Addison instructed and reached over to the large pitcher sitting next to her and dug her hand into it and retrieved an ice cube.

Derek tossed his blue top aside and stepped close to Addison. He was shivering with anticipation of what she was about to do.

Addison touched the cold cube of ice to his lips and pulled it away, leaving him licking his lips. She then began to trail the ice across his chest making it glisten with the moisture. Derek groaned as she brought the cube down to the edge of his scrub bottoms, allowing the ice to melt just inside the hem.

"God, Addie," He closed his eyes, reveling in the cool feeling that covered his front.

Addison grinned as she reached for another cube and brought it to her lips. She lifted an eyebrow, and Derek reached out for another cube and motioned for her to remove her scrub top. Once she had removed it, he urged her to the floor. He took his turn tantalizing her with he cool, moist cube.

"I thought it wasn't hot in Seattle," Addison nearly moaned as Derek slipped an ice cube underneath her scrub bottoms.

"I blame it on you," Derek brushed his lips against hers never stopping his hand guiding the cube down.

Addison moved to untie his scrub bottoms; "I brought ice so you can't blame it on me."

She pushed him backwards and straddled him with both legs. This time she tempted his lips with one cube while guiding the other along his thigh. She could feel him tense as she ran the ice within inches of his groin, but she stopped short and deliberately reversed directions.

The ice cube she was tempting his lips with had mostly melted, and Derek snaked his tongue out to lick her moist fingers. He used one of his hands to guide hers closer to his lips so he could kiss the tip of her fingers before moving to her wedding ring and finally stopping at her wrist.

He let her hand drop once he had finished the trail of kisses. She remained immobile for several moments, her eyes locked with Derek's. When she did finally realize that she wasn't moving, she instinctively made to lean in to kiss her husband, but she stopped. She stretched out to get another ice cube, but Derek grabbed her wrist firmly to stop her.

"No more ice, I just want you," Derek dropped her hand and flipped her over so he was on top.

"But it's hot," Addison whined as he nearly devoured her neck.

"Oh, it hasn't even begun to heat up," Derek whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

Two sticky, sweaty Shepherds lay on the floor of the lounge an hour later both panting heavily. Derek smiled as he stretched his hand over and pushed a sweaty lock of red hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks," Addison breathed heavily. They lay there on the cool tile silently for several minutes before Addison wondered, "Is the trailer air conditioned?"

"Well, yeah," Derek answered after thinking for a few moments.

"What do you say we continue this there, where it's a little less sweat?" She suggested as she pushed herself off the floor and began collecting her clothes.

"I thought you liked it hot?" Derek chuckled.

Addison slipped the salmon scrub top back over her head, "Well then let's go heat up the trailer."

"You don't have to tell me twice." 


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N : **"It's your territory, and she's peeing all over it." - Cristina Yang. Now how true is that? In squee-land? Very true. :P Here's another one by me.

* * *

"Derek." she whispered as she buried her head into the side of her neck, smiling as she feel the warmth of his body behind her as the cold wind blasted ruthlessly into their faces. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body and took a whiff from her hair.

"Mmm..." she mumbled, closing her eyes for a brief moment before she turned to him for a kiss on the lips. It was 5am in the morning and they were on the ferry boat ride since an hour ago, both waiting to watch the sunrise by the waters. "It was so beautiful." she admitted, feeling his lips curled up into a smile as he rested his chin on her shoulders.

"I told you." he teased. "There's no way you wouldn't love it here."

Addison opened her eyes and spun around, now the front of her body pressing against Derek's as she started drawing her fingers around his shirt. He moved his hands up her back, rubbing it gently as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd love it better if we could get a proper house." she pushed on, feeling Derek's arms around her waist loosen a little as he sighed.  
"I don't know why you hate the trailer so much." he pouted, running a hand through his hair for the third time. It wasn't doing any good though, considering the wind will just blow it out of place. Addison's hair however, was kept neatly under the french cap.

"But there isn't enough room for sex." she pointed out. Then Derek looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"What? It's true."

Derek took a glance around the deck of the ship. There wasn't anyone around, considering that it was too early in the morning for anyone to wake up on a Sunday morning. He looked to his wife with a smile, and knowing that he was up to something, Addison pushed herself off him, looking around the deck self-consciously.

"What?"

"There's enough space here." he said.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm serious." he challenged.

"No. No way, Derek. There is no--" His lips pressed against hers, his tongue flickering out to part them. His arms that gripped around her shoulders released, his hands now moving to her back as he pulled her closer to his body. They stopped, pausing to take a breathe before their lips met again, his hands moving to her stomach and push the coat off.

"It's cold, Derek." she mumbled against his lips.  
"Mm-hmm." he agreed, but tug it off her body anyway. He pushed their bodies backwards, hoisting her up onto a table as they lay down on it, with Derek's lips working his way down to her neck and to the collar of her low-cut v-neck blouse.

30 minutes later, the both of them lay on the empty deck floor with clothes stacked over their still naked bodies as the snuggled up against each other's body, their eyes gaze up at the blue sky.

"I told you we shouldn't do it here." Addison teased, burying her head into her husband's chest. He rubbed her arms with a laugh. "It would be easier if the wind wasn't so cold."

"It's Seattle, Derek. You should know."  
He turned to her with a smile, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "But at least we managed to, even if it's for awhile." 


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N : **Addison as the chief. I repeat, Addison as a chief and they're still doing it! They have no self-control, people. Oh wait, or is that us? Since you know, technically, we wrote it. -lol- Anyway, this is from Michelle (**MichelleR**) of The Incision. Enjoy!

* * *

Addison sat at her desk sifting through papers to find missing pieces of paper that belonged in a pregnant woman's chart. She didn't notice as someone opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"Looking a little frazzled there, chief."

She jumped at the voice, looking up to see a smirking Derek. "You ass."

"I try," He said, walking into the office and closing the door before he sat down on the other side of the desk. "What happened now, Addie?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and stared mindlessly at Derek. "Interns. They just decide that now that Richard's retired and won't be coming back that they can take out all of their frustrations on me."

Derek smiled sympathetically, standing up and walking over to her, sitting on the edge of the desk and placing a hand on her cheek. "You're doing a great job."

"I wish I was," She looked down, away from her husband, pretending to look at the papers.

"You are," He assured, standing up and moving behind her chair, grabbing one of the armrests and spinning it around to have her facing him. He smirked when he saw the curious look she had on her face, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Derek, I've got a meeting in..."

"We're the Shepherds, people will understand," He explained, trying not to laugh at his own reasoning. She broke out into a grin before standing up and grabbing his coat, forcing their lips together. Soon their tongues were in each other's mouths and Derek was forcing them both onto the couch in her office. They broke apart for a few seconds so they could scramble out of their scrubs.

"Anyone could see us," Addison said in a shaky breath.

Derek kissed her once again, letting his hand slide down her body and to her thigh. "They'll have a good show, then."

------

They were only ten minutes late for the staff-wide meeting, beating a new record of fifteen minutes. Derek stood by a couple of the attending surgeons while Addison walked to the other side of the table, where the head nurse was sitting, waiting impatiently.

"Nice to see you finally could make it, Dr. Shepherd," The nurse said, quietly but bitterly.

Addison tried not to smirk as she looked at the nurse, then to the rest of the staff as they quieted down. "I'm sorry about being late. Now that we are all here, it's time to talk about the issue at hand," She took a breath, licking her lips and used all of her willpower not to smirk at what she was about to announce.

"Lately here at Seattle Grace, there've been some reports of doctors and nurses alike being late for casual things like meetings or catching up with patients. I've been noticing the on-call rooms have been quite loud. Now I'm not going to crack down on your sex lives and leave you all to become so desperate, but I will ask that when you are in this hospital to _try_ to do your work and leave your sexual thoughts outside this workplace."

All the staff tried to hold in their laughter, but everyone busted out laughing from the talk and the one who was making it.

"You know, I saw the She-Shepherd putting on a show before this," Alex Karev said to a group that included George, Cristina, and Izzie. "She _is_ McHot." 


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N :** Such a good fic to wake up to. I woke up, came online and got this in my PM box. And mind you, pun intended. -wink- From Raven (**Paroducks**) !

* * *

As Addison swam towards wakefulness a myriad of physical sensations washed over her. She was laying on her side and her back was hot and her legs were trembling. The sweat was beading all over her skin. She felt her husband moving behind her. "Derek?" she whispered through a lust-addled brain.

A hand roamed her chest and started massaging the sensitive flesh. A mouth fastened onto her neck, blunt teeth scraping along her sweat-slicked skin. A masculine grunt sounded in her ear and as he increased the pace. Addison gasped as a tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

The build up had been slow and simmering, Addison had been nearly fully aroused when she had awakened and it had continued to grow in the past several minutes. The high point came swiftly, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. Her entire body quivered, as Derek gripped her hip. After a deep growl, he slumped against her back, his arm tightening around her waist.

As she relaxed, warm pleasure flowing through her, Addison's brain started working again "What a nice way to wake up," Addison smirked before continuing "Wanna be my new alarm clock?"

Addison felt Derek's chest rumbling as he laughed in her ear. "Anytime, Addie," Derek said as he distracted Addison by sliding his hand slid down her stomach. 


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N : **And you'd think they would behave better after having kids. Or even actually wearing underwear during their kid's show and tell session. But noooo. Then again, that's our AdDek. This is by Allie (**evilmistress007**). Have fun!

* * *

Addison and Derek had taken the night off to attend their son's school Family Night. It was a night of food, fun and games. But first, they had to sit through endless moments of kindergarteners showing off their pictures, stories, and pieces of art. Addie had her son on her lap, while Derek sat there impatiently, lightly tapping his fingers on the tiny desks. "This seat is hurting my ass" Derek complained silently to his wife, pointing at his plastic red chair

"It's meant for 5 year olds... not people over 40" Addie replied with a laugh "It's over soon... he's next. Right Matty?" she smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. It was thick and plentiful, compared to the thin, uninteresting hair of his classmates. At first glace, you had to admit, the kid had a hair full of gorgeous hair. With parents like those, who wouldn't?

"Good luck buddy" Derek gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

Matt was nervously reading his own version of 'The Three Little Pigs'. His proud parents gleamed with delight as his voice echoed through the room. "And in the end... everyone died, including the wolf" he concluded with a grin

Addison flinched "What the hell have you been teaching that kid?" she hissed

"Don't yell at me!" Derek shrugged his shoulders as Matt ran up to them

"Mommy, Daddy, what did you think?" he asked enthusiastically

"Well..." She was about to say something critical, but softened her tone "It was great sweetie"

Before Derek could say a word, Matt was already catching up with his friends and running out the door. The crowd of parents and students were headed towards the cafeteria to collect their milk and cookies.

"Guess what... we're alone" Addison said with a wink

Derek stood up and stretched "I'm going to get a cookie..." he yawned

Addison grabbed his wrist as he was about the exit "We're alone!" she emphasized. Clearly her husband was not catching her vibe.

"And... time to go"

"For Pete's sake Derek I'm not wearing any underwear!" Addison blabbered out

He stopped in his tracks "And we haven't had sex in... a while" He crept closer to his wife, placed his hand on her kidney and made his way down "Damn you're right... how can you not wear underwear?"

"Not the point. Come on, we have time, no one is going to see us" she pleaded

Derek peered his surroundings cautiously. After all, this was a school, a learning institution, not some strip club. "Fine" he said, giving in. Hornyness was getting the best of him. The next thing either of them knew, they were naked... in their son's classroom

-----------------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later, happy and satisfied, the Shepherds' quickly got dressed and hurried to the cafeteria.

"Where were you?" Matt demanded, marching up to them

"We were... somewhere" Derek said hastily

"Your head is messed up..." he observed, looking at Addison's hair "What happened?"

"Well uh..." Addie tried to think quickly "Daddy and I were playing the tickle game..."

"Like this" Derek grabbed his son and wildly tickled him 


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N : **Like I've said. They're doing it everywhere. By Stephanie (**Beauty in the Breakdown 21**), who haven't updated One Headlight in ages and I will kill her if she don't update it. You will too. But then again, after you read this, you may let her off just for a few days more. -wink-

* * *

Addison looked at the newly painted white wall proudly. She was pleased to get rid of the hideous red that had once been there. She and Derek were finally moving in to their new home. She had been in charge of all interior, while Derek chose to stay out of it. THANK GOD. The man had absolutely no taste.  
"It looks good," Derek commented from the door way. Addison smiled. "But what about the other 3 walls?"  
Addison flung her wet paint brush at him. " Shut up! It took me 3 hours to get this wall perfectly white. Whoever lived here first had absolutely NO taste. Red walls, Derek? Who paints a room red?" Addison ranted.  
"I'm sorry that everyone doesn't have your immpecable taste," Derek said, strolling into the bed room. He bent over to pick up a paint brush. He dipped the tip in the ultra white paint and dabbed it on her nose.  
" Need some help?" He offered, with a teasing grin. Addison looked at him surprise.  
"Oh yea. Tons," she replied and ran her brush over his face. Derek stuck his tongue out at her. He reached his hand into the tub of paint and rubbed it into her hair.  
"NOT THE HAIR!" Addison shrieked. Derek laughed. The war had officially begun.  
The Shepherds splashed paint all over themselves and the room. Derek slipped on the plastic covered floor and fell into the paint plate, butt first.  
Addison cracked up from above him.  
Derek glared and pulled her down. Addison strattled his lap and grinned.  
"I told you not to go for the hair," she teased.  
"What about for this?" he asked before running his paint brush down her neck and chest. Addison looked at him in disbelief. Derek took this as an opportunity to kiss her. The kisses between the paint covered couple heated up within seconds. Derek pulled his old college t-shirt over Addison's head and threw it in the empty paint bucket.

"I really hope this stuff washes off," Addison said sometime later. Derek looked down at her paint caked hair, shoulders and face.  
"Why don't we find out?" Derek suggested. He picked her up and carried her down the hall, leaving their paint splattered clothes in the middle of their mess.  
"You are going to be the one to clean all that up! And doing THAT will not help your case." ... " okay, maybe a little." 


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N : **Uhmm..massage gone wrong? Well it didn't turn up wrong as in...wrong. What's wrong is that the massage wasn't exactly completed...I think. -hehe- By Chrissie (**satan**) of The Incision!

* * *

"Addison" Derek said as he tossed and turn in bed while Addison was trying to sleep

"Derek, I'm trying to sleep here." Addison said not bothering to open her eyes.

"I can see that"

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?" She said her eyes still closed

"I'm sore" He said. She opened one eye and looked at him

"You're sore?"

"Yes, my whole body is sore! My neck, my back, my butt, my legs, my feet, my arms, my fingers…." He would've continued but Addison stopped him.

"I get it! Your whole body is sore!" Addison said after she opened both of her eyes and glared at him. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to give me a massage"

"Fine" Addison said. She stood up and grunted. He straddled his waist and started with his neck.

"What are you doing?" Derek questioned

"Massaging you, you moron! You wake me up to massage you and now you're complaining?"

"I'm not! I just want you to get Bengay!" Derek said. Addison stood up and mumbled curses at Derek.

After a few seconds, she came back with Bengay. Derek smirked at her and took of his shirt. Addison straddled him again and spread the bengay all over his back.

"Ohhhh, Addie that feels so good"

"Uhuh" Addison said still pissed at Derek

"Addie, put some on my chest" Addison stood up so that Derek could lie on his back so she could put Ben-gay on his chest. She sat back down on him as he lay on his back. She continued massaging him.

"Ohhh, Addie, you're sooo great" Derek groaned again

"You sound like we're having sex right now" Addison said plainly

"Does the smell of Bengay turn you on?" Derek smirked

"Huh?"

"You used to be turn on by Bengays"

"Uhuh" She said ignoring him. All she wanted was to sleep because she is exhausted. And she wasn't in the mood to have sex. She continued to massage his chest

"Addie… Are you turned on?" Honestly, she was, but she's tired.

"No"

"Liar"

"I'm really not"

"Fine…" Derek said. Addison continued massaging him. "Babe, could you put more Bengay?" He requested because he knows this will get her. He knows this will turn her on. Addison did as he requested. The more Bengay she puts, the more Derek groans.

Addison couldn't take it anymore. He leans to him and kisses him with so much passion. He kisses her back and rolled over so that she was on top of him. His tongue tangled into hers, his hands threading through her hair.

----

After a minutes of squee-ing, they were lying in bed. Addison's head was rested on Derek's chest. Addison slowly fell asleep. Derek took the bengay that was lying next to him.

"Works like a charm" he smirked.

He snuggled with Addison and fell asleep satisfied.  



	66. Chapter 66

**A/N :** I swear, we're hitting 70 very very soon. And I'm starting to count down to when we're hitting hundred. I'll give it 3-4 days. Here's a hot one by Brandy (**Addy4ever**) of The Incision.

* * *

Addison stood at the nurses' station, her head buried in the chart of one of her patients as she scribbled down some notes. Suddenly Derek snuck up behind her, reaching an arm around her stomach pulling her closer to him making her jump a little.

"Hey sexy," Derek said in the most erogenous tone he could produce as he kissed Addison lightly on the cheek.

"Derek, you scared me," she said glowering at Derek with a why-the-hell-did-you-do-that look.

Derek smiled, sensing her anger and curiosity, and stated, "So, I was thinking that, you know, we could do something."

"Do something," Addison repeated looking at her husband with curious eyes.

"Yeah, do something. You know, to make up for the boring sex that we had this morning."

Addison chuckled at Derek for being so blunt. "So...what exactly would this _something_ be? Or more importantly, where and when might it occur?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, the large-bore CT scanner is broken," Derek answered then giving Addison a little wink.

Still a little confused as to what Derek was trying to get at, Addison inquired, "So?"

"So…" he began, "You and I don't have any surgeries scheduled until much later today and the CT scanner is down _and_ the tech guys aren't coming back until tomorrow when they've obtained all the parts that they need to fix it." Derek paused, putting a hand on her cheek and bringing his lips to Addison's.

After a few seconds, Derek pulled away and said, "So I'll be seeing _you_ in a few minutes." He looked into Addison's eyes and started to walk away, not breaking eye contact until he was a little ways away from her.

Addison stood there smiling to herself. Finding that she could no longer focus on her work, Addison put the chart back neatly on the rack and rushed off to the room where the large-bore CT scanner resided.

When Addison arrived the door was open and from what she could see from the outside, Derek hadn't gotten there yet. She walked in and as she was about to close the door, a pair of hands grabbed her and pushed her back against the door, successfully closing it but not without having the other people outside notice.

Derek's lips began to ravage Addison's neck as his hands rubbed her back pulling her body against his. His mouth moved higher and higher passed the underside of Addison's jaw and finally to her lips.

Derek slowly pulled Addison away from the door and ended their kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Out of breath, he asked, "What took you so long?"

"What took me so long? I abandoned my patient's chart and immediately headed here for this."

"And you're regretting it?"

Addison gave him one of her radiating grins, "Well, no."

"Good," Derek responded picking her up and kissing her slightly before setting her down upright on the bed of the CT scanner.

They began to engage in yet another kiss, tongues roaming the inside of their mouths. Derek placed one hand on Addison's shoulder and gradually moved it toward her breast to unbutton her blouse. As he did so, the fingers of Derek's other hand was tangled in Addison's gorgeous, red hair.

Derek slipped the blouse off of her shoulders and laid her down on the bed, their lips only parting intermittently for air.

His lips started moving downward, leaving a trail of kisses along her skin; first starting at her chin and moving down to her neck. Derek placed a kiss on her chest where the rim of her black-laced bra lay. He kissed her below her breast and moved further down, kissing her where the hemline of her skirt met her skin after leaving a long trail of kisses on her abdomen.

With that, Derek unbuttoned her skirt and moved back up placing a kiss on Addison's lips once more.

Half an hour later, Addison lay on top of Derek as he played with her now dampened hair.

"Now that definitely compensated for our boring sex," Derek said to Addison as he ran his hand along her bare back.

"Really? Because I thought we could have done so much better," Addison replied looking up at Derek with a smirk. "You know, I think the MRI machine might be broken too," Addison said, moving up to Derek's ear and whispered, "Right after I get through with it that is."

They began to laugh and Derek held her tightly, placing a soft kiss on their forehead. Oh the many places they could go to make up for their boring sex. 


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N : **More than 11 years of history gives us plenty to write. This is a request by Kendel and written by Stephanie (**Beauty in the Breakdown 21**). Girl, you need to go update One Headlight. I'll forgive you if you submit lesser squees. Seriously.

* * *

"What are you doing, Addi?" a confused Derek Shepherd asked of his girlfriend. Addison looked up from her set up of bottles.  
"Mixing drinks."  
"I see that, but we have a final at 8am tomorrow.. there can be no drinking. Organic Chem is a bitch and a half.I still have 3 pages of review to finish."  
"That's niiice," Addison replied as she mixed her voldka and cherry juice. She hummed to herself, completely ignoring her boyfriend.  
Derek sighed and slumped down to the couch in the living room. He attempted to make himself comfortable but a clump of something was behind him. He reached his arm back to pull out a pair of very lacy and barely existent black underwear. The underwear Addison had, had laid out on her dresser that morning.  
"Addi?"  
"Yes, babe?" Addison padded into the living room. She leaned against the wall. She stood there wearing one of his white dress shirts, that was buttoned only to her sternum.The bottom of it just barely grazed mid-thigh. Her hair fell into messy waves down her back. She nibbled on a cherry stem while nursing her drink.  
Derek gulped. He suddenly could not remember what he was going to say or study.  
Addison sauntered over to the chair across from the couch. She sat with one foot beneath her. The other dangled from the chair. Her newly painted nails shined.  
"You better get started on that review. The last question is the worse."  
Derek shook his head. "What?"  
Addison smirked. "Org-chem."  
"What did you say?" Derek demanded. He was sure she had said orgasm. Addison rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Derek pulled out his books and attempted to study. He could not keep his eyes from traveling to Addison's long legs. He pondered if the underwear next to him were the ones she had been wearing earlier.  
"They are," Addison answered reading his mind. Derek groaned and buried his head in the book. If he didn't study, he would fail..  
Addison giggled to herself. She dragged the cherry from the bottom of the glass and grazed it across her lips. She knew Derek was watching from the corner of his eye. She sucked the cherry into her mouth, stem and all. Moments later she called out for Derek.  
He slowly moved his eyes up her body and to her face. She stuck her tongue out to show off the stem neatly tied in a knot.  
"Screw it," Derek declared. He shoved his books off his lap and launched himself at the chair. Addison laughed as his lips covered hers. Derek pulled away briefly only to spit the stem out of his mouth. Addison grinned and pulled him down for another kiss and then some...

"Want to see what else I can do with my tongue? 


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N : **This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**). I'm still counting down to 100. No, screw 70. We definitely will hit 70 in a very very short while. I feel like I'm updating 10 fics in a day. Hmm...  
Well, this is all about the legs, baby. Or is it? -hehe-

* * *

Derek Shepherd's favorite color was blue. The same blue of the cocktail dress she had been wearing when he'd first seen her at the hospital meet and greet dinner before they were interns. That was the night they first made love, and he associated it with the passion. 

He'd read the novel _The Sun Also Rises_ countless times. She'd minored in American Lit at Columbia and worshipped Hemingway. Reading it had brought him closer to her.

His drink of choice was single malt scotch. His selection of this harsh liquid was not at all related to him enjoying the taste. No, he had grown accustomed to it through the years, but he didn't like it. She had told him once, in passing, that she'd always had the impression real men drank scotch.

He smoked the occasional rich Cuban Cigar. Cigars that emitted a smoky smell that she had always enjoyed inhaling off of his clothing.

Everything he loved led him straight back to her. Even when they had drifted apart, she had left those impressions on him. Just as no one would truly ever replace her, nothing could replace the things she had instilled into him.

Just as she had influenced his favorite external items that defined his personality, his two secret obsessions were all her fault. From day one, he had been utterly fascinated with them, and it didn't help that they looked killer in that blue cocktail dress.

Well, almost as sexy as they did right now, protruding from underneath the hem of one of his flannel shirts as she spread across the couch with a book. Yes, Derek Shepherd was in love with his wife's legs.

He swallowed hard as his eyes began at her perfectly manicured toes and trailed all the way up to where they disappeared in his favorite shirt. His foot kicked the door to the trailer shut, and he stepped inside.

"Hey," He tried to make conversation, but he couldn't get his mind off of her legs.

"Hey," Addison slipped the bookmark in her book and dropped it to the floor next to her. She didn't miss the dazed look in her husband's eyes, "Something on your mind?"

Derek chuckled, "You're driving me crazy."

He sat at the end of the couch opposite her head and motioned for her to put her feet in his lap. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down each of her legs, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Addison began to drill him about daily, mundane stuff, but his attention never wavered.

His left hand softly massaged her toned calf; years of wearing high heels had made them shapely. His right hand, meanwhile, was making trails around her knee and up her thigh, always stopping just before reaching the hem of he shirt. He could feel her tense and her conversation begin to slow as he became more intense in his exploration of his legs.

He was now using both hands to trail up her legs, ignoring the invisible barrier the shirt had created before. It took him only a few trips underneath the shirt to become lost in desire.

"God, Addie," He whispered heavily as he slipped out from under her legs and moved to lay on top of her.

Addison greedily accepted the kiss that he laid on her lips, and when he released his lips from the kiss to move down her jaw line, she mused, "This gets you every time."

"What's that?" He wondered, pausing his downward journey only long enough to wonder.

"Displaying my legs, I've got your number, Derek," She reached her hands down and forced him back up so she could kiss him and work at removing his shirt.

Derek couldn't help but think that that really wasn't such a bad thing. If Addison having him pegged meant he got to do this, he was totally okay with it.

A satisfied Derek and Addison lay together on the floor, the couch had proved too small for anything worthwhile, sometime later. Addison's head was rested on his chest and one of her legs was draped across his. Derek's hand absentmindedly began running his hand up her thigh.

When Addison shifted a few moments later her hair drifted into his face, and he inhaled deeply. Her hair definitely was his favorite smell; he almost recognized it as lavender. The weight of her head on his chest was definitely his favorite feeling in the world; it made it seem that she depended on him.

It was at that moment that Derek realized it wasn't _just_ her legs. It was Addison that drove him wild.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N :** Written by me, suggested by Lisa, idea inspired from an episode of "Eyes", titled "Wings", I believe.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Addison Forbes Montgomery looked up with a frown, then made her way to the door to answer it. She opened it slightly, raising her eyebrows at the sight of the man standing there. She wedged herself between the door and the door frame with a questioning look across her face.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised.  
"I uhh...left my PDA in your house."  
"Your public display of affection?" Addison joked, both sharing a short laugh. "Alright, c'mon in." she invited, pushing the door open wider to let him in.

In the living room, Derek Shepherd started roaming his hands around the couch that they sat on in the afternoon while studying together, watching her from the corner of his eyes as she made her way gracefully to the kitchen to pour wine into a tall glass. She picked it up, swirling it gently before taking a sip, turning to face him with a smile.

"Found it." he announced, holding the device up before sliding it down into his coat pocket. They stood there, with her leaning against the wall and him behind the couch, smiling through the awkward silence.

"I've made dinner. Wanna join me?" she asked, tilting her head towards the kitchen with a gesture. He took a moment to consider it before shrugging his coat off.

"Sure."

-----

After dinner, he put away the dishes, washing them as she sip on the wine in the glass. Finally, hearing the last of the dishes done after the sound of running water was cut off, Addison pushed herself off the seat.

Over dinner, the had shared jokes, laughed and spoke about almost everything under the sun, like how they always would. Except now it's in an empty house and the meal they were having seemed more romantic more than anything else. Maybe it's the addition of wine.

Derek dried his hands on the handtowel and turned to his girlfriend with a smile as she leaned against the wall, watching him gratefully. "You're a good cook." he complimented, causing her to look down with a blush.

"Thank you." she said while he made his way to in front of her, leaning against the pillar behind him. One of the many that supports the house. Their eyes locked for a long moment before Derek looked away, clearing his throat as he checked his watch.

"Well... I should go." he said, breaking the silence. Addison looked away, blinking herself out of the stance and nodded. "Yea."

Then he pushed himself off the pillar, starting to leave. She looked up once, then took a long stride, now putting herself in front of him. Her hands landed on his chest softly as she pushed him backwards, causing him to lean back against the pillar while she reach up, kissing him lightly on the lips. She looked up to him briefly, seeing his hesitation, then she leaned in again, her lips teasing his, brushing against them lightly, never kissing fully. She kissed his bottom lip, her hands running down the side of his face, then her lips grazed his top lip. His arms that were glued behind him at the pillar moved forward, now at each side of her waist, his hands moved upwards, sliding up and down her back as he pushed her forward, closing the gap between their bodies.

Addison hooked a leg up to his waist, and in a smooth motion after one more graze to his lips, he heaved her up, now straddling him completely with most of their weight pinned on the pillar. Derek leaned in, desperate to kiss the lips that grazed his many times. She allowed him, but only for a small fraction of a second before pulling away. Then their eyes locked, she leaned down again, allowing the kiss to completely once their lips met. The heat seared through their bodies, tongues twirling around in each other's mouth, their lips pushed against each other, the lust flowing out of them. Pulling away again, he looked up to her, barely able to control himself. But he needed to know.

"You ready to do this?"

She nodded, feeling his hand slip under her shirt as their lips locked once again.

And the rest was history. 


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N : **-phew!- Thanks to Raven, here are the ones that have not been posted before the thread was deleted. This is by Kendel (**kendel17**). Enjoy!

* * *

Addison laid across the foot of her bed and stared at her husband. This had never happend to her before. Dispite her best efforts she could not get her husband interested in sex. And she had tried, she had tried all afternoon. As soon as she had gotten out of surgry at 4 that afternoon she had started trying. She had been subtle, she had been suggestive, she had blantly told him that she wanted to have sex 'right here, right now' when she had cornered him in the mens washroom. All she had gotten was a 'I can't Addy, later'. She wasn't interested in later, she was interested in now. She had had a stressful morning and a really stressful surgry and she needed release.

And he was ignoring her. Not in a indifferent, your there but I don't see you sort of way, he was actually ignoring her. Since he had gotten home he had sat at the kitchen table pouring over charts and medical journals and video's of the proceedure that he was performing in the morning. She knew that he was nervous, and that he had never done this proceedure solo befor, but she also knew that he would do great and that he was just getting himself worked up. Really it was in his best interest just to give in to her.

So since she had gotten home she had stepped up her efforts. When she had showered she had left the door ajar and tilted the mirror so she knew he could see her. After she had taken her time getting dressed, first wandering around the trailer in just a towel as she moisterized and brushed out her hair, always in his line of vision. The hair tactic never failed, until now.

She'd carefully picked out what she wanted to wear, he wasn't going to go for 'sex vixon' right then, she had to go with 'naturally sexy, i'm not actually trying to get you into bed, I can't help it if you want to rip my clothes off'. So she'd casually donded some boycut panties and a ribbed tanktop, noticing as she did that Derek had picked up his papers and moved to the couch where he couldn't see her. She knew he couldn't actually ignore her.

But he still was, he kept his eye's stubbornly on his papers, barely glancing at her as moved around him, showing off her every curve as she did. Addison suppressed a sigh. She was going to have to take complete control of the situation cause clearly just tempting him was not going to work. She crawled over to where Derek was sitting, she gently took his earlobe between her teeth, something that always turned him on, and ran her fingers lightly over his chest. He reached up and locked his fingers with hers, "Not now," he murmured.

Addison sat back on her heels. "Seriously? You have been going over this for hours. Maybe if you just relaxed..."

"Addy," he cut her off, "I need to go over this stuff. This surgery is to important not to be prepared."

Addison stared at him, "Fine."

Which brought her to where she was now, stretched out on bed, alone and ignored.

"Derek?"

Derek looked up at her and smiled, she did look adorable.

"I'm going to bed. Is there any chance that you are planning on joining me?"

Derek glanced at the papers around him, "I just want to review this one more time."

Addison was beyond trying to mask her disappointment. "Okay," she crossed the trailer to kiss him goodnight. He tilted his face up to her expecting a light peck on the lips, what he got was a kiss so deep and so intense it left him breathless.

"Night," she whispered, heading back to the bedroom, casting one last glance at her husband, she turned out the light. Derek tried to look away as he watched her silouette pull the tanktop over her head and crawl between the sheets.

Addisons last coherent thought befor she drifted of to sleep was, 'I am sexing him tomorrow wether he likes it or not'.

Hours later Addison became aware of strong arms encircling her waist and lips nuzzling her neck, "So now your in the mood," she murmured, tensing slightly as Derek's hand lightly traced the seams of the only clothes she was wearing.

"I was never not in the mood, I was just busy," Derek whispered, his hands working to free her of her reamaining garment.

Addison groaned, "I'm sleeping."

Derek laughed, "Well wake up, I have surgery in less then 6 hours and I have some built up sexual frustration. Besides, I'll be fast."

Addison couldn't help but laugh, "How can I refuse that."

40 minutes later they lay completely entangled, slick with sweat and still trying to recover.

"Your only going to get 4 hours of sleep," Addison murmured in her husbands ear as he lay completely spent against her neck.

"Right, surgery."

"No," Addison lightly kissed his sweaty hair, "I was planning on releaving some pre-surgery stress when you woke up. Your going to need your energy." 


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N : **She said she was bored, so she came up with something pretty for us to read. Squee! This is by Kendel (**kendel17**) Oh, this is like a sequel to the previous one she had written.

* * *

Derek jumped out of the car, a bounce in his step. His surgery had gone well, really well. He had been on this natural high all day. And now he was home prepared to grovel at the feet of his wife who was probably still slightly miffed over being ignored all the previous day. She wasn't mad, he was sure of that. He hadn't heard her protesting when he had woken her up during the night, alot of things had come out of her mouth but definatly no complaints. And her waking him up that morning had resulted in him missing breakfast and almost being late for work. She had the day off, and had laughed from the comfort of their bed as he tripped over things as he got ready. But now he was home and he had alot to make up for. 

Derek rounded the corner of the trailer and saw his wife sprawled out in the sun, reading. And she wasn't alone.

"Izzie," Derek greeted as he approached them.

"Hey, Dr. Shepherd," Izzie replied, squinting at him dispite her sunglasses, "How was your surgery?"

"Great. Everything went perfectly," Derek glanced down at Addison who still hadn't acknowledged him, "What are you girls doing?"

Addison rolled lazily onto her side, "Izzie was going over her hours and I had the day off so I invited her over, I was lonely," she raised her eyebrow, and he suddenly got the point. He had made her wait and suffer all day yesterday. Now it was payback.

He looked down at her, short khaki shorts, simple white camisole, no shoes and her hair down and windblown. It was impossible for her to not look sexy.

"Well I'll change and join you," he told them, heading for the trailer.

"Hun," she called after him, "Can you bring us some ice water."

When he returned 10 mins later, he carried 2 glasses of water, handing one to Izzie he settled himself beside his wife. Now that he was closer he noticed that she smelled like coconut, probably from her sunscreen.Everything about her was intoxicating, and there was nothing he could do about it because of the intern sitting 3 feet away. He was certain that she had arranged all this to drive him crazy.

"Here, I'm done with this if you want to read it," she handed him a magazine and opened a book.

Derek turned to the page he had just watched her dogear; 60 Sex Skills: Guys Reveal the Most Mind-Blowing Bedroom Moves Women Have Ever Tried. His wife was a cruel cruel woman.

A few hours later the sun was starting to fade and the wind was starting to pick up. Izzie glanced at her things, "I should get back, Meredith will be home soon and I don't need her trying to cook."

Derek laughed uncomfortably, suddenly remembering that Izzie was probably slightly uncomfortable seeing him and Addison together. He glanced at Addison who was fast asleep beside him, lulled by Derek's hand gently rubbing her back. Rubbing her back because thats all he could do in present company. Rubbing herback even though he couldn't wait for Izzie to leave so he could have his way with his wife.

"We all get why you went back," Izzie said suddenly, "Most of the time you seem almost happy together."

Derek laughed, "Most of the time we are."

"Good," Izzie grinned, "You better wake her up before she burns."

Derek grinned. He picked up her water glass, although the ice had melted the glass itself was still cold. He slowly and delibrately pressed it firmly to the warm skin on her back.

She gasped and instinctively rolled away. "Oh you jerk." she seethed, not really mad, "You are going to pay for that."

Izzie grabbed the rest of her stuff, "I'm leaving before I get stuck stitching someone back up."

"I hate you," Addison announced entering the efter walking Izzie to her car.

Derek stoped her before she could say anything else. Before she had stepped more then 2 feet into the trailer Dereks mouth was on hers and his hands were already working to undo her shorts. Derek couldn't get enough of her, her skin was warm from laying in the sun and her hair was hot to the touch.

"I wanted you SO bad, all afternoon," he murmured, trying to direct them towards the bedroom but hitting the kichen counter instead, Addison struggling with the button on his pants that would just not come undone.

"Now you know how it feels," she replied. Having rid each other of the majority of their clothes Derek grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist,"Really, I should make you beg."


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N :** Another fic that was made in my absence. These people rock, I tell you. :P I come home to many many squees. It's heaven. This is by Michelle (**MichelleR**)!

* * *

Derek looked around the slightly busy hallway, having nothing to do for another hour until he had to get ready for surgery that included his wife. He knew that it was going to be complicated, so he expected to be lazy for the next hour and hope that his anticipation wouldn't get too high.

The beeping sound from his pager took him from his people watching, and he grabbed the little device.

_ONE MINUTE. GALLERY._

As if his wife was shouting at him, Derek looked around and then calmly started down the hallway, before reaching the stairs and going to a full sprint. He took the steps three or four at a time, and made it up to the operating room floor in less than twenty seconds. He made a new version of power walking over to the operating room where the surgery was going to take place, then headed up to the gallery door, noticing the '_Gallery Closed Until Surgery'_ sign placed neatly on the wood. He just about ripped the door as he opened it, seeing Addison sitting down and looking into the operating room.

"I think you have a new record there, Derek," She said casually, still looking at the room before standing up and meeting his gaze.

He smirked, stepping towards her. "What if I didn't meet the challenge?" He asked as he stopped right in front of her, placing both of his hands on her hips.

"Then," Her smirk matched his. "You'd have to wait. But since you made it here..." She pushed him down onto a chair, moving between his legs and straddling him, making her skirt hike up.

"Dear God," He groaned at the contact, taking her lips into his as she undid the drawstring on his scrubs and pulled the pants down. "You came prepared."

"I'm the _chief_, sweetheart." 


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N :** They can do it everywhere, I tell you. It's impossible! The kids, Addison and Derek. The kids! They're innocent! -shrieks- Oh well, too late. So here is what Allie (**evilmistress007**) has done for us. Lovely!

* * *

"Oh this looks like a nice place to go" Addison peered into the window of a small candy shop. She and Derek were roaming the streets of Seattle, window shopping and getting to know their city better

"Candy shop?" Derek was hungry, tired and skeptical. He just wanted to go home.

"Why not? I'll buy you something... I'll take you to the candy shop" Addison said with a wink, flipping a $20 bill in the air

Derek smiled and shook his head. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he followed his wife in through the door. Walking into a candy store made him feel like a kid again, just the sight of all the gummy bears, lollipops, marshmallows and all those goodies. "I'll let you lick the lollipop" Derek flashed a strawberry lollipop in the air, grinning.

Addison grabbed a few treats and paid for them at the register. Easing into a dark, vacant corner with Derek in her arms, she whispered "Keep going until you hit the spot..." and with that she made out with him. Fortunately there was a large shelf full of exotic chocolates covering them, and the cashiers were nowhere in sight. She purred "We can do this" she demonstrated, pulling out a candy cane, tearing off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth, moving it up and down "Or we can do something else"

"Addison... shut up" Derek popped a gumball into her mouth and reached in for another session of making out.

"Hey you stole the gum from me" his wife said, licking her lips after the smooch smooch was over.

Derek chewed the Dubble Bubble innocently "Who me?"

"Haha" she laughed "You naughty boy... come and get a piece of Satan" she said in a sexy tone of voice, turning Derek on.

Derek tore open a bag of gummy bears. "Keep going until you hit the spot..." he slowly tore off the shirt, she fed him gummy bears in the process. "Now how do you want it..." he growled

Addie giggled "Melt in my mouth... not in my hand" She held up a miniature chocolate easter egg, which was already beginning to soften from the heat

"Psh that's because you're so damn hot and sexy..." he unhooked her bra, leaving them naked alone in the darkness of the corner.

----------------------------------------------  
"Whoa..." Derek was amazed "that was amazing" he took a deep breath, half an hour later

"Now I'm going to have to spend all you got..." Addison hopped on top of him "keep going until we hit the spot..." 


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N : **A hot one by Sunny (**rainblows**)! 333

* * *

Her back hits the wall with a soft thud and she gasps. Her fingers dig into the skin at the base of his neck and she holds on tight. There will be marks there later, she thinks. Little half-moons that won't completely disappear for days. She will have branded him. (Again.)

"Sorry," he breathes into her right ear. His hand doesn't stop its descent down her leg. (He's not sorry.)

"No. You're not." It isn't an accusation; it's a fact. He's never sorry anymore.

"We can't keep doing this," she pants, but his fingers are under her skirt now and suddenly she can't remember why they should stop. She tells herself she will do better to remember next time. (Because she knows there will be a next time. There always is.)

She sucks his lower lip into her mouth and bites down. Hard. He pulls back and studies her with a look she hasn't seen in weeks. (Since they've been divorced for nearly a year now, she thinks it should be longer. It isn't.)

"That hurt?" she asks, no trace of remorse in her voice. She isn't sorry. She never is (anymore).

"No." He shakes his head. He's lying, she knows. She can taste his blood in her mouth.

She swallows and leans in to lick the side of his neck. Her lips and teeth and tongue move against his skin when she speaks.

"Sorry."

(They never have been able to stop hurting each other.) 


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N : **Ooo! Another one by Raven (**Paroducks**)! Steaaamy!

* * *

"Addie?" Derek asked "Are you sleeping?" 

Addison opened an eye and grumbled "How can I possible sleep with you thinking so loudly?"

"It's our anniversary next week. I want to renew our vows." Derek said turning on his side to face Addison.

Addison sat up and turned towards him, as she blinked wearily at him she asked "Seriously?"

Derek slip his hand around the back of her neck mumbling "Yes" before his lips crashed onto Addison's. When the kiss ended, Addison laid her head on Derek's chest just listening to his heartbeat.

"I think we should do something special for our second wedding," Addison said lifting her head to look into Derek's eyes.

"Yeah. That would be good" Derek said as he slid his hand down his wife's backside.

"How about we don't have sex until then?" Addison said looking hopeful at her husband.

Derek's hand froze at her words, but he couldn't say no to her. "Umm...okay?"

"Are you mad?" Addison asked worried.

Derek swallowed before answering "No. I think it's a good idea" before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Addison sighed in relief. She had a twinkle in her eye as she pressed a heated kiss to Derek's lips, "Good night, honey."

Derek just stared down at his wife as she drifted off to sleep.

Derek awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off. He gulped as his wife stepped out the bathroom wearing only a towel.

She smiled sheepishly at him "I forgot my underwear," before she bent over to kiss him good morning. Derek clutched at the sheets as he tried to not grab her and have his way with her right then and there. Derek's jaw clenched as he watched his wife put on the lacy red thong with the matching bra, he practically leapt into the kitchen "Do you want some coffee, Addie?"

After watching Addison lick off her spoon as she finished her cereal, Derek excused himself to take a shower. A cold shower. When Addison & Derek finally arrived at work, Derek avoids Addison like the plague.

"Why do we always want what we can't have?" Derek asked Bailey as they were scrubbing in together.

Bailey gave him a look, "If this is about Meredith, I will hurt you down. Because Addison is my friend and if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"No, it not about Meredith," Derek said as little scared, "Addison and I are going to renew our wedding vows next week and Addison thought it would be a great idea to not have sex until then"

Bailey just laughed in his face before walking away.

"What?" Derek called out after her.

By the end of the day, Addison was finally able to track him down at a nurse's station. "I haven't seen you around much today."

"Yeah, well this abstinence thing is killing me. I thought if I didn't see you that often I wouldn't want to jump you as much."

Addison laughed as she leaned into him, "Did it work?"

"Not hardly," Derek said as he leered at her, "it makes me want to take you right here, right now. In front of everyone."

"I only said no sex. I never said we couldn't go up to third base," Addison whispered in Derek's ear as she pressed herself fully against his back. Derek closed his eyes at the sensation, before turning around and hugging his wife briefly.

Derek got a glint in his eyes as something dawned to him "I'll see you back at the trailer, Addie? I want to pick something up first."

When Derek came home he found his wife in the kitchen, wearing one of his old shirts "Hi"

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. As he handed her a long box Addison asked, "What is it?"

"Open it" Derek said as he picked up a chair and set it in the doorway, settling down into it.

When she opened the box, she took a moment to just stare down at Derek's gift. It was a shiny silver bullet of a thing. Addison raised an eyebrow at her husband. Derek just smiled as he pulled back the covers. "Get under. Have fun. I'll be over here."

Addison pouted playfully at him "You're not going to do it for me?"

"No. Too much temptation"

Addison continued to pout as she got under the covers.

Derek's jaw muscles tightened as he heard a low buzz, his jeans suddenly feeling tight.

"Talk to me," Addison's breathy voice said.

Derek shifted as he asked "About what?"

"Ummm. How about telling me what you thought when I walked down the aisle? Or your favorite memory from that day."

"I nearly forgot to breathe, you were breathtaking. It was humbling to realize that out of all the guys vying for your attention you picked me. You let me love you and caress you. I promised myself that I would never let you regret choosing me."

"Really?" Addison's voice sounded surprisingly small.

Derek knew that tone meant that she was close to tears. He quickly moved over to the bed, settling next to her as he pulled the covers back enough to that he could run his hand over her hair. "Yes, which is why I couldn't sign the divorce papers."

Derek continued to stroke her hair as she started moving under the covers. He smirked as he said "I think you can guess what my favorite memory of our wedding day was. When we did it in the limo on the way to the reception, in the bathroom at the reception hall. And of course the hotel room. I loved watching your curls bounce. In fact, I still like watching your curls bounce. The next day had many favorite memories, too. My favorite of that day has to be when we joined the Mile High club. I love how you bite your lip when you're concentrating to stay quite." Derek was so lost in his memories that he nearly missed his wife gasping his name.

Addison just laid there gasping before snaking her arm out from under the comforter and pulling her husband in for a kiss.

When Derek pulled away to get a breathe, he rested his forehead against Addison's. He smirked when he heard his wife say "Your turn."


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N : **I think we might be hitting 80 soon. This is scary. : This is by Chrissie (**satan**) Fun:D

* * *

"Addison, wake up, we're going to miss our flight" Derek said shaking her wife who was still naked under the covers.

"Nooooo" Addison whined.

"Addison, we have to be at the airport by 7am!"

"And it's what? 3? 4?" her eyes still close, her face still buried in her pillow.

"6:00, Addison! 6:00! Now get up!" Derek said pulling the covers on top of Addison. Addison shot up and ran to the bathroom.

"You freakin jerk, Derek! You freakin JERK!" Addison reemerged back to the bedroom in their small trailer. She glared and Derek who was smiling smugly. "It's 4:30! Four freakin thirty!" Addison said dramatically throwing her toothbrush at him.

"Yes, I know. That means we still have time to…" He trailed off leaning forward to a mad Addison who was now wearing a robe trying to kiss her.

"No no no no.." Addison said pushing him away and went back under the covers and put a pillow over her head.

--------  
Airport – 7:00 am.

"If I knew our flight will be delayed, we should've stayed home and slept!" Addison complained as she sat down on the First Class Lounge chair.

"Oh come on, Addie. We're in a first class lounge, it could've been worse"

"But I'm tired!" Addison complained. She took a sip from her coffee and started to read her magazine.

Derek looked around. They were alone in the lounge except for the flight attendant in the corner who was pretty occupied with her ipod and book.

"Addison, it looks like we're the only first class passengers going to Missouri."

"Derek, it looks like we're the _only passengers_ going to Missouri"

"Addison…" Derek said warningly. Addison knows that tone. Addison knows he's suggesting something. She looked around, they were alone. She looked around again. She found the perfect spot.

She stood up and offered Derek a hand. Derek took it and he stood up as well and followed Addison's lead. They went behind the unattended counter of the lounge. Addison pinned Derek on the wall. She started attacking his lips, her hands on his hair. He slowly slid off the wall down to the floor. Addison was on top of him, she unbuckled his belt, their lips still attached.

He rolled over now he was on top.

"Addie" Derek panted. He sounded hungry for her. He was hungry for her. She was like his energy food, something that would keep him going. She was his energy.

-----

They lay next to each other panting. Their hair were messed up, they we're breathless.

"Ahem" They heard someone cleared her throat.

"Uh…" Derek said looking up at the flight attendant.

He stood up and offered Addison a hand. He pulled Addison up and took their stuff and hurriedly ran out of the lounge.

"So I guess we're banned in there from now on" Derek said tucking his shirt in his pants as they got out of the lounged and waited near their gate.

"I guess so"  



	77. Chapter 77

**A/N :** This one is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)! Ok, I need to stop them, or even myself from reading them. Too hot!

* * *

An envelope with his name scrawled across the front in handwriting he recognized immediately slid across the chart he was working on. He glanced up momentarily and locked eyes with his wife who deviously raised an eyebrow. Derek gulped, that look made him want to tear into the envelope right there at the nurse's station, but it also suggested he should wait until he got to a much more private venue.

"There, tell Karev to proceed with treatment as prescribed," Derek scribbled his name at the bottom of the chart and handed it to the nurse behind the desk.

He glanced around. Addison had disappeared, and no one seemed to be in urgent need of a neurosurgeon. With an extra burst of speed, he made his way into the lounge. It was empty, and he collapsed on the couch.

Furiously, his hands tore at the seal and he pulled out the letter. He grinned as he began reading:

_**My Derek,**_

_**Are you alone? I'd recommend finding some privacy or stashing this away until you find some. It's not exactly something I'd want… well, anyone except you to see.**_

_**It is 6 in the morning, and Doc and I are watching the sunrise outside. It's been 24 hours since I've seen you and . . . at least 3 days since we last made love. I need you Derek.**_

_**My body literally is aching for you. I need your lips to take mine in the perfect kiss. I need your hands to tangle themselves in my hair as you support my head. I yearn for the sensation of your teeth nibbling on my earlobe, which will successfully make me putty in your hands.**_

_**I want to taste your skin. I want to see the look of desire in your eyes from just my touch. I want my hand to explore every inch of your body, leaving a perfect trail for my lips to follow.**_

_**I can think only of getting lost in your arms. I need to hear you say my name. I want to find that moment where I can no longer remember who I am or who I'm with, that moment where directions and labels mean something. I quiver at the thought of experiencing the moment when you and I become one.**_

_**Will you come home, Derek? Will you let me feel your heart beat against mine? Will you let me become a part of you? Will you let me spend the rest of the night with only the thought of you and me? Will you let me love you?**_

_**Only thinking of you….**_

_**Your Addie**_

Derek swallowed hard. He still had four hours left on his shift. But, now, all he wanted to do was Addie. God, these were going to be the longest four hours of his life.

He slumped along the couch and closed his eyes, still clutching the letter. How was he going to perform surgeries when all he could picture was his wife's naked body? How was he supposed to concentrate on medical issues when all he wanted to do was concentrate on loving Addison? The answers to these questions, and about a million others, evaded him.

"Oh, screw it," Derek mumbled to himself. He had taken very few personal days since his arrival in Seattle, and there was no way anyone was keeping him away from Addison.

+

"Evil," Derek tossed the letter that was still grasped in his hand at his wife as he entered the trailer.

"Satan," Addison raised her eyebrow, "Although I'm guessing you appreciated it a little bit more than you're letting on."

Derek nodded and took two steps forward; kissing her with such force that she stumbled backward until they slammed against the counters. He nipped at her bottom lip and began to travel downward. On the way down her neck and collar bone he nipped and kissed softly. He grinned with satisfaction as her head rolled backward and she closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping from her lips.

"It's been way too long since we've done this," Derek whispered hot in her ear.

"I was the one who had to tempt you here," Addison countered as she pushed him the few feet across the walkway, so her body was pushing him against the counters.

Derek took her lips with his as she untucked his flannel shirt, "No talking."

Addison just nodded as she directed her attention to his pants.

Derek snaked his arm out across the floor of the trailer as he and Addison lay together after their intimacy and grabbed the letter. He held it out to her, "Next time you feel like writing one of these? Don't give it to me at work."

"What makes you think I'm writing another one?"

"Because it makes me do this," Derek rolled back on top of her and kissed her again. 


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N : **Another Halloween fun! By Raven (**Paroducks**)! I'm starting to wonder--are theyin Meredith's house? lol.

* * *

Derek took a couple of strides away from Addison, he looked back over his shoulder one last time. "Are you coming or not?"

Derek gave her a small smile before shrugging his shoulders and heading towards the house.

Addison watched him go before hurrying after him calling out "Derek! Wait!" As she came to his side, Derek's arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "We won't stay long, Addie"

As they started up the steps, Derek detoured them to far side of the porch.  
He sat Addison up on the railing and allowing her the chance to touch his face.  
Addison laughed softly "What's this? You're being all romantic and sexy."

He slipped his hands up her skirt past her garter as he whispered "I think anything that involves you is sexy," before tasting her neck. Addison slid her hands down Derek's chest, gasping as he ripped her panties away. Derek smirked as he unfastened his pants.

He slipped his arms under her thighs grabbing a better hold of her ass. "Say it, Addie," He panted in her ear.

Addison tried to focus her lusty thoughts on what Derek was saying "Ummm...Do me harder, Big Daddy?"

Derek laughed into her hair before whispering, "The other thing"

"Oh. Want you, baby. Need you, baby. Love you, baby." Addison whispered back as she wrapped her legs around him and arched up against him.

Twenty minutes later, after fixing their appearance Addison and Derek finally rang the doorbell.

Izzie Stevens answered the door dressed as a naughty nurse "Hi! Happy Halloween. Come on in." Izzie looked over the Shepherd's costumes and smiled before asking, " Who are you supposed to be?"

Addison laughed as she replied "Betty Boop and Freddy. It was Derek's idea."

Izzie nodded before being called away by George.

Derek wrapped his arm around his wife's waist once he saw the look Alex Karev. He leaned over to whisper in her ear "Let's get out of here"

Addison shot him a look "You were the one who wanted to come. I'm going to go talk to Miranda." She kissed his cheek before heading over to Miranda Bailey. Derek just groaned in frustration as he watched his wife's shapely behind walk away from him. It didn't help that half the men in the room where watching the same thing.  



	79. Chapter 79

**A/N : **I realise it isn't just the cinema that is needed. They can do it whenever there's a movie. But I'd say it's much better while watching a DVD because see, there's more space on a couch compared to the seats in the cinema. -hehe- This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

Addison sighed, getting comfortable, "What DVD did you get?"

"Not telling, it's a surprise," He said, winking at her as he handed her a tall flute of champagne and slipped onto the floor in between her feet.

"The Princess Bride! I love that movie. I thought you didn't like this movie," She looked down at him as he slid of her heels, "What are you doing?"

"Shush. Watch the movie," He ordered, and Addison jumped in surprise when he pulled her legs over his shoulders and started to massage one of her feet, "Derek!"

"Just relax, Addie. It's not like I'm going to bite your toes. Maybe later, though" He winked at her.

Addison sighed as she settled back, enjoying the feel of Derek's strong hands on her feet. A half hour into the movie Derek moved from her foot up to her thigh high covered calf. He kneaded the muscle slowly, moving from her ankle up to the back of her knee, before returning back down again. Derek yanked on Addison's legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the couch. Addison absently grabbed a couple of pillows to stuff behind her back.

Addison sighed at how relaxing Derek's hands were. His fingers moved along her knee, tracing small circles with his thumbs. Less than fifteen minutes later he moved up her leg further, his strong hands now massaging the muscle in her thigh. Addison really was trying to keep her mind on the movie and not on the wonderful things Derek was doing to her leg.

Derek smirked satisfied as she moaned softly and asked "Can I keep you?"

"Of course," Derek said, as he urged her to lie down so that her legs were on his lap before continuing to massage her other leg.

Addison gasped when Derek's fingers brushed her bare thigh under her skirt, where her garters met her stockings. She met his gaze as his fingers danced along the thin material of her thong panties.

Derek just smirked as he said, "Watch the movie."

A few minutes later, Addison closed her eyes at delicious feeling building inside of her. Her eyes snapping open when she heard her husband's voice, "You're not watching the movie."

She mock glared at him before staring unseeingly at the television. When it ended, she slumped down into the couch gasping, feeling completely boneless. Derek's fingers slowly slid down her inner thigh, over her stockings, her knee and her calf before coming to rest on her ankle.

Derek winked at her. He had a naughty grin on his face as he said, "I love this movie!"

Addison just laughed as she pulled her husband in for a passionate groping kiss. 


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N : **Can we please eat Addie? No, I mean, for real. Why? Well you'll find out after you read this. -giggles- This is by Chrissie (**satan**) !

* * *

"Derek…" Addison seductively whispered in his ear as she stood behind him.

"What's up?" he asked and then turned around to face her.

"I have an idea" She said in a low voice. He stepped a little closer to her so they could practically whisper to each other. They didn't need anyone to be eavesdropping and gossiping about them.

"An idea" he repeated what she said

"Yeah, you know, maybe we can experiment with our sex life. You know something we never did before."

"Experiment"

"Yes"

"What do you have in mind?" Derek smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That, Derek, is your assignment. You're very creative, you'll think of something." Addison said and walked away leaving Derek ponder over her idea.

-----  
Derek pulled over in their trailer. The moon was shining so bright. Stars shine through the cloudless night. Derek looked up and smiled. It was a beautiful night. And it will get even better.

Derek entered the trailer and saw Addison sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey" He greeted her not moving from where he was standing.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Addison asked pointing at the paper bag Derek was holding.

"Something"

"Oh, something, would you like to elaborate?"

"Maybe later"

Derek walked over her and gave a kiss. He stared at her at first. Both didn't move. They just stared for about 5 minutes.

"So…"

"So, I thought about my assignment"

"Good. Now, what do you have?"

Derek sat next to Addison and started pulling stuff from the paper bag he was holding.

Addison smiled widely.

Derek kissed her and started taking her clothes off.

He took the whipped cream and put some on her breasts and other certain parts. Addison was tickled by the cold whipped cream. And then he took the chocolate syrup squeezed it all over her body. He took the marshmallows and sprinkled it everywhere. And for the finishing touch, He took three long stemmed cherries and put it on top of the parts where he put whipped cream on.

Addison giggled and Derek just laughed.

His lips meet hers. Then he kissed her stomach and the licked the chocolate syrup. From her navel, he licked heading north towards her 'valley'. He kissed the parts where the marshmallows were and started eating then one by one, his tongue teasing her every time.

Her soft giggles turned in to pleasurable moans. Derek was almost done with the chocolate syrup and the marshmallows all over her body. And of course he saved the best for last, the whipped cream covered parts.

-----  
After about an hour, Derek and Addison laid next to each other, both were smiling, both were sugar high. 


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N :** My apologies for those childhood would be scarred forever after reading this. I saw the two character's names and well, here is it. (yea, I wrote it. but dont come shooting me down.)

* * *

"What's the occasion?" Derek grumbled, slipping on his green pants and the ridiculous looking green shoes. Or, what was shoes. On top of his head, instead of a surgery cap, it was a hat--green.

"You should really ask Richard. He wouldn't tell." Addison explained, adjusting her own headwear and made a spin to see her skirt flare out, then land back down again.

"I feel like a leaf." Derek complained, at that, Addison turned to him with a glare.  
"I feel like a milk maid." she said. Then he looked up to check her out, then let out a small laugh.  
"Mary Poppins." he recognised. "You should be happy, and that glare there wouldn't fit your role." he pointed out, and she turned to him with another glare.  
"Watch it, buddy."

-----

Derek and Addison entered the conference room just at the same time with the rest of the staff. No need to enter extra early or be late to attract attention to their already ridiculous costume. Then there stood Richard, dressed as 'Beast' from Beauty and the Beast, waiting as the staff filed in complaining under their breathes. Then, his eyes fell on one of them, his smile turn into a frown.

"Preston, what the hell are you wearing!" he demanded. The surgeon looked up to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"There is no way you are going to make me dress up in a cheery character." he warned, chuckling when he saw Derek's outfit. Richard let out a grunt and folded his arms in front of his chest, challenging the surgeon to go on. But Preston stood on his ground, refusing to budge.

"Alright, fine." Richard gave in. "Loose the hook and the eyepatch. You'll be Captain Happy today."  
Preston smiled, taking off the hook and pulling down the eyepatch. "I'd rather be called Captain Burke, if you don't mind. Captain Happy is too...happy for my taste."

Richard rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the staff.

"Alright, you all must be wondering why I have you dressed up in cartoon characters. The hospital had organised a 'Children's Day' annually, and for the today of every year, you will come in dressed in such customes for the sake of the children in this hospital. To create fun for them... ... ..."

----------------------------------------

"Hello, Dr. Poppins." Derek teased as he emerged from the back. Addison turned around, grinning as her husband approached her.  
"Hello, Dr. Green-Pan." she countered, and at that, Derek's smile fell.  
"Shut up."  
"You started it first." she pointed out.

The both of them stood in silence beside each other as they went through the file in front of them, double checking again before signing it at the bottom.

"So..." Derek started, but let the word trail off. Addison looked up to him sideways.  
"I can start something." he suggested.

"Oh yea?"  
"Yea." he said, almost confidently. He signed the chart, handing it to the nurse as Addison did so in the next second.

"I could start corrupting fairy tales." he said, only receiving a raised eyebrow from his wife. "Care to join?"

"Mary Poppins is too happy to be corrupted." she pointed out. "And she's not really a fairy tale, is she?"  
"You are not happy." he laughed.  
"That's because you're not making me happy." Addison played along.  
"I can make you happy." he said, the smile on his face turned into a smirked, his blue eyes shone with mischief as he looked into hers challengingly.

Addison took a pretend moment to consider. "You know, I hear Peter Pan flies. But I'll take the chance and race you to the on-call room."

They raced towards the on-call room, both breathing heavily as they closed the door behind them, Derek's hands moving to the back to lock it.

"You know," he said, taking a step forward to his wife. "This Peter Pan doesn't fly but his _friend_ sure does..."

He slided a hand around her waist and pulled her up with another only to kiss her on the lips with love and desire. She smiled between the kiss, running a hand through his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

"Make me Mary Poppins." 


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N : **Ooo! The balls! -lmfao- This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Derek shut the door behind the last of their guests and turned to face his wife. She was grinning deviously as she leaned against their new pool table and lifted her bottle of beer to her lips. He chuckled as his eyes took her in for at least the hundredth time that evening. With as absolutely sexy as she looked, it would be impossible for anyone to not want to watch her.

Her red hair was twisted off her neck, with a few tendrils falling forward and framing her face. Her white blouse was unbuttoned at least two buttons lower than she would have usually considered decent for work, highlighting her cleavage without being distasteful. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that highlighted her assets and supped just an inch above her knees. And her stiletto heels just completed the ensemble, making her legs even shapelier.

It took almost no time for him to cross the room and press his lips into hers forcefully, "I've wanted to do this all night.'

Addison shook her head, "No. That is not what we're doing. You're going to have to play me for it."

At that, she pushed Derek off of her and grabbed two pool cues. She handed one to Derek before chalking the end of hers.

Derek bit his lip as he watched her hold the cue, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Addison wondered as she stretched across the table to rack the balls.

"You, in _that_," Derek managed, "You want me to keep my hands off of you?"

That was exactly what Addison had been looking for. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and shrugged, "All you have to do is beat me at pool. And we both know I suck."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be very distracted," Derek argued.

"Think of it as evening the score," She directed her attention to the pool table, "You want to break?"

"Sure," Derek didn't even consider offering her the first shot. He was going to win this game.

Like an expert, Derek completed the first shot, sinking two balls as he did. He breathed a sigh of relief; it looked like his concentration wouldn't be too disrupted after all. Without even realizing what he was doing, his eyes drifted up to Addison as he lined up his next shot. She was casually leaning against the pool cue with one arm while the other slowly ran up and down most of its length.

Derek choked on the shot.

"Tsk, tsk, Derek," Addison mused as she approached the table, "You are going to make this far too easy."

He walked to the counter and reached for her beer. After taking a swig he turned to watch her. She was on the opposite side of the table from him lining up her shot. When she leaned over to strike the cue ball it provided him with a perfect view straight down her shirt.

The shot was easy, and she sank it. She gave it an appreciative grin and looked up at Derek.

"Nice shot," He managed.

She made her way around the table, so she was standing just a few feet in front of Derek to make her shot. He inhaled deeply as she leaned over, her backside perfectly highlighted. She was doing this to tempt him, he was certain.

"Your turn," Addison announced as she straightened herself after the missed shot.

He walked around the table, trying to visualize a shot. Regardless of the angle he viewed the table from, all he could envision was Addison lying on top of it. He glared at her as he leaned over to make his shot.

Addison could see his frustration and slowly made her way to him. She leaned over, just as he was preparing to shoot, and whispered seductively in his ear, "Do you need some help?"

"Addie, seriously," Derek closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to concentrate.

All was lost when Addison leaned back into his ear and blew softly. He tossed his pool cue aside and straightened himself. His hands grabbed her hips, and he threw her onto the table. He lifted himself onto the table with her and pushed her backward with a passionate kiss.

"Ooh, the balls," Addison sat straight up.

"What?" Derek raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"The pool balls," Addison rolled her eyes as she lay back on the green fabric after pushing them aside.

"Oh," Derek shrugged as he leaned back in to kiss her, running his hand up underneath the hem of her skirt simultaneously.

Nearly an hour later, Addison pulled Derek's shirt on and buttoned it part of the way before slipping off the table, "That was new. Even for us."

Derek chuckled as he put his boxers back on and jumped from the pool table. He leaned over to observe the supports, "Looks like it handled our adventure pretty well."

Addison grinned, "Yep. We know how to pick 'em." 


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N : **Ohhh the garters. Sexy! This one is by Sarah (**My Kind of Rain**) from The Incision!

* * *

"Shit" Addison exclaimed. As she paused in an empty exam room and placed her charts down on a bed.

"What?" Derek said as he walked in behind her, causing Addison to jump.

"Oh my God Derek, you scared me half to death.  
It's just my garters keep falling down." Addison said.  
She walked over and shut the door, then proceeded to hike her skirt up to mid thigh and bend over to readjust her garters.  
Derek just watched, enjoying the view completely. He had always loved her legs. They were long a sensual, he loved just watching her walk, observing the way they moved. He loved to think about when he was lucky enough to touch, or play, or be between those legs. Her toned calves and thighs squeezing and tightening around him.

"Damn it, they need to be readjusted. The clasp is in the back, I can't reach. Derek can you get it for me?" Addison asked, completely unaware of where her husbands thoughts had gone.  
A devious smile came upon his face as he nodded agreement. Addison turned around bending over an exam table giving him access to the clasp at the back of her garter, as well as so much more.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Tighten the clasp to the next notch, otherwise they will keep falling down all day"

Derek started by undoing the clasp, but instead of making them tighter, he unhooked them completely. Using just the tips of his fingers, he traced over a mark the garters had left on her skin. Slowly and deliberately he continued, tracing his fingers upwards barely touching her, and yet leaving a tingling sensation all over her body.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Addison tried to say in her sternest voice, but it didn't come out at all like she wanted. Instead it sounded breathy and excited.

"I can't quite see, I need to get... closer" Derek responded. he knelt down behind her, so his head was level with her backside. This time, he replaced his fingertips with his lips and his tongue. Tracing again the grooves left by the garters that had been digging into her skin. He moved a little bit higher, and then lower, kissing the backside of her knee, and then moving back up again.

"Derek." Addison moaned. He could feel he muscles clench. For a moment, Addison thought he had stopped, as he had taken his lips off her thighs. But a second later, she was overcome with another sensation altogether.  
Derek blew lightly on her legs, in the same places he had just moistened with his tongue and lips. He heard a slight moan escape from her, and reached up, unzipping her skirt from the back, and pulled it off. He then stood up behind he, pulling him up against her, pressing her backside into a place in his scrubs that had suddenly grown very tight.  
Derek kissed his way up her neck, nipping softly at her earlobe.  
"I should have known better than to trust you to readjust my clothing" Addison whispered.  
"I'm glad you didn't" Derek said, and quickly flipped her around, so now he was facing her. Leaving no second to spare he kissed her deeply as she ran her hands through his hair and over the well toned muscles of his back.  
Addison heard buttons popping as she quickly untied the string to his scrubs, as the kiss deepened. Before she knew it, she was standing in simply a bra, a thong, and one garter that held knee-highs. The other garter had fallen to her ankles Derek had never re-clasped it. He picked her up, placed her on the edge of the bed and smirked as he felt her legs wrapped around him just as he wanted.  
---------------------------------------  
30 minutes later Addison found herself in the same position as Derek this time actually clasped her garters.  
"Do you think anyone will notice if my shirt is missing a few buttons" Addison asked.  
"It's barely noticeable" Derek lied.  
"I'll see you later mister" Addison said as she picked up her chart and walked out of the room, deliberately swinging her hips because she knew her husband was watching.  
Derek retied his scrub bottoms, secretly smiling to himself. He had clasped Addison's garters in the exact place as they had been before, meaning, she would have to come back to him later so he could "tighten" them again. 


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N :** McLusty is back! And he's allergic to shirts. Mmm.. yummy! This is by Michelle (**MichelleR**) of the Incision!

* * *

Addison looked around the pit, then back at the female interns who happened to be staring at a very good looking man.

"What is wrong with you interns?" She asked with a laugh, making Izzie and Cristina snap out of their gaze while Meredith continued to look. Callie Torres was in the distance, watching with a smirk on her face.

Izzie turned around to see the attending approaching. "Tyler Jones. 30. _Male stripper_. Apparently he fell off of a pole during one of his routines...But it gets better."

Addison raised an eyebrow at the intern.

Cristina decided to speak up. "He's allergic to _shirts_."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," The three interns said at once.

Addison leaned on the desk that all of the interns happened to be leaning on. "_Wow_."

All four gazed at the male stripper until Cristina broke the silence. "He deserves a Mc name."

"We have McDreamy and McSteamy," Izzie said, trying hard to concentrate when staring at the beautiful, hot man in her sights.

"McLusty..." Addison said without thinking. All three interns looked at her before agreeing.

"That he is," Cristina mumbled before the women continued with their sightseeing.

Derek, meanwhile, watched in the distance with a sneer on his face.

------

Addison walked the halls, her heels making her presence known. Turning to go into another hall, she was pulled into a room and the door slammed shut quickly, the door locking quickly.

"McLusty?" Derek added with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

She grinned, taking off his lab coat and placing her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. "He might be McLusty but you're my McMan..."

"McMan?" Derek laughed before wrapping his arms around his wife and pushing her against his door. "I think this is the time where we both be quiet."

She laughed, but her giggles turned into moans as Derek kissed her neck. "Us?"

"True," He continued, kissing his way down until he made contact with the material of her blouse. He paused for one second, before grabbing the blouse with both hands and ripping it off of her chest before ravaging her body.

-----

Addison whimpered as she looked at the torn blouse on the floor. "That was expensive, Derek," She growled lowly as they both sat up on the bed. "And that was the only shirt I had!"

"I've got those salmon scrubs..." He said while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no," She groaned, knowing those scrubs would be off of her within the few minutes she would have them on.

"You know it." 


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N :** A new twist of playing the game "Twister". Hehe. If only the word 'naked' had appeared earlier. But anyway, this is written by me. Enjoy!

* * *

Derek twisted his body awkwardly and reached his leg between his wife's knee towards the yellow spot behind her. "Argggh!" he grunted, stretching uncomfortably and finally his leg reached the spot.

"Finally." he mumbled under his breathe. Then Addison breathed out, her body twisted and entangled with her husband's. "Ok, my turn." she said, trying to toss the dice. It flew, rolling out from her sight range. She groaned, stretching her neck in attempt to see what her move was.

"Red. Right..." she read out, moving forward slightly to read the hidden word.

"Addie..." Derek warned, feeling his balance wavering. But she ignored it, pushing forward.  
"Leg!" she exclaimed, then Derek lose his balance, falling to the ground, bringing Addison along.

And with a shriek, the both of them tumbled over each other.

"You lose." Addison said. "You dragged me down, I get to win." Derek laughed, trying to untangle himself from her legs as he sat up, leaning his back against the couch.

"You know, we could play dirty twister." he said.

"Oh yea? How?"

"Yea. Blue is for lips, Yellow is for butt, Red is for boobs, and Green is for..."

"Your groin." Addison laughed.

"Alright, deal."

-----

Minutes later, the both of them tangled themselves together, Addison's right hand on his butt, their lips stuck together, his one leg on her boob (the both of them are lying down), another hand on her butt, causing his knee to bend towards his chest.

"This sucks." Derek mumbled against his wife's lips. She had clamped them shut, purposely not allowing him to kiss her.

"I know." she mumbled back, her eyes shifting to meet his. "I think I'm stuck."

"You know, I have a better game." Derek announced, untangling himself from her again. Addison stood up, holding a hand up to help Derek up. But instead of allowing her to pull him up, he grinned.

"This." he said, then grab her hand and yank her down on him, kissing her on the lips firmly, a hand running up her back and into her hair.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes with a grin. "I think I like the game already." 


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N :** They've invented a new game! Guess what the name is? I'll give you a clue. It's one word, and very very close to 'squee'. :D This is by me.

* * *

"This is boring." Derek grumbled.  
"That's only because you're loosing." Addison chirped, watching as he downed another shot of gin.

They were sitting on their bed, cards in hands and scattered all over the sheets, alcohol by the bedstand. Addison picked out another card and threw them all down.

"21 points!" she exclaimed. "Drink up, baby!"

"I'm getting drunk." Derek mumbled, downing another shot.  
"And I'm winning tons." Addison smirked. Derek threw his cards down with a grunt.

"Sore loser." Addison teased.  
"I'd rather play something else." he said, refusing to give in. Addison thought for a second then a smirk crossed her face.

"We could play this, in a different way. And you wouldn't get drunk, I promise." she said, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

-----

10 minutes later, Derek sat in bed only with a pair of boxers and Addison only had her shirt off.

"Unfair, this is very unfair." Derek complained again.

"At least you don't have to get drunk." Addison pointed out, eyes darting around her cards, her mind debating for a decision to be made.

"Alright," Derek started. "Change of rules. Once one of us gets naked, it's time to end this game and play something else."

Addison looked to Derek's boxers with a laugh. "You're desperate to end this, aren't you?"

_Yes I am. I'm desperate to see the rest of your body but you just keep winning._ he thought to himself. But he only looked up to her with a smile at the question.

"Alright." Addison gave in. "You have a deal."

Then Derek smirked, looking down at his cards. After Addison had made a decision that she don't need anymore cards, Derek look to his with a smile. 18 points. He reached out and grab a card, shoving it into the spread in his hands. 26 points. _Perfect._

"Ok, are you ready?" Addison asked, shifting in bed, a smile on her face. Derek nodded eagerly, as though he was about to win the game. In fact, he was going to win--in another way.

They both showed the cards and Derek cheered when he saw that Addison had 20 points. His wife looked up to him with a frown.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." he said, packing the cards up. "Let's change the game."

"Ok. But you lose. So you have to take that off." she reminded him, pointing to his boxers.

He placed the stack on the bedstand and crawled back into bed, grinning at her.

"No problem."

He pushed off his boxers and lunged at his wife, pressing her body against the bed as his lips locked onto hers. With a swift movement, he reached behind her and unclasp her bra, his hands moving down to tear off her bottoms.

"What kind of game is this?" Addison asked as their lips pulled apart. At that, Derek smirked, tossing their clothes off the bed.

"It's called 'Sex'. " 


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N : **Being a married chief is definitely not boring--for Addison or Derek. :D This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

Addison had been named temporary Chief of Surgery while Richard stayed at Adele's side during her surgery. Today was only the second day that Addison was Chief and it was 9 PM and she was still in the office. She took in front of her desk stapling together the packets for the next day's meeting. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the office door opening and closing. She flashed Derek a smile and said, "I'll be ready to go in about 10 minutes" before reaching across the desk for the stapler. 

Ten minutes later, Addison felt Derek gently pressing his body against her back to kiss her neck. Addison asked "What are you doing?" as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Derek more access to her neck.

Derek responded by reached and untucked her blouse from her skirt, and slipping his hand inside her blouse to affectionately rub her stomach with his hand. She was surprised when she felt his other hand slide down her backside to knead her buttocks before continuing on to the bottom of her skirt. As he inched her skirt up, his other hand moved from her stomach to her breasts. She heard him groan in pleasure when he discovered that she was not wearing a bra As his caresses grew from light to more loving Addison's knees weakened. He supported her weight and held her up until Addison's legs started working again. As he fondled her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples that were responding to his caressing taunts.

His other hand inched her skirt up till it was bunched around her waist and had started her behind. That hand now started massaging its way around her hip.

Addison went over the edge in mere seconds. Her back arched as she gasped out in pleasure. Before she had fully calmed down, her panties were shoved down to her knees. Less than two minutes later, she yelled out Derek's name as she over the edge again. Derek growled her name loudly as he pressed his body flush against hers.

When Addison had calmed down she found Derek absently planting kisses on her neck.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked as he smoothed down her skirt.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N : **Twister squees are fun:D This is by Michelle (**MichelleR**)!

* * *

Derek sat in the lounge watching an interesting game of Twister that seemed to go on all day long at Seattle Grace. What started out as just interns playing the game spiraled into residents, attendings, nurses, and others coming in, and more Twister mats being laid out so that a big game could be played. Derek currently was the one spinning the wheel.

"Right hand on blue circle."

"Oh shit."

"Don't grope me damnit!"

"Ow!"

He smirked watching his colleagues play. "Right foot on yellow," He announced after spinning.

"Left hand on groin," A hand slid down his chest from behind and proceeded to rest at the waistband of his scrubs. Derek jumped, but tried to keep in a groan as his wife nibbled lightly at his ear.

"I don't want to see dry humping in my face!" A person yelled as people broke out into laughter, causing them to lose their balance and fall down. This caused everyone to be knocked out of the game, followed by a loud sound of many beepers going off.

Addison and Derek both looked at their pagers, seeing that theirs didn't get paged. Everyone started leaving the room, and they happened to be the last two left.

"Interesting," Addison said in a low, seductive voice as she walked slowly over to the lounge door and locked it, then gazed at her husband. She then looked over at the Twister mat. "You up for it?"

He grinned, standing up and walking over to the mat as he started the spinner, keeping his eyes on Addison.

"Remember now," She began, looking at the spinner board as it stopped on red, left foot. She took off her heels before placing her left foot on the red circle. "We agreed on no sex for one week."

Derek's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he remembered when agreeing to the bet she made with him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She asked while he spun at the spinner again, while she stripped off her lab coat, tossing it onto the couch.

"Dear God..." He mumbled, then stepped onto the appropriate circle.

About ten minutes later, Addison had gotten herself into a situation. Her body was spread out, and she had to rely on her arm strength to keep her up as her back was facing the ground. Derek, somehow, used his charming ways to find his way on top of her, having their hips meet but keeping the rest of his body off of her.

He tried reaching over to the spinner, but found it impossible. "Damnit."

"Give up?" She asked, her arms beginning to feel like jelly since she had been in that position for about five minutes and that his body was on top of hers, completely tempting.

"Never," He grinned, and tried for the spinner again before grunting and putting his hand back in place.

She giggled; nearly losing her balance and making her hips lift up to grind into him. He wasn't expecting that and was caught by surprise, losing his balance and falling down, taking him with her.

"Oh," She smirked, staring into his eyes. "I win."

"Screw it," He growled, taking her face in his hands and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. He moved a hand down her back and unzipped her skirt, forcing it down.

This day he didn't care about bets. 


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N : **I'm starting to wonder who is more creative, the writers, or Addison and Derek? I can't figure out. Help me. This is by Kendel (**kendel17**) who claims that her brain has died. Hmm..

* * *

"Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?" Derek asked at the nurses station.

"She said to tell you she's in ped's."

"Ped's?" Derek made his way downstairs, he should have figured. "What are you doing?" he teased as he entered the Pediatric playroom.

"Playing Crash Bandicoot." Addison replied from where she was curled up in the corner.

"Oh yeah?" Derek, sat down close beside her, lacing his fingers through her hair, "Once you die it's my turn."

Addison nodded absentmindedly, working her way through 6 more levels.

"I forgot how good you are," Derek stretched as she passed him the controller.

Addison settled herself close beside him, snaking her hand around his shoulders and raking her fingers through his hair.

"Your distracting me," he growled.

"That's the point," she lightly ran her lips down the length of his neck and across his shoulder as far as his shirt would let her. She gently nibbled and sucked at that spot before starting to nibble her way back up.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Derek exclaimed throwing down his controller and turning around, pined Addison to the couch, his lips meeting hers. She was expecting this.

Her hands went instantly to his waist, nimbly untying his scrubs and pushing them over his hips. She pulled his top over his head as her hands journeyed back up to his hair.

Derek had reluctantly stopped kissing her when she pulled his top over his head, but now that the shirt was gone his mouth eagerly found it's way back to her neck causing her to moan out loud. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist pulling her into a sitting position his lips following his hand has he rid her of her shirt. Addison leaned back in his arms, all her weight on his arm his he kissed his way up and down her breastbone.

Suddenly he pulled her sharply against him, allowing him to kiss her. She moaned with pleasure as their tongues touched.

Derek groaned with frustration as he realized that in their present position he could literally, not get into her pants.

Gathering her tightly against him he stood and pushed her hard against the wall.

"Ahhhh," she exhaled sharply her nails digging into his shoulders.

Still holding her tightly against him, he undid her pants, forcing them off her hips, "You had to wear pants,"

Addison laughed as he swung her around again, this time to set her on a table top. Wrapping a leg around his waist she dragged him down with her. Their lips refusing to part as there hands roamed and teased each others bodies.

Suddenly Derek pulled away.

"What?" Addison asked breathlessly.

Derek grinned at her mischievously and reached over the side of the table.

Addison's back arched as the cold air from the air hockey table they were on hit her bare skin.

Derek captured her lips again, "Bet you weren't expecting that." 


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N : **Talk about heat, people! This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

"You ready?" Derek wondered as he looked at the fully clothed Addison lying atop the bedclothes next to him.

Addison warily eyed the camera set on a tripod in front of the bed, "I guess."

"It'll be alright," Derek kissed her softly and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "It'll be fun. Just forget about it."

"Easier said than done," Addison argued.

"It's just you and me," He reached the remote out and pushed record as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

Addison accepted the kiss. Derek rolled on top of her and began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat and to the collar of her shirt. Her body reacted reluctantly to Derek's motions; her mind was focused solely on the camera.

He placed two of his fingers underneath her chin and dragged her attention to him. "Stop watching. It's just you and me."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "My lips."

His hands made their way from her knee up her skirt to where he discovered that she hadn't chosen to wear underwear, "My hands."

Addison moaned at his touch, "Oh god."

He removed his hand from her skirt. He brought it up to her blouse and began undoing it, leaving a trail of kisses in the wake of the buttons. A grin formed on his lips as she let her head roll back on her shoulders, completely in the moment.

As Derek was working to remove her shirt from her arms, Addison took advantage and pushed him backward so she was on top. She brought one leg on each side of him and sat back on his legs.

"My lips," She repeated Derek's phrase as she put her lips to his, using her tongue to spread them. The kiss was passionate and lasted long enough to leave them both completely breathless.

Derek grinned, thoroughly enjoying Addison taking charge, "Your lips."

She reached to pull his top over his head before dragging her nails down his chest, creating a trailer to his pants. She paused momentarily, teasing him. He glared at her, though he wasn't one to argue with her pleasure.

Addison waited just a moment more before slipping her hand inside his pants and grinning at his reaction, "My hands."

Derek moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head at the pleasure.

She pulled her hand from his pants and helped him take them off before bringing her lips back to his. As he was nudging off his pants, he aggressively pushed her skirt up to her hips, not even bothering to take it off and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sometime later, Derek reached for the remote that had been discarded before and turned of the camera. He raised an eyebrow at Addison, "So?"

"I liked that," Addison grinned.

"Well, if you liked _that_, then I can think of something you'll definitely enjoy," Derek gave her a suggestive grin and offered her his hand as he stood from the bed.

Addison chuckled as she let her husband to pull her to her feet, completely at his will. 


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N : **Damn, even books are going to make me think of squee. This is by Brandy (**Addy4ever**)!

* * *

Derek had worked a very long shift. He had woken up at 3 to head off to Seattle Grace because he had an early morning surgery. Addison had the day off today and he hated to leave her alone in the trailer, but as always, work must come first.

When Derek left, Addison was still sound asleep. It was now 9 o'clock, the bright moon was shining as Derek pulled up to the trailer. It was dark and the only visible light was the moon and the stars in the vast night sky.

Derek walked up the steps and opened the door into the trailer which was pitch black. He switched on the light and saw Addison's silhouette, created by the moonlight, on the bed.

Derek set his briefcase down on the table, walked to the doorway of the bedroom and turned on the light.

There Addison lay; fast asleep, almost exactly as she was when he had left her this morning. Addison lay there under the covers, her book still held in her hand. Her radiant hair cascading on the pillow and her head turned slightly toward the edge of the bed.

Derek had always loved to watch Addison as she slept. She looked so beautiful, and being able to watch her made him know that she was all his.

Derek made his way over to the bed and lightly kissed her forehead causing Addison stirred a little before fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey there, beautiful," Derek greeted.

"Hey," she replied groggily rendering a small smile.

Derek then climbed over Addison and lay on the bed, next to her. "So how was your day?" he asked. "It was good; boring and uneventful but quite relaxing," Addison replied.

"What are you reading?" Derek inquired, pointing to the book which was now laying between them.

"Oh, just a romance novel."

"Romance novel huh?" Derek picked up the book and flipped to a random page and began to read aloud.

"He then slipped an arm under her neck and carried her to their bedroom. He set her on the bed and….whoa whoa whoa. Are you sure you should be reading this?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Addison, her eyes filled with interest, wondering what kind of remark Derek would come up with.

"Well I can't have you thinking other people are better at this than I am."

With that Derek leaned over and kissed Addison with all the passion he could muster. His fingers ran slightly through her hair and finally resting his palm on her cheek.

Derek lifted away, broke the kiss, and looked lovingly into Addison's eyes. His gaze moved downward following the contours of her face and finally resting on her neck.

Derek looked back up at Addison and took the hand that had been resting on her cheek and began to pull the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her once more. His fingers grazed over her soft skin, sending shivers throughout her body.

Derek got under the covers and worked his way over to get on top of Addison. She moaned as their bodies were pressed up against each other while Derek worked his way down, removing her nightgown completely.

Addison then pulled him back up to her for yet another intimate kiss. She began to pull at his shirt which was tucked into his jeans. Addison pulled it over his head causing them to momentarily stop their kiss.

Addison's hands then went down to undo his belt before rolling him over onto his back, switching positions with him.

"I thought it was my night to show off," Derek groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn," Addison looked down at him; her hair fell over their faces as she brought her lips to his.

After some time, Derek and Addison broke away from their final kiss. Addison looked over at Derek and said, "That was amazing." Derek just smiled at her impishly.

"So are you going to stop reading those stupid romance novels now?"

Addison smiled and said, "No, because they remind me how much better my husband is." 


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N : **8 minutes is all they need, people. 8 minutes. The door wasn't even frigging locked! Seriously. This is by Dulchey (**Dulcineah1**) from The Incision!

* * *

Derek Shepherd had never believed much in therapy. It seemed so pointless to sit and talk about yourself for an entire hour to a complete stranger, and even sillier to pay for it. Couples counseling had been Addison's idea, and he'd gone along with it only because he couldn't think of any better alternatives at the time.

He and Addie had been seeing Dr. Cunningham for about six months now, and while the psychologist kept telling them that they were making excellent progress, Derek was still skeptical. Things with Addison were better--they weren't fighting anywhere near as much, they were spending a lot more time together, and Derek was finally starting to admit to himself that he was still head over heels in love with his wife. Yes, their marriage was definitely better but Derek attributed that to the wake-up call he'd gotten from the Bookers, as well as a joint effort on his and Addie's parts to talk about their concerns instead of falling into old, passive-aggressive habits. Therapy had nothing to do with it.

Derek was also in a bad mood because it had been a long and draining day at work, and he had been looking forward to going home with Addison, picking up some Chinese along the way, and enjoying an evening at home with just the two of them. Besides, his wife was looking particularly gorgeous today and she was wearing his favorite blouse Derek always wanted to rip off of her whenever he got the chance. Work was over, but instead of making love to his wife, he was stuck in therapy talking about how he felt about being in therapy. Was it any wonder that he was in a bad mood?

Derek was struggling to explain this politely when the psychologist's pager went off. Dr. Cunningham shut off the device, and looked apologetically at the Shepherds.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I need to check in on one of my other clients," the psychologist explained. "I should only be a few minutes at the most. Why don't you continue to talk about this while I'm gone?"

Addison nodded and said of course, they understood perfectly, they were doctors as well and knew all about patients having crises. Derek managed a nod as well, and tried to hide his annoyance.

Dr. Cunningham left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Derek and Addison were left alone. Derek let out a frustrated sigh, eliciting a "What?" from his wife.

"Doesn't this bother you at all?" Derek demanded. "Here we're paying him two hundred dollars an hour and he's out there talking on his cell phone?"

"Derek, these things happen," Addison tried to explain. "You know that as well as I do. Besides, you've been in a bad mood all evening."

"I just don't see the point of this," Derek complained. "We're doing well. We're communicating better. We've still got some issues to work out, but we're going to be fine, Addie. What do we have to keep coming to therapy for?"

He expected Addison to be annoyed, and was surprised when she laughed. "You hate couples therapy as much as I hate the trailer, don't you?"

In spite of his bad mood, Derek couldn't help smiling back. "Maybe so, but you can't possibly love therapy as much as I love that trailer."

Addison smirked. "What do you want to bet I can get you to change your mind on that?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? There's no way you can even get me to like this, let alone love it more than the trailer."

"Is that a challenge, doctor?" Addison cast a glance at the closed door behind them, then got up and pulled Derek to his feet, dragging him to the nearby couch. Before he knew what was happening, Addison had pinned him down on the sofa and her hands were busy with Derek's belt buckle.

Derek was prepared to protest that Dr. Cunningham could return at any second, but then Addie kissed him and the feeling of her lips on his and her soft skin beneath his hands wiped away any resistance that he might have had. She was still wearing that damn blouse and Derek made his first act to get it off of her as quickly as possible.

Eight minutes later when Dr. Cunningham returned, he found Derek and Addison Shepherd holding hands and smiling at each other. "Well, now, it looks like you two have been productive while I was gone."

"Yes, we have," Addison agreed, stifling her laughter.

"I realize now that I haven't appreciated the work we've been doing here," Derek added. "But Addison helped me see how beneficial therapy has been to our marriage, and I'm on board with this one hundred percent."

Dr. Cunningham smiled. He had been a therapist for sixteen years, and it never failed to make him feel good when couples worked out their issues as well as the Shepherds did. "I'm happy to hear it. Excellent progress today." 


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N : **At the playground, in the rain, on the swing. -giggles- This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

It was almost midnight and it was raining. Derek took a moment to just watch Addison as she sat there on a swing. Hair plastered to her head, she swung back and forth, absentmindedly listening to the squeaking unoiled metal. Her face was wet from her tears and the rain.

Derek walked over to Addison. Addison avoided looking at him and stared off to the side. He forced her chin up and made her look in him the eyes. Derek saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Addison."

Addison freed her chin from Derek's grip and looked down at her feet.

"I love you." Derek took hold of both the chains and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled her up so they were both standing. The rain continued to pour down on them as the kiss deepened, their tongues dueling erotically. Derek's hands slid down his wife's back to caress her backside and to pull her more firmly against him. Addison responded by wiggling against him.

When the kiss ended Derek turned them around and sat down on the swing. He gave Addison a cheeky grin as he said "Climb on."

Addison arched an eyebrow and smirked before slipping off her sweater leaving her only clan is a white undershirt.

The rain had slowed down to a light drizzle.

Addison reached back to grab hold of the chains of the swing, as Derek reached under her skirt to rip off her panties.  
"You're buying me a new pair," Addison said as she lowered herself onto her husband. Derek slip his hands under the front of her shirt to her braless breasts, as Addison started moving.

Derek pressed a kiss to the back of his wife's neck as they calmed down, he gave her breasts a final loving caress before Addison stood up. Addison smoothed down her skirt and leaned over to pick up her sweater. The cold drops rained down on her bare skin, making her shiver before Derek gathered up his coat from the ground and gently placing it around her shoulders. Addison laid her head on his wet shoulder, as Derek wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go home, Addie." 


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N : **Now _this_ is call taking advantage of Derek. :D By Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

When they arrived at the party Derek kissed Addison on the cheek before heading over to talk to Weiss. The Shepherds were in New York for his little sister's wedding. This was the Bachelor/Bachelorette party. The liquor flowed freely and in a few hours everyone was pretty knackered except Addison. Addison sat on the floor talking with Sav, sipping a Pepsi. She laughed at Sav's story, attracting Derek's attention from across the room. Derek has a small smile on his face as he watched Addison happy and laughing. Addison must have felt him looking at her because she met his gaze and winked at him before smiling.

Addison watched as a drunken Derek ambled over to drop a kiss on her head as he went to refill his Scotch. A brilliant smile crossed Addison's face at that small act of affection before she turned back to her conversation with Sav.

A few hours later, Addison escorted a drunken Derek to their hotel room. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Derek dozing in bed. Addison climbed in bed and snuggled down next to him, before starting to plant kisses on his neck. Derek cracked open one eye "What are you doing"

Addison smirked up at him as her hand slid down his bare abs "Nothing. Go back to sleep while I have my way with you."

Derek responded by grabbing Addison by her arms and yanking her on top off him. Derek leaned back folding his arms behind his head and leered at Addison's barely there lingerie. "Now you can go ahead."

Addison leaned over him to kiss his chest and moved her way down. Derek groaned in response to his wife's advances.

Addison whispered in his ear, "Shh. You're supposed to be sleeping," she then slid down his body until she was sitting on his thighs. She then started easing Derek's pajama bottoms down. She smirked when she how happy Derek was to see her. She dropped a kiss on it before impaling herself on him. Derek ran his hands over Addison's curves, as she started moving on him. It wasn't long before they both went over the edge calling each other's name.

When Addison started to move off Derek, he stilled her movements by he wrapped his arms around her and sleepily whispered, "Stay," as he kissed her head. Addison responded by nodding and resting her head on Derek's shoulder. It wasn't long before both Addison and Derek fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: **She's on a roll, people! Another one by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

Derek spied his wife on the other side of the park, "Addison" he called as he started across the grass. They were meeting for a romantic picnic lunch. Derek even bought roses for Addison.

His beeper went off; Derek looked down to read the page. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the ground and his face hurt. As his addled mind finally came around he heard Addison asking in between her laughter "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You walked into a tiny tree sapling" Addison said kissing his sore face, "Been walking and reading long?"

Derek got up slowly with Addison's help, his head still slightly spinning.

"That'll teach you to try to take on a tree sapling," Addison teased. She saw the roses on the ground, as she leaned over to pick up the dropped roses she asked "Are these for me?"

Derek was seeing double as he answered, "Yes," he felt quickly better as his wife kissed him as thanks for the flowers.

Addison then took his hand and led him over to the picnic blanket she had spread on the ground earlier. She had picked a shaded spot that was a bit out of the way. She saw that Derek still was a bit out of it, so she sat down next to him, so he could wrap his arm around her. They sat in a comfortable silence, before long they had both fallen asleep.

Derek woke with a start, to find Addison on his lap trailing kisses down his chest. He smiled as he grabbed her neck and yanked her up to his lips. He broke away from her mouth to rain kisses along her jaw. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he ran his tongue over the pulse-point in her neck, arching her pelvis forward to rub against his.

His hands slid down her backside, pulling her firmly up against him as he descended upon her mouth again. Her hands moved up from his shoulder to tangle in his hair, urging him to lie down. Her body quivered with need, the need to be touched and kissed and filled by him and only him. He felt her hands slide down to his jeans and he swelled in response. His hands scrambled to push up her skirt.

Derek groaned when Addison went from sweet to passionate. Addison grinded her pelvis down onto his, Derek's hips arched off the ground, lifting her along with him. Shockwaves of ecstasy that ripped through his system were so intense, he blacked out.

When Derek finally swam back to consciousness, he opened his eyes and the first things he saw was Addison smiling down at him.

Her eyes were laughing as she said, "At least this time it wasn't a tree sapling." 


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: **A second squee by Kari (**GilmoreHorseFreak24**)! Did I get the pen name right? If not, I'm so sorry! But this is yet another hot one.

* * *

Derek burst into laughter when he saw Addison, sitting in the stirrups with Poisin Oak. 

"Derek! Shut up!"

Derek continued to laugh, then tripped and grabbed the bed for support.

"Hey Addie..."

"hm?"

"You're in a very convienient position right now..."

"Derek! we can't do that here!"

"Why not? Do you not recall the great gallery incident of '95?"

"Oh, that was awesome."

"Richard wanted to kill us."

"Oh, I know! '_What are my favorite interns doing in my gallery! If you weren't naked I would kill you!'" _Addison imitated.

Derek laughed.

"Richard isn't here right now..." Derek pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh, God, fine. If it'll shut you up, I guess we could..." Addison smirked at him.

5 MINUTES LATER

Miranda Bailey stood in the hallway of Seattle Grace, prepared to give Addison instructions on what to do about her "situation," before taking Tucker home. She opened the door and saw Derek, on top of Addison.

"Oh! Come on! Nasty! This is the number one thing you weren't supposed to do! Do you know what's going to happen to him now?"

Derek looked confused for a second, then realized what Miranda meant.

Addison laughed. "Karma sucks, babe."


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N : **-quotes from Kendel- Shrinkage much? -lmao- But it's still hot...or cold. Hot... nevermind. This is by Chrissie (**satan**)!

* * *

Derek looked at the sky as he got out of his car. It was cloudless and the moon and the stars were shining so bright. He smiled to himself because he just has the perfect plan.

He went in their tiny trailer and saw Addison still wearing jeans and a top. She was listening to her ipod and reading a magazine. She didn't even notice that her husband came in.

Derek took an earphone off her ear and whispered "Addie" on her ear. Addison jumped and Derek just laughed at his shocked wife.

"What the hell?" Addison shrieked at her smirking husband

"Sorry" he said and leaned in and gave her a hello kiss. "Hey, I have a plan"

"What is it?"

"Wanna go to the lake?"

"Derek, its 8"

"So? The moon and the stars are bright"

"But what if there are wild things out there"

"We'll be fine. We'll take a lamp with us."

"But Derek, what about poi—"

"You won't get poison oak from the lake, Addison. I'll make sure you wont" Derek knows what Addison was going to say because she's been scared of going outdoors since her poison oak incident.

"I know that, I mean on the way there to the lake"

"Addison, come on, it will be fine. Let's go, we'll bring some food with us."

"Fine" Addison gave up. She was excited though, being out in the lake with her husband under the moonlight.

They reached the lake and ate their dinner. They snuggled up lying in their blanket and watching the moonlight reflect on the water.

Derek untangled himself from Addison and started undressing.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Undressing"

"I can see that. Why are you undressing?"

"Skinny dipping, Addison" Addison laughed out loud. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Come on, it'll be fun!" Derek said and offered a hand to help Addison up. Addison took his hand and started undressing too.

"Catch me if you can" Derek said and ran to the water and started shivering "Damn, the water is cold"

"Common sense, Derek, common sense"

"Shut up"

"Want me to heat you up?" Addison said as she made her way to the cold water. Derek grinned from ear to ear. Addison ran and put her arms around Derek's neck and started kissing him.

And under the moonlight, their wet bodies pressed against each other, they made love. 


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N : **I should be doing something else than reading fics like this. But it's too good to ignore. This is by Kendel (**kendel17**)!

* * *

Addison stood impatiently at the nurses station waiting for her husband. They were meeting for lunch and he was 20 minutes late. She had a C-Section schedule for 1, which meant they would have about 20 minutes to eat if he arrived 5 minutes ago.

"Addy I am so sorry," Derek jogged up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It's fine," Addison replied, as Derek's pager went off, "But now you have to go."

"Yes," Derek glanced at her apologetically, "But I'll make it up to you, I promise," her gripped her up arm lightly, as he passed by.

"Okay," Addison sighed, "I guess I'll see you later."

Later that afternoon Addison stood in front of the basement vending machine eating a Drumstick ice cream cone and searching for something that would count as protein.

"Hey," Derek said approaching her, "Let me treat you to lunch," he teased, pulling a handful of change out of his pocket.

"How romantic," Addison remarked dryly, leaning one shoulder against the machine.

"It's like an imprompt-to picnic." Derek said decidedly.

"I'm not usually this cheap a date."

"Hey, I may not be shelling out the big bucks, but there are other advantages to spontaneous dates with me," he teased grabbing a hold of his wife's wrist and devouring half her ice cream.

"Advantages? Like loosing my ice cream to a cocky brain surgeon?"

"Among other things," Derek grinned leaning in to gently kiss her.

"Oh, those advantages," she grinned back, returning his kisses.

They continued to kiss slowly, Derek taking the ice cream from her hand so she could run her fingers along his neck and chest. With his other hand he reached under her lab coat and gently caressed her cloth covered hip. He pulled her closer, his tongue just barely teasing hers, he could feel her lips smiling against his as she ran her fingers softly against his jaw.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek pulled away slowly. "Your intern or mine?"

Addison laughed, "Yours."

Derek straighten up, "Cristina."

"Your labs are back."

"And?"

"And you need to look at them...?"

Derek sighed, "I really will make it up to you," Derek promised again, kissing the tip of her nose before walking away after Cristina.

"Derek?" She called after him, grinning as he turned around, "Can I have my ice cream back?"

Addison approached her husband as he talked to Meredith Grey and waited for her to show up. "Hey," she said brightly, trying her best not to stand to close, she didn't want to look possessive.

"Hey," Derek smiled, just as brightly running a hand down her arm, stopping at her elbow, "All set?"

Addison nodded and Derek turned back to Meredith.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mer,"

"Bye," Meredith said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"We have to make a stop," Derek said as they walked away, steering her to a darkened doorway with his hand on her back.

"The gift shop?" she asked, staring as Derek pulled out a set of keys, "How did you..."

"I bribed someone from the custodial staff, I said I had severely messed up with my wife and i needed to make it up with a whole lot of flowers."

"And he believed you?"

"He'd heard of us," Derek grinned as he ushered Addison through the door, "Okay," he removed her jacket from around her shoulder and placed it on the counter with there briefcases, "Let's go." he said taking her hand and leading her to the back of the store, the air becoming heavier and more humid.

Addison couldn't help but smile as they were completely engulfed by exotic plants their heady odor making her swoon, "Derek it's perfect." she breathed.

"Wait, it gets better," Derek squeezed her fingers tightly then pulled away, "At least I think it gets better, I was in here the other day buying gum and I think..."

Suddenly all the trees and plants around Addison lit up with tiny white lights. Addison gasped as the lights illuminated beautiful flowers against dark green leaves, "Oh my God."

"Now don't get to excited, it's for display purposes," He teased, walking closer, "And usually there are more lights, and more people, and a cheesy soundtrack of jungle sounds which I could probably find if you wanted me too."

"Shut up," Addison laughed, kissing him soundly, "It's perfect."

"So do you forgive me for missing lunch?" He asked toying with the buttons on her shirt, undoing a couple and kissing her chest.

"I'm getting there," she murmured, kissing him again and removing her own blouse. "But it's going to take all night to make it up." 


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N : **I don't know what her name is, and I really don't remember her penname here. I'm such a bad person. :( But I love her stories. She's writing "Healing Process" now and it rocks. It's **nathalia004** from The Incision!

* * *

Derek pulled at his Armani tux, clearly uncomfortable. Addison squeezed his free hand.

"Easy Derek," she said quietly as they sat in a private box at Lincoln Center.

"I still don't understand why we're here," he muttered.

"We're here to support our daughter remember?"

"Yeah, well Ava didn't tell us that her performance wasn't until the second act."

"I know you're tired, so am I. But I promise that as soon as this is over, I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Good things come to those who wait darling," she replied with a mischievous smirk before returning her gaze to the dancers onstage

A small smile flitted across his face as he returned to the performance. But a few minutes later his hand worked its way underneath Addison's black silk Carolina Herrera gown. His work was rewarded with a soft gasp from his wife as he gently pushed her legs apart.

"What are you doing Derek?" Addison asked trying not to moan.

"I'm bored. I hate ballet you know that."

"Don't let Ava hear you say that."

He continued his ministrations, all the while keeping his eyes on the dancers, "We're in a private box Addie."

"And your point is what exactly?" Addison asked fighting to stay coherent.

"We're alone," he repeated, his touch driving his wife closer to the edge.

Addison looked at her husband and then a second later her lips were on his and they sank to the floor, the music from the orchestra providing the perfect cover for their activities.

An hour and a half later, Derek emerged from the theatre with his hand around Addison's waist.

"Time certainly does fly doesn't it?" Derek said as they made their way into the lobby which was partially empty by this time. They had waited in the theatre on purpose in order to be able to meet Ava when she came out.

"Yes, it certainly does," Addison said smiling as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Ava was good."

"She was fantastic Derek. Did you remember to grab the flowers?"

Derek held up 2 dozen white and red roses, "Right here."

"I'm amazed we didn't crush them."

"We were careful," Derek said as Ava emerged from a door just off the lobby, she looked radiant.

"You were wonderful sweetheart," Addison said as she embraced her adopted daughter.

"You were magnificent baby," Derek said when Ava turned to him and he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you daddy," she said hugging him. "You have a hickey on your neck by the way," she whispered in his ear. She was smirking when she pulled out of the hug. "That's why I put you in a private box." 


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N : **I probably wouldn't be wrong if I say AdDek has taken over all the festivals. Maybe not. Anyway, this is by Raven (**Paroducks**). I have a strange suspicion that she's Graysen on Hmm... Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

It was 10 am and Derek was on their porch enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. It was a nice and relaxing way to spend the Easter weekend.

From inside the trailer Derek heard his wife calling "Derek? Can you come here, please?"

An annoyed Derek put down his newspaper and walked into the trailer. "Addison?" he called confused when he didn't immediately see his wife.

"Close your eyes. I want to show you something," Addison called from the bathroom she waited a moment before asking, "Are you eyes closed?"

"Yes," an impatient Derek replied.

Addison peaked out the door to make sure his eyes were closed before stepping out in front of Derek. She struck a model pose in the entryway before saying, "Okay, you can look know."

Derek's mouth dropped open as he stood there frozen. His gaze slowly traveled from her black silky bunny ears down her black satin playboy bunny outfit, down to her garter and finally down her fishnet encased legs down to her four inch spiked heels. Addison smirked as she turned around and wiggled her white fluffy tail at him, Derek swelled in response.

He yanked her into his arms, his mouth descending on hers, as his hands slid down her satin covered behind before lifting her up. As Addison wrapped her legs around his waist, Derek carried them the two steps needed to their bed. He dropped her on the bed before shucking off his pants and pouncing on her.

As he plundered her mouth, his hand slid down between them to push aside the material of the costume. He groaned resting his head on her shoulder as he discovered that it was crotch less. Derek quickly took advantage of that. As his love making became more fervent, his wife's wanton cried increased in volume. Before long they flew over the edge screaming out each other's name.

When they both swam back to awareness, Derek pressed a kiss to Addison's collarbone. He smirked, "Cute" as he plucked at the top of her costume.

Addison's laugh soon turned into a moan as Derek pressed kisses down her exposed skin.

A few hours later, a sleepy Addison whispered, "Happy Easter, Derek" as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before settling her head in the crook of his shoulder. 


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N : **OMG! **socalwriter** from The Incision is joining the fun of the squee squad! We rock:D She's got fabulous AdDek stories, I tell ya. If I could link you guys to her website her, I would. But has a strange thing about disabling url links here. Anyway, hot squee!

* * *

Derek looked up from the box of china it felt like he'd been unpacking for days and looked through the big dining room entryway into the living room. His wife had rearranged their new furniture for the third time that day. She was standing back now, evaluating the setup. He could tell from the way her mouth was drawn up on one side that somehow it still wasn't right.

Laughing, he put down the gravy boat from their ridiculously expensive Tiffany set and walked into the other room, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Addison, there are 14 rooms in this house. If you spend this much time on all of them, we're gonna still be moving in here next Christmas."

She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Well, when you buy a woman a house for her Christmas gift, you can't help it if she's a bit... overwhelmed." Her lips touched lightly against his again and Derek tightened his hold on her.

"But good overwhelmed, right?'

Her smile made his legs tremble.

"A very good overwhelmed."

A crooked grin took hold of her face as she looked over his shoulder back at the dining room.

"How's that unpacking going in there?"

Derek sighed. "Am I crazy or do we have, like, 2,000 pieces of china?"

"You might be exaggerating just a bit," she answered, her voice playful and sexy.

"Not by much," he insisted.

She kissed him again and rolled her eyes, then she pulled back as if she had just remembered something and turned to look at the clock.

"Hey, it's after midnight, which means it's officially Christmas Eve. And I always let you open one gift on Christmas Eve."

"Ooh, gift time! Excellent. Gimme, gimme, gimme."

Addison giggled at his exuberance and took his hand, leading him toward the stairs.

"Oh, is my gift in the bedroom?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from giving away how much he hoped his gift was in fact very much going to involve the bedroom... and his wife.

"Shut up and follow."

Derek laughed and did as he was told. But as he walked, he couldn't help but think how miraculously different this Christmas was from their last. This year, there was no avoiding shopping together for their family's gifts, no avoiding their "coupledom" and there would be no admissions of feelings for anyone other than each other.

She had given him time to let it pass, and pass it had. And Derek had realized that what he'd had to get through was far less about love for another woman and more about giving himself permission to love and trust his wife again. And her patience and her willingness to endure him and his moods and their ups and downs had been enough for him to turn the corner and finally see that his future was as much about Addison as his past had been.

So to show her he meant it, to prove that he was looking forward, he had given her the one material thing he knew she truly longed for... a house. But more than that, it was their home, one Derek intended to make sure remained filled with the laughter and happiness that they'd shared in it these first few days. This time, it was _their_ responsibility to keep the marriage working, not just hers.

"Merry Christmas, Derek."

There was a bow on the bedroom door. He winked at her.

"You sure you shouldn't be wearing the bow?"

"You are so bad!" Addison hit him playfully on the arm as she scolded him. "Go inside, now!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Derek twisted the knob and walked inside. He flipped on the light and took in what lay in front of him before he looked back at her.

"When did you..."

"You didn't really think it honestly took Adele two hours to pick out rose bushes, did you? Richard and two very-well paid delivery men helped me do this while you and she were gone."

Their bedroom was finished--finished not with the bedroom set she had insisted upon buying that Derek found far too feminine, but that he'd also been unable to refuse her--but instead with the dark cherry wood king-sized sleigh bed he had coveted and all the matching pieces of furniture that went with it. The bedding was navy blue and white--stripes, which he knew Addie loved--but in his favorite colors.

"You like?"

Turning toward his wife, Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her, showing her just how much he liked it. She responded to him fully, holding nothing back from him and Derek felt his head swim as her hands pulled his thermal t-shirt free from the top of his jeans.

"This... is a good Christmas," he managed to choke out between kisses. Addison laughed, then gasped as Derek swept her shirt off and picked her up, easing her back on the bed.

They kissed and kissed and touched and explored, their hands and lips driving each other mad without either pushing too far, too fast. They both wanted to take their time tonight, and no one was complaining about the drawing out of the anticipation and the intense pleasure that they were both getting from just being together so freely, so comfortably.  
But finally, Derek felt himself reaching the breaking point, and his hands made quick work of divesting his wife from the rest of her clothing.

That was when her hand eased toward the nightstand. Derek reached up and caught her by the wrist, though, stopping her movement.

"Derek?"

He stared up at her as she sat perched above him, her body straddling his, her eyes questioning his action. Addison had been forced to go off the pill months ago after they started to cause her migraine headaches. Ever since, they'd made it a fun part of their sex life to try as many different condom types as they could find. But tonight, Derek just felt an instinct telling him it was time to be done with that, too. It was time for him to just be with his wife and know that any consequences that came would be welcome ones.

"Want to make a baby?" he asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Addison looked at him uncertainly... but hopefully. She was ready, too, just scared at his sudden suggestion. "You're sure?"

Derek let his right hand snake behind her neck, then he pulled her toward him for a deep kiss. He rolled her body beneath his as they continued to make love for the first time in their new bed in their new house on Christmas Eve.

"I hope she looks just like you," he whispered. 


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N : **This is by Chrissie (**satan**)! Ohh the many many squees. I tell you, 100 is not enough. I wouldn't be surprise if we manage to hit 200 before the new GA episode.

* * *

Derek was bored because he didn't have much to do at work which was really surprising. It was so quiet in the hospital. The board was almost clear. This morning, Addison was actually trying to make him have sex with her but they were already late so he promised they'll do it later. He looked around and saw his wife standing at the nurses' station reviewing a chart. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an empty patient's room.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked and pushed Addison on the bed.

"We, Addison, are playing doctor" Addison grinned widely and fixed herself on the bed.

"Okay, doctor. What's wrong with me?" Addison said playing along.

"You are delusional, crazy, wild patient. You're hysterical like mental asylum type of girl."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes" Derek confirmed. Addison rose from the bed and started kissing Derek. Derek pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, being hysterical?"

"Oh, yeah" Derek said "But I'm your doctor. You can't do that to me."

"Okay, so if I can't do that then what are we doing here!" Addison asked being _Addison_ not being the _patient_.

"Addie, just play along" Derek said.

"Fine, okay, so I'm hysterical." Addison said and made faces and weird hysterical actions. Derek laughed out loud.

"Okay, so you're my hysterical patient who starts to hitting on her doctor" Addison was about to protest but Derek stopped her before she even said her first word "I know, Addison, I changed my mind. Just do it!"

"Okay" Addison said and started attacking Derek's lips but he didn't kiss back. He just stood there. Derek was teasing her. He wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"You, you naughty hysterical patient you" Derek said pulling away. Addison looked at him confusedly. "I'm gonna have to put you in restraints."

"Oh… restraints…" Derek places the restraints on Addison. He straddled her waist. "What are you doing? I thought you doctors don't sleep with patients" Addison asked.

"Oh yeah, but you're delusional and hysterical. And you hit on me already. And I –your doctor—am horny"

"I see…." Addison started acting delusional and hysterical again. "Oh doctor, take me out of restraints!" Addison cried seductively.

Derek started unbuttoning her shirt and placing kisses on her lips working its way down.

It wasn't long until Addison and Derek were in pleasureland. He collapsed next to her and started to snuggle with her.

"Derek, take me out of restraints" Addison requested.

"Why? This was just round one" 


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N : **So the squee-rate is slowing down. (C'mon, even Addison and Derek needs a break from squee! -lol- ) But Raven (**Paroducks**) is our dear squee hero who is providing us a new squee!

* * *

It was 7 PM before Derek made it home. He tried to keep quiet because he knew that Addison had went home at 1 PM after working more than two shifts full of emergencies. He smiled when he saw Addison sound asleep laying on her stomach on top of the covers wearing only her underwear and her thigh highs, her clothes dropped to the floor in front of the bed.

Derek stripped down to his boxers and grabbed the massage oil from the bathroom. He climbed in next to Addison and unhooked her bra, pushing the ends apart. As he started sliding the straps partially down her shoulder, he started trailing kisses down Addison's spine. Derek laughed when the sound asleep Addison started making appreciative noises. He pushed her hair off her shoulder before picking up the oil and rubbing his hands together. His strong fingers kneaded and rubbed her tense muscles, all the way from the back of her neck to the top of her panties.

Addison sigh as she became more away, "Derek"

Derek made his way back up her back before saying, "Sleep well?"

"Had a lovely dream," Addison said smiling at him. Moaning as his fingers skimmed down her sides, as his palms slid down her back. He than ran his thumbs up on either side of her spine, as Addison proclaimed her undying love for him.

Derek laughed as he said "Lift," his fingers curling around the edge of her panties.

"I'm keeping you," Addison whispered as she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the panties off of her.

Derek leaned over her back to whisper in her ear, "You better" As his hands slid down her back to her buttocks, so that he could squeeze and caress them.  
Before long Derek whispered, "Turn Over."

Addison rolled onto her back and allowed Derek to finished removing her bra. She smiled down at him as he started rolling down her stockings, dropping kisses on the exposed skin. When both stockings had been removed Derek oiled his hands again before picking up her foot and started to massage it. His talented hands massaged each leg, before continuing up her stomach, all the way up to her shoulders again. From her shoulder he caressed down her arms going hand over hand. He kissed the palm of her hand before slowly pulled each finger before moving on to the other arm. Addison smirked as Derek's boxers mysteriously found their way to join her clothes on the floor.

"Derek," Addison breathed arching upwards as Derek started massaging circled down from her neck.

They lay together for several minutes getting their heart rates back to normal. A smirking Derek pulled his wife up saying, "Let's go wash off that massage oil." 


	104. Chapter 104

**A/N : **We have a new member to squee squad:D This is by Libby (**Libby**) from The Incision!

* * *

He heard the clicking of her heels before she had even got into the elevator. And when she did, it made Derek wished he had taken the stairs.

"Addison, are you trying to seduce me?" he innocently asked. She turned to face him, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her ruby mouth, her auburn hair framing her face. She was dressed impeccably, in a green blouse that matched her emerald eyes, a black skirt...and those boots.

"Derek" she sighed "I don't have to try."

And Derek knew his wife was right. Everything about her was gorgeous. Especially her boots, which he distinctly remembered he had helped wear in...How could I have ever thought of giving her up? he wondered.

"You know, technically those boots are mine."

"Um, Derek, I don't think ladies footwear goes with the whole navy blue scrubs thing you have going on."

His eyes lit up with a mischevious sparkle. "I specifically remember winning them in a certain game of strip poker."  
Addison had to admit he had her there. But she had more than one trick up her sleeve.  
"I've become rather attached to these boots Derek. I'm hardly going to give them up without a fight."

Addie was now letting the smile play on her face. She knew she was teasing, and it felt good.  
Derek fully intended to fight for the shoes, but he was fast losing any amount of self control as his desire for his wife bubbled inside him.

"Now that IS unfair Addison. You know I can't resist the shoes."

Addison smirked and was about to fire off a witty reply when all at once she was silenced by Derek's hungry mouth. Ah, her ploy was working! Her arms snaked around his neck, as his wove around her waist, finding the button to stall the elevator.

"Addie..." Derek whispered into her hair, caressing her smooth skin with his fingertips. They came together like a tapestry, passion and emotion interwoven with love and affection. Addison held Derek tightly, drinking in his scent as they were engulfed in desire. They fit like puzzle pieces, completing each other, both knowing that this was the start of something new, that they truly did belong together.

"You know Addie..." Derek looked down at his wife, who smiled up at him with such brilliance it was blinding.

"I think I've won back those boots..." 


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N : **If I'm ever going to furthur into medical studies, I'll be blaming Lisa (**McDreamy**) for making me think of squee each time I open my textbook.

* * *

"That looks like a textbook," Derek commented, confused, as he entered the trailer to find his wife sitting on the couch perusing a book in her lap. 

"It is," Addison answered without ever looking up from the text.

He leaned across the couch and glanced over her shoulder, "You do know you've already passed Med School, right?"

Addison rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him, "My certification is ready to expire. I have to take the exam tomorrow. Yours is due to expire, too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't catch me looking over a textbook," He pressed his lips to her neck as he sat on the edge of the couch with her, "I was actually thinking we could study the way we used to. You know, like in Med School?"

She shrugged her shoulders to push him away; "You don't think we're a little bit mature for that?"

"You're the one pouring over a text book," Derek grinned as he brought his lips to her neck again, not to be deterred.

"Fine," Addison slammed the book shut and dropped it on the floor next to the couch.

Derek grinned and he offered his hands to help Addison to her feet, "Let's go."

Addison followed him to the bedroom and leaned against the doorjamb to the bedroom as she watched Derek lean back atop the covers, watching her.

"Do I need to remind you how this works?" Derek wondered, motioning for her to join him on the bed.

"Oh, no, I think I remember," Addison gave him a coy grin as she moved to get on the bed, "Shirt off."

Derek unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could manage before discarding it on the floor. She crawled slowly to him and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. She put one leg on each side of Derek and was effectively straddling him.

Addison put her weight back on Derek's hips, eliciting a low groan from him, and ran her hands along his chest, "Now, let's see. These would be the pectoral muscles."

"Yep," Derek nodded, shivering in anticipation at whatever she would do next.

"The mandible," She placed a tender kiss at his jaw, and she nipped his upper lip with her teeth, "The labium."

Derek closed his eyes as she licked his lips with her tongue and mumbled the anatomical term. After minutes of teasing his mouth, she moved to his ear and nipped that, spouting the medical terminology for everything she could remember.

"Is it my turn?" Derek's breathing was heavy; Addison's teasing was almost too much for him. He wanted his chance to drive her crazy.

Addison rolled her hips back as she sat up, creating friction between their hips, "I'm not done with you yet."

She trailed her fingers along his abdomen and to the button on his khakis and deftly undid them. He raised his hips, allowing her to slide them down his legs. With a coy grin, she pressed her lips to his big toe.

"Phalange," She whispered and the pressed a kiss to his knee, "Patella."

Derek gasped as her fingernails made their way past her lips, traveling along the 'quadricep' and 'hamstring.' They stopped just shy of his groin, and his hands instinctively reached out to pull hers to his desired destination.

"Stop it. You'll have your turn," She slapped his hand away.

"Ooh, feisty," Derek teased as he felt her hot breath trail up his abdomen.

She took his lips in a kiss teeming with desire before allowing him to flip her over, so she was underneath.

"Now let's see," He pulled his old Columbia T-shirt over her head and observed her body momentarily before pressing a soft kiss to each of her cheeks, murmuring, "Malar."

Addison lifted her lips to his instinctively, expecting a kiss.

"No," Derek shook his head and placed a finger to her lips, "My turn."

"You're evil," Addison moaned as he dragged his lips down her neck.

"The larynx," He ignored her complaints.

Derek had never been one for the slow temptation and lasted only a few more minutes before going for the kill. His hands slipped lower and lower, but he never quit whispering the anatomical terms in her ears. When he finally made it to his destination, his words were drowned out by her moans as he pushed her over the edge.

As she came down from her high, Addison brought his lips to hers. She was done with the games and let him know by reaching to remove his boxers.

Derek's breath was still coming in heavy spurts as he kissed the side of Addison's head and wondered, "So, you still think we're too mature to study like that?"

Addison chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking we were a little rusty and out of practice. We don't do it often enough."

"Hmm, we can't have two doctors who are out of practice," Derek grinned, stretching over to kiss her lips.

"_That_ would be a travesty," Addison agreed and rolled on top of him, laughing softly.


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N : **"I don't sleep with women who sneezes in my face." - Derek.  
Ooohh, this is love. By Chrissie (**satan**) !

* * *

"That looks like a textbook," Derek commented, confused, as he entered the trailer to find his wife sitting on the couch perusing a book in her lap.

"It is," Addison answered without ever looking up from the text.

He leaned across the couch and glanced over her shoulder, "You do know you've already passed Med School, right?"

Addison rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him, "My certification is ready to expire. I have to take the exam tomorrow. Yours is due to expire, too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't catch me looking over a textbook," He pressed his lips to her neck as he sat on the edge of the couch with her, "I was actually thinking we could study the way we used to. You know, like in Med School?"

She shrugged her shoulders to push him away; "You don't think we're a little bit mature for that?"

"You're the one pouring over a text book," Derek grinned as he brought his lips to her neck again, not to be deterred.

"Fine," Addison slammed the book shut and dropped it on the floor next to the couch.

Derek grinned and he offered his hands to help Addison to her feet, "Let's go."

Addison followed him to the bedroom and leaned against the doorjamb to the bedroom as she watched Derek lean back atop the covers, watching her.

"Do I need to remind you how this works?" Derek wondered, motioning for her to join him on the bed.

"Oh, no, I think I remember," Addison gave him a coy grin as she moved to get on the bed, "Shirt off."

Derek unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could manage before discarding it on the floor. She crawled slowly to him and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. She put one leg on each side of Derek and was effectively straddling him.

Addison put her weight back on Derek's hips, eliciting a low groan from him, and ran her hands along his chest, "Now, let's see. These would be the pectoral muscles."

"Yep," Derek nodded, shivering in anticipation at whatever she would do next.

"The mandible," She placed a tender kiss at his jaw, and she nipped his upper lip with her teeth, "The labium."

Derek closed his eyes as she licked his lips with her tongue and mumbled the anatomical term. After minutes of teasing his mouth, she moved to his ear and nipped that, spouting the medical terminology for everything she could remember.

"Is it my turn?" Derek's breathing was heavy; Addison's teasing was almost too much for him. He wanted his chance to drive her crazy.

Addison rolled her hips back as she sat up, creating friction between their hips, "I'm not done with you yet."

She trailed her fingers along his abdomen and to the button on his khakis and deftly undid them. He raised his hips, allowing her to slide them down his legs. With a coy grin, she pressed her lips to his big toe.

"Phalange," She whispered and the pressed a kiss to his knee, "Patella."

Derek gasped as her fingernails made their way past her lips, traveling along the 'quadricep' and 'hamstring.' They stopped just shy of his groin, and his hands instinctively reached out to pull hers to his desired destination.

"Stop it. You'll have your turn," She slapped his hand away.

"Ooh, feisty," Derek teased as he felt her hot breath trail up his abdomen.

She took his lips in a kiss teeming with desire before allowing him to flip her over, so she was underneath.

"Now let's see," He pulled his old Columbia T-shirt over her head and observed her body momentarily before pressing a soft kiss to each of her cheeks, murmuring, "Malar."

Addison lifted her lips to his instinctively, expecting a kiss.

"No," Derek shook his head and placed a finger to her lips, "My turn."

"You're evil," Addison moaned as he dragged his lips down her neck.

"The larynx," He ignored her complaints.

Derek had never been one for the slow temptation and lasted only a few more minutes before going for the kill. His hands slipped lower and lower, but he never quit whispering the anatomical terms in her ears. When he finally made it to his destination, his words were drowned out by her moans as he pushed her over the edge.

As she came down from her high, Addison brought his lips to hers. She was done with the games and let him know by reaching to remove his boxers.

Derek's breath was still coming in heavy spurts as he kissed the side of Addison's head and wondered, "So, you still think we're too mature to study like that?"

Addison chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking we were a little rusty and out of practice. We don't do it often enough."

"Hmm, we can't have two doctors who are out of practice," Derek grinned, stretching over to kiss her lips.

"_That_ would be a travesty," Addison agreed and rolled on top of him, laughing softly. 


	107. Chapter 107

**A/N : **This is by Libby (**Libby**) from The Incision! She's **Nienna Elendil **here. Hmm...search for her! -hehe-  
Anyway, this is incredibly cute and sweet and everything. I'm starting to suspect that I live on squees...

* * *

Derek watched as his wife cooed over a tiny baby, her sunset hair falling over her eyes in the way he always found so adorable. He watched as the baby grabbed hold of her finger, the one with hee engagement and wedding rings on it. They sparkled under the artificial light of the incubator, and made the scene before Derek all the more over whelming.  
His wife was beautiful. And she was brilliant. He had always admired her skill in her field, almost as much as he admired her body, to be honest.  
And right at this moment, he couldn't resist her. 

Addison was so absorbed in her little charge she didnt register Derek's presence until his warm breath was on her neck and his eager hand shot up her blouse. She, in turn, shot about 5 feet into the air.

"Derek!"

He smirked at her, his chocolate eyes twinkling. "Have I told you how goddamn sexy you are while you are working?"

Addison couldn't help but smile back. "Many a time. But kindly remove your hand from under my shirt Derek, we are almost making a spectacle of oursleves." She laughed, enjoying the flirtatous wanderings of his fingers.

"Almost, Addie, but not quite". He spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Addie returned the favour, deepening the kiss with her tongue and a few well planned explorations with her own hands.

Suddenly, Derek broke away. He was looking from Addie to the baby with an almost puzzled expression on his face.

"Derek? What's the matter?" Addie followed his gaze. "Oh don't worry, we won't hurt him! He won't even know we are here, if you be quiet." she said, thinking he was concerned what the wholy unclean acts they were partaking in may do to the mind of a premmie baby.

"It's not that." His hold on her tightened, as if he wanted her to feel his love. "I was just thinking. How about we make one of those?"

Addison looked faintly amused, her ruby lips twinging into a smile. "An incubator? They are a bit hard to make Derek. I wouldn't know where to start. Very technical, and we really don't need one."

"Jesus Addie you can be dense. A baby!" And he looked into her emerald eyes and was surprised to see tears sitting in the corners, threatening to fall.

"You...are you sure about this?" she stammered, all at once excited and scared.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Addie. More than anything."

And suddenly the threat bceame real, and tears started tracing their way down Addison's cheek. "I love you too Derek."

He tenderly kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. And they stayed like that for a while, gently swaying to the melody of monitors and vents, safe in the knowledge that everything was going to be alright.

"You know Derek..." Addie seductively whispered his ear. "There's an empty private room up in maternity..."

"Brilliant thinking Addie. Cos I think this little bubba has more than his fair share of sex education!"

And off they went, leaving one baby to possibly create another.


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N :** Everything gets broken when they're around... Even the poor photocopier has to pay the price of their hormones. -shakes head- Don't get me wrong, not that I don't like it, but... you get me. (i hope) Anyway, this is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Addison glanced at her watch as she entered the office behind the nurse's station. She was due to meet with Richard and some other doctors from the area to discuss a potential research project in five minutes. She only had one copy of the pamphlet she had made, so she sidled up to the copier and attempted to set it up.

Derek watched as his wife leaned against the machine, unintentionally highlighting her backside, "Now that is an image I'd like to see more often."

"Derek!" She jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped around, "Your comments are not appreciated. I have to get this done."

"Oh but there are so many better things we could do," He kicked the door shut behind him as he crossed the room to her.

"Derek, I'm supposed to meet with Richard now, and I need this copied," Addison placed her hand on his chest to hold him away.

He made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing, "Fine. Turn around. I'll show you."

Addison nodded and looked over the buttons, "This is like a freaking logic puzzle."

"It's really quite simple," He pressed his body against her back and reached around her, pushing the buttons as he did, "How many do you need?"

She had to swallow the lump in her throat, Derek's breath was heavy on her neck and effectively distracting her, "Um, 10, collated."

"Well, then we just…" He trailed off as he demonstrated the buttons to push.

Once his fingers pressed the green start button, his lips began devouring her neck. He ran his hands up her sides, slipping them underneath her lab coat.

"I'm going to be late," Addison whispered as she turned in his arms and lifted her lips to his.

"You've been late before," Derek countered and lifted the hem of her skirt.

Addison chuckled softly. He placed his hands at he bottom of her thighs and hoisted her onto the edge of the copy machine. She reached back and rested her hands at the back edge of the copier, providing complete access for him. Her head rolled back against her neck when Derek's hands made their way from her chin to the waistband of her skirt.

"I want you, now," Addison moaned.

A grin spread across Derek's face as his lips found hers, and he decided to give her exactly what she had asked for.

Just under 15 minutes later Derek grabbed Addison's copies and held them out to her as she adjusted her skirt, "These are yours."

"Thanks," Addison took them and glanced toward the copier, "Do you think we broke it?"

"Well, that couldn't have been good for it," He reached out to straighten he skirt and pressed a kiss to her lips, "But it sure was fun."

Addison nodded, "Well, thanks. I really have to go."

She hurried from the room and nearly sprinted to Richard's office. After composing herself, she stepped in and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry I'm late, I believe the copier is broken," She said the last part to Richard as she took a seat near him.

Richard rolled his eyes. He'd been around the Shepherds long enough to know exactly what a "broken copier" really meant.

"Well, it is nice that you could grace us with your presence," He took a booklet and made a mental note about calling a staff meeting about romantic rendezvous on hospital grounds. 


	109. Chapter 109

**A/N : **OMG. This is just hot. Can I have a boyfriend like Derek in this fic? Seriously? This is another one by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Addison glanced up at her husband as he came walking into the "bedroom" with a sly grin on his face. She had been lying on top of the bedclothes with an afghan covering her body as she absent-mindedly flipped through a magazine.

"What?" She wondered as Derek stood there and looked at her.

"I have an idea," Derek reached into Addison's closet and grabbed a box with her scarves in it and sat it on the bed.

She watched as he pulled out two silk scarves and pulled at them to test their strength, "What are you doing?"

"Lie back," He instructed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He then proceeded to tie each of her hands to the edge of the bed, rendering her arms useless. Addison bit her lip as she waited for what he would do next. Whenever Derek initiated anything creative, it was bound to end in happiness for her.

"So, I was watching a movie the other day," His lips hovered above hers, close enough so they could taste each other's breath but not touching.

"Yeah?" Addison snaked her tongue out and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Yeah," Derek confirmed and gave her a soft kiss that he terminated quickly.

"What movie?" She wondered, struggling against the restraints; she could only think of pulling her husband in for a real kiss.

"No, telling you would spoil all the fun," He began a trail of kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, "Otherwise you won't be surprised at what I'm about to do."

"Are you going to give me any hints?" She gasped as Derek nipped at her earlobe.

He shrugged and rolled from the bed without a word. Addison called after him, but Derek gave no response. After several minutes of tempting silence, Derek returned to her line of sight. In his hand was something small, but he kept it concealed and set it on the bed next to him where she couldn't quite see it.

"Yes," He said simply as he returned to teasing her lips.

"Yes what?" She murmured.

"I'm going to give you a hint," He grinned and kissed the soft spot underneath her ear causing her to moan.

"Give it to me," Addison groaned.

"I believe in the sweet spot, soft-core pornography, opening your presents Christmas morning rather than Christmas Eve," Derek once again placed his lips inches from hers as he recited a line from their favorite movie, _Bull Durham_, and he descended on her for a deep kiss as he finished, "And I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days."

Addison closed her eyes as Derek engaged their lips in one of the kisses he had just described; she was breathless when he finally pulled away.

"If you tied me up to read me poetry, I'm going to kill you," She warned breathlessly, referring to the movie.

"Oh, no, my love," He shook his head, "I have much better ideas in store for this."

With that, Derek broke all contact with Addison and twisted himself around so his head was near her feet. He retrieved the item he had carried over to the bed and held it out to Addison.

"Nail polish?" Addison wondered, "You're going to paint my toes?"

"I'm going to paint your toes," Derek nodded with a grin as he pulled the brush from the bottle and began painting her toes in slow strokes.

Addison's eyes were locked on her husband. At first thought, there was almost nothing erotic about nail polish, but as he brushed the red paint across each toe she became more excited. It was like ready-made temptation, and she writhed with pleasure.

If she hadn't already been completely turned on, the next thing Derek did would have still managed to push her over the edge. He sat the polish aside, for he had covered each nail in bright red paint, and leaned across her toes. With soft puffs of air, he blew on each toenail individually to dry the paint.

Addison was still gasping for breath when he made his way back up her legs, "You'd better be finishing what you started."

Derek didn't answer as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and reached to remove the afghan. 


	110. Chapter 110

**A/N : **Hot, anniversary, bathtub squee! -squeals- This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)! I'm still trying to guess her username... Hmm...

* * *

Derek waited outside the hospital in the rain. He waited until Addison was on the walkway before entering. As he looked up at her, he cleared his scratchy throat and began to sing. 

He saw surprise in her eyes, followed by her brilliant smile. He continued singing as he ran up the stairs. As the song ended he dropped down on one knee, opening a jewelry box. "Marry me, again?" Derek asked. Addison responded by kissing Derek. They were interrupted when Richard laughed, "I have you singing Seasons of Love on videotape."

Addison laughed as a horrified Derek exclaimed "What!"

Derek handed Addison a hotel key card, "Room 334. 7 pm," before kissing her and taking off after Richard.

A few hours later after work, Addison entered their hotel room. A slow smile crossed her face as she saw the candles in the bathroom along with a small Jacuzzi tub filled with bubbles and a small stereo playing 'Seasons of Love'. A note was lying on the floor in front of the bathtub with a blind fold.

_How about a relaxing bath?_

Addison quickly disrobed and pinned her hair up, before settling into the tub and tying the blindfold. She sighed in pleasure as she sank down in to the warm water. Not too long after that Addison heard the hotel room door opening and closing.

"Hello, Addison," Derek's voice said as he walked into the bathroom. She heard the rustling of clothes being removed and felt the water's movement as he stepped into the tub with her.

"Scoot forward, please" Derek said as he trailed a finger over her face.

Addison sighed as she settled back against her husband's chest. Derek kissed the back of her neck as Addison felt a washcloth being rubbed against her shoulders, before dipping sensuously over her breasts, her nipples hardening. He descended lower, caressing the undersides and then gently gliding over her stomach and abdomen and lower. Before long Derek abandoned the washcloth and his fingers replaced the rag. Addison arched up gasping as her muscles began to quiver under his ministrations. Addison collapsed back against her husband's chest; her body limp just enjoying the feeling of Derek just trailed his fingers lightly up her stomach to caress her breasts.

When Addison was able to move, Derek removed her blind fold and started to massage shampoo in her hair. Addison sighed as Derek's strong fingers moved sensually over her head. After he finished washing her hair, he pulled the plug and helped her out of the bathtub. Addison laughed as he grabbed a towel and moved her wet hair from her neck. Then stepped behind her and began drying off her body. He reached under her arms from behind to dry off her Addison's breasts. Derek smiled when her body pressed itself backwards into his as he kissed the side of her neck, his hands moving down to her abdomen. As he went to dry her legs he dropped to his knees as hishands slide down her lovely legs. He pressed a kiss to her lower back. Addison closed her eyes at leaned into him. She was getting wet again. Derek ran his fingers up the sides of her legs, then her sides. Addison rested her head back on his shoulder as his hands found her nipples, his fingers slowly twisting, tugging, and rubbing as he softly kissed her neck. Addison felt him behind her, is hands on her his, gasping when he pressed into her. He gradually increased his movements until they both cried out. Afterwards Derek picked up his sleepy wife and walked to the bed, tossing her on to it.

Addison whispered, "Happy Anniversary," as she pulled him on top of her.


	111. Chapter 111

**A/N : **I told you they're taking over holidays. This is on 4th July by Brandy (**Addy4ever**)!

* * *

Summer was always a joyous time for the Shepherds. Every summer Derek and Addison would take leave and go off to their beautiful house in the Hamptons by the seafront. From their patio, one could see a magnificent view of the ocean.

It was a fairly warm night as it usually is on the Fourth of July and the sky was clear. Derek and Addison had been swimming around in their pool for the past hour. Now they sat in the shallow end of the pool, Derek's arms around Addison's bare, slender waist, both of them gazing up at the stars.

"Happy Fourth of July, sweetheart," Addison said, turning her gaze toward Derek.

Derek responded with a, "Happy Fourth of July, babe" as he turned and did the same.

They leaned towards one another and their lips locked as they engaged in a passionate kiss. As they did so, fireworks shot up into the air, lighting up the night sky.

Derek and Addison then concluded their kiss to admire the magical display of lights before them. Derek smirked and leaned in to take one of Addison's earlobes into his mouth. Addison closed her eyes, completely lost in what Derek was doing to her.

He stopped and pulled away slightly, his breathe still warm on her skin making her even hotter.

"You want to go heat things up and create some sparks of our own?" Derek whispered into Addison's ear.

"Oh yes," Addison moaned, her eyes still closed entranced by Derek's closeness.

Derek smiled then stood up and swung Addison over his shoulder.

"Derek!" she squealed before giggling as Derek carried her to their master bathroom.

He turned on the hot water and the jets to their hot tub before setting her down on the bottom and ridding himself of his swimming trunks.

Addison smiled up at Derek as he climbed into the hot tub to join her. She immediately pushed him up against the wall of the tub and kissed him fervently.

The bubbles created by the jets surrounded them as they persisted to kiss avidly. Derek's hands wandered Addison's sides and back before slowly untying the top piece of Addison's bikini and tossing it over the edge of the tub. His hands then went up to her shoulders and he quickly spun them around so that her back was against the hot tub.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Both of them were panting, breathless and their lips swollen from the fervor of  
their kiss. Addison and Derek continued their silent reverie for several moments until Addison gave him an almost imperceptible nod  
urging Derek to continue.

With that Derek leaned back in to kiss her once again. His lips slowly moved down and then he began to attack Addison's neck with kisses, nipping at her delicate skin and pushing his body against hers harder.

Addison wrapped her legs around Derek's waist and tilted her head back taking pleasure in the feeling of his lips upon her wet skin and  
his body up against hers.

After some time, Derek and Addison lay wordlessly in each other's arms, still enveloped by the soothing bubbles of the tub. Addison broke the silence by saying, "That was pretty hot," as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh things have not even begun to heat up yet," Derek then brought his lips to hers again, both of them intent on continuing their sensual  
escapade for hours.


	112. Chapter 112

**A/N : **I like updating stories from The Incision better. I don't have to do the 'space/delete/backspace/enter' stuff when I copy it over here. lol. Anyway, hot hot hot. Now I wanna play golf. Thanks to Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Addison could hear a swish followed by a crack as Derek's driver made solid contact with the golf ball. She was lying across the seat in the back of the golf cart, her legs dangling over one edge and her head on one end. Sunglasses covered her eyes, but they were superfluous since the sun was already setting.

They were basically the last golfers on the course, and Derek was teeing off on the 17th hole. She'd agreed to go golfing because he  
had promised she would have a great time and fall in love with the sport he adored. After finishing the 5th hole already 15 over par, she  
had given up. Ever since she had been lying where she currently was and watching her husband.

"That must have gone at least 225 yards," Derek mused as he replaced his club in his bag and slid into the driver's seat of the cart.

"I'm so amazed," Addison retorted in monotone, grasping the back of the seat as the cart took off.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," He playfully swatted her hand, "Just because you suck doesn't mean it's my fault!"

Addison bolted upright and wondered incredulously, "I suck?"

"Yes, my dear, you do," Derek grinned at her reaction and pulled the cart off to the side, about 10 yards from his ball.

With ideas other than golf growing in her mind, she leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck and placed a kiss in the spot behind his ear, "Okay, I suck. Are you almost done?"

"No seducing me to speed me up," Derek wagged his finger at her as he stood up, "I'm enjoying a leisurely game of golf."

"Fine, which club do you need?" She wondered.

"Give me the 5 iron," Derek held his hand out.

With a grin, Addison grabbed the head of the club and pulled it a few inches out before grasping the shaft in her hand and pulling it out  
slowly. Derek made an attempt not to watch her tempting motions, but his eyes were drawn to it. Suddenly, it was much harder to remember what exactly it was he was doing.

"You're evil," He chided as he took the club from her.

She grinned, "You know you can't resist it."

"Would you be quiet, I'm trying to make my shot," Derek glared at her as he stepped up to the ball and took his stance.

Addison waited until he was in the middle of his back swing before calling out coyly, "Oh Derek."

"Damn," Derek cursed as he sliced the ball and whipped around to glare furiously at his wife, "What do you want, Addison?"

"C'mere," She motioned for him to approach.

"What?" Derek sighed as he came up to her.

She offered her hand to him so he could help her stand, "We're the only people out here. We had the latest tee time."

Derek, who was still miffed about her interrupting what would have been a perfect shot, rolled his eyes, "Addison, this is a country club  
golf course. We can't just do it out here; I'd like to be allowed to return."

"We're all alone," Addison repeated as she placed her lips on his for a fleeting moment.

"I'm playing golf," Derek answered with as much force as he could muster before trying to stretch around her and reaching to put away his club.

Addison took this opportunity to seize his lips in a forceful kiss while slipping her hands underneath the waistband of the back of his khaki shorts, "And I'm seducing you."

Derek was lost, and they both knew it. He pushed her back onto the cart with his kiss and ran his hands up the outside of her white Polo  
shirt. She reached to remove his shirt from his waistband.

"I thought you were playing golf," Addison wondered as she allowed him to push her back against the cart.

"Would you shut up?" Derek wondered as he made a trail of kisses down her neck.

Addison complied and wrapped one of her legs around his hips and pulled them closer together. Derek pulled her other leg around his waist and lifted her with his hands underneath her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed tempting kisses along his jaw line as he carried her. He laid her back against the spongy, manicured fairway grass and reached to remove her shirt as soon as he was laying on top of her.

The sun had nearly disappeared from the sky when Derek tossed Addison's shorts in her direction, "I believe these are yours."

"Thanks," Addison grinned and pulled the shorts over her hips.

Derek tucked his shirt into his pants and walked the short distance to where his golf ball lay, untouched, "You ready?"

Addison was already sitting in the front seat of the golf cart when Derek asked this and she nodded.

He slid into place next to her and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem," Addison grinned, "Do you think we can get this tee time tomorrow?"

"I thought you hated golf," Derek glanced in her direction momentarily as he directed the cart back to the clubhouse.

"No, I definitely like golf." A soft kiss on his neck confirmed that it definitely wasn't the actual sport that had caught her attention.


	113. Chapter 113

**A/N : **Ooo..hotel squee! Funnn! by Brandy (**Addy4ever**)!

* * *

The medical conference in Dallas was unbelievably boring. The clocked ticked on slowly; time seemed to have stopped as Addison sat there in the crowded room.

It was an extremely hot day and the air conditioner was conveniently broken. It was clearly visible that everyone's clothes were sticking  
to their bodies.

Addison stared at the clock, barely listening to the speaker, waiting for it to strike 3.

After what seemed like an eternity, the clock struck 3, signifying that they could now leave.

"And that concludes our conference," stated the speaker.

With that said, everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief and began to bustle about, making their way out of the conference room.

Addison walked out to her rental car, practically dripping in sweat.

'I hate this' she thought. For once she was actually looking forward to returning to Seattle. Well, of course she'd be glad to see  
Derek again, but she'd actually be happy to be home in Seattle where the weather was never this scorching.

During Addison's drive back to the hotel, she had the air conditioner on full blast. Addison couldn't wait to get there and take a nice,  
cool shower.

When she finally got to her room, she quickly undressed and threw on a robe. Before Addison could get into the shower, however, there was a knock on the door.

She groaned a little. Addison felt icky and just wanted to get cleaned up. She made her way to the door and opened it.

Addison's jaw dropped a little before saying, "Derek, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Derek answered, stepping inside the room, putting his hands on Addison's hips and kicking the door closed.

No words were said as Addison gradually walked backwards as Derek attempted to get closer and closer to her.

Soon Addison was pressed up against the wall with Derek's hands still on her hips. Their lips were inches from each other but they had yet to make contact.

Derek breathed heavily; his warm breath on her face, her neck, her skin. He teasingly brought his lips closer to Addison's and pulling  
back several times, making her feel increasingly aroused.

Finally, Derek parted Addison's robe and spread her legs, lifting her up off the ground as he kissed her firmly.

Addison was suspended in mid-air, her hand on the dresser for balance, as Derek held her up with his hands on the back of her thighs. Their lips parted, his lips brushed against her cheek before he buried his face in her neck and hair.

Derek then brought his lips back to hers and slipped an arm under her. Pressing Addison against the wall and the dresser and holding her up with one arm, he pushed off the contents of the dresser with the other which included a vase that shattered upon impact with the floor.

He placed her on top of the dresser and proceeded to kiss her.

After remaining this way for some time, Addison's arms wrapped around Derek's neck and he picked her up and walked to the bed. He set her down and got on top of her, placing more kisses on her body.

Needless to say, Addison wasn't able to take her refreshing shower till much later.


	114. Chapter 114

**A/N : **Dancinggggg! Oh now I wanna dance. :P By Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

It was late when Derek finally made it home. The lights were still on in the trailer and as he got closer he heard loud music playing. He silently entered the trailer and after taking off his coat and dropping it on the kitchen counter along with his briefcase, he paused in front of the entry way to their bedroom to take in the view. He smiled as he watched his wife wearing only panties dance around the bedroom while she was dressing in her pajamas. Addison's hair was loosely clipped up with a few of the ends dangling loose and curling from her steamy shower. Watching her hips sway back and forth was giving Derek naughty thoughts. He leered as she spun around with her eyes closed, as she slipped her pajama shirt on. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him before she could button her shirt, her eyes snapping open.

Addison rested a hand on her chest saying, "Derek! You scared me."

Derek slipped his arm around her waist as his other hand pushed her shirt off her shoulders while he started to move his body with hers. He trailed kissed up her neck, as Addison unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. As their lips finally met, Derek's other hand slipped up to cup her breast. Addison moaned against Derek's mouth as his hand started caressing her breast, his other hand freeing her hair. His muscles rolled under her fingers as she touched his stomach, before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. As Derek kicked his pants free, he picked his wife up and carried her to the bed. He lowered her to bed before stepping back and pulling her panties off.

As he crawled his way back up her body, he began to kiss and lick a fiery trail along her jaw line, down her throat to one of her breasts, lavishing attention to her pebble with his teeth and tongue. Feeling his hardness against her thigh, Addison smirked and arched her hips invitingly. As Derek pressed against her she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips met again as they moved together.

"Oh, Derek," she breathed as she went over the edge, her hips arching and writhing against his. A few seconds later, Derek followed her over the edge crying out her name.

When Derek could move again he rolled off his wife to catch his breath at her side. As Addison lay on her back panting Derek scooted closer to her, nuzzling her neck as his hand started tracing random patterns on her stomach.

Addison felt his erection press up against her hip. "Again?" she said laughing.


	115. Chapter 115

**A/N : **This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)! Aaahh, it's so so so sweet!

* * *

It was just past midnight when Addison felt Derek gently shake her awake, "I got called in, Addie. Love you." Derek said as he kissed softly.

"Love you, too," Addison mumbled sleepily as she drifted back to sleep.

Addison blindly reached for the alarm clock as it continued to annoy her. Today was the first day of their long weekend off and they had made plans to go out of town and just enjoy each other's company. Luckily, they weren't expected at the hotel until the evening because one of them inevitably would be called in right before they were supposed to leave. Addison walked yawning into the kitchen and saw a small cd radio with a note taped to it. Addison smiled as she recognized her husband's handwriting that said "Play me. It reminded me of you."

Addison smiled as she listened to the lyrics. Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard the chorus:

_It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

The tears slid down Addison's face as she heard the next part of the song:

_When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost,  
I can't help but break down, and cry.  
Oh yeah, break down and cry._

A smiling Addison wiped her tears as she put the song on repeat. She hummed and swayed as she got dressed in a wrap dress. After she finished packed their clothes and Derek still wasn't back, she lay down on their bed and to take a nap.

Addison awoke to the sensation of a trail of kisses being placed on her stomach. Her eyes slowly drifting shut in pleasure as Derek chuckled low in his throat. Addison found her wrists captured before she could even think to move them as he nudged apart her legs. Her heart rate sped up in anticipation as her hands were brought together in front of her. Derek shifted his grip so that he could hold both her wrist in one hand, as he used his other to press into her.

Addison moaned arching up into Derek, her eyes meeting his. Suddenly their positions had switched and Addison was lying on top of him. She was unable to push herself up because Derek was still holding her wrists. Addison smiled when she felt him gently push her upwards until she was able to comfortably straddle him. She smirked down at her husband as she rocked against him.

As Derek moaned she teased, "Problem?" before moving on him in a steady rhythm.

Before long her legs clamped against his sides as tremors from her climax continued to run through her body. She was still panting as Derek flipped her on to her back with her arms pinned above her head and feeling him reaching his own climax. While Derek was still riding high from his own climax, Addison absently started trailing kisses down his throat. Derek chuckled as he released her wrists and rolled off her.

"Come here," Derek smirked as he pulled her into his arms, "You know what seeing you in that dress does to me."


	116. Chapter 116

**A/N : **This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)! Oh now everytime it rains, I'll think of squee. Means I'll think of squee alot of times now since it's the rainy season. Crap.

* * *

"Addison! Wait!" Derek called as he hurried outside, struggling into his coat. He didn't even feel the rain as he ran after his wife.  
Addison ignored him as she pulled her umbrella lower and continued walked away. Derek grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Derek said as he stepped close to her looking deeply into her eyes. To make her understand jut how  
sincere he was being. Before he realized it he leaned forward to capture her lips. Derek moved back from Addison's lips to look into  
her eyes before his hand moved to the back of her neck pulling her towards him again, sinking into another lingering kiss. Addison moaned into the kiss as she dropped the umbrella, wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek responded by pressing her against the side of the building. His hand tangled in her hair as his other hand grabbed the back of her knee so that he could press himself fully against her. They both moaned as Derek started undulating against her. Her skirt slipped up as he moved her leg higher up around his waist, his other hand grabbing her other knee.

Addison watched through heavy-lidded eyes as the water droplets fell on his hair, as his lips sought her neck, his hands grasped at her hips. A moan escapes her lips as his whispered words finally sank into her lust addled brain. Her hands gripped his shoulders as they moved together, his grip bruising her hips as he got closer to his climax.

Water dripped from her hair onto his face as she smiled down at him, before her eyes drifted shut as she felt a tingling sensation begin.  
She breathed his name, the sound lost in the sound of the rain. Watching the play of emotions of her face was too much for him, he  
pulled her closer, whispering her name in her ear.

When Derek became finally became aware of his surroundings again, his face was buried against her wet hair and Addison's face was pressed against the hollow of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Addison." Derek said as he lowered her to the ground. His eyes never leaving hers, his hand at the back of her neck as his  
thumb absently rubbed her cheek.

"Shut up, Derek," Addison whispered as she pulled down her skirt, "Enough apologies for tonight."

Derek bent to pick up the dropped umbrella, his arm sliding around her waist, "Let's go home. I have a missed birthday party to make up  
for."

"There has better be a present involved in that," Addison teased as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Derek's answering laughter could be heard over the rain.


	117. Chapter 117

**A/N : **Ok, so this isn't exactly squee. But yea. I think my writing has gotten worse. lol (Yea, by me.)

* * *

Derek walked out of the patient's room hurriedly and dumped the chart on the nurses' station before he rushed into an empty room, slumping down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, breathing in and out deeply. There was a knock on the door after a few moments. He looked up, giving a weak smile as he recognised the blonde at the doorway.

"Hey." he greeted softly, his gaze dropped down to the floor as she pushed herself off the door and took a step in.

"Hey." she greeted back, nearing him. "You ok?" Derek nodded, rubbing his face with his hands then looked up to Meredith with a smile bigger tha before.

"Yea. I am."  
"Are you sure?" she pushed on. "You can talk to me, you know." she encouraged. Derek's gaze shifted back down to the floor with a light smile on his face.

"I know." he promised. Meredith smiled in returned, patting a hand on his knee lightly before leaving the room.

-----

Moments later, there was another person by the door. This time, no knocking was needed for him to bring his gaze up. As their eyes met, he managed a smile before dropping his head down in his hands as silent sobs escaped his throat. She walked in, taking the space beside him as he buried his face in her shoulders.

"Hey, hey..." she coaxed, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's ok." she whispered into his hair as his shoulders shook from the sobs. She held him until the sobbings subsided, his arms then found their way around her waist as he looked up from her shoulder, taking in a deep breathe as he hug her body close to him. She threaded her fingers through his hair lovingly while she pressed the side of her face against his hair.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know, Addie." he mumbled, then pulled away to lean back on the couch. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, he let out a breathe. "I just...I just blew up, you know." he said, his eyes turning to her. She nodded understandingly, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. He reached out to her and pull her down until her body was leaning against his chest. His fingers reached up and twirled around the ends of her hair. "I don't know what came over me, I just...yelled. Then I apologised, and I ran. I yelled at my patient." he revealed. Addison sighed and ran a hand down his chest.

"Things like this happened, Derek." she said.  
"I know."  
She looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. "It's their decision, and you know that." then she continued. "We can persuade them, tell them what's best but in the end if they don't want to have the operation--"  
"I know that, Addie." he repeated with a sigh. "I'm the one who told you that, remember?" This time, she looked up to him with a smile at the memory.  
"Yeah."

She laid back down on his chest as he stroked her hair continuously. She knew it wasn't a gesture of comforting her, but it was a gesture for him to calm himself down. A moment like this hasn't happened for a long time--where they just sat there in silence, feeling each other's presence.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Addison offered, pulling away slightly from him for eyecontact. Derek turned to her with a smile and shook her head.

"I just need you to be here with me." he said, then leaned forward to give her a kiss on her lips. Taken aback, she blinked, but returned the kiss promptly. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Always." she promised. 


	118. Chapter 118

**A/N : **By the person who claims she cannot write squee. Which of course, I don't believe. By Mel (**iloveleo15**)

* * *

Addison watched as her husband flew in to the storage room, an angry look on his face. Meredith followed him, but was stopped when the door slammed in his face.

"Derek...?"

"It's Dr. Shepherd." He snapped, flinging the door open. "You are an intern. Do not ever address me that way in front of a patient. Ever." Meredith nodded and Derek slammed the door again. Addison saw Meredith's face scrunch up and made her way over to the intern.

"What happened?" Addison asked, her hand on the door handle.

"I made a mistake. I questioned him...I should have kept my mouth shut." Addison nodded as Meredith walked away, and then slowly turned the door handle.

"What?" He snapped, flinging around. The startled look on his wifes face broke him, and Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were..."

"Meredith?" Derek nodded. "What happened?"

"She questioned me. In front of a patient. She questioned me, and my authority, as if she can do that!" Derek sighed. "And then when I asked her to leave she called me McDreamy." Addison stifled a laugh. "I dont mind the nickname, but not in front of a patient. It makes me sound like I'm not a real doctor." Derek took a deep breath and leaned against one of the shelves. "Plus, I was wrong about their diagnosis earlier, so I had to go back in..." Derek kicked the floor. "I just...sometimes I hate my job."

"You love your job." Addison said, resting one hand on his chest and bringing his chin up with her fingers. "Everyone has their bad days."

"Whatever. You're the star around here, Addie."

"I have my bad days too Derek. It's all part of the job." Derek took a shaky breath. "What else happened?"

"I've lost three patients today, Add. I dont know what to do. I feel like I'm losing my touch."

"I doubt that very much." She said. Derek looked down in to her eyes and attacked her mouth, pushing her against the only empty wall in the room. Addison moaned as Derek hoisted her on to the wall, letting her legs wrap around his waist and pressing himself in to her. Dereks hands roamed her clothed body, his palms finding every possible place to untuck her blouse or apply pressure. Addison let out soft moans every time he touched her in a different place. Her hands were in his hair and soon there was very little clothing left on either party. Dereks hands were cold, but Addisons body was heated enough that she barely noticed.

Just a little while later, Addison was straightening her skirt when she felt him press against her from behind. Derek placed kisses on her neck, letting his hands slide down her sides.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah?" Addison spun around, one hand on her husbands waist, the other on his chest. "What?" He asked, the grin on her face mischeivous.  
"That touch you were talking about?" He nodded, cocking one eyebrow. "You most certainly havent lost it."  



	119. Chapter 119

**A/N : **Finally this thing allows me to sign in again! Seriously! Ok, this isn't really squee but let's just take it as pre-squee. :P hehe. By me. yes...

* * *

Derek walked out of the patient's room hurriedly and dumped the chart on the nurses' station before he rushed into an empty room, slumping down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, breathing in and out deeply. There was a knock on the door after a few moments. He looked up, giving a weak smile as he recognised the blonde at the doorway.

"Hey." he greeted softly, his gaze dropped down to the floor as she pushed herself off the door and took a step in.

"Hey." she greeted back, nearing him. "You ok?" Derek nodded, rubbing his face with his hands then looked up to Meredith with a smile bigger tha before.

"Yea. I am."  
"Are you sure?" she pushed on. "You can talk to me, you know." she encouraged. Derek's gaze shifted back down to the floor with a light smile on his face.

"I know." he promised. Meredith smiled in returned, patting a hand on his knee lightly before leaving the room.

-----

Moments later, there was another person by the door. This time, no knocking was needed for him to bring his gaze up. As their eyes met, he managed a smile before dropping his head down in his hands as silent sobs escaped his throat. She walked in, taking the space beside him as he buried his face in her shoulders.

"Hey, hey..." she coaxed, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's ok." she whispered into his hair as his shoulders shook from the sobs. She held him until the sobbings subsided, his arms then found their way around her waist as he looked up from her shoulder, taking in a deep breathe as he hug her body close to him. She threaded her fingers through his hair lovingly while she pressed the side of her face against his hair.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know, Addie." he mumbled, then pulled away to lean back on the couch. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, he let out a breathe. "I just...I just blew up, you know." he said, his eyes turning to her. She nodded understandingly, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. He reached out to her and pull her down until her body was leaning against his chest. His fingers reached up and twirled around the ends of her hair. "I don't know what came over me, I just...yelled. Then I apologised, and I ran. I yelled at my patient." he revealed. Addison sighed and ran a hand down his chest.

"Things like this happened, Derek." she said.  
"I know."  
She looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. "It's their decision, and you know that." then she continued. "We can persuade them, tell them what's best but in the end if they don't want to have the operation--"  
"I know that, Addie." he repeated with a sigh. "I'm the one who told you that, remember?" This time, she looked up to him with a smile at the memory.  
"Yeah."

She laid back down on his chest as he stroked her hair continuously. She knew it wasn't a gesture of comforting her, but it was a gesture for him to calm himself down. A moment like this hasn't happened for a long time--where they just sat there in silence, feeling each other's presence.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Addison offered, pulling away slightly from him for eyecontact. Derek turned to her with a smile and shook her head.

"I just need you to be here with me." he said, then leaned forward to give her a kiss on her lips. Taken aback, she blinked, but returned the kiss promptly. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Always." she promised. 


	120. Chapter 120

**A/N : **Ok, this one actually has squee :P By Mel (**iloveleo15**)!

* * *

Addison watched as her husband flew in to the storage room, an angry look on his face. Meredith followed him, but was stopped when the door slammed in his face.

"Derek...?"

"It's Dr. Shepherd." He snapped, flinging the door open. "You are an intern. Do not ever address me that way in front of a patient. Ever." Meredith nodded and Derek slammed the door again. Addison saw Meredith's face scrunch up and made her way over to the intern.

"What happened?" Addison asked, her hand on the door handle.

"I made a mistake. I questioned him...I should have kept my mouth shut." Addison nodded as Meredith walked away, and then slowly turned the door handle.

"What?" He snapped, flinging around. The startled look on his wifes face broke him, and Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were..."

"Meredith?" Derek nodded. "What happened?"

"She questioned me. In front of a patient. She questioned me, and my authority, as if she can do that!" Derek sighed. "And then when I asked her to leave she called me McDreamy." Addison stifled a laugh. "I dont mind the nickname, but not in front of a patient. It makes me sound like I'm not a real doctor." Derek took a deep breath and leaned against one of the shelves. "Plus, I was wrong about their diagnosis earlier, so I had to go back in..." Derek kicked the floor. "I just...sometimes I hate my job."

"You love your job." Addison said, resting one hand on his chest and bringing his chin up with her fingers. "Everyone has their bad days."

"Whatever. You're the star around here, Addie."

"I have my bad days too Derek. It's all part of the job." Derek took a shaky breath. "What else happened?"

"I've lost three patients today, Add. I dont know what to do. I feel like I'm losing my touch."

"I doubt that very much." She said. Derek looked down in to her eyes and attacked her mouth, pushing her against the only empty wall in the room. Addison moaned as Derek hoisted her on to the wall, letting her legs wrap around his waist and pressing himself in to her. Dereks hands roamed her clothed body, his palms finding every possible place to untuck her blouse or apply pressure. Addison let out soft moans every time he touched her in a different place. Her hands were in his hair and soon there was very little clothing left on either party. Dereks hands were cold, but Addisons body was heated enough that she barely noticed.

Just a little while later, Addison was straightening her skirt when she felt him press against her from behind. Derek placed kisses on her neck, letting his hands slide down her sides.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah?" Addison spun around, one hand on her husbands waist, the other on his chest. "What?" He asked, the grin on her face mischeivous.  
"That touch you were talking about?" He nodded, cocking one eyebrow. "You most certainly havent lost it."


	121. Chapter 121

**A/N : **He never did that to me. bahahahha! Credits go to Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**)!

* * *

"Derek, you are crazy," Addison hissed as she tried to push him off of her.

"Aw, come on Addie," he purred as he nipped at her ear, "you're the one who wore that skirt."

"If I had closet space," she whispered, giving in to the kisses on her neck, "I would have room for more clothing and wouldn't have to wear this skirt so much."

"You love the trailer," Derek mumbled into her hair.

She pulled back and glared at him.

"Seriously! Derek, I hate-"

He silenced her by capturing her mouth in a long, soft, slow kiss.

"What was that darling?"

Her mouth gaped and she looked at him dazed.

"Nothing honey," her voice sounded sweet and innocent.

"I thought so," he remarked smugly.

"But seriously Derek, we can't do this here, it's an OR!"

"You know Addison," he said cunningly, "you were much more adventurous when you were younger."

His comments were below the belt and he knew it. But they also did the trick.

"When I was younger? I'll show you, Dr. McDreamy," she shot back before pouncing on him.

She pushed him back against the wall and threw off her lab coat. His eyes widened a little, in shock at the fire in her eyes.

"Well now, Dr. Sheppard-"

"Derek, you talk too much."

Her mouth was pressed against his and slipped her tongue between their lips; he moaned and let his tongue massage hers.

His hands drifted under her shirt and felt up and down her soft skin. Then he spun her around and lifted her up by her thighs. She squealed and smiled as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Dr. Sheppard, I am impressed."

"Not yet you aren't," he promised.

Moments later, they were both breathing heavily. Addison's forehead was resting on Derek's shoulder. Her grip on his shoulders tightened when she looked up.

"Oh my god. $#!t. Derek," she looked pointedly at the gallery as she jumped out of his arms and fixed her skirt.

Derek gasped his head rolled back as pulled his pants back up and grabbed their lab coats off of the floor.

"This never happened," he barked at the gallery windows as he fled the OR after Addison.

"Seriously? He's really that good?"

Izzie's mouth was hanging open as she looked over to Meredith.

"Don't look at me."

"Mer, come on," Cristina prodded.

"What he never did that to me!"

"I wish I were McBlind," George commented.

"Dude, I said she was McHot," Alex remarked.

"Well, now I know why you were sleeping with my boss," Miranda shook her head, laughing slightly at Meredith's unclassifiable expression.

"What! He never did that to me!"

"Alright people, show's over," Miranda pointed towards the door, "and these weekly intern meetings: not happening. Ever again."

The intern, sans Meredith, grumbled and chuckled as they left the gallery. Meredith just slunk into a seat, her face still expressionless.

"He never did that to me."  



	122. Chapter 122

**A/N : **Stuffed tiger, orange juice and karaoke... Read to find out! By Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

The first thing Derek felt as he slowly awoke was the pounding in his head, followed by vague snippets of songs from Annie and Grease. He attempted to get out of bed, silently cursing the evils of hard liquor and show tunes. 

Addison smirked as she watched her husband stumble into the kitchen. She quickly hid her smile behind her glass of orange juice, "Breakfast?"

"Quit yelling," Derek grumbled as he inhaled his cup of coffee, "What happened last night anyway?"

Addison looked at him with big innocent eyes, "You told me that was the best sex you ever had. Bailey even gave you a score of 8 out of 10. I think she said that your dismount needed work."

Derek's face turned red at the thought of Bailey seeing him having sex with his wife, "Seriously? She's never going to let me live it down."

Addison smirked as she suggested, "You know what the best cure for a hangover is, right?" Her husband just gave her a confused look. She sighed, "RememberCollege? Med School?"

Derek smirked as he it dawned on him. He put down his coffee before pulling his wife up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Derek! Put me down!" Addison yelled.

Derek's only response was to smack her bottom before tossing her on their bed. Addison mocked glared at him as she tried to pull her robe to down over her long legs. Derek placed his hands over hers as he crawled onto the bed. He smirked down at her as he nudged her legs apart so that he could lie down. Just as he leaned down to capture her lips, Addison said, "Derek? I can't do this now. Not with the tiger watching."

Derek laughed as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the huge stuffed tiger in the corner. He had won it for Addison at the hospital's fundraiser the night before. "Better?" he asked when the tiger had fallen on its side, out of Addison's line of sight. Addison smiled before threading her finger through his hair and pulling him down to meet her lips. As the kiss deepened she arched up against him, her robe falling even more open as her legs wrapped around his waist.

A few hours later, a sated Derek said, "You were right that is the best cure for a hangover!" as he watched his wife, wearing only a smile, head towards the bathroom. He heard the water being turn on, a few seconds later Addison peered out the door smirking, "Want to conserve water?"

As he got up to join her, he glared at the stuffed tiger, "What the hell are you looking at?" before dropping a shirt over its head.

(And a sequel below)

In front of Derek stood a beautiful woman, asking him for the time, smirking he said "I'll tell you but it will cost you a date with me. For tomorrow night."

The woman laughed, "Fine. Now what time is it?"

"It's a quarter past 8," Derek said as he slid his arms around his wife's waist under her lab coat, gently pulling her against him. Addison tilted her face up to meet his lips, as she rested a hand on his chest. Her other hand slid to the back of neck and started playing with his hair there. Derek's only response was to slide his hands down to her bottom and pull her more firmly against him. Addison moaned into the kiss as she felt just how happy her husband was to see her. Derek pulled away from her lips smirking as he started trailing kisses down Addison's neck. Addison sighed tilting her head back as she wrapped a leg around the outside of Derek's leg.

Derek pushed Addison against the nearby wall before grabbing the back of her knee as he nibbled on her neck. Addison sighed as she arched against him, causing Derek to groan.

"Seriously! I don't need to see an encore performance. Get a room!" Bailey said interrupting them.

Derek blushed and winked at Bailey as he lifted his lips away from his wife's collarbone. "Oh come on. What are the odds that you'd come down to the basement vending machines?" Derek said as he stepped a few inched away from his wife as he pulled his lab coat closed in front of him.

Addison laughed as she fixed her clothing, smirking as she said, "Hello, Tucker!"

She exchanged a knowing look with her blushing husband before she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall, "Bye!"

Addison and Derek made it into the elevator before they both started laughing hysterically.


	123. Chapter 123

**A/N : **Thanks to the movie, "Take The Lead", I'm in love with this squee I wrote. lol

* * *

"How do I look?" Addison asked, turning away from the mirror to face her husband. Her hair was tied up in a french twist, leaving two wavy tendrils hanging by the side of her face. Her red dress had a square-neck, low-cut top, the front end of it ended midthigh while the back of her dress flowed freely in a 'v'-shape, the end stopping mid-calf length. Derek turned to her with a smile, picking up the rose on the counter and slotting it behind her ear.

"Perfect." he said. Addison smiled, reaching up to adjust the collar of his white-dressshirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons. Derek had a black coat over, accompanied by black, straight cut pants and well-polished black shoes, complimenting the black stilletos on Addison's feet. He gave her a quick wink and held out his arm, the smile spread into a grin as she slided hers around it.

"Let's go."

-----

The voice of the Emcee came again, announcing the upcoming song that was to be played by the ochestra during the hospital's annual party. Derek grinned at the name of the latin song, standing up and bowed playfully to Addison, holding out a hand to her. She glared at him, her mouth gaping , but he only return it with a smile.

"May I have this dance, my beauty?"

"Have you gone mental!" she hissed, but he only raise an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to his outstretched hand. Sighing, she took it, allowing him to lead her to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked as Derek spun her around. Naturally, one of her hands landed on his shoulder and his on her waist, their other two hands met, fitting in perfectly.

"Dance with me." He said, swaying to the strong beat of the music. She followed his lead, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't danced in years, and you know that."  
"_We_ haven't danced in years."  
"I've lost my touch." she said, allowing Derek to release her as she pulled away, twisting her body precisely to the rhythm before being pulled back again.  
"I really doubt that." he argued, leaning forward to tilt her back as one of her legs bent, another sliding forward to go between his legs, exposing more skin that she had planned on the entire evening.

"Derek." she warned as he pulled her back up, their bodies moving in sync to the music. He released the arm around her waist and twirled her around, then pulled her back in for her back to press against his chest. She tilted her head sideways as she leaned in for a whisper. "I'm going to embarass myself. I'm going to embarass the both of us."

Derek only laughed lightly, leaning backwards suddenly as he brought Addison with him, then pushing the both of them up and spun her around to face him. "No you wouldn't. Let go, Addie. You're a great dancer, trust me." he said, giving her a wink. This time, she laughed.

"Then I might really embarass you."  
"I'll take the chances." he said, causing her to smirk. Then he knew it, she was going to let go completely. She thrusts her arms out sideways, forcing away his arms around her as she placed a hand on his chest, taking two long strides forward, then two quick ones before coming to a stop. He took her lead, backing away then stopped as she did, his eyes trailing her as she made her way around him, a finger tracing around his body. Then with one last gaze into his eyes, she smirked, turning sharply away from him as she walked off, her steps strong with the rhythm. He took a huge step forward, grabbing an arm to turn her around, a hand around her waist as he pulled their bodies close together. He leaned forward as she leaned back, a leg sliding up the side of his thigh. His other hand follow, sliding down her thigh up till the bend behind her knees, then pulled her up again at the next beat. She leaned forward, so close their foreheads almost touching. She touched him gently at the side of his face, tilting his chin upwards as her eyes bore into his.

"Addie." he breathed out, their lips brushing against each other.  
"Dance with me." she instructed, then spun away from him freely, stopping a good distance away. He held out a hand to the side, his chin high as a gesture for her to take it. She did, but only slowly, lifting up her arm gracefully and placing her hand into his softly, another hand wrapped around his neck as his other arm found itself around her waist. They took steps sideways, moving in a small circle to the beat while their eyes fixed on each other. Then at the precise moment where the volume increased, Addison leaped up gracefully, landing in Derek's arms as he caught her, tilting her again as he followed her down, teasing brush her against the lips. She jumped off, sliding a leg between his, brushing against his inner thigh before he moved it back quickly, dropping her backwards while his hand held onto her firmly, moving their upperbodies in a semicircle before pulling the both of them back up again. Addison gasped as he pressed her body forward against his, his hands shifting upwards slightly to increase the pressure he had holding on to her. It was his turn. Derek took three slow strides and two quick ones forward, stopping as she slided down against his body, her hand behind his neck followed, making a trail down teasingly as she balanced herself on the floor on a bent leg while the other one stretched out sideways, then reaching upwards for her husband to pull her back up. She now has a hand around his neck, another placed gently on his chest, feeling his muscles tightened under her touch. She slided her right leg slowly up the side of his left, grinning as he drew in a sharp breathe. His hand followed, making it look like an innocent dance move as his fingers slided under her dress, this time trailing from the side of her hipbone then down to behind her knee, sending chills through her body. She closed her eyes, drawing in a breathe, praying that the song would be over soon.

Derek lifted her up again, releasing her leg but this time, instead of just putting it down, she kicked it up high, sideways, then landing it behind her body, straight, her front leg bent. Derek's hands moved gracefully down to around her waist, lifting her up to spin her in a round. This time, his hands were at the back of her neck while another one behind her waist, tilting her backwards as his lips met hers with a full kiss.

"Damn you." she mumbled against his lips as they pulled apart, causing him to smile in satisfaction. She slided her leg up, this time, from between both his legs, then pressed her knee against his chest while she leaned forward, both hands now on his chest. She moved in, only allowing their lips to brush against each other, then dived forward to nibble at his upper lip before pushing him away, her bent leg sliding backwards as she landed on the floor with a full split. He pulled her up again, pressing his body against hers as he dived down, placing teasing kisses onto her neck. She gasped, tilting her head back in pleasure. The dance was beginning to turn into something else and there was no way Addison Shepherd was going to allow that to happen in front of that many people. She pushed herself away from him, holding a finger to his chest to stop him from moving forward, then strided forward domineeringly, leaving him no choice but to move back. After three steps, he slapped her hand gently away from his chest and pulled her in by her waist, her hand finding its way to behind his neck as he tilt her backwards, both having a leg bent and another one stretched out straight, their lips meeting for a kiss just as the song ended.

It was only the sound of applause that forced them to pull apart, but held on in their position, their gaze locked.

"Want to continue this dance somewhere else?" Derek suggested, pulling her up, but their arms were still around each other. She smiled, her eyes never leaving his.

"Definitely."  



	124. Chapter 124

**A/N : **Aww. Meredith. Why does she have to walk in everytime? lol. Not that I mind...this is by Sarah (**My Kind of Rain**) from The Incision!

* * *

"Damn it" Addison remarked. She tried to bend sideways, but move her lower body as little as possible as her skirt had gotten caught on the corner of a medicine cabinet in the hallway. This exclamation, while soft, had been enough to capture the attention of her husband who was just leaving a patients rooms 3 doors away.  
Bending sideways and down, Addison managed to give her husband a perfect view of her rear, one of his favorite parts of her anatomy. Well, he had to admit he had yet to find a place on her body he didn't love, but her rear was definitly near the top of his list.  
As Addison tried to wiggle her skirt loose, she also unwittingly ended up wiggling her rear right as her husband as he grew more turned on by the second. Derek checked his watch, he wasn't expected in surgery for a little while, enough time at least to get done what he had planned. Twice if he really pushed it. Placing the patients chart he was holding on the proper rack, Derek made quick strides to where his wife was busily trying to unhook herself.  
Finally managing to pull herself free, Addison stood up, only to suddenly find herself being dragged sideways into a supply closet. Addison practically knocked Derek over as she stumbled into the room and he slammed the door behind them.  
"What are you doing?" Addison practically squaked as Derek pressed her up against the door, mostly to keep any wandering janitors out. Then Derek looked up at her.  
"Oh," was all Addison managed to say. The lust the burned in his eyes was more than enough to tell her what he was doing. Derek attacked her mouth, his sexual desires and tension from dealing with patients blending into a powerful emotion that he had lost all control over. All he knew was that he wanted, no needed, his wife right here, right now.  
Addison had no idea what had caused the sudden burst of lust in her husband, but she welcomed it with open arms, or as the case was here, open legs. Derek pulled Addison up against him, pushing he backwards into the door, never once breaking the kiss. Addison lifted one leg, wrapping it around him, then another as he lifted her up and grabbed hold of her thighs, squeezing and massaging them as they wrapped around him.  
Derek continued to ravage her mouth, and he un-tucked and unzipped her clothing.  
"Have I ever told you how must I love it that you always wear skirts?" Derek breathed on to her neck and he began to place kissed down her collar bone and chest.  
--------------------------  
Bailey and her interns began filing out from a patients room.  
"I swear, Derek was just here," Meredith said. She had just given him updates on the blood work from the patient.  
"Where has that man wandered off to?" Bailey muttered to Meredith, as they started to walk down the hall. At that moment, about 40 feet ahead of them, a supply closet door slowly creeped open. From the room they saw a manolo blahnik shoe slowly emaged, followed by a hobbling Addison as she tried to walk and put her other shoe on at the same time. Her hair was visibly tousled, her lipstick practically gone, and three buttons were visibly out of place. Then from the shadows of the supply closet came a hand that quickly came out, lightly spanking Addison's behind. Followed by Derek Shepherd as he tied the scrubs of his pants. They turned to each other, straightening the other's appearance, Derek buttoning Addison's shirt, Addison fixing Derek's hair.  
As soon as they deemed each other 'decent,' they turned together to start walking back down the hall only to stop dead as they realized they were being watched by Bailey, Meredith and all the other interns.  
"Looks like we found him Grey" Bailey muttered as a small grin began to spread on Derek's lips, which still bore remanents of his wifes lipstick. 


	125. Chapter 125

**A/N : **This is cute! -grins- By Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**)!

* * *

Derek was sitting on the couch in the Chief's office, poking around in his PDA, so engrossed he didn't even notice Addison walk in, engrossed in her own piece of technology.

His head shot up when he noticed her.

"What are you doing here," he accused.

"What are **you **doing here," she shot back.

"Addison, if you're here to continue our fight, save it. I'm here for a meeting with Richard and I don't have time for "girl-freak outs."

"Alright, listen _jackass_; I'm not here for **you**. I have **no** interest in seeing **you** right now. Richard asked me here too."

"And why would he have done that?" Derek pondered aloud, irritated.

"I don't know," she shot back sarcastically, "maybe your display in the hallway this morning-"

"My display?"

He got off the couch and walked over to her.

"I wasn't the only one screaming, _honey_."

"You started," she accused, getting in his face.

"**You** were being ridiculous," he shouted.

"Derek! It's our anniversary! I know we don't have the "picture perfect" marriage anymore, but acknowledgement would have been nice!"

"You didn't give me a chance Addison. You were pissed from the moment you woke up!"

"You used to hate waiting Derek! If you didn't surprise me at midnight, you'd drag me out of bed at dawn."

Derek didn't get a chance to respond before Patricia walked in.

"Not too interrupt or anything," Patricia's eyebrows were raised, "but the Chief couldn't make it. He got called into surgery. He asked me to deliver these. Against my better judgment, I agreed. Here."

She handed a surprised Addison a dozen long-stemmed roses, in a vase. Derek received a card he looked hesitant to open.

"I love you two alone," Patricia walked away, closing the door behind her, "happy anniversary, by the way."

"Well," Addison observed, "the flowers are beautiful. What does the card say?"

Derek's mouth dropped as he read it too himself. He lips turned upward into a cocky grin. His eyes shifted to Addison and back at the card. He chuckled and handed the card to Addison.

"Read it for yourself."

"You two won the bet. If I hadn't left New York, I'd have paid up earlier. Happy Anniversary."

Addison looked up, confused. Then, after a moment, she chuckled and looked over to Derek.

"I can't believe he remembered."

"Well, a bet is a bet."

"No wonder his desk is cleared off," Addison grinned as she sat on the desk's edge.

"And he didn't think we'd make it 10 years," Derek moved in front of her.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Hmm," Derek pondered, "I'm not racing the clock, if anyone walks in, that'll be the interest on paying up late."

Addison smiled as she pulled him for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Derek."

"Happy Anniversary Addison."

An hour later, Addison and Derek were curled up on the floor, reminiscing about their past anniversaries.

"This may be the best anniversary yet," Addison whispered.

"And you didn't want me to make that bet," Derek joked, "if I recall, you were quite angry with me."

"Well," Addison blushed, "you **were** broadcasting our sex life all over the hospital."

The knock on the door startled them as they grabbed their lab coats. Derek gave them each the once-over before he opened the door.

"Janitorial services sir. You put the request in yesterday sir."

Derek gestured them in and grabbed Addison's hand as the exited the room.

"You didn't forget," Addison whispered, looking into his eyes.

They only made a few steps away from the office before bursting out into laughter. Derek pulled her into his arms as their laughter died.

"Happy anniversary Addison. I love you." 


	126. Chapter 126

**A/N : **Inspired by the clip I saw on yahoo... A 2 parter too. I hope you like it!

* * *

Addison held her cup of hot morning coffee in her hands as she made her way down the hallway. It was early, it was almost empty. Suddenly, a pair of hands slided around her waist, lips attacked the side of her neck. She jumped, shrieking as her coffee spilled over the top of her coat. Quickly stabilising it, Addison spun around and glared at her attacker.

"Look what you've done!" she said, pointing to the coffee stain at the top of her coat. Derek laughed, then release her from his embrace as he reached into her bag for a napkin, pressing it against the spot and rubbing it in slow circles. Addison snatched the paper away from him and started scrubbing at the wet stain, hoping to get it off.

"Aww...c'mon." Derek pleaded, hooking his arms around her waist again.  
"We're in a hospital, Derek." she hissed, trying to batter him away while wiping the stain off at the same time.  
"There's no one here." he said.  
"I don't want to take the risks, Derek." she said without looking up. Finally, he sighed and slipped his arms off her waist, slotting them into his coat's pockets.  
"Fine. You owe me."

This time, Addison looked up to him with a frown. "Owe you what?"  
"Hot sex. Last night's was boring." he complained goodnaturedly, then hurried off before Addison could threaten to send the hot coffee onto any part of her body.

-----

Addison walked swifly to the nurses' station, settling the coffee down at the table as she took another look down to the stain on her coat.

"Sex. Hot sex. Who needs that? Ha ha. Very funny." she complained, drawing in a deep breathe before picking up the pink chart on the table. Tossing the paper into the bin, she headed towards the three of Bailey's interns standing by the counter.

"I need an intern. Now."

"I'm with Bailey." Meredith said. Then Cristina's eyes darted around uncomfortably.  
"I'm with Burke." she added almost immediately. Then the two ducked under her and darted away. Addison sighed.

"Karev." she greeted the remaining intern.  
"I don't do vaginas. Not as a doctor anyway." Alex said, a cocky smile on his face, and started to move away. Addison looked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, bad talk." she said, which caught his attention. "You know what? You've just bought yourself a case." she shrugged, dumping the chart onto his arms. She looked down at the stain again with a sigh, heading straight to the bathroom to clean it once and for all, leaving the intern standing there by himself.

-----

Before she can reach the bathroom, an arm grabbed hers and pulled her forcefully away. She rolled her eyes, already knowing that only her husband would do that. An episode like this had happened many times back in New York, and before Mark. Her body was flung onto his forcefully as he looked up to her with a seductive grin. Funny how it wasn't working this morning, especially not with that coffee stain on her coat.

"Lost your touch, Addie?" Derek teased as he saw her angered expression. She sighed, pushing herself off his body.

"Now if you don't mind Derek, I've gotta get this stain off my coat, and I have work to do." she said. But before she could leave, he pulled her back, diving down for her lips without a word while his hands peeled the coat off her body. He reached in under her skirt and pulled her legs up, allowing her to straddle him against the wall. She gave in, running her fingers through his hair as she deeped the kiss. Derek smiled through it, knowing that he had won.

Suddenly, his pager beeped. Reluctantly, he stopped the process and pulled away, looking down to his pager.

"I've gotta take this." he said, then dashed off without another word. Addison stared after him with disbelief, watching his figure run off around the corner before she bend down to pick up her coat.

"Oh, so get me aroused and then stop right there. Wonderful, Derek. Wonderful." she mumbled as she slipped on her coat. _At least I don't have to redo my hair._ Addison mused to herself as she walked by a reflection of herself.

But alas, Addison Shepherd is going to be in a very bad mood that day--unless Derek makes up for what he did. 


	127. Chapter 127

**A/N : **So here's the second part. Also inspired by the episode--the promo.

* * *

"Look, if you want to take me off this case, feel free." Alex said, giving up on quarreling with someone of a higher authority. He knew his temper was going to go off any time and it was better for him not work with her than having the risk of getting kick out of the program. But Addison Shepherd was not backing down. She shoved her face in his challengingly.

"You will do your job, and you will do it right. In this case, it means keeping your mouth _shut_. Understood!"

Her eyes flared with anger and annoyance, boring into his. In Alex's eyes, they soften as he nodded, knowing that this was definitely not going to be a winning situation for him.

"Fine." he spat out, then turned his heels as he stomped off from the attending. Addison drew in a deep breathe and leaned against the wall, rubbing a hand to her forehead.

_Most annoying, disrespectful intern I've ever seen._ she thought to herself. Then, there was a peck to the side of her face. She opened her eyes and turned, only to find her husband standing next to her with his arms folded in front of his chest. A smile hung on his face.

"Bad day?" he asked. Addison pushed herself off the wall and sighed. She didn't want to face Derek now, not when she was in _this_ mood. With him smiling like a child like this, Addison was going to spoil his day--whatever was making him so happy--with her mood. She started to turn away until Derek held her back by her arm. She would have jerked it off angrily but really, none of this is Derek's fault--maybe except for the root cause of it when he stopped what he started and left her hanging there without a word.

"Derek." she warned, allowing him to turn her around to face him. "I'm really not in the mood."

"I know." he said, already knowing by the look on her face. He slided his arms under her labcoat and made his way smoothly around her waist. Addison gave up, deciding to rely on her husband for comfort, for him to take her anger again. She allow her body to be pulled closer to his as she wrap her arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his shoulder. She let out a breathe, sighing comfortably as Derek drew lazy circles around her back. She pulled him closer to her, taking in the scent of his hair cream, a smile slided across her face.

"Better?" he whispered into her hair. Addison nodded against him.

"Thank you." she mumbled, feeling the comforting touch of his hand as he slided it up her back, then around the back of her neck. The warmth of his hands spread through her body from there, causing her nerves to relax completely. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, this time with passion, no twinkle of mischief or lust. Her confusion by his gaze slowly reflected the emotion in his eyes. Before she knew it, his lips was on hers and she was kissing back. She pushed the both of them furthur away from the wall and slided a leg between his teasingly, causing him to back away to hold back the arousement that might happen in the middle of the hallway. It was an old trick to get Derek to move in the direction she wants him to.

Not long after, they were next to the linen closet. She reached to the side and pushed open the door, their bodies tumbled inside noisily before Derek reached behind her to lock it with a click as they pressed against it.

She pulled away, gasping for air. Before he dived down on her lips again, she tugged him backwards by his hair.

"You know Derek, sex wouldn't be boring if we got rid of the trailer." she said, a smile now creeping across her face.

But Derek ignored that comment.

"Shut up and kiss me."  



	128. Chapter 128

**A/N : **Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep sw-squeeing, just keep squeeing... Dulchey (**Dulcineah1**)

* * *

Addison sighed as she flipped through the channels again. The Travelodge got a total of six stations, and there was nothing on. She missed staying in five star hotels where you not only had two hundred some channels and all the premium ones as well, but room service where you could get a DVD player and any movie you wanted. But Derek had been asked to speak at a neurological conference in Tucson by an old friend of his, and he had asked Addison to join him. And said old friend had booked the conference here, at this budget motel just off of I-10. It wasn't that bad, really, the Travelodge was downright luxurious compared to the trailer, but Derek had been at the conference all day and she had finished her book two hours ago and she was bored.

She'd thought earlier that she might go outside and get a little tanning in, maybe lie by the pool for awhile or go swimming, but the sky had gone gray around two, and rain had been pummeling the streets for the last hour and a half. Just great. Tucson was supposed to have three hundred and sixty days of sunshine a year, and she just happened to be here when it rained.

The door opened and Derek entered the room, shaking a few drops of water from his hair. "Wow. It's really coming down out there, isn't it?"

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain in the desert," Addison pouted. "You lured me here under false pretenses, Dr. Shepherd."

"I'm sorry, babe." Derek gave her an apologetic grin and the McDreamy look and Addison had to fight hard to stay mad at him. "But I'm done for the day, so why don't we go do something?"

Addison raised her eyebrow. "Like what? It's raining, unless you can't tell."

"We could go somewhere," Derek suggested. "I'm sure there's something interesting to see around here."

"Do you know where any of it would be?" Addison countered. "Or if it would be open this time of day?"

Derek shook his head. "Not a clue."

Addison sighed. "Damn."

"What did you want to do?" her husband asked, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I wanted to go swimming, but it's raining." She knew she was complaining, but she would make it up to Derek later. She was used to an extremely hectic lifestyle and boredom always brought out the worst in her.

"I've got an idea." An evil grin spread across her husband's face, and Addison shrunk back. She knew that look, and it never led anywhere good.

She started to protest, but before she knew it Derek had leapt off the bed, pulled her to her feet, and lifted her up and over his shoulder. He had taken her by surprise, and by the time Addison could process what was going on they were already outside and headed for the pool.

"Oh no. No, no, no," she protested, struggling in vain against Derek's firm hold. The rain was still falling furiously, plastering her hair to her head in wet strands and causing her clothes to cling to her body. "Derek, I'm warning you, if you don't let me go, I'll--"

"You'll what?" her husband teased, taking another two steps toward the pool. "What's it worth to you?"

Addison expected him to throw her in, but instead Derek lowered her down to the ground, although he kept his arms locked firmly around her waist. He was soaked as well, with water dripping off of his hair and even his eyelashes, and a few drops fell onto her face as Derek bent his head and kissed her.

Her arms went around him immediately as she pressed against him, the heat from Derek's kisses spreading throughout her body. She slid her hands beneath his shirt and peeled it off of him, tossing it onto a nearby lawn chair.

Derek grinned as his hands moved swiftly up the front of her shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it back over her shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her skirt, and with a wink and a seductive smile at her husband, dove into the pool.

Derek followed within seconds, yanking off his shoes and jumping in after her. Addison was waiting for him.

The rain really wasn't so bad. Neither was Tucson. And she just loved swimming. 


	129. Chapter 129

**A/N : **Remember Kate on The Ellen DeGeneres show? Remember the jailhouse? Spooning? Hmm...ok well if you don't you really have to watch it. Anyway, this is a request from Kendel, and I wrote it (because she asked nicely. mwahahah)

* * *

**March 1990**

It was cold. It was freezing. But it was going to be freezing cold in a few moment's time for Derek and Addison.

Not long after, the both of them were led through the whole row of cells and then shut up in the one right at the end, standing there staring after the guards as they exit. The cell was empty. Addison slumped down onto the hard bed and buried her face in her hands while Derek paced around the cell nervously.

"It's all your fault." she mumbled, shaking her head and glared up at her boyfriend.

"I didn't drive the car!" Derek defended himself.

"Well it was your idea that we should come out to Chicago and we did. If we didn't we wouldn't have knocked over that hobo and killed him." Addison pointed out, drawing in a deep breath to stop her voice from shaking. They killed a man. It was bad. Very bad. And they were what, 23? And they killed a man!

Derek didn't respond, instead, he ignored her and continued pacing, not in the mood for an argument. After a moment of silence, Addison's shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands, the soft sobbings turned louder, catching Derek's attention. He rushed to her side, kneeling down in front of her and tilted her face up to look at her.

"I...I killed a man, Derek. It's...it's all my fault." she cried. Derek shifted his position next to her and embraced her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Hey, hey... shhh..." he coaxed, reaching out to stroke her hair comfortingly. "It's not your fault. He just ran out." he whispered into her ear. "None of us could have seen him. It was an accident, Addie. An accident..."

-----

Hours have passed and none of the guards came to take them out. They ended up in the bed, lying on their sides curled up against each other. Derek held her hands in his, warming them up by rubbing it continuously.

"Don't they know it's March?" he cursed under his breathe, pulling Addison closed to his body. "You ok?" he asked as she shivered within his embrace. She nodded against his chest, looking up to him with a smile. She licked her dry lips and snuggled in closer, threading her cold fingers through Derek's hair.

Before either of them knew it, their lips were on each other and their hands were all over each other's bodies. Fingers that were cold now were warmed with all the action, slowly, the cold left them and it was replaced by the hot passion they had for each other.

An hour later, they both laid in the mess of clothes around them, arms still around each other as they panted heavily. Derek ran a hand through her hair and lifted her chin up, planting a soft kiss on her lips, almost starting the whole sexcapade once again if not for the loud twisting of the lock at the end of the hallway.

Addison and Derek scrambled to put their clothes on, just in time to be fully cloth when the guards reached their cell. The guard's face scrunched up with disgust when he found the both of them laying in each other's arms, already witnessing them racing to get dressed up from a distance.

"You're free to go. It was marked down as an accident." he said, showing the both of them the way out. "People and their raging hormones." he mumbled under his breathe as they walked pass. Hearing it, Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you could be kind enough to provide a sweater or a thermos for people in here, then maybe you would save your eyes from seeing things you don't want to see." 


	130. Chapter 130

**A/N : **What happens when Addison Shepherd is drunk? Well only Derek Shepherd would know. This is by the wonderful Brandy (**Addy4ever**)!

* * *

"This is our estate Chardonnay," stated the wine pourer as she tilted the bottle filling each of the wine glasses that had been placed again in front of Derek and Addison.

They simultaneously picked up the wineglasses and moved the glass in small, gentle circles, causing the virtually clear wine to swirl about on the inside of the cup. Derek brought the glass up to his nose and took a whiff of the wine's aroma while a wobbly Addison held the glass up to the light and looked through it.

Derek and Addison had tried at least six or seven different wines and after the third glass, Addison had been just a little short of being drunk.

Derek knew that Addison couldn't hold her liquor very well which was partly why he had wanted the two of them to go wine tasting. Whether or not that was his sole motive, Addison was now definitely drunk.

She leaned against Derek as she tilted her head back, emptying the wineglass. Addison then set the glass back down on the counter rather roughly and asked for another before giving a small hiccup.

Derek reached over and pushed the glass back to the wine pourer while saying to Addison, "I think that's enough, babe."

Addison spun around quickly, wrinkled her nose and gave him a glare. She then raised her eyebrow and with a smirk, looked over her shoulder and said, "Pour me another."

The wine pourer reluctantly obliged by pouring their estate Syrah into Addison's empty glass as she did not want to anger a drunken customer.

"Addie…" Derek begun to protest but before he could finish, Addison took the half filled glass from the counter, looked straight into his eyes and slowly drank the wine. Nobody told Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd what she could and could not do, and she always got what she wanted.

When she finished the glass of wine, Addison reached over and placed the glass on the counter once again, not breaking eye contact with Derek. She then put her hands around his neck and captured his lips with hers in a short but hard and passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, Derek stood there breathless and frozen. Addison rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear, "That would be your cue to find us some place private."

Derek jumped in realization and looked back at the wine pourer and gave her a small smile before discreetly walking away with a grinning Addison tagging along behind him with his left hand held in hers.

After making sure nobody was looking at them, they slipped through a large door leading to a big warehouse-like room filled with hundreds of barrels of wine.

Before the door could completely close, Addison had already pushed Derek against a stack of barrels and began to claw away at the buttons of his shirt. When the last button was undone, Derek lifted Addison up and put her on top of one of the barrels.

His lips began to fervently nip at her neck and jaw. Addison tilted her head back, allowing Derek easier access to the strip of skin below her chin. His hands went up along the outside of her thighs, causing Addison's skirt to rise up higher and higher.

Addison placed her palms on Derek's chest and slowly moved it to his shoulders, causing his shirt to slip over them. He took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground as he took Addison's lips into his.

Derek wrapped and arm around Addison and pulled her closer to his body. Addison's hands instinctively went to unbuckle his belt. She allowed her hand to brush against him through his pants, causing him to let out a small groan.

Derek pulled away, whispered, "Naughty," and gave Addison a devilish grin.

Addison smirked at Derek and wrapped her legs around him whilst bringing her arms around his neck. He then lifted her off the barrel, spun around, and hopped onto the barrel with Addison's legs still around him. Their lips met again and they engaged in another breathtaking kiss.

After sometime, Derek looked over contently at a sleeping Addison and brushed a few locks of her red hair out of her face. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd may always get what she wants, but this time, so did Derek Shepherd. 


	131. Chapter 131

**A/N : **Do not read if you are on a heart medication. I need a shower and I need to have someone to makeout with now. I'm serious. This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

As the water from the shower rained down on them, Derek freed her breasts from the confines of her bra. He stepped back and just admired  
at her breasts. "You're beautiful, Addie. Perfect in every way."

Addison's dusky nipples hardened under her husband's heated gaze, before she pulled him in for another passionate kiss, her hands tangling in his hair.

When they finally parted Derek slid her panties over her hips, kneeling down to clear them from her feet. He smirked up at his wife as he placed a kiss just under her belly button, kneading her soft skin with his mouth. "Beautiful."

As he stood up he spun them around so that Addison was under the water. He kissed her as his hands over her hair, smoothing it away from her  
face.

He rested his forehead against hers, as his hand came up and cupped her breast. Addison moaned in response as her arms slid around his waist to  
his ass, pulling him more firmly against her. She laughed softly as Derek hissed.  
"You think that's funny?" Derek smiled as he took advantage of how her head tilted back as she laughed by starting to nibble on her neck. Her laughter quickly turned into sighs of pleasure as Derek started grinding against her. Finally their mouths met again in a frenzied clash of tongues all hot and wet and open against each other. In a tangle of heat, passion, sweat and water their bodies strained, clutched, and clawed at each other.

Derek slid his hands around to Addison's shapely backside. He lifted his wife with little effort. Addison clung to him, wrapping her legs around him as he entered her with one thrust. Derek growled and froze, realizing that that the slightest movement by either of them would send him over the edge. So, he attempted to keep perfectly still, his body started to tremble from the effort.

As Derek's head fell to her shoulder, Addison could feel him taking deep, calming, unnecessary breaths. Panting she stroked the back of his neck "Derek?" she whispered.

Addison's voice broke his concentration. He raised his head, meeting her eyes. Addison gasped as she met his intense gaze, drowning in the bottomless depths of passion, lust, adoration and love she found there. Addison felt her eyes begin to tear up because it had been so long since Derek had looked at her like that. Like she was his everything.

Derek wiped the tears from her face, as his thrusts took on slow and torturous motion, "I love you, Addison Shepherd. I'm sorry I haven't said it lately. I know I should tell you more often. I will tell you more."

At Derek's whispered promise, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and started wriggling against him as his hips began moving faster and faster. Derek's mouth started wandering towards anything he could reach, Addison's lips, her neck, even her breasts. Addison moaned as she pulled him closer to her. Derek tightened his grip on her hips as he changed their angle slightly, allow for him to grind against her swollen clit.

"Your legs were always meant to be wrapped around me," Derek growled as he started to see colors shooting behind his eyes, "Mine!"

"Yours!" Addison agreed as her husband's possessive declaration rolled over her, causing her whole body to tense and quiver. Addison's contractions and the sound of his name being torn from her lips sent Derek soaring over the edge with her as he yelled out his wife's name. Derek continued to pulse and thrust into his wife until he felt like an empty shell. Completely drained, and very much stunned by the intensity of his orgasm, Derek buried his face in her neck, absently sucking on her pulse point.

Addison leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as her body continued to tingle in pleasure, she hadn't felt this satisfied and blissful in years. "I love you, Derek," She whispered against his neck spent.

When Derek slowly slid out of his wife, he held her until her weakened legs were able to support her weight. As he held her close, close he  
kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, too, Addison."

As Derek just looked at his wife he realized that Addison had never looked more enticing than now. She had leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath, with her smoldering gaze, wet hair and the way the water ran off her. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, pulling and turning his wife in front of him. He began to shampoo her head, expertly massaging her head with his fingertips. Addison leaned her head back moaning and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him place her hands against the wall in front of her, and felt him brushing against her from behind.

With one thrust, Derek entered Addison from behind. He started of with a slow pace but within seconds it became a frenzied pace, as Addison's warmth engulfed him. They peaked together, Derek's arms wrapping around his wife's waist as he pressed kisses to the back of her neck.

"Want to shower with me again in the morning?" Addison asked over her shoulder. Her eyes were soft and loving, a small smile playing about her luscious kiss swollen lips. She looked so happy, so blissful. He wanted to see her like that more often.

"The shower's not too small?" Derek smirked as he reached for her again.


	132. Chapter 132

**A/N : **The boots. Seriously. The boots. Well, there's on boots here but there's the tattoo. -grins- This is by Stephanie (**Beauty in the Breakdown 21**)!

* * *

"I am not having sex in my parents house!" Addison hissed to her boyfriend of nearly a year. Derek Shepherd chuckled and placed a line of kisses across Addison's bared shoulder. Addison pulled her cardigan over her shoulders.  
"No," Addison stated firmly, and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Come on, Addi. Live a little," Derek suggested. He pulled his shirt off.  
Addison observed her from her vanity mirror. He turned around and stretched out his back. Addison quirked her brow at the sight of Derek's flame tattoo on his back. His fraternity, Delta Sigma Phi, symbol sat in the middle of the flame.  
Addison watched him slide his jeans over his hips and stand there in a pair of blue stripped boxers.  
"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded. Addison spun around and stood with her hand on her hips. She narrowed her eyes on her cheeky boyfriend.  
"I'm getting naked," answered matter of factly and tossed his boxers at her.  
"Derek….." Addison gaped, catching the flying boxers.  
He climbed on to her bed and scooted across to where she stood. He pulled her to him and ripped open her button down blouse.  
"Derek!" He growled at her and began to playfully bite her.  
Addison tossed her head back in laughter.  
"You are wearing far too many clothes." He yanked her on to the bed and proceeded to fling her clothes over his shoulder.  
"What did you say about no sex in your parents house?"  
"No!" Addison shouted out before all words were lost.

Derek and Addison continued to giggle as Derek moved over her body.  
It was then, they heard the front door shut. The young adults froze in motion.  
"My parents! My parents!" Addison began to panic. She attempted to get away from Derek, but he would not budge.  
Derek smirked at her and took another shallow thrust,  
"No.. Derek.. No.. My parent's are down stairs.."  
She didn't like the look in his eyes.  
"If you are really quiet…. We won't have to stop…"  
Addison giggled.  
"Now, we wouldn't want that…"  
She wrapped her arms around his back. Her finger nails grazing his tattoo.  
Derek kissed her deeply. He had to stifle her giggles some way. it would have to do, for now. 


	133. Chapter 133

**A/N:** There's always a back seat... How many things do they wanna do it on? Seriously. This is by Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

Derek glanced at his wife, admiring the hint of cleavage peaking over the top of her lacy shirt. He shifted in his seat as he noticed that her skirt had ridden up allowing him a perfect view of her long legs under her black skirt.

After mingling for about ten minutes, Derek was getting annoyed at all the men undressing his wife with their eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he casually wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

Derek leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear, "Let's get out of here."

"Derek," Addison hissed at him as she excused them from the conversation. She pulled him out a door near the back of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked absently as he watched his wife's behind as she walked in front of him, "You took me into a bathroom?"

Addison laughed as he shoved her against the closed door, "Adele told me about this rarely used bathroom."

"Who would have thought?" Derek asked as his lips descended onto hers. His hands inched up her skirt until he could brush aside his wife's panties.

As he pressed into Addison, his eyes rolled up under his lids. He paused for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of his wife. After a few moments Addison started wriggling impatiently against him. He opened his eyes to mock glare at his wife, but ended up obliging her because he was unable to deny her anything when she that wanton come hither look in her eyes.

"I love you," Derek whispered leaning his forehead against hers as he started to move against her. Addison's brilliant smile at his words caused his heart to leap.

"I love you, too" Addison whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face was tinge slightly pink, as she started to mewl softly in encouragement as Derek picked up the pace.

He held her pressed up against the door, as the pleasure washed over then both. Derek shuddered with the aftershocks, as Addison leaned her head back against the door, panting.

Derek took several deep breaths as he tried to blink the black spots out of his eyes. He leaned back and looked at Addison's flushed face, before gently molded his mouth against her slightly open, panting mouth. His tongue slipped inside to sensually tangle with hers. Derek broke away from her mouth gradually, reluctantly because of the cramp that had formed in his leg. He settled her back on her feet, as he pulled her skirt back down, her dropped purse started beeping.

Addison picked up her purse on unsteady legs. After looking at the page, her shoulders drooped as she turned.

"It's a 911 page from Richard. I have to go in," Addison said quietly to her husband, willing him to not be upset.

"Okay," Derek whispered as he placed another soft kiss on her lips and smoothed her hair back away from her face, "I'll drive you and perhaps later on we can continue what we started. It's our anniversary for another five hours."  
Addison laughed before she curled her fingers around the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the bathroom. A flushed Derek followed his wife as they make excuses and said their good byes before exiting the hospital sponsored fund raiser.

Derek dropped his keys under the car, when he heard his wife suggest, "There's always the backseat." 


	134. Chapter 134

**A/N : **So I was bored, and I decided to write something. And here it is.

* * *

She sandwiched a piece of toast between her lips as she fixed her hair infront of the mirror, her two hands working to tie her hair up into a neat bun, fumbling around the black pins that was held between fingers . Suddenly, an image crept in from the sight of the mirror, staring back at her was a wide-eyed Derek, his hair unkempt. She jumped, her yelp muffled by the toast in her mouth. She let go of the hair in her hands and turned around to face her husband, about to smack him straight in his arm for scaring her that early in the morning when he dove down, stealing the piece of toast out of her mouth.

"Derek!" she shrieked as he laughed, pulling her body to his with one arm while another hand reached up to pull the toast out of his mouth as he chewed the other portion in his mouth.

"Morning, babe." he grinned, taking another munch on her breakfast, then leaned in, kissing her on her lips. She pulled away, wiping the crumbs off around her lips as she backhanded him playfully in his chest.

"Get your own toast, evil." she complained, then turned back to the mirror and started gathering her red hair up into a ponytail again. But Derek's arms snake around her waist from behind as he kissed her at the side of her neck, causing her to squirm away.

"Derek Shepherd!" she shrieked, turning around to face her chuckling husband. "Do you realise that I have already showered! And I am about to be late for work so I do not want to enter the hospital smelling like toast!" she stomped her foot, pushing Derek away forcefully. But he refused to budge, and shoved the toast into her mouth unexpectedly. She took a bite from it, rolling her eyes as she returned her gaze to the mirror. Derek let go of her waist and ran his fingers through her red hair, patting it down at the sides.

"What are you doing?" she asked flatly, folding her arms in front of her chest as she glared at her husband from the reflection.

"Fixing your hair." he explained through the food in his mouth. Addison raised an eyebrow.  
"Fixing _my_ hair? You?" she asked, turning around to face him. "Doesn't that sound wrong? Usually _I'm_ the one fixing _your_ hair."

He laughed, now tearing his eyes off her hair and gazing straight into her green eyes. "Now, all done." he said, feeding her more toast. In mid chew, Addison's eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

"Derek..."  
"What?"  
"Please tell me you did not use the hand you took the toast to make my hair." she warned, only amusing Derek. His arms made their way around her, pulling her forward as he dive in for a quick kiss on her lips. Behind her back, he switched the half-eaten toast in his hands, then thread his fingers through her hair.

"Now." he whispered against her lips. "You have crumbs in your hair."

And before Addison could start smacking and shrieking at him, pressed her body against his and leaned in for a deeper kiss, cutting her words off.

"We. Should. Shower. Together. Now." he said, kissing her after each word. Addison sighed. She definitely wasn't going to go in smelling like toast with crumbs in her hair. It was unprofessional, and very unlike of her.

"_I_ am going to shower. _Alone._" she emphasized the last word, pushing her way out of her husband's embrace. Derek reached out for her arm, pulling her back and gave her his best puppy pout. She sighed.

"I always wondered why you're called McDreamy. You should be named McPouty." she mused.

"Well I only give pouts to my special special wife." he teased.  
"God, and those eyes. Were you a puppy the lifetime before?"  
"If I say yes, would you let me join you in the shower?"  
"Honey, Richard would be more than just pissed if the both of us turn in late."  
"What makes you think we wouldn't just be having a decent shower together?" Derek teased, an eyebrow raised. At that, Addison laughed.  
"Oh do you think I would believe that you wouldn't jump on me the moment the first piece of clothing is off my body?" she challenged, her hands now teasing at his chest, fingers drawing circles on his muscles.

"Yes." he said, but a playful smile was drawn across his face. Addison's eyebrows raised higher at that.  
"Alright." she said. "No touching then."  
"Ok, no." he corrected almost immediately, receiving a good natured laugh from his wife. "C'mon, Addie." he plead.

"Derek, Richard will--"  
"Richard will have to understand. He's a man afterall. He has his urges."

Addison laughed at the thought, allowing Derek to inch forward for a soft kiss. "You realise that the image of Adele and Richard going at it is such a turn off, right?"

Derek made a face, then stuck out his tongue at her. "Well my lady, you're suppose to be looking at my body, thinking about my body and--"

"Derek." She cut him off with a smile.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut up and undress." 


	135. Chapter 135

**A/N : **I don't blame Derek, really. This is why a woman should never wear their man's clothings if they don't wanna have squee the morning after. By Raven (**Paroducks**)!

* * *

Derek woke up to hear his wife cursing. A very sleepy, disheveled Derek stepped into their kitchen. His head tilted to side as he saw his wife on her hands and knees, cleaning up the mess she had made. Derek's eyes widened as he saw a flash of skin as Addison's borrowed dress shirt shifted as she leaned forward. His blue eyes darkened with lust as he silently knelt behind his wife. Smirking Derek grabbed his wife's hips as he rubbed his silk boxers against her exposed skin. Startled, Addison pushed back against him as she glanced over her shoulder. Derek closer to her, molding himself to her, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her.

"Derek!" Addison scolded as she attempted to get up.

Derek smiled at the sight of a flustered yet aroused Addison. Her cheeks were a rosy, her hair lose and curly, and her eyes were dark and smoldering. In short she was absolutely gorgeous.

Ignoring her words, Derek kissed her neck as his hand trailed a path up her outer thigh, trailing along her hip bone before sliding up the front of her shirt to cup her breast.

Addison's eyes slipped shut as his other hand came up to gently caress her stomach. She moaned when Derek nipped playfully at her ear, the hand on her stomach drifting southward.

Afterwards, Addison collapsed next to her exhausted husband, allowing him to nuzzle his nose against the creamy skin of her neck.

Derek whispered in her ear, "This is why I don't want you to wear my clothes."

Addison laughed softly as she finally succeeded to get her trembling legs to work. She paused in front of the shower door and turned to look down at Derek.

"I need a shower," Addison smirked, "I could use some help washing my back." 


	136. Chapter 136

**A/N : **So I've decided to write something, thanks to Brandy's pretty wallpaper. -grins- This will be in Addison's POV. Yeah, probably the first, since we've all read about Derek lusting about Addison and stuff. Well, not our fault that Addison Shepherd _is_ McHot, right? lol

* * *

Those blue eyes. Crystal blue eyes, you may say. Clear, piercing, and oh, let's not forget mesmerizing. I always wonder what about the dork that had my attention back in med school. Yes, it's those eyes. The day it happened, we were laughing at the cafeteria, books spread out between us. He was staring at me as I laughed, with the charming smile on his face that never fail to make me smile back. And that was when I really look into his eyes for the first time. I was mesmerized then, I was hooked. I couldn't tear my gaze off him, and as my laughter died, my eyes bore into his. It was the interuption of one of our friends that the moment passed.

"Addie?"

I spun around at the voice, and by the stove, he turned and flashed me a smile. I smiled back, laughing as I blushed slightly.

"What, almost 12 years as your husband and my smile still makes you blush?" he teased, his strong arms working to flip the fillet around.

"Shut up." I said playfully, picking up a magazine from the table top and started to browse through it.

"I'm just saying." he defended himself. "I'm flattered, really. It's like... your eyes. I still get lost in them."

He's just so sweet sometimes, you know? I raised an eyebrow at him as I peek above the magazine, my smile hidden behind it. And he was just standing there with a singlet and blue, checkered boxers, his hair combed back as neatly as it could get. I bit the bottom of my lip lightly as my eyes trailed down his body, all the way to the nicely shaped calves and his bare feet. As gently as possible, I closed the magazine and slided out of the chair. I wrap my arms around his waist, feeling his abs tense on my touch. I giggled lightly in his ear as I pressed the side of my face into his wavy hair. He tilted his head backward for our lips to meet a brief second before pulling his focus back onto the food.

"Almost done?" I asked, resting my chin on his broad shoulders.  
"Almost done." He echoed me.

-----

After dinner, we washed the dishes--together. I was never a fan of dishwashing, and he knew it. But sometimes, we do housework together, or switch. Compromising, it's called. That's what a marriage is about, isn't it? He turned to me with a mischievious smile on his face, and I grinned back. The next thing I know, foam was flying straight into my face. I blinked back in surprise, gasped as I wipe the soapy substance off my face with the back of my hand.

"Derek!"  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." he laughed, passing a soaped plate over to me for rinsing.  
"You're so, so dead." I warned, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand, blinking in attempt to get the moisture that had gotten into it. Immediately, Derek placed the dishes down and rinsed his hands, pulling my hand away from my eye.

"Did it get into your eye?" he asked, his tone apologetic as his blue eyes searched mine.  
"No, no. I'm fine." I insisted, my hand moving back up to rub at it. He resisted it, then gently blew into my eyes. I blinked again, swallowing at his gesture. Doing it came naturally to him, but at the same time, it was something he hasn't done for a long time.

"There. Better now?" he asked, wiping the water droplets that had gotten onto my cheeks away. My gaze shifted back down, greeted by the smile on his face and his eyes. Those piercing, mesmerizing eyes. Then instead of answering him, I leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. A long, lingering one. As I pulled back slowly, his lips came against mine. I feel his wet hands slide around my waist as mine found themselves around his back. His muscles moved under my touch as he pulled me closer to his body, his lips parting. They were soft, with a strong pressure at the same time, almost contradicting, but it felt so good. Being lost in his blue eyes makes the world spin, but being held and kissed by him, made the world disappear. It was like standing in nothingness, that the entire universe had just vanished under your feet and the only support you have was him. Nothing else existed at that point of time, nothing except for the both of you.

My fingers slided down his biceps as he pushed against me, leading the both of us back into the bedroom. I feel the softness of the bedsheets against my back as he let me down slowly, his body hovering over mine. Our lips parted reluctantly. I opened my eyes and looked into his. Love, and desire. Those were the two emotions that reflected in them. I smiled, and he returned one of his own, causing my smile to turn into a grin. My hand reached out, fingers grazing at the side of his face, sliding down to his chin. Our eyes drifted down to each other's lips at the same time, the inches between our faces closes slowly. Our lips met again, tongues roaming around. Things tend to happen in this order. First, the ground will shift, and then, the world will disappear. And finally, when it happens, it will feel like heaven. 


	137. Chapter 137

**A/N : **So...another one of Addie lusting for Derek instead of the other way round. You want your man to play football now? I think I do! This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

Addison Shepherd did not play football. It was just a testosterone filled slam fest in which men tried to prove whom was the manliest. Addison didn't even watch football; there were way too many rules to ever understand what was going on.

Addison's dislike of football was the reason she was sitting with Derek's youngest nieces and nephews twenty yards away from where he was playing a game of football with some of his sisters, nephews and brothers-in-law. Her attention was not on the competition, only on the children playing at her feet.

She didn't lift her eyes from the children on the ground until Derek called out, "Hey, Add!"

Her breath caught in her throat. Derek was wearing a pair of baggy black athletic shorts, tennis shoes and absolutely nothing else. His defined, but never large, muscles rippled from the exertion he was forcing on them. Sweat glistened along his muscles and chest and he mopped his sweat soaked brow with his arm before flashing her a grin.

"What?" Addison tried to muster a look of indifference on her face and silently hoped that her desire for Derek wasn't plastered across her expression.

Derek's breath was heavy from the exercise, and Addison couldn't stop her mind from wandering to other times when Derek was reduced to panting and breathing heavily. He glanced back to the game that was stopped behind him before asking, "Will you run in and grab me a water bottle?"

Addison stood slowly and glanced down at the children, "You have to keep an eye on them, then."

"Will do," He agreed.

She turned and walked into the house. Her mind was suddenly full of completely impure thoughts. Derek's body was something she had always enjoyed; when it looked _that_ good, how could she not? She was usually able to keep thoughts of doing unmentionable things to his body at bay. But just thinking about how completely sexy he looked, all worn out from the competitive game, made Addison weak at the knees.

It took several steadying breaths before Addison would allow herself to return outside. Taking Derek and having her way with him would not be appropriate at a Shepherd family get-together. So, water bottle in hand, she returned to the football game as composed as she could muster.

After giving Derek the bottle, she settled back into her chair near the children. But now she was paying much closer attention to the game. Derek had been designated as his team's quarterback, and, when he pulled his arm back to throw a pass, his back turned to her slightly, highlighting the rippling muscles along his back. She closed her eyes momentarily and pictured digging her nails into the skin on his back.

The dirtiness of Addison's thoughts increased exponentially when she opened her eyes. Derek had just broken out into a run and, once again, she was provided with a view of his body. Just as he was reaching the designated end zone, Derek's eldest nephew threw his arms around Derek's waist and pulled him down. Derek's shorts rode far up his leg, and Addison was provided with a view that stopped just before his groin. She groaned softly to herself. If Derek kept this up much longer, Addison's self-control would go out the window.

She needn't have worried, for according to the nephew, that down ended the game. Derek jumped to his feet and walked away from the game. Addison followed him, intent on satisfying her urges. He was several paces ahead of her, and she only caught him when he entered the bathroom. She discovered the door was locked when she attempted entry, but she would not be deterred.

"Derek, it's me," She knocked softly on the door, "Let me in."

Addison's lips attacked his the instant he opened the door. He stumbled backward at the force of her kiss and soon they were both in the bathroom. She kicked the door shut behind her.

"What is this for?" A grin played on Derek's lips.

Addison locked the door behind them and pushed her husband against the wall. She pressed her lips back to his in a passionate kiss that stole both of their breaths away.

"You are so hot," She murmured, pulling her lips away from his and beginning a trail of kisses down his front, starting at his neck. She could feel him reach for the towel rack to keep his balance when she stopped her line of kisses at his navel and teased it with her tongue.

"Oh, god," Derek gasped as her hands slipped underneath the waistband of his shorts.

He reached down to pull her back up to his lips. Taking control, he hoisted her up by the back of her thighs and settled her on the counter near the sink. He nipped at her ear lobe, breathing heavily in her ear. Addison rolled her head back on her neck and ran her hands up his muscular arms. As Derek's hands found her chest, she dug her nails into his back.

Things were moving too slow for Addison, who had been thinking about this for far too long, and she pushed his hands away and slipped out of her blouse. Derek grinned, his lips capturing hers as he helped her shed her clothing.

Sometime later, Addison leaned back on her arms as Derek rested his head on her chest. She smiled down at him, "_That_ was exactly what I wanted."

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "What? To get soaked in my sweat?"

"Well, now I have to take a shower with you," She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Is that so?" Derek stepped away to turn on the water and threw a glance back at her, "Maybe I'll have to play football more often, if this is your reaction."

Addison nodded and slipped from the counter. She walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I think I might like football."

"I thought you liked me?" Derek pouted playfully.

"Oh I do," Addison pushed him into the shower and fused her lips to his. 


	138. Chapter 138

**A/N : **So I always wonder. Why does Derek wait until morning before talking to Meredith about his wife and all? Now I have an answer, thanks to Raven (**vinh**)! (Yeah, she's '**vinh**' here, I FINALLY found out. )

* * *

A half asleep and drunk Addison cracked open her hotel suite's door after peaking to see who was knocking on her door at 1 am.

"Derek?" Addison started to question before a yawn interrupted, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she stepped back to let her husband in.

"Richard," Derek replied as he dropped his bag near the door, "I couldn't sleep."

"I was wondering where that went," Derek smirked as took in his wife's pajamas. She was wearing his old college soccer jersey and a pair of panties.

Addison blushed as Derek leered at her.

He saw a pillow, a blanket on the couch with a half empty bottle of wine of the table in front of it before he mocked his wife, "Still can't sleep in a bed without me, huh?"

"Like you can?" Addison mocked back as she followed her husband's trail of dropped clothing.

She smiled faintly as she watched a drunk Derek climb into the bed, "You're drunk, Derek."

"So? You're an adulteress bitch," Derek said as he patted the bed next to him, "This doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you."

"As is your right," Addison said as she crawled into the bed, "I'm an adulteress bitch. Got it."

Derek was fighting the Sandman's call as he asked, "How did you manage to get any sleep when I left?"

It took a moment for the question to be comprehended by a sleepy Addison.  
"Sleeping pills. Alcohol. Both," Addison whispered as snuggled into her husband's side, "You?"

"Same," Derek whispered as his eyes drifted shut, "I missed you, babe."

Derek became aware of several things as he slowly regained consciousness. He had his arms around a woman and he knew this because his hand was cupping her breast as his other hand stroked her skin just under the edge of her panties. He smelled the hair his nose was buried in. He smiled as he sleepily recognized the scent. His hand slipped further south as he pressed himself against her backside.

Addison roused as phone continued to ring annoyingly. The phone stopped ring as she sleepily reached for it. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that her naked breasts were brushing against a bare, muscular chest. She gasped softly as she saw that she was laying on top of Derek. She wriggled to find out just how intimate she had been with her husband causing her eyes to widen further.

"Quit moving, Addie," Derek mumbled as his arm tightened around her waist.

She pressed a kiss to Derek's neck before sitting up only to be stopped as her husband grabbed her hips and flipped them over. Addison's eyes drifted shut in pleasure as Derek started to move against her. Hands roamed freely as the furious pace increased. Pretty soon the only thing heard in the room were moaning and gasping before it all came to a volatile conclusion.

Afterwards, Addison held the sheet to her chest as she watched Derek get dress.

Derek had made it all the way to the door before he stopped and rested his head against the door. He dropped his bag before walking back towards his wife. His gazed raked over her, taking in her tousled hair before settling on.her kiss swollen lips.

"This doesn't change anything," Derek said before pressing a hard open mouth kiss to his wife's lips. The tongues tangled passionately before Derek pulled away and walked out the door. 


	139. Chapter 139

**A/N : **We're pissed. We're all pissed and yet we still can come up with squee. How much do you love us? lol .This is by Chelsea (**DrMcQPS**)!

* * *

As Derek drove up to the trailer, he contemplated the last few days' events. He thought about the Chief's confession and the amazing night that he'd made possible for his niece, who would never know the good stuff of life. He thought about Isobel Stevens, who did everything in her power to save the man she loved, only to lose him anyway. He thought of his wife, who'd laid everything she thought and felt on the table, to get nothing in return from him. He thought of Doc, who had symbolized so much for him and had met a tragic end. He thought of Meredith, the woman he couldn't help looking at. He'd broken her and taken her back into his arms, only to destroy who he thought he was and be left alone, with his vet, as she went to comfort her friend.

Derek took a deep breath before entering the trailer. He knew from the lights that Addison was still up and he feared being in her presence. He knew he'd never be able to look in her eyes. He knew he'd need to confess his sins.

But, when he opened the door, all thoughts were drained from his mind.

Addison slammed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. Her hands were pushing off his jacket and pulling his shirt from his pants.

He tried to pull away, but the force of her body against his was too much to resist. Her mouth was devouring his neck, biting up and down. It was painful. But Derek had never known such a pleasure-filled pain.

She undid his belt as his hand groped every bit of her body. He lifted her dress to her waist as he hoisted her up and carried her into bed. Their sex had never been like this before. It was silent. But everything unsaid echoed in Derek's mind.

Moments after they separated, she rose from the bed. He was surprised; she usually laid there until they both fell asleep.

"What was that about," he inquired, softly.

She stopped moving and looked at the ground before meeting his gaze. Her eyes were empty, her face pale with no expression.

"Goodbye Derek," she whispered, "it was about goodbye."

It was then he noticed what she'd been moving towards. A suitcase by the door.

"Addison," he started, pleading with her.

"No Derek," her voice shook, but remained firm, "goodbye is all we have left. I saw how you looked at her as you danced with me. And I know all about your _patient_."

Her voice was tense and filled with rage.

"I'm done. You win. You don't have to be the bad guy and end it. You get to be the guy who..." she chuckled as she closed her eyes, "You get to be the guy who "tried" only to have his wife leave him anyway. You win. I'm gone."

He made a move off the bed towards her.

"Don't you dare! I'll let everyone else believe you're McDreamy, but I know better, Derek," her expression calmed, like a peace had overcome her, "and so will you."

She turned away from him and walked out.

He didn't move to stop her.

He just thought of his wife. Who had provoked more emotions in him over the course of 12 years then he'd ever known before. Good. Bad. And ugly.

And he knew he'd never feel any of them again.. 


	140. Chapter 140

**A/N : **Are y'all surprised? That we still have squees? lol. I know I am. But what can I say, somehow Allie (**evilmistress007**) came up with one. It's not Bailey that walked in on them this time. No, not the chief, not Meredith either. You'll have to read to find out. D

* * *

Addison and Derek were laughing as they roamed around the fair. Sharing a pink, fluffy cotton candy, it melted and stuck on each other's mouths like glue.  
"Oh you got a little spot right there" Derek swooned and leaned in to lick her cheek.  
"I see someone's got a big spot here" Addie giggled and stuck her tongue against Derek's.  
Night was approaching, but neither seemed to notice. They were both too absorbed in each other, just kissing and cuddling on the benches.  
"Oh my god... is this place closed?" Addison peered around her surroundings, which seemed to be empty.  
Derek looked up "Holy crap you're right... we're alone..."  
"Ooh la la" Addie purred, finger tracing down his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Ay" With a groan, he lifted his lover and dropped her on a nearby merry-go-round, on a random horse.  
"What the hell... it's moving..." Addison cringed as they were both stripped bare.  
"Ahh... my special talent... I made it move... it'll be more fun" Derek grinned  
Addison leaned her back against the leg of a purple horse "Show me what you got" she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him madly.  
_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?_  
"That was great" Derek breathed heavily half an hour later  
Addison was panting just as hard "Wanna do it again?" Derek nodded, and the  
pair got to work.  
At that moment, they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. Oh crap... was someone coming? A figure emerged and walked away from them, casting a large shadow.  
"Was that a bear walking in on us..." Addie murmured, more statement than question.  



	141. Chapter 141

**A/N : **Oohh I love _this_ Derek. This is by Raven (**vinh**)!

* * *

It had been a long day and Derek was tired. The drive back to their trailer seemed to have taken longer than usual. He was hoping for a nice relaxing evening with his favorite redhead and a maybe a glass of scotch.

Derek came to a stop as he saw his wife sitting on their bed staring blankly out into space; their cordless phone was held loosely in her hands. She was still wearing her coat and her briefcase was on the floor at her feet.

"Addison?" Derek called as he dropped his briefcase and moved towards her.

Addison blinked at the noise the phone made as it rolled out of her hands. Her hands rose, but they found nothing to grab on to, so they fell again to her lap.

"He's gone," She whispered as she finally noticed Derek, "My baby brother is gone." Her hands continued to rise and fall back to her lap, as the harsh reality began to sink in.

Derek stilled her hands before lifting her chin, making her meet his gaze. Her green eyes were swimming. Derek felt his heart clench as he watched his wife's tears start welling over. He pulled her into his embrace and just rubbed her back as she started to sob.

After her sobbing had slowed Derek just held her. Not too long later he picked up his wife and moved them to their bed. Her coat had long been shed. Derek shifted his wife until her head was resting on his chest.

"It's okay," Derek whispered as he dropped a kiss on Addison's head, knowing that it was meaningless and shallow in the face of her grief.

Addison's eyes were glassy and unseeing. The fingers of her right hand twitched absently against her husband's chest.

"It hurts," Addison's bleakly whispered, "I'm all alone now."

"I know, it hurts," Derek whispered, "But you're not alone. I'm here, and I'll always be here."

Addison responded by nuzzling her face into his chest, "Promise?"

"I promise," Derek said as he met his wife's desolate eyes.

"Show me?" Addison whispered hoarsely as she moved on top off her husband before pressing her lips to his.

Derek responded by opening his mouth allowing his wife's tongue to tangle insistently with his. He groaned as his wife sat up and in one smooth motion pulled of her shirt. Derek stilled her hands as they moved to undo her bra; he smiled up at her before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Derek gentle eased them over before sitting up and pulling off his wife's skirt.

Addison watched as her husband pulled of his clothes. Her eyes were emotional and suspiciously wet as she reached for him.

Her head was thrown back as she heard Derek whispering 'I love you' in time with each thrust, his warm lips pressed against the column of her neck. His warm lips and whispered words had finally begun to thaw the ice that had devoured her heart.

Afterwards, Derek briefly touched his forehead to his wife's, before rolling them both.

Addison closed her eyes sagging against him, as he started raining kisses on her face as his other hand played with her hair. The last thing a sated yet grieving Addison heard as she drifted off in her husband's embrace was his declarations of love and devotion. 


	142. Chapter 142

**A/N : **Well, I know. I'm amazed too, that people can still come up with squees. Not that I'm complaining, because _this_, is hot. But pssh, since when are Addison and Derek doing it not hot? lol. By Brandy (**Hyuros**)

* * *

"3…2…1" 

Derek and Addison both simultaneous lifted their shot glasses and downed the contents.

He smirked at her. "Addison, you know you can't win. Just give it up."

"Don't you tell me what to do, Derek Shepherd," Addison shot back at him through closed eyes.

"Fine," Derek retorted, "But I better get something once I win." A devilish grin stretched across his face.

Moments later, she let out a groan as her back hit the cement wall when Derek pushed her against it hard; their lips fused in a surge of passion, their bodies pressed up against one another.

The smell of alcohol surrounded them as they continued their drunken passion.

His hands wandered along her waist and sides, and then pulled her shirt off causing their lips to part.

They looked at each other, breathless and panting from their heated activity. They admired one another as the features of their faces and bodies were enhanced by the moonlight.

Addison lifted herself off the wall and brought her lips to his again.

Derek's fingers traced a path on the outside of her thighs, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as he went higher and higher.

Derek's lips ran along her neck as his hand slipped under her skirt. He swiftly pushed the fabric covering her aside and Addison let out a gasp when his hand made contact with her sensitive skin.

Her lips dove straight for his ear; her tongue lightly flicking his earlobe. Addison sucked on his ear, letting out small moans as his fingers moved against her.

Derek's hands slowly made their way to the waistband of Addison's panties and pulled them down. When they hit the ground, he lifted her up by the back of her knees and pressed himself against her.

Addison's long, slender legs wrapped around him, and her nails dug into his back through his shirt.

Their breaths became more labored as the pace of their movement quickened.

After several moments, Addison gasped and took in a whiff of the night air as pleasure poured throughout her body as he continued to move against her. Seconds later, he ceased movement and breathed heavily into her hair and neck.

Derek and Addison remained motionless for some time, taking in the cool breeze, the starlit sky, and each other.

Derek then slowly slid Addison down and set her upright on the ground. Her legs were still weak, but she managed to support her own weight.

He smiled at her and brought his hand to caress her cheek and captured her lips in his for a quick but tender kiss.

_The smile she gave in return said that Addison hadn't really lost at all._


	143. Chapter 143

**A/N : **So this is by Raven (**vinh**). And this is loooove. Love, I'm telling you, love.

* * *

Addison was painting her nails when she heard her hotel room door beep before it opened. She could smell the liquor on her husband's breath as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before he settled down next to her on the couch.

"You kissed me," Derek proclaimed as he watched his wife's focus return to her nails.

Addison raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Yeah. So, what?'

"You kissed me," Derek repeated as he eased his wife's feet into his lap gesturing for her to hand him the nail polish.

"I did," Addison smiled as she watched her husband paint her nails. It had been a long time since he had done that for her.

"You joke and then you kissed me." Derek said when he was done looking up to meet Addison's gaze.

"Hey, these are your rules. No reality talk inside the hotel room," Addison said smiling faintly as she eased closer to him. She kissed him softly before checking to make sure her nails were dry. With a smile at her husband over her shoulder she headed to bed.

Derek started struggling out of his clothes as he followed her not 15 seconds later. He paused as he watched Addison attempt to work out a kink in her lower back. He dropped his shirt on the floor before heading into the bathroom to find the vanilla scented lotion he knew Addison had.

"Take your shirt off," Derek said as he showed his wife the lotion bottle. Addison gave him a look before complying and stretching out on top of the sheets.

Derek smirked as he stripped down to his boxers. He straddled her panty covered butt before he skimmed his hands over her hair to clear it of her neck. Reaching for the lotion, he poured it into his palm.

Addison let out a sigh as she felt Derek's hands touch her back. He flattened his hands on either side of her spine and pushing down. Addison moaned as her spine cracked in response.

"Good?" Derek asked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Definitely," Addison managed to mumble as Derek continued to crack her spine all the way up, "Can I keep you?"

Derek merely smirked in response. His smirked widened as he felt Addison melt into the bed as he started kneading the knot in her lower back. He smiled as he heard his wife's breathy moans as his hands worked hard to get rid of that knot. Once the knot was sufficiently reduced he kneaded every inch of the tingling skin on her back. It had been a long time since he had touched her without it turning sexual. But her sounds of approval were definitely making it harder.

Once he finished his massage, Addison started squirming beneath him. So, he moved off her. He watched as she rolled onto her back. Derek had definitely forgotten how much fun it was to give Addison a massage. It always made her so pliable and feminine, with her hair tousled and her eyes smoldering with lust and love. It was a heady combination that Derek had never been able to resist. This time was no different. So, when Addison reached out to him Derek was already leaning down to meet her lips.

As the kiss became more passionate, Derek's hand settled over her breast before starting to massage its way downward.

"I love your hands," Addison whispered her breath getting caught in her throat as met his heated gaze. 


	144. Chapter 144

**A/N : **yay! she says she wrote this for me. Hehehe. P And well, this is by Raven (**vinh**). Love her! And I think, she's just so right about Derek in here...

* * *

Derek looked up as the hotel room door opened. It just after midnight and after attempting to sleep without Addison nearby he was sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of scotch watching some late night horror movie. He would never admit to her that he was waiting for her before going to bed. He watched as his wife dropped her briefcase, coat and shoes before she had even taken three steps into the room.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Addison said as sat down next to him and began to pull off her thigh highs and unzipping her skirt.

Derek was distracted by Addison's long creamy legs. He had always been fascinated by her legs, especially when they were wrapped around him. He had always considered himself a boob man until he met Addison. Then he became an Addison man because what wasn't there to love about the whole package that made up Addison.

"I couldn't sleep," Derek managed to ask when his mind started working again, "Umm...Long night?"

"Yeah," Addison replied as she pulled off her shirt over her head before snuggling into her husband's side, "I was in the parking lot here at the hotel when I got beeped back."

"Oh," Derek replied as he attempted to get his attention back on the movie and not on his wife's legs and how her bra just clung to her breasts like a second skin.

"Derek?" Addison whispered, "I don't have anymore patients. I don't have a reason to stay much longer."

Derek couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart at her words. He knew she was asking him if there was a reason for her to stay longer. He responded by pressing a kiss to her head, as he pondered the implications of giving her a reason.

When Derek looked over at Addison a few minutes later she was sound asleep. He placed his glass of scotch down before he shifted around so that he could pick her up. He gently eased her down onto the bed. He paused to brush a hair out of her eyes before he crawled into the bed next to her. . In spite of the fact that she had hurt him, his arms still ached for her. He loved this part of the night the best when Addison had already drifted off and he could just watch her sleep and wrap his arms around her like he wanted to do so many times during the day. But couldn't because it was complicated

The sound of the shower running woke Derek from a sound sleep. His hand instinctively reached for Addison before he remembered that he was mad at her and that she was an adulteress bitch. He lay in bed a few more minutes trying to regain his composure for the day because last night he remembered just how sweet and wonderful it could be with Addison if he could only let go of his anger. He was letting her into his heart again and that scared him but at the same time he wasn't ready to let her go. He hadn't gotten this much restful sleep since he had left her.

He stumbled into the bathroom and was confronted with the sight of Addison wearing only a pair of panties and a bra as she put on her makeup. Smirking he pressed against her back as his hand came up to affectionately rub her stomach.

"Good morning," Derek mumbled as he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder before trailing kissed up her neck.

"Derek," Addison said as she tilted her head to the side giving him better access, "We don't have time for this. We have to be at work in 45 minutes. And I still have to do my hair."

"We have time," Derek said as he unhooked her bra, "Just pin your hair up in that bun that I like so much."

"Fine," Addison agreed smirking when she heard the rustling of clothes being dropped before she turned in her husband's embrace and leaning up to meet his lips. It wasn't long before they realized that the towel rack really wasn't strong enough for any kind of bracing.

Twenty minutes later a frantic Addison was in the bathroom quickly twisting her hair into a bun as Derek took his time tying his tie. He waited patiently by the door for Addison. A few seconds later she rushed out of the bathroom and he helped his wife into her coat before grabbing both their briefcases and closing the door behind them. The elevator ride down was spent with Addison attempting to add the loose pieces into her bun.

Derek smiled before stilling her hands and said, "You're beautiful no matter what you do," before kissing her gently his hand sliding down to caress her backside. The kiss quickly turned more heated, they reluctantly parted when the elevator doors opened. The look in his eyes made her tingle in all the right places. They separated in the parking lot, Derek pulling Addison in for one last heated kiss before passing over her briefcase.

Derek smiled as he watched Addison pull out and head for the hospital. The smile dropped from his face as he realized that Addison had already made it past all his defenses and was firmly guarded in his heart. He couldn't pin point the exact time when she had done it. Maybe it was everything that had happened. Maybe it was because she was Addison his best friend and the love of his life no matter how much he denied it. 


	145. Chapter 145

**A/N: **This is another one by Raven (**vinh**)! Queen of squee, indeed...

* * *

It was just before 1 am when Derek quietly slide the card key into the lock and eased open his wife's hotel room door and just as quietly closed it behind him. He had been very hesitant to come. In fact, he had even made it all the way to his trailer after his disastrous post-work date with Meredith but after spending two hours trying to get to sleep, he finally admitted to himself that he needed to have someone next to him in bed. And not just anyone, he needed that person to be Addison.

But after his realization that morning that Addison had once again managed to gain access to his heart, he had lashed out at her rather ruthlessly. He had seen how much his words had hurt her yet he couldn't stop the flow of words.

When she reacted to his words by handing him the divorce papers, he had to admit that he had been shocked. Even after everything that had happened between them, divorce had not even entered his mind. It hurt that Addison could even conceive of a life without him when he had to shut down emotionally to survive without her, so he had lashed out even more viciously. He should have felt triumph as he watched her try to hold back her tears but all he felt was shame. He was disgusted and disappointed with himself for intentionally hurting her. After all that he wasn't sure if she would want him in her bed tonight or ever again.

He stopped short when he noticed that Addison was asleep on the couch with the television blaring softly in the background. As he moved closer, he noticed a bottle of sleeping pills on the table along with a half full glass of wine.

"Oh, Addison," Derek whispered as he knelt down to peer at her face. He felt a stab of guilt when he noticed that the dried tear stains on her face and the redness around her eyes. He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth when he noticed that she was wearing his old college soccer shirt. Addison had always done that, when she was sad and Derek couldn't be there to hold her she'd wear his clothing to be close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Addie," Derek whispered as he continued to press mores kisses down on to her face. Addison's eyes sleepily fluttered open after a few minutes.

"Derek?" She asked her hand reaching for him as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Derek whispered back as he smoothed her hair back from her face so that he could lean his forehead against his wife's.

Addison responded by tangling her hand into the hair at the back of his neck because it wasn't okay and there really were no words to comfort his conscience. Derek responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go to bed," Addison suggested after a few minutes of Derek just hugging her. She smiled faintly as Derek picked her up, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He lowered gently her to the bed. She waited until he had crawled in beside her before reaching for him.

Derek had been awake for the past thirty minutes, he hadn't been able to make himself get out of the bed and start the day just yet. So, he spent the last thirty minutes thinking while absently watching his wife sleep. He smirked as he watched his wife shift in her sleep causing the sheet covering her to slide down a few inches revealing a dusky nipple to his hungry eyes. Derek had spent much of the night rediscovering his wife's body before her previously ingested sleeping pills had dragged her off to dreamland. After previous few hours Derek couldn't image ever letting Addison go but at the same time he wasn't sure if he could forgive her and forget about the affair. Every time they got into an argument no matter how small he always sucker punched her by throwing the affair in her face. Derek wasn't sure how to move past that and if he even could yet the thought of cutting Addison out of his life and his bed made his heart hurt. They had shared so much and she was family. How can you cut someone out of your family? And if push came to shove could he actually cut her out of his family? She was the woman who still loved him after seeing and experiencing him at his worst.

As Addison rolled over onto her back, the sheet had drifted down so far that could see the curve of her hip. Groaning, Derek resigned himself to that fact that he had to ravish her one more time before he had to go in for an early surgery.

"Addie," Derek whispered, his voice betraying his need as he settled in between her legs. He traced his wife's features as she journeyed to wakefulness.

Addison smiled as she pulled his face down for a kiss as he pressed into her. She opened her mouth under his assault allowing him to battle passionately with her tongue. As the kiss deepened Derek poured out all the pent up frustration, confusion, desire, passion, and love he had for her into their embrace.

Afterwards as they both came down from their euphoric daze Addison asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Early," Derek responded as he eased off her, "Go back to sleep. I have an early surgery but I'll reset the alarm for you, okay?"

"Okay," Addison said as she accepted his soft kiss.

Derek stayed at her side playing with her hair until she drifted off to sleep. After a quick shower, Derek paused for one last look at his wife. His eyes had drifted to her wedding rings; this image had stayed in his mind as he kissed her forehead good bye and softly closed the hotel door behind him. With that image in his mind his own ring finger had felt conspicuously bare. He absently rubbed his ring less finger as he waited for the elevator


	146. Chapter 146

**A/N:** Drunken Addison. A definite turn on...for Derek. Hee. This is by Lisa (**McDreamy**)!

* * *

"So, tonight was fun," Addison drawled as she ran her hand along Derek's collarbone.

"_You_ would think that," Derek shrugged her hand off as he merged onto the highway, "How many martinis did you have?"

Addison made a show of counting the number of drinks in her head, "5, 6. No 7. Definitely 7. But maybe it was 8."

"You are going to be so sick tomorrow," He rolled his eyes and patted her knee softly.

They had gone the hospital cocktail party with an open bar. Addison, somehow, had ended up going through martinis like crazy. Derek figured it had something to do with her still being uncomfortable around Meredith. Regardless, he was driving back to the trailer with a very intoxicated Addison in the passenger seat.

"You looked really good tonight, Derek," Addison leaned across the console and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," Derek grinned, "You look like a knockout in that dress.

The inebriated Addison rolled her eyes, "That's why I chose it!"

"I figured as much," He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice, sober Addison would never have admitted that she'd selected her dress to purposely turn her husband on.

But, apparently, drunk Addison only had turning Derek on in mind. Her tongue was snaking out and licking at the spot before her earlobe seductively while her hand was trailing down the front of his white tuxedo shirt.

Derek swallowed and closed his eyes momentarily, "I'm trying to drive, Addie."

"And I'm trying to have sex with you," Her voice was hot and breathy in his ear.

"We are twenty minutes away from the trailer; could you have a little patience?" He knew his request would fall on deaf ears. Drunk Addison wasn't patient or logical.

While her teeth nibbled at his earlobe, Addison's hands clumsily attempted to undo his bowtie. In the interest of saving his neck, Derek used one hand to remove the tie and tossed it aside. She unbuckled the seatbelt to give herself more ability to move; Derek didn't even both to request that she put it back on.

Addison's fingers worked at unbuttoning his white shirt. Her lips followed her fingers, placing a trail of moist kisses where each button had been. Soon, his chest was exposed, and her lips were back up kissing her neck while her hand made a trail from his navel to the waistband of his pants.

A soft groan escaped Derek's lips as Addison's actions began to take effect on his body. He could feel Addison smirk against his neck, and she reached down and unzipped his fly.

If Derek hadn't been completely gone before, he was as soon as her mouth joined her hand at his groin. His eyes began to roll back in his head, but the part of his brain that was still functioning stopped him from completely succumbing to her touch. He forced his mind to the old stand-by of baseball and slowly guided the Range Rover off to the side of the road.

He took a moment to survey his surroundings, but he knew there wouldn't be any people for miles. The trailer was in the middle of nowhere, and the roads getting there were just as deserted. Assured of their anonymity, Derek allowed his hand to get entangled in her red hair, and he guided her head up to his mouth.

Though he had been enjoying what Addison had been doing very much, Derek had been fantasizing about ravishing Addison all evening and he needed more than that simple stimulation. He captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her across the console and into his lap after scooting the driver's seat back as far as possible.

Once she was in front of him, his lips trailed down her neck and collarbone stopping at the moment her cleavage disappeared in the low-cut dress. Derek put his lips back to hers in an intense kiss while his hands hoisted the skirt of her dress up around her waist. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"God, if 'd known you weren't wearing anything under here I wouldn't have waited this long," He said between kisses.

Addison giggled and silenced him with a kiss as she guided her hips to meet his.

After they had both reached their peaks, drunk Addison sloppily kissed Derek on the lips before trying to climb back into her seat. She looked back and giggled at him.

"That was fun," Addison asserted.

Derek pulled the car into park and guided it back onto the road, nodding in agreement, "I'm really wondering why I don't get you drunk more often." 


	147. Chapter 147

**A/N:** Oh LOOOOK! Squeeeee! This is by **Raven** (vinh). YAY!

* * *

It was late and it had been a very long day. It had just been one of those days where everything that could go wrong went wrong. Derek was only about five minutes from the trailer when he heard the repeated slap of a flat tire against the pavement. After smacking the steering wheel in frustration a few times, he turned on his hazard lights and maneuvered the car onto the narrow shoulder.

After rooting around in his trunk, he finally found a flashlight, the jack and freed the spare tire. Derek let out a string off curses as he finally managed to jack the car up.  
Derek glared up at the sky as he felt rain drops landing on his head before growling, "Of course." The rain had just about completely drenched him, by the time he got the lug nuts off.

Derek was struggling to get the spare tire on when he felt the rain stop. Surprised he looked up and saw his wife teetering in the mud in her four inch Prada heels holding a big black umbrella over their heads. Derek sighed before giving her a smile because suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad.

"Not that I'm not happy for umbrella but what are you doing out here?" Derek asked as started to thread the lug nuts on the wheel studs.

"We stick together. Besides maybe your company is worth it. Sometimes," Addison teased, "Or maybe I'm hoping that if I help out I'll get you in my bed sooner."

Derek laughed as he heaved the spare tire onto the axle, "Is that right?"

After he finished replacing the hubcap, Derek stood up and pressed a soft kiss to Addison's lips as thanks.

As Derek walked Addison back around to the passenger side, he stopped her, "Addie?"

"Yes?" Addison replied as she turned her head to look at her husband.

Her grip on her umbrella tightened as she saw a smirk appear on his face, knowing that he was up to something. So, when Derek turned and pushed her back against the car, Addison just wrapped her free arm around his neck and laughed. Still smirking he reached down to grab the back of her knee before fully pressing himself up against her. Addison's laughter quickly turned into a gasp as Derek undulated against her.

"Happy Wednesday," Derek whispered as he dipped his head to gentle press his lips against hers, slowly savoring the taste and feel of them until he felt her mouth open and entwine his tongue with hers. He smiled as his wife's hand tangled in his hair pulling him in for an even deeper kiss.

His fingers push her coat aside before beginning to unbutton her blouse while his lips left hers to leave a of trail kisses down her neck. Addison was busy trying to unbuckle Derek's belt one handed before getting distracted as her husband's hand slipped under her bra.

Clothes were pushed aside and mud splattered as they started to move together. It wasn't long before Derek tightened his grip on her hips so that he could tilt them for better access. Derek groaned as he heard Addison's breathy little moans in his ear, his pace increasing.

When they finally parted, Derek slowly eased his wife down to the floor before wrapping his arms around. Somehow, Addison still had a death grip on the umbrella as her head slumped down to rest against her husband's shoulder.

When she was able to speak again she whispered in his ear, "You are so buying me new shoes."

The rain started to slow as a laughing Derek tilted his wife's face up so that he could meet her kiss swollen lips again. 


	148. Chapter 148

**A/N:** Heeey! We're alive! lmao. Anyway, something interesting from Allie (**evilmistress007**). :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an upbeat Saturday evening in Seattle. While the whole world was out having fun, two lonely people remained at home, eyes glued to the computer screen. The newest dating site to hit the Web was an instant success its very first week. It consisted of users making up a username, and entering chats to try to "bond" with other single people.

PussycatDoll666 has entered the chatroom  
pimpinplayer: yooo  
Twistedsister56: wassup?  
PussycatDolll666: I must of entered the wrong chat...  
PussycatDoll666 has left the room.

_Yep... definately wrong room..._ Addison thought as she saw the title of the room, "Sexaholics Anonymous."

Addison was surprised that she was on the site in the first place. While making up her screenname The Pussycat Dolls must of been on the radio, hence the Dolls. She found a chatroom that sounded quite appealing, "New Beginnings for the Broken Hearted." The description explained it was a room for people trying to get back in the dating game after ending a relationship.

PussycatDoll666 has entered the chatroom  
BiggerisBetter69: hello  
PussycatDoll666: hi

Addison noticed they were the only 2 people in the room. She sighed, wondering if she should take a chance with this mystery man. She and Derek had just divorced, and when she felt the time was right, she was ready to begin dating again, which resulted on her being here.

BiggerisBetter69: So how are you?  
PussycatDoll666: I just got divorced to my husband of over a decade, what about you?  
BiggerisBetter69: Weird. Same here. My wife and I just fell apart.  
PussycatDoll666: Oh sorry to hear that...  
BiggerisBetter69: It's alright, anyways... I'm feeling horny. insert mischevious grin here  
PussycatDoll666: You naughty boy.  
BiggerisBetter69: winks

Derek liked his screenname, oh what a big ego he had. He was intrigued by this "Pussycat Doll" person.

PussycatDoll666: virtually rips off my shirt  
BiggerisBetter69: Stripping for me now eh?  
PussycatDoll666: Oh shut up  
PussycatDoll666: takes off YOUR shirt  
BiggerisBetter69: What beautiful breasts you have. stares

Addison moaned softly, the feeling she always got when Derek stared, or came within an foot from her chest.

PussycatDoll666: Why thank you.  
BiggerisBetter69: Now might I ask, are you wearing pants or a skirt?  
PussycatDoll666: Black skirt, may I ask why?  
BiggerisBetter69: The better to feel you up with my dear.

Derek grinned, he thought of Addison who often wore skirts as part of her ensemble, and he had always enjoyed sticking his hand in and poking around curiously.

BiggerisBetter69: Let me guess what color panties you're wearing...I'm pretty good at this.  
BiggerisBetter69: Black?

Addison smiled slyly.  
PussycatDoll666: Nope  
BiggerisBetter69: White?  
PussycatDoll666: And I thought you were good at this.  
BiggerisBetter69: Fine I give up. Tell me.

Addison sat thinking, considering if she should tell him or not. Finally, she gave in.  
PussycatDoll666: Yellow  
BiggerisBetter69: Yellow? Out of all colors?  
PussycatDoll666: Oh that's not all.  
PussycatDoll666: There's a picture of a dog.  
BiggerisBetter69: A dog?  
PussycatDoll666: It says 'Wanna bone?'  
BiggerisBetter69: dies laughing  
BiggerisBetter69: I'll bone you any day.  
PussycatDoll666: How about let's start now...

Derek broke into a grin. Nothing boosted his mood like a woman agreeing to have sex, better yet, the one initiating it.

The next morning, they hopped to their computer first thing, Derek switching on his laptop and Addison waking her sleeping desktop computer.

BiggerisBetter69: Heyy babe  
PussycatDoll666: Why hello to you too  
BiggerisBetter69: Did you have a good night?  
PussycatDoll666: Of course, all because of you :-)  
BiggerisBetter69: I forgot to ask, but where do you live?  
PussycatDoll666: Seattle. What about you?  
BiggerisBetter69: Oh really? I live around Seattle.  
PussycatDoll666: Do you want to meet for lunch a little later? I know of this really nice cafe near the harbor.  
BiggerisBetter69: Sure, say, 11?  
PussycatDoll666: Okay... Wait. How are we going to know who's who?  
BiggerisBetter69: Might I have your name miss?  
PussycatDoll666: That's not going to help... I don't go around with a 'My Name Is' sign stuck on my forehead.  
BiggerisBetter69: Fine. Then I'm not disclosing my name either.  
PussycatDoll666: Ooh a mysterious stranger going to whisk me away to his lavish castle in the middle of nowhere.  
BiggerisBetter69: No seriously, how are we to identify each other?  
PussycatDoll666: You tell me.

Derek looked around his room, scanning his surroundings. He saw a red rose by his nightstand, a reminder of Addison. When they first started dating Derek would often remark that she reminded him of a delicate red rose, thorny and rough on the outside, pale and soft on the inside.

BiggerisBetter69: Okay I have an idea. We both carry a red rose, hold it out so it's obvious, and we'll know we've found each other.  
PussycatDoll666: Deal.  
BiggerisBetter69: I like you.  
PussycatDoll666: I like you too.

Derek took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car, trying to calm his jumpy nerves. Running his fingers through his thick, moussed hair, he took one last peek at the mirror before shutting the door.

Addison was just as anxious. She had worn a black skirt for him, with a matching dark purple blouse and silver stilettos.

They were on opposite ends of the parking lot. Each made their way towards the entrance, slowly, waiting for the other to appear.

Finally, they came within sight. They realized who their online lovers were. Addison's jaw dropped in shock at the familiar figure. Derek dropped his rose and stood still blinking wildly.

"Derek..." Addison started faintly.

"Addison." Derek replied with more confidence.

"You." Addison clutched her handbag even tighter.

"I cybersexed you last night." Derek stated the obvious with a twinge of shock.

"I can't believe I fell for it..." Addison muttered, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Don't!" Derek called out, running after her.

"It was online." Addison said, not bothering to face him. "It doesn't mean a thing."

Derek ignored her and grabbed her right arm. He pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. Addison dropped her bag, which fell with a plop onto the ground.

When the kiss was over, Addison sighed. Not in a bad or exasperated way, but not in a good, satisfied context either.

She slumped onto a nearby bench, overlooking the water. Derek sat about a foot away, hands folded resting on his knees and his head hung low.

Addison sighed again. She scooted over and kissed Derek again. "We can do what we did last night..." she whispered into his ear.

Derek shook his head and let out a little moan. He reached in for a kiss again, and pinned Addison down on the bench.


End file.
